Alls Fair in Love and War
by Worlds-Apocalypse
Summary: Epilogue: A Small Measure of Peace - Peace and prosperity welcomes all, as the Zexen Federation and the Grasslands come together once and for all. There is a demon lurking in the shadows my warriors, seeking to eliminate your stars...(Hugo/Chris mainly with several other pairings)
1. The Wedding

Alls Fair in love and War

Disclaimer: I do not own Suikoden III or any of its character's. It all belongs to Konami. So don't sue me.

Authors Note: The only pairing in this chapter is Yuiri/Percival there may be others in the next chapter or two.

Readers information: "quotation marks" (Talking), 'Apostrophes' (thinking), italics (dreaming) so on and so forth. It begins...

Prologue: The Wedding

'I was walking down the aisle with Hugo latched onto my arm. Yes I was the Maid of Honor and he was the Best Man. As I looked around I saw many people gathered around to see my best friend and Percival get married, both people from Zexen and the Grasslands. It was nice to know that we were finally at peace with each other. Percival is like a big brother to me. He still has that jet brown hair and he had those extremely dark eyes. He had a fabulous smile; I assume that was what the women were so attracted to. When he told me he was going to get married I was so happy for him. I turned my head to see Hugo and he was looking straight at Percival with a great big grin on his face. We stopped in front of Percival before we took our places. Percival gave me a hug and Hugo congratulated him. After we took our places the music started and a beautiful young woman walked out. As she made her way to the alter I could tell that Percival was getting nervous, he was sweating and twiddling his thumbs. When the bride finally reached the alter the man escorting her left. The woman stood in front of Percival and took his hands in her own. Then the minister started,'

"Do you Percival take Yuiri to be your lawful wedded wife."

'Yuiri had short brown hair and had little to no color to her skin. She had brown eyes and was probably 2 inches taller than I was. She's my best friend, and was doing the one thing I probably never could.get married. I don't think it would be possible for me to actually have a relationship with someone. There would always be that undying conflict between us because of who I am. The undying question of what happens next. Before I knew it the minister had finished.'

"You may now kiss the bride."

Percival lifted up the veil and planted a soft kiss on her lips. Once again the minister spoke, "Ladies and Gentlemen. Mr. And Mrs. Percival Frauline."

'The married couple walked out of the church and the rest of us followed them. They stood out side the door and everyone else was gathered around the entrance of the church waiting for the bouquet to be tossed. Yuiri turned around and threw the bouquet over her head amazingly it came right for me. My biggest mistake: catching it. I just stood there while all of my friends started screaming and jumping all around me like little girls. Well my knights anyway, that's right Borus, Leo, Roland, Salome and Louis. They grew up a little since the war. Borus still had that blonde hair of his and a raging temper to match his jealousy level, he never leaves me alone. Leo let his brown hair grow a little; he still has amazing strength and skill. Roland's really busy with his family nowadays but we're all still glad he could make it. Salome is getting old and a lot more frustrating to work with, he still treats me like his daughter, which I am eternally grateful for. Louis just got accepted into the knighthood and we're all very proud of him. It seems everything and everyone is changing except me.'  
"Lady Chris please marry me." It was the wildest comment I've heard in all my life. Not only that but it sounded like Borus. Great another fine mess I've gotten myself into.

'We all left in an orderly fashion and attended the after party. Unfortunately I was nowhere near my place and I had to carry the damn bouquet wherever I went. Everyone was singing and dancing but I just stood there watching the festivities.'

Chris continued thinking to herself when she heard footsteps from behind. Then when the person stopped walking and stood next to her, Chris finally spoke up.

"Hey Hugo how you been?" Chris said with a sigh. Hugo could tell that she wasn't having a good time.

Hugo was taller than he was back in the war; he had a good 4 or 5 inches on Chris. He was around 20 years old. His skin was still tan from the sun. He no longer had that childish image but he still had a cocky smile that gave his age away. He seemed to have built some muscle he looked bigger than before. His hair was still that unnatural color of blonde with black tips and he had the most amazing blue eyes Chris had ever seen, they were so hypnotizing.

"Pretty good. Percival told me that Yuiri was pregnant." Hugo said with arrogance and locked his gaze with Chris.

Chris probably only grew about an inch or two. She was around 24 years old. She still had that innocent look but her harsh tone and seriousness told others she wasn't so innocent. She still had that nice muscular build, fighting in the military kept her young and healthy. Her hair had a pale white color to it and the most heartwarming smile Hugo had ever seen, it was so amazing.

When Chris didn't say anything he continued, "I bet you never thought a Zexen and a Grasslander would get together." Hugo once again locked his gaze with Chris, trying to send her a message with his eyes. It didn't work.

"It's amazing isn't it? First Yuiri gets pregnant and then she gets married." Chris released her gaze on Hugo and looked at the married couple. Chris smiled at the sight before her.

"Wait! You already knew?" questioned Hugo with a very surprised look. Chris turned to look at Hugo once again.

"Yes, I did. It's my job to know. After all I am the Godmother." Chris replied with happiness evident in her voice.

"You're the Godmother!" stated Hugo with his eyes wide open and that same surprised look on his face from before. Chris just nodded then asked,

"Why are you so surprised?" Chris asked and smiled, very amused at the look on Hugo's face. Hugo quickly changed his expression from being surprised to a blank look and just stared deep into Chris' eyes. Hugo then put on a soft smile,  
"Because I get to be the Godfather." Hugo replied and watched Chris' smile fade. Hugo then moved closer to Chris and placed an arm around her. "It looks like we'll be seeing a lot more of each other." Hugo said and put on another smile when he saw the look on Chris' face.

Chris couldn't believe it. First she has to wear a dress, then she has to walk down the aisle with Hugo and she, out of all people, catches the bouquet. Now Hugo was flirting with her and they're going to spend a lot of time together.damn!

Chris stepped out of Hugo's embrace and said she needed to talk to the bride and groom to excuse herself from the party, because she had to get up early in the morning for a meeting with the council. Hugo grabbed her hand and replied, "It's inappropriate to leave a party without dancing at least once."

"Sorry Hugo but I have to at least get some sleep so I'm not late for the meeting." Chris said and tried to pull her hand out of Hugo's.

Hugo tightened his hold on Chris' hand and replied in a quiet and yet a stern voice, "What does the council control the Silver Maidens life!"

Chris replied with, "The council does not control my life, I do thank you very much!"

Hugo swept Chris into a dance with a confident smirk on his face. He starts, "It's pretty ironic that the Godmother catches the bouquet. Don't you think Chris?"

Chris then asked Hugo, "How did you become the Godfather when you and Percival hate each other?"

Hugo laughed out loud and replied to Chris' question, "No Chris you got Percival mixed up with Borus. Percival may not like me much but he respects me as a warrior and leader of the Karaya Clan."

Hugo took Chris into a dancing spin and said, "Whats the matter Chris, don't want to talk about the bouquet. Afraid you might actually have feelings for me."

Chris was extremely surprised at Hugo's words and locked her gaze with his while resting her hands on his shoulders. They stopped dancing and just looked deep into each other's eyes. Chris turned her head to the bride and groom as they called across the dance floor. "Hugo, Chris!" Percival yelled through the crowd. Chris then broke away from Hugos hold. Yuiri was the first to reach them and asked, "Are you two enjoying yourselves?"

Hugo was about to reply when Chris cut in to excuse herself from the party, "Sorry but I have to go." Chris then walked away with Hugo's light laughing being heard from behind her.


	2. The Wait

**A/N: **Hello ladies and gentlemen, first of all I'd like to give a quick thanks to my reviewers. Secondly, this chapter is a lot longer than the first so expect to see more like it. I tried to get a lot of reliable information and the best calculations on age as possible. So try not to get upset. I'd also appreciate any and all reviews to help with my writing, whether it be grammar or other things related to the story. (This is just a chapter edit, I added line breaks...boo-yah!)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Suikoden 3 or any of it's characters. They belong to Konami, so don't sue me. Sides, I don't' have the money.

**Chapter 2: The Wait**

_Hugo leaned down to kiss Chris, when their lips locked she put her arms around his neck._

_Hugo pushed Chris against the wall of his Karayan hut. Chris emerges from the kiss and gazes' into Hugo's eyes. She tells him, "I'm sorry I made you wait so long." Hugo smiles at Chris and leans down to kiss her again..._ "Get the hell out of my way!"

Chris shot up in her bed and looks to the door at where all the commotion is coming from. Chris then looks at her hands and says to herself, "Where did that dream come from?"

"Damn it Chris get the hell out here." Chris looks at the door again thinking to herself, 'Is that Percival?' Then gets out of bed and walks to the door to open it. While her hand reaches for the door handle, the door slams open. Chris sees Percival with three guards trying to keep him from the door. The first guard says, "Lady Chris asked not to be disturbed." The second guard continues, "Please Sir Percival we don't want to throw you in prison."

Percival looks behind him and throws a punch knocking the second guard out. He then tells the guard, "You can't throw me in prison. I'm a Zexen Knight! I've saved your ass more than once."

"Yeah, now you've knocked him on his ass, Percival," replies a calm soothing voice. The other two guards and Percival turn their heads to see Chris standing in her bedroom doorway.

The third guard says, "I'm sorry Lady Chris we tried to stop him." Chris replies to the guard "Let him go." The two guards look at each other and release Percival. He walks into Chris' chambers and she shuts the door behind him. Chris turns to Percival and says, "What the hell was that?"

Percival turns to Chris, gets down on his knees and hugs her legs. She looks down at him with a surprised gesture on her face. Percival squeezes Chris' legs and starts, "I cant' stand it anymore and she's driving me insane. I can't eat, I can't sleep, I can't think...I need help Chris!"

Chris leans down and removes Percivals arms from around her legs. She kneels down next to him and places both hand on each of his shoulders, then asks him, "Who's driving you insane?"

Percival looks at Chris' concerned face and yells out, "Yuiri, who else!" Chris looks at Percival shocked and asks, "Your wife?"

Percival stands up and puts out a hand to help Chris up. He says in his normal voice, "Chris I need you to come to the village. Yuiri's having major mood swings and I don't know how to calm her down...I was hoping you would."

Chris turns to get her traveling clothes out of the closet and asks Percival, "What kind of mood swings?" He starts pacing and replies, "She's crying uncontrollably, she's yelling at me and ANYONE if even the smallest mistake happens, and she laughs at the most serious conversations. I can't even talk to my own wife without going berserk!"

Percival turns around to see Chris dressed in her traveling clothes and brushing her hair. She turns around, looks at Percival and asks, "Can you fetch my horse while I go downstairs to eat breakfast?"

Percival runs towards Chris, grabs her hand and runs top speed through the halls to the stables then replies, "No time, I got your horse ready and you can eat breakfast in the village." Chris and Percival mount their horses and head out of Brass Castle to Alma Kinan Village.

* * *

Beecham walks into Hugo's hut and yells out, "Hugo you have a visitor." He looks around the room for Hugo and hears a noise over by the young mans bed, so he walks towards the bed. "Damn it!"

"Hugo is that you?" Beecham leans down to look under the bed only to find Hugo searching for something. He asks Hugo what he's looking for and Hugo replies, "I can't find my dagger anywhere."

Beecham helps Hugo search for his dagger. While searching for the dagger Beecham asks, " How did your 'cold' bath go?" Hugo simply retorts, "Freezing, what else. I really have to do something about those dreams Beecham."

Beecham turns to look at Hugo and glares at him, then replies, "You had another dream?" Hugo turns around to glare back at Beecham and throws back, "I can't really help it." Beecham tells Hugo, "Actually you can do something about it." The older man wiggled his eyebrows at Hugo, but the younger Karayan narrowed his eyes and gave the older man a callous look. Hugo replied back to Beecham in a cold tone, "I hope you're not suggesting rape Beecham because if you are I'm going to have to kill you."

Beecham looks at Hugo with a surprised and shocked expression, then tells Hugo, "I would never suggest that! I was merely telling you that you should talk to her. Try to get her to admit her feelings."

Hugo looks at the ground with a sorrow look in his eyes and replies back to Beecham, "That's easier said than done." Hugo looks back up at Beecham with an emotionless mask back on. He asks Beecham, "You said I had a visitor?"

Beecham goes to sit down in a pile of pillows and blankets. When he sits down he jumps up and yells out. He then turns around and leans down to reach into the pile of cushion. He then pulls out Hugo's missing dagger. Beecham goes to return Hugo his dagger and says, "If I didn't know better, I would think you put the dagger there for me to sit on. But you didn't did you, because you were looking for it."

As Hugo begins sheathing his dagger he replies back with a secret smile, "Now why would I do that?" Hugo turns to look at Beecham and asked him who his visitor was. Beecham tells Hugo, "It's the female warrior Yumi from Alma Kinan. She says it's urgent and it has something to do with a woman named Yuiri."

Hugo grabs Beecham by the shoulders and starts shaking him while asking, "Is Yuiri okay? Is it the baby? Did something happen to the village? Is..."

"Why don't you ask me Hugo?" replies a low female voice. Hugo and Beecham turn to look at Yumi who was flanked by two Karayan warriors. Hugo walks towards Yumi and asks her, "Is everything okay with Yuiri and the village?"

Yumi looks at Hugo and smiles, then replies, "You should be asking how Percivals doing because he's the reason I came here. Hugo I need you to come to the village." Hugo turns to look at Beecham then looks back at Yumi and replies, "Let's go."

* * *

"Where the hell is my so-called husband!" Yuiri screams at the top of her lungs. One of the female warriors walks in and tells Yuiri, "Percival went to get Lady Chris."

Yuiri looks at the warrior and starts crying, "sniff...sniff...My husband doesn't love me anymore. Now that I'm a big fat cow he doesn't want to look at me."

The female warrior looks at Yuiri surprised and replies, "I'm sure that's not it my lady. Maybe your husband thought you might want a friend around."

Yuiri starts hiccupping from crying. All is silent when all of a sudden she starts yelling and sobbing at the same time. The female warrior thinking it was a smart idea runs out of the hut and into Percival.

Percival looks down at the warrior and asks, "Is my wife okay?" The warrior just looks at him wide eyed. Percival pushes the girl out of his way and ran towards the hut. Chris kneels down and helps the poor girls to her feet.

Percival runs into the hut and yells, "Honey is anything wrong?" all of a sudden a pot flies toward Percival and he ducks out of the way. He stands back up, then looks at his wife shocked and appalled. Yuiri looks at her husband and says, "You left me, you sorry son of a bitch." Percival looks at his wife sternly and states, "Now honey, I know you're angry, but leave my mother out of this."

Yuiri continues to yell at her husband while throwing more clay pots. Chris walks in shocked and amused at what she sees, Yuiri yelling and throwing things at her husband, and Percival ducking and hiding from the flying objects.

Then Yuiri looks up from throwing another pot at Percivals head and sees Chris standing in the doorway with a smile on her face. Yuiri puts the clay pot down and smiles at Chris then says, "Hey little sister what took you so long to visit?"

Percival ducks behind Chris while she replies back to Yuiri laughing, "I saw you yesterday." Chris walked over to Yuiri's bed and gave her sister a hug. After the embrace Yuiri looks at her husband who's still standing by the doorway and says, "Hi honey, when did you come in?"

Percival walks over and leans down to give Yuiri a hello kiss. "Damn did a hurricane go through here?" Everyone turned towards the doorway and saw Hugo leaning against the frame with his arms crossed. Hugo steps away from the doorway and says to the dark haired Zexen Knight, "Percival, I'm disappointed in you. You had a party without me." Percival goes to shake Hugo's hand and thanks him for being there.

Chris turns and looks at Percival, then tells him, "I didn't know Hugo was coming." Hugo looks at Chris and replies for Percival, "What's wrong Chris, do I make you nervous?" Then Hugo gave Chris a heart throbbing grin.

Percival and Yuiri looked between Hugo and Chris then looked at each other. Yuiri states, "Can everyone leave the room, I want to talk to Chris privately."

Everyone begins to leave the room, Percival turns towards Hugo and tells him, "I'm going for a walk to cool my head. Would you like to join me?" Hugo just looks at Percival and nods his head before walking out of the room.

* * *

Chris sits on the bed next to Yuiri and asks, "So what did you want to talk to me about?" Yuiri looks her sister in the eye and says, "Chris, I'm going to be blunt with you. Is something going on between you and Hugo?" Chris looks at Yuiri with wide eyes then looks down at the ground and replies to Yuiri, "Nothings going on, I don't know what you're talking about." Yuiri looks at Chris with sorrow and regret in her eyes. The clan chief puts her hand on top on Chris', looks her in the eye and tells her, "I was scared at first too."

* * *

Hugo and Percival were walking together side by side when all of a sudden the knight stops. Percival looks up at Hugo with anger and amusement in his eyes then asks, "Hugo…"

Hugo stops and looks back at Percival. Then the two of them look each other in the eyes, Percival asks again, "Hugo…what are your intentions with my sister?" Hugo gives Percival a confused look and states, "Sister? What sister?"

Percival narrows his eyes at Hugo and answers his statement with a hint of impatience and anger in his voice, "Chris! Lady Chris, the Silver Maiden of the Zexen Federation." Hugo looks at Percival and steps up to stand in front of him then says, "Chris isn't your sister. What game are you playing at Percival?"

Percival and Hugo lock gazes, then the knight looks at the ground and tells Hugo, "Chris is my sister in every way except blood." Percival sits down on a fallen tree log and says to Hugo, "After Chris' mother died, her father left and was never seen again. Chris didn't have anyone, she did have her friend Borus."

Hugo sits down next to Percival on the fallen log. Hugo looks at Percival and asks him, "Why are you telling me this?" Percival looks at Hugo with a certain look in his eyes that Hugo couldn't place and tells Hugo, "I'm telling you this so you can understand Chris better." Hugo tells Percival, "That's really not necessary." Percival looks at his hands and tells Hugo, "It really is necessary."

"I left Iksay Village to become a knight when I was 16." Percival looks back at Hugo and tells him, "Chris was 13 at the time. Borus was 15 and we hadn't met Leo or Roland yet. I was on my way to meet the council to ask their permission to train as a knight. I heard a lot of commotion from the top of the stairs. I looked up and saw Chris in a fight with an assassin bent on killing the council members. To this day they still don't know who sent the assassin."

Hugo looked at Percival with shock and admiration in his eyes, then asks Percival, "Is that why the council favors her and why she became Captain at a young age?" Percival looks at the ground with a small smile on his face and says with a hint of sadness in his voice, "Killing that assassin was the biggest mistake Chris had ever made. That night the council saw the skill that she wielded with her sword. Based on what happened that night, the council planned Chris' future." Hugo leans back and looks up at the sky, then says to himself, "Chris never had control of her life or her destiny. Even after losing both of her parents."

Percival looks at Hugo then back at the ground and states, "Chris losing her parents was the problem. After Chris found out the council wanted her to train as a knight at her age, she felt proud and the first time since her parents died she was happy. The council adopted Chris so they could forge her into their weapon to crush the Grasslands."

Hugo looks from the sky back at Percival and tells him, "Chris was the council's pawn back then." Percival stands up, looks straight ahead and seemed to be in a daze. He stated so quietly Hugo had to lean forward to hear it, "She still is."

Hugo stands up and walks over to Percival, looks him in the eye and states, "But you and the other knights have been there for her, protecting her from the council. You, Leo, Borus, Roland even Louis and Salome have been there for her…you were, no you ARE her family."

Percival starts walking slowly and Hugo follows him in step, the Zexen Knight states to the Karayan Chief, "I knew Borus and Chris a few months before we met Leo and Roland which was ironically on the battlefield. It was another battle with the Grasslanders." Percival stops to watch the baby deer run across the path and the tiny squirrels climb up the tree. Hugo watches Percival as his eyes move from place to place. Percival takes a deep breath then continues, "Chris always tried to keep the bloodshed to a minimum. Even though it was said a grasslander killed her father, she never held a grudge against them. Normally Borus and I would be guarding Chris' back but we were in charge of our own squadrons this time. If it wasn't for Leo and Roland, Chris would have died that day."

Hugo starts laughing softly and says to Percival, "Looks like I owe those two my life." Percival stops and looks at Hugo with a secret smile then says to him, "I can't believe you just admitted that." Hugo stops and gives Percival a shocked look then narrows his eyes, stating to the Zexen Knight, "Yes I did, If you tell anyone I'll kill you and then deny it in that order."

Percival and Hugo both started to laugh then the Knight got serious again and continued with the story, "All the other Zexen Knights and even the council were grateful for what Leo and Roland did for Chris. Then we all soon became the Mighty Six Knights of Zexen. Since that day we never left Chris' side." Percival stops and looks at Hugo then states, "and we never will."

Hugo seemed to be in a daze and seemed to be thinking out loud, "We never notice how much less the bloodshed was when Chris was Captain of the Zexen Knights. We were just angry and filled with anger towards the Zexen Federation for going to war with us. That nothing else seemed to matter."

While Hugo was still in his daze Percival looks at him and says, "You still blame her don't you?" Hugo snaps out of his daze and looks towards Percival then asks him in a quiet voice, "Blame her for what?" Percival narrows his eyes at Hugo and nearly yells, "You know what. The death of that boy, your friend Lulu."

Hugo narrows his eyes back at Percival then looks back at the ground with a look in his eyes that was a mixture of sorrow, confusion, regret and something else Percival couldn't name. Then Hugo states, "It's strange, but, I blame myself more than I do her now. I kinda understand how it wasn't her fault. It took a while, but these past three years being in battles myself, I understand the warriors instinct to defend themselves even when they're sleeping. When Lulu jumped at Chris that day, it was Lulu's and my fault as much or even more than Chris'."

Hugo raises his head to look back at Percival with determination in his eyes and tells him, "Don't worry I'm not going to use her like the council and I'm not going to leave her like her parents did."

* * *

Chris looks Yuiri deep in her eyes with sadness and regret as she tells her, "You didn't have the same problems with Percival as I do with Hugo." Yuiri looks at Chris with sadness in her eyes and says to her, "You mean Lulu don't you Chris?"

Chris looks away from Yuiri and says with pain evident in her voice, "It's not just that but I'll always have the council watching over me and my actions." Yuiri looks at Chris with understanding in her eyes and says, "From what Percival has told me, the council didn't even agree to my marriage to him or the child I carry."

Chris looks up and then turns to look at Yuiri and with a small smile asks, "How did you and Percival get together, then fall in love?" Yuiri looks down and puts her right hand over her stomach to feel the baby kick. Then she smiles and looks up at Chris.

* * *

Hugo turns around and looks at Percival then asks, "How did you and Yuiri make it work?" Percival looks at Hugo, leans his head back and looks at the sky then says, "I guess that's the million potch question. A Zexen Knight and a Grassland Chief falling in love, getting married and having a child…I guess no one thought it was possible."

Hugo waited for Percival to continue after they hopped over a few logs, "I guess it all started when I had to escort Chris to your 'so-called' peace treaty meeting." Hugo glares at Percival and narrows his eyes as he asks, "What do you mean by 'so-called' peace treaty meeting." Percival looks back at Hugo and says, "Come on Hugo there wasn't a lot of 'peace' going on in that 'peace' treaty meeting."

Percival and Hugo get into a glaring contest. As the wind starts howling through the trees a dead silence fell across the forest. Hugo all of a sudden throws his head back and starts laughing. Percival stares at Hugo dumbfounded and said, "That wasn't suppose to be funny."

Hugo bends over with one hand holding his side and the other hand brushing away the tears from his eyes from laughing so hard. Then Hugo turned toward Percival and while trying to control his laughing fits, Hugo told Percival, "No unfortunately, what you say is the truth. That's what was so funny."

Hugo walks forward slowly and stopped in front of a tall tree. Hugo placed his hand on the tree and started rubbing it with a pensive look on his face. Percival watched Hugo with determination and admiration in his eyes. Determination, because he was determined to find out what thoughts Hugo was thinking to make him have that pensive look on his face. Admiration, because as Hugo was rubbing the tree, it seemed like he was communicating with the spirits of the forest, as if asking for guidance from the spirits.

Percival jumped when Hugo finally spoke, "To tell you the truth…I don't know what I would have done if Yuiri wasn't as the peace meeting." Hugo removed his hand from the tree then turned to look at Percival. The knight glared at Hugo with a hint of jealousy and anger as he said, "Exactly where are you going with this Hugo?"

Hugo glared back with a glint of amusement in his eyes as he replied back, "You could say Yuiri saved the peace meeting. You do remember Percival that the Grasslanders and other clan leaders weren't happy with seeing two of the Zexen Knights of the Mighty Six, especially the Captain. They also weren't happy with me for bringing them. They all started yelling at the knights saying they didn't belong at the meeting. They were also yelling at me for not being a good clan chief meeting. They were also yelling at me for not being a good clan chief of the grasslands."

Percival bent his head back as the wind started picking up and his hair blew in his eyes, and then replied back to Hugo, "I remember. That was when I wanted to pull my sword out and defend Lady Chris' honor, but she told me to back down. Afterwards that was when Yuiri spoke up in Chris' honor instead of me. I will always remember what she said because I believe that was when I fell in love with her."

Percival looked around for a minute and saw how calm everything seemed to be in the forest. He noticed that the forest smelled clean and like nature should smell. The Zexen forest always had that odd smell of iron before you entered and after you exited. It was so much nicer in the Grasslands than it would ever be in Zexen. Percival gave Hugo a quick glance before he continued, "Yuiri stood up and called for silence then said, she wanted to hear one, just one, good excuse as to why they shouldn't be there. When no one could give her that one excuse she told them that she had plenty of good excuses as to why they should be there. Yuiri started off with the excuse that before anyone knew who Chris really was she helped protect the Grasslands from Harmonia and Luc's gang. Another one she stated was that Yun chose Lady Chris as her champion as well as Alma Kinans."

"Do you know the funny part? Chris never once spoke or defended herself. She let the Grassland chiefs figure out for themselves if she deserved to be there," Hugo stated with a smile on his face.

* * *

"You won't believe this Chris as a matter of fact you might laugh at this. When you and Percival first walked into the village, Percival never left your side, so I first thought well hmmm…since he was the only one you brought to the village…"

"Just get on with it Yuiri!" Chris yells at Yuiri. "I thought you and Percival were together." Yuiri finally blurts out, Chris sits there dumbfounded and stares at Yuiri, "You've got to be kidding." Chris said in a low voice, when all of a sudden she bursts out laughing. "That would be like incest, he's my older brother." Chris replies wiping the tears with the back of her hand.

Yuiri looks at Chris with a pensive expression and says, "I understand that now. Every time I see you with the Zexen Knights you all seem like one big happy family. My first reaction to Percival was beyond what I feel for him now. When he first tried to defend and protect you I thought he was just another guy. But…you stopped him."

Yuiri got up from the bed and walked over to the door. Chris watched silently waiting for Yuiri to continue. "I was relieved that Percival didn't draw his sword. Every one was saying that you didn't belong at the meeting and I couldn't figure out why." Chris stood up from the bed and looked at the window remembering what happened that night.

**Flashback**

"Silence!" Every one in a 3 mile radius could hear Yuiri's yell. All the other villagers and other Grasslanders stopped bickering at each other. They paid full attention to the angry sounding village chief.

"If any of you can give me one, just one, good excuse as to why the Zexen Knights don't belong here speak now." Yuiri's voice was strong, assertive and demanding.

Every one was quiet, not one Grasslander could give Yuiri a good reason. So in seeing this Yuiri continued, "I have plenty of good excuses as to why the Knights should be here. Before anyone knew who Chris really was, she helped protect the Grasslands from Harmonia and Luc's gang. My sister Yun chose Lady Chris to be her champion as well as Alma Kinans."

**End Flashback**

Chris walked towards the window and observed her surroundings. Tall trees stretched across the land and birds flew by the window humming a soft melody. Houses were scattered among the village. Children were running after the young wildlife. A light wind rustled the trees and different colored leaves fell to the ground. Chris smiled at the sight and said allowed more to herself than anyone else, "Too bad the meeting couldn't have been more like this view. It's so peaceful."

Yuiri looked over at Chris and noticed something she had never seen before. Chris seemed more calm and relaxed than ever before. Yuiri noted that when Chris was in Zexen and clad in armor she always looked so serious.

When Chris realized that Yuiri was practically staring at her she urged the chief to continue, "Please…continue." Yuiri proceeded to tell the story while Chris looked down at the floor and listened attentively, "I was so angry and frustrated. I even tried to take my anger out on Hugo, poor thing."

Chris' head bolted up from the sound of Hugo's name. Instead of making a stupid comment Chris just leaned against the wall with her arms crossed. Chris looked over at Yuiri seeming more interested in the topic at hand. "Thankfully Hugo didn't get mad, he just started scheming an evil plot."

Yuiri walked back across the room over to the window where Chris was standing. Yuiri noticed the confused look on Chris' face as she started to ask a question, "Evil plot? What evil plot?"

Yuiri smiled and looked up at the ceiling as she said, "The evil plot that got Percival and I together in the first place." Chris was quite amazed that Hugo, of all people, could determine which people would be perfect for each other. "Well, what did Hugo do, exactly?"

Yuiri turned away from Chris and started to cry. Although Chris didn't notice it until Yuiri turned back around and had tears streaming down her face. Chris was completely confused when Yuiri ran over and hugged her. Chris could feel the wet tears seeping through her shirt as Yuiri started babbling, "He…was so mean…to me. Hu…go pus…hed me…"

Chris couldn't understand what Yuiri was saying and she began to laugh nervously. Chris placed Yuiri an arms length away and looked her in the eye with amusement as she said, "I'm never going to get use to these constant mood swings."

Yuiri pushes herself away from Chris and wipes the tear streaks from her face as she laughs, then apologizes to Chris. The knight tilts her head with a smile on her face and says, "Don't worry about it, now continue explaining about Hugo's plot. I'm curious to hear what he did."

Yuiri straightened up and put on another smile while proceeding to tell her story, "After the big discussion about whether or not you should be there, we finished the peace meeting then started the festival. Hugo and I were talking about things happening in the villages. Every one else was dancing except for you and Percival. Hugo told me instead of staring at Percival why not dance with him."

**Flashback**

Yuiri turns her head to give Hugo an evil glare then she closes her eyes and gives him a devious smirk before she says, "I'll dance with Percival, if you walk over and kiss Chris." Hugo looks at Yuiri with a shocked expression, "You're out of your damn mind woman." Hugo hissed at Yuiri. She looks at Hugo with a smug expression while she crosses her arms over her breasts, "That's the deal, take it or leave it." Yuiri replies back with an arrogant smile on her face. Hugo just glares at Yuiri when all of a sudden his face breaks out a huge grin as he turns his head to look in the direction Chris was standing.

Chris was standing next to Percival under a huge tree. It seemed Percival was trying to get Chris to do something with him. Hugo wonders what it is that Chris refuses to do for her comrade when all of a sudden Percival grabs Chris' hand and drags her out to the dance floor. Hugo narrows his eyes as the two danced closely. Hugo turns to Yuiri and says, "Deal." Yuiri is stunned at the cold callous look on Hugo's face when he told her he agreed. She wondered what Hugo was looking at, that got him that angry.

"You know what, I should have impaled my sword in your gut when you dragged me on the dance floor…Percy." Percival gives Chris a big grin as he replied, "Do you mean when I dragged you on the dance floor now or the first time I dragged you onto the dance floor?"

Chris opens her mouth to respond when she hears a familiar voice from behind her, "Can I cut in?" Chris snaps her head around to look at the man who just spoke. Percival and Chris break out of their dancing embrace. Percival was looking at the newcomer with hawk eyes while he was about to ask who the hell he was. Before Percival could ask Chris replied in a soft sweet voice, "Don't I know you from somewhere?"

The mystery man was wearing a long black cape and a Karayan ritual mask. Because of the mask she could only see the blonde tips of his hair. The masked man gave Chris a charming smile as he replied, "Maybe…maybe not." Percival opens his mouth to ask the masked man a question but Chris intercepts it with a question of her own, "Why are you wearing a mask?" Chris narrows her eyes at him in suspicion, "What do you have to hide from me?"

The masked man looks at her without revealing any thoughts or emotions. Then he laughs nervously as he looks back at Chris and tells her, "If you look around 'Silver Maiden', you will see that everyone is wearing a mask at this festival." Chris closes her eyes for a moment as she was in deep thought when she opens her eyes she smiles back at the masked man, "Sorry about the suspicion, I'm a little paranoid sometimes. Yuiri told me to wear a mask but it wouldn't have looked right with my armor."

The masked man looks at her with admiration, amusement and a hint of something else that she couldn't place. He threw his head back and started laughing. Chris starts chuckling with him as she says, "I was being serious." The masked man looks at Chris with a serious expression as he tells her, "I know. I admire that the Zexen Captain would follow a Grassland tradition."

"You know, I'm getting pretty pissed off that you both are acting like I'm not here." Both Chris and the masked man turn to look at Percival. "Sorry to ruin this touchy, feely moment but was there a reason you came over here?" The masked man smiles as he bows towards Chris and says, "I came to ask the lovely Zexen Captain of the Knights if she would pleasure me with a dance."

Chris stared at the masked mans hand as he stretched it out before her. Percival looks at Chris as he stands behind her and whispers in her ear, "You don't have to do this Chris." The masked man narrows his eyes in anger and confusion as he sees how close the two knights are standing next to each other. Chris turns around to confront Percival, "Oh, so it's okay if I dance with a Zexen Knight but it's not okay if I dance with a Grasslander."

Percival takes a step back with a shocked look on his face. He straightens himself out and looks at Chris angrily as he hisses at her, "You know that isn't true. I have nothing against the Grasslanders Chris and you damn well know that." Chris looks at the ground and mumbles just loud enough for the two men to hear, "I'm sorry. I know you're the only Zexen besides myself that understands the Grasslanders."

The masked man, sensing the tension between the two decides to lighten the mood. He turns to look at Percival as he smirks, "If I didn't know better I'd say you're jealous that I'm asking for Lady Chris' attention." Chris and Percival snap their heads at the same time to give the masked man a look of bewilderment, "He's just my brother." "She's just my sister," Chris and Percival responded at the same time. The masked man blushes as he gives the two a dumbfounded expression, "WHAT?" He looks between Percival and Chris, "You two look nothing alike. You're really brother and sister." 'Jimba never told me he had a son.'

Chris and Percival starts laughing then Chris replies, "We're brother and sister in every way except blood." Chris turns her head to look at Percival with love, caring and understating in her eyes, "I love Percival; he's the only guy who completely understands me. Sometimes I wish we really were brother and sister." The masked man watches the silent communication that the 'brother' and 'sister' were telling between their eyes. 'Damn! I wish she would look at me with that look in her eyes.'

Chris breaks eye contact with Percival and turns her head once again to look at the ground with a sad and depressed look, "Is something wrong?" Chris asked with sympathy and concern in her voice. The masked man looks up with a forced smile on his face, "So I guess that means no for the dance?" Chris still see the sadness behind that fake smile. She smiles and grabs his hand as she says, "It would be my 'pleasure' if you would dance with me. That is if you still want to?"

To answer her question the masked man grasps Chris hand and guides her to the dance floor. During this Chris noticed that he was wearing black gloves. The masked man stops in the middle of the dance floor. He watches as the wind picks up, as if it wanted to play with Chris' hair. He lifts his left hand up towards Chris' face to put her bangs behind her ear. As he tucks her hair behind her ear he rests his hand on her cheek, "I've never seen eyes your color before…they're beautiful when they aren't cold from anger or hate."

Chris blushes but doesn't push his hand away, then she narrows her eyes to give him one of her famous cold stares as she grabs his hand from her face, "This is very bold, even for you Nash." The masked man gives her a cold stare of his own, "Nash?" he puts his arms around her to push her tightly against his body. He could feel her breast push-up against his chest. He leans his head down to give Chris a passionate kiss. Chris didn't respond to the kiss or push away.

When the masked man heard a shocked hiss from behind him he knew it was time to break the kiss or get a sword stuck in his gut. He ended the kiss reluctantly; he stared down at Chris as he was trying to catch his breath. He gave Chris a small hug before he walked away. "I'm going to kill that son of a bitch." Percival grabbed Chris' arm and forcefully turned her around to face him. Chris looked like she was in a daze. Percival looked at her with concern. "Chris, are you hurt? Did that bastard hurt you in anyway? Did he say anything to you?"

Percival started growing more concern since Chris was still looking through him. He shook her gently, "Damn it Chris, do you at least know who that guy was?" Chris blinked a few times then she raised her head to look Percival in the eyes, "Percival?" Percival relaxed his hold on Chris, "Chris are you okay?" Chris put her hand up to her hand, "I think so. I think the only damage done is going to be the bruises on my arms." Percival quickly dropped his arms to his sides. Then he put his hand behind his head and started laughing softly, "Sorry about that."

"I can't believe he did that." Percival stopped laughing and looked at Chris seriously as he replied, "Then you do know who that was." Chris looked at Percival, "I believe it was Nash." Percival looked pissed, "I guess Borus was right about that guy. I should have listened to him." Chris gave him a sincere smile as she told him, "Don't worry about it, I have 4 men and myself who, as soon as we can, are going to kick his ass the next time we see him." Percival started busting out laughing. While he was laughing Chris said, "I think it's time we went back to Brass Castle, the others are going to be worried."

Yuiri watched as the masked man started stomping forwards her. She didn't know who he was but by the look on his face ha looked ready to kill someone. She seemed surprised when he stopped right next to her, "My half of the deal is finished. Your turn." He started walking back to his hut, 'That was Hugo. He actually did it…he actually kissed Lady Chris, Captain of the Zexen Knights.' Yuiri just stood there for a few seconds, then she realized she had to ask one of the Mighty Six to dance. She knew if she didn't dance with him she would be breaking a deal made by two Grassland Chiefs.

She turned her head to see the two Zexen Knights heading towards their horses. 'It's now or never' she thought. "It's disrespectful to leave without dancing with more than one person." Chris and Percival turn around at the same time to see Yuiri, Chief of Alma Kinan. They both just stared at her. Chris looked up at Percival when he just stood there looking at Yuiri. Chris elbowed Percival in the ribs, "She's talking to you Romeo." Percival looked down at Chris then back at Yuiri, then he threw his hands up in front of him and said, "Hey I'm sorry but we're about to leave."

Chris looked at Yuiri then back at Percival, then she smiled and said, "Actually Yuiri a few minutes won't kill us. Go ahead and dance with her Percival you don't want to insult the Grasslanders." Percival narrows his eyes at Chris, "I don't want the others to worry more than they already have to." Percival saw the innocent look on Chris' face and knew that she was scheming something. Chris gave Percival an innocent smile and said very sweetly, "We're not going anywhere until you dance with her Percival. So the longer you take the more the others will worry. Then they're all going to yell at you and this time I'm not going to jump to your defense."

Percival gave Chris a dumbfounded look, "You're not playing fair Chris." Chris walked up to Percival stood on her tippy toes and gave him a brotherly kiss on the cheek, "Alls fair in love and war." Chris stood back down on the soles of her feet and started walking back towards the horses. Percival yelled at Chris' retreating form, "Love? Who said anything about love?" Chris yelled back over her shoulder at Percival, "I'll meet you at the horses Percival, when you're through dancing."

Percival gave a heavy sigh then turned towards Yuiri. He gave Yuiri a gentlemen bow then stretched his arm out palm up, "Can you grace me with a dance milady?" Yuiri gently placed her hand in his as they walked side by side to the dance floor. The entire time they danced Percival was stiff and tense. Yuiri looked up to Percivals face and saw him looking right over her head, as if he was in his own little world.

"You know you don't have to act like I'm a duty that your Captain forced you to do." Percival looked down at Yuiri and be the look on his face it seemed like it was the first time he noticed her presence, "If you remember correctly, my beloved Captain did force this on me." Yuiri narrows her eyes at him in anger as she calmly told him, "You know you could at least pretend that you're enjoying this dance." Percival squeezes her hand that he was holding in his and squeezed her with his arm around her waist, "Don't get sassy with me chieftain. It was you who asked me to dance not the other way around." Yuiri looks at Percival with shock and anger as she screamed out, "You sorry Ironhead Bastard!"

**End Flashback**

"And that was the beginning of a beautiful relationship. You know Percival may be a jackass but he's my jackass and I love him." Yuiri said as she looked up at the ceiling with her hands clasped together at her breast. When Chris didn't answer Yuiri she bent her head to look at the spot she last saw Chris. The Silver Maiden was looking at Yuiri with a blank expression on her face. Yuiri looked at Chris with concern and worry on her face, "Chris are you okay?" After a few moments Chris' eyes finally focused on Yuiri. Chris replied to Yuiri in a non-emotional voice, "It wasn't Nash?"

Yuiri looked at Chris in confusion, "Nash? We weren't talking about Nash," Yuiri just stares at Chris for a few moments until it finally dawned on her who Chris was referring to. Yuiri lost all color in her face, 'Oh shit!' "You're not going to tell Hugo I told you right?" Chris still looked at Yuiri with a blank expression, "No I'm not going to tell him you told me, but I am going to let him know that I know it was him that night." Yuiri asked Chris what she was going to do to Hugo. "Oh nothing much, I'm just going to kill him." Chris replied sweetly to Yuiri.

Yuiri went to reply to Chris but before she could get a word out both the ladies heard a yell coming from deep within the forest. Chris and Yuiri look in the direction the yell came from. Yuiri looks at Chris with concern on her face, "That sounded like Hugo." "Not only that, but it sounded like Hugo's war cry." Chris replied back to Yuiri. The chieftain ran out of the house as fast as her condition would let her. 'Percival's with Hugo! Please be okay…idiot.'

Yuiri turned her head to the left to see Chris running beside her. Chris got to the boys first by jumping over logs and around trees. Chris was shocked at the sight before her. The two men that meant the most to her in her life were at each others throats. The young maiden turned her head to see Yuiri standing next to her trying to catch her breath, 'Oh shit, the boys are in trouble. We got a moody pregnant woman.' When Yuiri was finally able to catch her breath she looked over at the boys and saw them in a conflict with each other. "Damn it! If you kill my husband before this baby comes I'm going to make you sorry you were ever born Mr. Arrow Feathers."

Hugo and Percival stopped when they heard Yuiri yell out. Hugo looked at Yuiri with a dumbfounded expression. "Yuiri you didn't…" Percival and Chris look at each other. "Arrow Feathers!" They both exclaimed at the same time soon before they busted out laughing. Hugo walked over to Yuiri and stood in front of her to look down at her. "I can't believe you just said that." Yuiri looked up at Hugo 'with that look in her eyes,' "Because you deserve it dimwit!"

Hugo looked taken back at her explanation when he turned to look behind him to see that Chris had walked over to Percival while he was talking to Yuiri. They were standing closer to each other than what seemed necessary. Hugo saw red as he watched Percival put his hands on Chris' shoulders as he pulled her into an embrace, then Chris' arms swung around to embrace Percival around his waist. Hugo could see their lips moving but couldn't hear what they were talking about. Hugo finally had enough when he saw Percival squeeze her tighter even just for a second, "Percival get your hands off her, you're a married man for crying out loud." Chris went to lift her head off Percivals chest to look at Hugo but the older knight wouldn't allow her. He pushed her head deeper into his chest. Percival bent his head to whisper in Chris' ear, "I don't want him to see you crying." Percival lifted his head to look at Hugo but didn't relax his hold on Chris.

Hugo saw this and turned to confront Yuiri, "Aren't you at least angry at your so-called husband for hugging another woman." Yuiri gently shook her head and replied, "No, I trust my husband. Percival's just comforting Chris like a brother would a sister. I see nothing wrong with that Hugo." The Karayan chief looked at Yuiri in disbelief, "I bet you wouldn't think that if you knew what I know. You want to know what we were fighting about. I'll tell you what we were fighting about before you came." Hugo turned to look eye to eye with Percival who was still embracing Chris, "That Chris and Percival were engaged to be married before the festival when you met him." Hugo turned to look at Yuiri again, "So do you trust your beloved husband now?" Yuiri had a look of sadness and disappointment in her eyes as she replied, "Yes I do. Remember Hugo, Chris and I were friends ever since Yun's sacrifice 3 years ago. I already knew they were engaged."

"But everything changed that day at the festival the day I met Yuiri." Hugo turned to look at Percival who was now holding Chris in a relaxed position. Chris' head was still buried in his chest. "It's true Chris and I were engaged." Before Percival could finish his explanation Hugo lashed out at Chris, "I didn't believe it but I guess it's true then…the so-called 'Silver Maiden' did play around with her Mighty Six Knights." All of a sudden you could hear a slap, as a hand met with flesh. The forest was dead silent, the pregnant chief had slapped the Chief of the Karaya Clan. Hugo put his hand up to his cheek which was now blushing red from the heat of the slap. Yuiri looked up at Hugo with anger and disbelief in her eyes, "Don't you ever speak to Chris or about Chris that way again."

Since the incident Chris was clinging to Percival tighter as a new rush of tears started flowing, "Yuiri…" The pregnant chief turned to look at Percival, "Take Chris back to the hut, I'll come by to pick her up so I can take her home." Yuiri walked over to get Chris, but when Yuiri tried to pull Chris away from Percival the Silver Maiden squeezed her brother tighter. Percival bent down to whisper something to Chris but even with Yuiri being so close up, she couldn't hear what Percival told her. Whatever Percival told her it seemed to work because Chris let go of Percival and grabbed onto Yuiri's hand. Yuiri put her arm around Chris the best she could in her condition as she led Chris back to the hut. When Chris and Yuiri walked past Hugo, he could see that Chris was crying. While Chris and Yuiri were walking to the hut Hugo turned around to say, "Chris…" "Don't," Hugo turned to Percival. "You'll just get yourself in more trouble if you say anything Hugo. What you said really hurt her. Let me tell you about Chris's life since she became a knight. It's been difficult since day one for her and that's because of people who think just like you did a few second ago." Hugo turned his head away from Percival and looked at the ground with his hair covering his expression.

"When Chris was 5 her father went missing during the Grassland wars. When she turned 13 she enrolled in the Zexen Academy. She wanted to do her father and family proud so she always pushed herself over her limit during her training. The sad part is every time she wanted to fight during training her opponents always say she got lucky because she was a girl. When she was 16, after graduation, she became a secondary knight and served at the side of the former knight Captain Galahad. What's worse, her so-called Mighty Six knights didn't help matters much when we first met…even me. Chris graduated at the head of our class at 16. Soon after, she became Sir Galahads secondary knight, as well as Zexens Star of Hope. She did all these things at such a young age that just because she was a girl we all thought she slept her way to the top."

During the entire time Percival explained, Hugo never once looked up from the ground. Percival looked at Hugo when a thought popped into his head. "I believe it was the lovely Lilly of Tinto who announced to the entire world at the Nations Anniversary Ball of what we all believed Chris did. She said and I quote, 'You probably slept your way into the knighthood.' End quote." Hugo finally looked up from the ground to look at Percival with shock and disbelief in his expression, "Lilly said that to Chris. But I thought Lilly and Chris were best friends." Percival quickly replied to Hugo, "No, Yuiri and Chris are best friends. Lilly just likes to act buddy buddy with Chris. You remember Chris' reaction when she met Lilly again all those years back, Chris would rather stick a sword through her gut than give her a friendly hug. If Chris ever gets on your nerves just lock her in the same room as Lilly, that's punishment enough for her."

There was a silent pause before Hugo replied, "You still haven't' mentioned why you and Chris were engaged that one time." Percival gave a heavy sigh as he answered, "Come on Hugo, it's not that hard to figure out why. Remember, Chris comes from a really rich family and she was 21. Twenty-one was the age when young women should be married. People in Zexen started talking, spreading rumors on why they think Chris hadn't married yet. Me, I was at the age where I should have an heir to carry on my knighthood. So, Chris and I decided to kill two birds with one stone." Hugo watched the different emotions wash over Percivals face during his explanation, "So you two decided to marry to solve both problems."

Percival lifts his hand up to head to run it through his hair in frustration, "I know you're upset Hugo, but it was the only choice Chris and I had at the time." Percival looked at Hugo and half said, half yelled in anger and frustration, "Yuiri seems to understand why we did it and doesn't hold a grudge against Chris or myself. If you can't understand why we did it then you need to stay the hell away from Chris. She had nightmares, was heartbroken and still has nightmares since the day she killed your friend Lulu. Having you blame her every time you saw her didn't help her much. No one else knows this but me because I was the one to comfort her at the time, but her heart got torn out of her chest the day she found out who her father really was and lost him at the same exact time."

Hugo saw that Percivals eyes were filing up with tears of frustration, "No one knew about her breaking down when her father died…except me. She's had her heart torn to pieces twice already Hugo." Percival looked at Hugo dead in the eyes as he said his last heartfelt comment, "And I'll be damned if I let you break it a third time." Hugo just stared at Percival who was now wiping his eyes of tears from anger and frustration, "You comforted her both of those times just like you did a few moments ago when she was crying in your arms." Hugo looked down at his feet as he asked Percival a question, "Just out of curiosity, why was Chris crying a few moments ago?" Percival gave Hugo a small smile as he replied to the young mans question, "Just curiosity or are you concerned for Chris too."

Hugo looked up from the ground to Percival with a small blush tinting his cheeks as he replied to Percival, "A little of both I guess. So are you going to answer my question or not?" Percival laughed slightly before answering, "You could say it was a release of a bunch of emotions mixed together. It was frustration, anger, sadness, confusion, disbelief and probably a little bit of relief. I don't know if you already knew this Hugo but that night at the festival when you kissed Chris, we both thought it was Nash at the time. When Chris went into my arms a few moments ago she told me that Yuiri told her the truth. You see Hugo, even though Nash supposedly disappeared a few years back he secretly kept in touch with Chris, but since that night when she thought 'Nash' kissed her, she hasn't spoken to him since because she was angry at him…" Percival looked at Hugo with huge smartass grin on his face, "because you see Hugo that was Chris' first kiss."

Hugo looked at Percival with shock and disbelief, as well as with a face as red as a tomato from blushing, "F-First k-kiss. It was Lady Chris' first kiss!" Percival continued speaking with a smile still on his face, "Yep her first kiss. So now you can understand all those emotions, but I believe she was relieved when she found out it wasn't the Casanova Nash. So now you understand." Hugo smiled as he replied back to Percival, "Yes I understand now. Thanks to you Percival I understand Chris, the Zexen Captain, a lot better than before." Hugo turned away from Percival and started walking towards the village when he heard a voice call out to him, "Hugo what are you doing?" Hugo stopped fro a moment then turned his head slightly over his shoulder just enough for Percival to hear what he was going to say, "Don't worry brother…I'm not going to break Chris' heart."

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading the second chapter and hopefully you will review, tell me what you think. I'll try to update at least once a month. Thank you again and good night.


	3. The Begining of Conflict between Nations

Disclaimer: I do **NOT **own Suikoden 3 or any of it's characters used in my story.

Pairings: New couples arise in chapter 3 of my story - Jacques/Aila, Geddoe/Queen and Hugo/Chris.

Readers information: "quotation marks" (Talking), 'Apostrophes' (thinking), italics (dreaming) so on and so forth.

A/N: This chapter is a bit more serious than the previous...but don't worry plenty more humor will come. Also i'd like to thank **Ormiss** for your thoughtful review...i tried what you said to do, but it just didn't seem right...but thank you again and i look forward to more reviews quite like that...maybe next chapter i can try to work it out...and thank you to my other reviewers...i'm glad you enjoyed the story so far...keep in touch reviewers. (This is just an edited chapter, once again I've added...you guessed it, line breaks!)

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS NOT SUITABLE FOR YOUNG ADULTS UNDER THE AGE OF 17...SEXUAL SITUATIONS INCLUDED...READ AT YOUR OWN CAUTION...YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Chapter 3: The beginning of Conflict between Nations**

"The plan is now weaving into process."

"Our messengers are even now speaking to the leaders of the Republic of Tinto and Holy Harmonia as we speak."

"Yes, everything is going according to plan. We still have as of yet figured out what to do about our two tremendous obstacles."

Everyone within the room fell silent as they all turned to look at the head of the council. No one could see the expression on his face for that matter, because it was so dark. There was only a dim light coming from the few candles that were in the room.

The Head Councilor placed both hands, palms down, on the tables surface as he raised himself from his seat. "I have already come up with as answer to the situation. Leave the two 'obstacles' to me. We are going to kill two birds with one stone."

* * *

"So, what are we going to do Gustav?" asked the lieutenant on his left. Gustav looked at him and then to his daughter Lilly. He then replied to the lieutenant, "I don't know yet. The plan seems flawless but why?" Lilly looked at her father then said in anger and impatience, "Look I really don't care why, it's either yes or no. Personally I think we should." Reed and Samus looked at Lilly, which received them an evil glare they proceeded to tell Gustav, "We don't have much time to respond," said the blonde haired swordsman. "Yes we must make our decision," said the tall and dark man.

The Captain of Tinto's army looked at President Gustav's daughter and then at President Gustav himself, "I know that but..." Lilly gave the Captain a wicked stare and replied, "Look, the Zexen messenger is waiting right outside the door. They won't wait much longer for our response." Gustav looked at the lieutenant and Captain then told them in a worried but sure voice, "She's right Captain, we can't wait any longer. I will send our letter of approval and assistance."

* * *

"Do I have your allegiance in this?" The dark mysterious figure let out a malice laugh as he moved further into the darkness, "Do I get to kill? Are you going to let me kill unlike Luc did?" Albert gave a heavy sigh as he turned around and started walking out of the building, then he replied over his shoulder while walking out, "I'll let you kill to your hearts content until I tell you otherwise. That sound okay to you?" Albert stopped right in the doorway as he waited for the mysterious figures response.

"That sounds perfect," replies the dark mysterious figure as his eyes glow red within the darkness. Albert could still hear that demonic laughter left behind as the figure disappeared beyond the shadows. As Albert turned to step through the doorway he said to the shadows that hid within the darkness, "The Harmonian army starts its march at dawn."

* * *

"Jacques can you hold Aisleen for a minute, I have to get something out of my bag," Aila asked her husband and father of 1 month. Jacques reached to grab Aisleen from her mothers embrace as he stood there and watched her go through her belongings. "If you want Aila, I can carry Aisleen the rest of the way." Aila looked up from scavenging in her bag, "Really you won't mind Jacques?"

Jacques moved Aisleen in a more comfortable position to hold her, "I really don't mind." Aila smiled as she pulled the throat drops from the bag before running up and kissing Jacques on the cheek. "You're so sweet Jacques. Thank you." Jacques just stood there as he watched Aila run up to Ace while a blush was raising from his neck to his face before he started on his way walking behind the others.

"Here are the Throat Drops to cure your silence." Ace took the drops from Aila as he gave her a friendly smile of thanks. "It's only fair that you carry her halfway Geddoe," the dark haired man turned his head to look at Queen, who had a 3 month old Lita strapped to her back in a carrier. "We're almost there Queen you can hold out a few more hours." Queen gave Geddoe an angry look as she replied to him, "Well, Jacques is carrying his daughter. At least he's nice enough not to let his wife carry their baby all the way to Karaya Village. Besides, she was the one who carried the baby for 9 whole months, then she went through 8 hours of labor."

Geddoe stopped and turned to look at Queen as he replied back to her, "Actually it wasn't Aila who went through 8 hours of labor, that was you. She went through 12 hours of labor." Queen looked behind her to Aila with concern in her eyes, "I know. When Aisleen was born we all thought it was her life over Aila's. We didn't think Aila would survive the child birth, then when she did survive the child birth she was sick for a few days with a fever."

Geddoe looked in the direction Queen was looking where he saw Jacques holding his new infant daughter while keeping a close eye on his wife Aila who was walking a few feet in front of him. "Jacques was frantic during the entire ordeal, he never left Aila or their daughters side. Even now he still keeps an eye on Aila to make sure she doesn't have a relapse."

"Yeah I know." Queen turned to Geddoe with a smile on her face as she said with amusement in her voice, "Looks like I married the wrong guy." Geddoe gave Queen a cold look then turned around and started walking again, but this time he was walking at a much faster pace. "Just for that comment, you can carry Lita the rest of the way."

Queen looked bewildered until she finally discovered that Geddoe didn't think of her remark too amusing. 'Damn and here I thought Geddoe couldn't get jealous. Now he's going to be in silent mood the rest of the day and tonight.' Queen had to run to catch up with Geddoe, she could feel the baby bounce on her back with each step she took and hear the laughter from her, in the change of pace. "Hey Geddoe wait up! You know I was just joking about the Jacques thing right."

* * *

All was quiet and peaceful across the Grasslands, especially in Karaya Village. There wasn't a cloud in the blue sky and the harvest was flourishing this year. Every one seemed to be content with the pause within the war between the Grasslands and Zexen. Even the young but skillful Chief Hugo was in... "Damn it! I'm going to kill that Casanova Bastard!" All the villagers all of a sudden stopped what they were doing to look towards the chiefs hut within Karaya Village where all the yelling was coming from.

Hugo picked up one of the daggers he was cleaning and threw it dangerously towards the wall. Beecham had to duck to get out of the daggers way, "Great spirits Hugo! That could have taken my head off." Hugo picked up another dagger and was ready to throw that one as well. Beecham quickly rushed over to Hugo and snatched the dagger from his grasp. "How many times have I told you not to throw weapons when you're angry or frustrated? Especially when you have innocent bystanders around...namely me."

Hugo gave a heavy sigh as he walked over to pull the other dagger that was embedded into the wall. As Hugo raised his right hand to grasp around the daggers hilt, "I'm sorry Beecham. It's just that...I just don't..." Hugo gave an angry and agonized roar as he pulled the dagger from the wall. "Damn it all to hell!" Beecham was watching Hugo with sympathy in his eyes, "You know Hugo if you really, truly are worried, you can always go ahead to Brass Castle. I could keep an eye on the village while you're gone, just tell me how long you'll be away so I can tell the villagers."

Hugo lifted the dagger up to his face as he twisted and turned it as he observed the sharpness of it. "Feelings are still raw and tender between me and Chris right now. But..." With skill and swiftness that even Jimba would envy, Hugo stuck the dagger in his sheath while running and reaching for his bag of items with his other hand before running out of the hut to mount his horse. While calling for Fubar he turned the horse and galloped out of the village heading towards Brass Castle, 'but someone's gotta keep an eye on the Casanova Nash while he's with Chris.'

**Flashback**

"Chief Hugo, there's a guest to see you." In the middle of cleaning and sharpening his weapons the young Karaya Chief stopped to look at the guard who had now entered his hut. Who is it?" The Karaya guard looked down at his feet as a blush rose upon his cheeks, "I don't know Chief Hugo; I've never seen the guy before." He raised his head with new founded pride that now covered the shame of not knowing who his Chiefs guest was. "But he has yellow hair the color of wheat with a white scarf around his neck. He also seems interested with charming the ladies."

Hugo quickly set his weapons aside as he rose from his seat, as he now knew who his surprise guest was. "He has permission to enter my hut." The guard bowed his head to his chief as he turned towards the doorway to leave the hut. Hugo crossed his arms as he was in deep thought. 'What is he doing here? Where has he been these last 3 years and more importantly what does he want with me?'

"My Hugo, what a handsome, strong-strapping young man you grew up to be...and it's only been 3 years. You do this old man proud." Quickly turning to see the man who interrupted his thoughts as well as being the subject of his thoughts a few moments ago. Hugo stood there as he scrutinized Nash. "Why I see you haven't changed much either." Nash walked up to Hugo as he extended his arm, which Hugo took and shook hands as old time friends. "So, what do I owe this honor? I'm sure you have a reason for seeing me today especially after 3 years of no word," Hugo asked Nash.

Nash gave a soft laugh as he looked at Hugo and replied, "See I have you there. I have kept in touch but only with one person. But, I mean no disrespect and I am glad to see you after all this time, but you're not the one I 'really' need to talk to." Giving him a confused look Hugo raised his eyebrow as he asked, "Then why did you come here?"

"Actually, I need to ask you a question. Is Lady Chris still in Zexen or is she off in another country being the council's lap dog?" Hugo narrowed his eyes in suspicion wondering what Nash wants with Chris, "She's still in Zexen. She's staying at Brass Castle as a matter of fact. Why do you ask?" Nash held his hand up in a silent salute, "Sorry Hugo, it's personal business between Chris and I. I'm sworn to secrecy, you can try asking Chris she might tell you. Thanks a lot Hugo; hopefully I'll see you around."

**End Flashback**

Hugo snapped out of his deep thoughts when an arrow came flying and landed right in front of his horse. The horse, being spooked, riled up and bucked Hugo off. During his fall from the horse, Hugo twisted his body into a roll in a deadly crouch with his dagger in his hand while looking for the area where the arrow was shot from. "Hey Hugo!" Hugo snapped his head up when he heard his name called. While he was moving to stand up he turned his head in the direction the voice came from.. The right there he saw it, standing on top of the cliff that overlooked Karaya Village was Aila, Geddoe and his gang. "Well what do you know," Hugo muttered. He sheathed his dagger and started walking towards them.

* * *

"Awww...this feels soooo good. I have been waiting for this for a long time,"

"Oh, Goddess." There was a loud knock on the door. Chris jumped as she turned her head towards the door to ask who it was. "Lady Chris, is your bath warm enough?" Chris relaxed when she heard the young familiar voice on the other side of the door. "Yes Louis, the bath water's perfect. Thanks for all the trouble you went through to get it for me."

"It was no trouble Lady Chris. You've just been so stressful lately that I thought a nice, long, hot bath would do you some good."

"Still thank you again Louis." Chris sunk deeper down in the hot water with a sigh as she heard Louis' footsteps walk down the hallway further away from her bedroom door. There was a small creaky, airy noise as someone started opening the secret passage that led to Chris' bedroom, unfortunately Chris didn't hear the sound because she went underwater to rinse her hair our. A few moments later Chris emerged from the water, afterwards she stepped out of the water and now stood naked outside of the tub. Chris walked over to her bed to grab a towel to dry and wrap herself in. She walked over to the tub and used her right hand to grab her hair and hang it over the tub to ring it out.

"Hey, I never knew you had such great legs Lady Chris. You should wear a towel more often." Chris froze as she heard the voice behind her, she moved her eyes to look at her sword that was laying on the bed. Then with the speed that even a Grassland warrior would envy, she lunged for her sword and with her right hand she grasped the hilt, so as she turned she threw the sword which landed in between the intruder's legs. Nash held both of his hands in front of him, "Whoa there princess! No need to get violent, I didn't see anything I swear. My honor as a man, the only thing I saw were your legs that are peeking out from beneath that very short towel you have wrapped around you."

Chris walked casually towards Nash still wrapped up in the towel. When she was just a few inches away from him she leaned forward until their lips almost touched. Nash almost believed that Lady Chris was going to kiss him, but at the last second Chris had her sword at his throat. While Nash was too busy looking at Chris, she was reclaiming her sword that was embedded between his legs in the floor. "Give me one very good reason Nash that I shouldn't scream for my knights to come running up into my room."

Nash gave Chris an arrogant smirk as he replied in cast amusement, "Well for one you're naked as well as dripping wet with only a short transparent towel wrapped around you." Chris just looked at him in amusement which confused Nash, "Ok Nash. Lets try this one on for size. Why don't you give me on reason why," Chris swung her sword just inches away from his manhood, "I shouldn't hack this off right now."

After giving a deep gulp Nash replied back to Chris, "Now Chris you can't do that. Because if you do you're going to make a lot of young women disappointed. Besides If you cut off my friend down there I won't, not can't, won't tell you the information I picked up while I was away." It seemed like hours had passed when in reality it was only a few seconds when Chris moved her sword and walked off towards her bed. It wasn't until Chris finally put her sword down that Nash found out he was holding his breath.

"Can you turn around while I change Nash?" Nash blinked a few times confused at the nice tone Chris was now using. 'Sure, no problem Chris. While you're changing I'll tell you the information I have." Nash turned so his back was now facing Chris. "I don't have that much, but the information I do have is very valuable. I came straight from Harmonia to tell you this in person instead of sending a messenger because it was so urgent. Lady Chris, Holy Harmonia is preparing to strike the Grasslands and Zexen once again, but this time they're not alone."

Chris gave a hard grunt as she was trying to put on her left boot. Nash jumped in alarm, "Chris, do you need some help back there?" Chris gave another grunt before he heard a thump, then following it a mumbled, "Damn it!"

"Are you sure you don't need help Chris?"

"No, I'm fine Nash really. So do you know who the allies are to Holy Harmonia?"

"That's the problem, that information was so well guarded that Sasarai and I weren't able to get it. We don't know who the allied forces are." Nash turned around and raised an eyebrow at Chris as he looked at her. She was wearing her traveling clothes. "SO what was the unladylike comment I heard back there?" Chris blushed a little, "You actually heard that?" Nash gave Chris one of his charming smiles, "Sure I did, I'm equipped with good hearing, as well as good looks." Giving a little cough, Chris said, "Okay, back to business. What do you mean you and Sasarai?"

"Oh that's right you didn't know. Well after the war 3 years ago, Sasarai decided to become a spy like myself. You could say he's like my little brother now…well uh…he's way older than me so I guess that would make him my older brother." Chris grabbed her sword belt and walked back towards the bed to attach her sword to it. Nash just looked at Chris, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to Yuiri's village. I have to tell her and Percival about what's going on with Harmonia." Turning to face Chris, Nash gave her a bewildered look as he said, "Why go tell Yuiri? Shouldn't you tell the council first?" Stopping dead in her tracks Chris turned to look at Nash, "Can I as a favor of you Nash?" After Nash had nodded his head in a yes towards Chris, she asked, "While I'm gone can you spy on the council for me? Keep a close eye on every member and tell me everything and I mean everything you find out. Can you do that for me Nash?" Nodding his head in approval but also giving Chris a suspicious glare he replied, "Sure why not, I have a lot of free time, but only if you answer my question which you managed to dodge. Why tell Yuiri and Percival about the Harmonian army and not the council?" Chris kept on walking toward the door that led to the hall from her bedroom. "Do me a favor and leave the same way you came in Nash. I don't want any rumor's to fly."

"Chris…"

"And to answer your question Nash," Chris turned her head slightly over her shoulder and Nash saw the coldest look he's ever seen from a living human being and he thought, 'I would sure hate to have her give me that look. She must really hate the council to have that look in her eyes.' "I don't like being used as a pawn especially like I was in the war all those years ago," Chris narrowed her eyes, "and mostly not by the same people twice. The council's going to find out that I don't like playing games." Chris turned her head, her right hand went to the door handle to open it…

"Wait Chris, are you planning on doing anything else that I should know about?" Chris' hand dropped from the handle, "Yes there is. After I tell Yuiri and Percival, I'm heading towards the mountains to look for Geddoe and his gang. I believe he might be able to shine some light on this situation."

"Hold it right there Chris, I know you're not planning on going up to the mountains on your own. Especially with all those monsters up there and not to mention that Geddoe and his gang live in Harmonian territory. And I know for a fact that the Harmonian army would love to capture the Silver Maiden of Zexen, who also helped protect the Grasslands in the war. So Chris, tell me who you're taking with you?" During his long speech, Chris was thinking about who she could bring with her, then coming to a conclusion she gave a heavy sigh, "I don't have anyone to go with me Nash."

"Sure you do. What about Borus?" Chris just gave Nash a look, "Okay sorry I mentioned it. Stupid question, I know! How about that Leo fellow or that elf Roland?"

"Sorry Nash, I can't bring them with me either. Roland married Nei 2 years ago; he also has a 15 month old baby. I don't want him getting hurt in battle and having the baby grow up without a father. I already know how that feels and I don't want the baby to know what it's like, especially with it being an elf baby. The situation with Leo; he married Elaine, the girl from Dukes gang, about a year ago. They don't' have any children yet, Elaine's trying to get pregnant now, so I really don't want to take him at this crucial time."

"Fine! Then take Percival!"

"Have you lost your damn mind! His wife is expecting a child any day now, and a journey to the mountains with just two people would take about a week. Yuiri would kill me and Percival if he wasn't there for the pregnancy. So, anymore candidates?"

"I guess you're stuck with me then Chris."

"Nash, no matter how much I love your charming personality, I gave you a job to do remember?" Chris replied to Nash sarcastically. 'She has me there,' Nash thought, "Fine. Then you have to promise me this one thing."

"Sure, anything Nash. As long as you let me leave this room after you've asked."

"Take Hugo with you." Chris almost fell flat on her face. "Excuse me? He's too busy taking care of his village to go on a wild goose chase with me."

"Well at least promise me you'll ask him. It won't take much time to make a quick stop at his village and ask. Please Chris, I really don't want you going alone. Promise?" Chris gave a sigh before she replied exhaustedly and in frustration, "If it'll get me out of this room then yes I'll stop by Hugo's village and ask. Happy?" Nash gave her another one of his well known charming smile, "Tremendously." Chris gave a frustrated growl as she opened and slammed the door, leaving Nash alone in the room, "You got to love her spirit, even when she can be a little scary sometimes."

* * *

"I still don't know why I have to travel with 'Demon' boy and 'I'm better than you' strategist, when I could be traveling on my own ship." Reed turned to look at his mistress, "Now Lady Lilly, you know it was a wise idea of Albert's to have all the commanding officers on one ship. Also, he wanted all the ships to be Harmonian so that Zexen and the Grasslands wouldn't know that Tinto was helping in the invasion this time around."

Lilly turned and gave Reed one of her famous 'do-I look-like-I-care' looks. "I just want Albert to keep his end of the deal after we defeat the Zexen and Grassland forces." After telling Reed what she thought she turned her head to look at the vast ocean. Reed and Samus knew Lilly was in deep thought so they took advantage to slip away in order to gain a moments peace. 'Finally Chris, I will show you who the better swordsman is and lastly, I will show you who the true 'Leader' really is.'

* * *

Back in Karaya Village Hugo and Aila were catching up on the last 3 years they were separated. "…and then soon after Aisleen was born. Of course Lita's two months older than Aisleen. That's what I've been up to. So, how about you?" Hugo tuned and looked at Aila, the he laughed, "Seems like you had more adventure and fun than I have. Everything has been about the same since you left. We rebuilt the village and I seem to be leading our people proudly."

Aila stopped to look around the village, "You have. Everyone seems to be at peace and happy." She turned her head to look at Hugo with a serious expression, "I believe it's even more peaceful now than it was when your mother led." Hugo gave Aila a soft smile, "Thanks Aila. Having you say that means more to me than anyone else's opinion…you were always hard to impress, even when we were kids."

"Oh, by the way Hugo! Thanks a lot for having those soda's imported from Harmonia, or should I say smuggled from Holy Harmonia." Giving Aila a smile before laughing he said, "You shouldn't thank me, you should that that 'so-called' husband of yours. I think it was more than 2 years ago that Jacques sent me a letter; he asked me if I wouldn't mind having him send me some sodas from Caleria. He's a great guy Aila, have a great taste in men."

Laughing Aila turned to give Hugo a hug, "I'm glad you approve of my husband Chief. So when's our great Karaya Chief going to settle down and start a family of his own." Hugo blushed deep crimson as he turned to look at Aila, "I…I," but before Hugo could answer Aila's question a Karayan warrior could be heard yelling at the top of the cliff, "The Silver Maiden's here! The Silver Maiden of Zexen is heading towards Karaya Village." Snapping his head to look towards the entrance of the village, Hugo's attention was now directed towards the woman who was soon coming into his village.

Moments after, Chris came galloping into the village heading toward Hugo's hut. She reigned the horse to a stop before Hugo and Aila, 'Aila, welcome back to the Grasslands." Chris dismounted her horse and handed the reigns over to a Karayan warrior who was now leading it to the stables. Aila gave Chris a huge smile as she said, "It's great to be back in the Grasslands. So how have you been lately Lady Chris?"

"Nothing much. Same old thing before you left." Chris turned her head to look at Hugo, "Nice to see you again Chief Hugo." Hugo narrowed his eyes at Chris as he thought, 'Chief Hugo? If she put Chief in front of my name she must still be mad at me.' "It's nice to see you again…Chris." Catching the absence of her title 'Lady,' Chris knew what he was implying. "I need to talk to you privately Hugo."

Sensing as well as seeing the seriousness in her eyes, Hugo invited Chris into his hut. Following closely behind Hugo as they entered the hut Chris made a dead stop in his doorway as she started to remember the dream she had of Hugo pushing her against the wall inside his hut… '_Hugo leaned down to kiss Chris, when their lips locked she put her arms around his neck._

_Hugo pushed Chris against the wall of his Karayan hut. Chris emerges from the kiss and gazes' into Hugo's eyes. She tells him, "I'm sorry I made you wait so long."_'

"Hey Chris," Chris snapped her head up as Hugo's voice broke her out of her daydream. Hugo gave Chris a weird look as he said, "What's wrong, I'm not gonna pounce on you." Chris blushed ten shades of red as she stuttered nervously, "I…I'm not a-afraid." Chris dropped the flap of his hut as she walked deeper into his home. "I'm sorry Chris." Chris once again stopped dead in her tracks as she looked at Hugo whose head was bowed to where his bangs were covering his eyes. "Sorry about what Hugo?"

Hugo raised his head to look directly at Chris as emotions raced across Hugo's eyes that Chris couldn't place. "I'm sorry about what I said back at Yuiri's place. What I said, I said out of anger and hurt. Chris, you're one of the best swordsmen I know and you became Captain out of experience and skill. I just want you to know that you are one of the few people I admire and respect. But most importantly one of the small handful of people I care about."

Chris turned her head slightly away, as she was close to tears and didn't want Hugo to see them or know how much his words touched her. "Thank you Hugo." Chris raised her head to look at Hugo. "You have no idea how much it means to me to hear you apologize. You're the first one besides my knights to give me a sincere apology. Everyone else who insulted me and my skills as a knight never apologized, but the one thing they did was give me praise for defeating the Grasslanders in each battle." Chris closed her eyes in sympathy as she continued, "None of them ever realized the loss of loved ones the Grasslanders had to endure…just like I-I mean they had to endure the death of their loved ones."

Scrutinizing Chris during her heartfelt explanation, Hugo knew she was thinking of Jimba as well as her young friend Yun. "Chris…" Hugo walked over towards Chris whose head was still bowed with her eyes closed. Stopping before her, Hugo raised his right hand to lay on Chris' cheek, with his thumb lying slightly beneath her chin so he could raise her face to meet with his eyes. "Everyone has lost loved ones in this war Chris. After the event that happen back then, I have learned that during war you have to forgive and not forget. That's the true lesson of war."

Without knowing what she was doing, that Hugo noticed, Chris was leaning her cheek more into Hugo's hand. As if in a sign for comfort. Closing her eyes and close to tears, Chris replied back to Hugo in a heart wrenching sob, "I told you I'm sorry for what happened with Lulu. Hugo I still have nightmares about what happened that night. I kept picturing his agonizing expression on his young face." Hugo looked deeply into Chris' eyes before pulling her into a tight comforting hug. Hugo put his left hand in her hair in order to stroke it in a way to comfort her. "It's alright Chris. I have already forgiven you. Stop crying sweetheart, it's breaking my heart. Hush now, everything's alright, I have you now and I'm not going to ever let you go."

Chris tensed up in Hugo's embrace at the sound of his words. She raised her head from Hugo's chest to look in his eyes. Hugo looked down at Chris, to look upon her face, which was now streaked with trails from her tears upon her cheeks and her eyes which were now read and puffy from crying. "Do you truly mean that Hugo? Have you really forgiven me for murdering Lulu?"

Placing both his hands on each of Chris' cheeks, Hugo used his thumbs to wipe away the remaining tears. "Truly Chris. I forgave you a long time ago and for future references, you didn't murder Lulu, you defended yourself from a surprise attack. Your warrior instincts kicked in Chris, you can't blame yourself for that."

Hugo gave Chris a cocky, arrogant smirk before replying, "I guess now would be a good time to apologize for that kiss back at the Grassland festival?" Chris narrowed her eyes at Hugo as she pushed his hands away from her face, "Apologize?" Chris asked Hugo in anger and disbelief.

Hugo put his left hand upon his head as he gave a light chuckle before saying, "Yeah, it's kind of a long story. It started out as a dare between Yuiri and I that turned into a deal. At the festival I told Yuiri to dance with Percival. Of course, being the stubborn woman she was and still is, she refused. But before she flat out declined she struck a deal with me. She said that she'd dance with Percival if I went up and kissed you in public. So you see it was kind of a long story." Hugo started laughing softly as he finally saw the look on Chris' face.

During Hugo's little explanation of the past, Chris just stood there like a statue, no emotions whatsoever appeared on her face. Hugo stopped laughing as he looked at Chris with worry, concern and a small amount of fear. He asked hesitantly, "Chris? You don't look so good." There was a moment of dead silence, but it seemed to Hugo that time had stopped. He jumped when Chris finally spoke, "A deal? You kissed me because of a deal you made?"

Laughing, but not in amusement, Hugo replied, "Yeah go figure. Funny once you think about it huh Chris?" Chris narrowed her eyes and gave Hugo that look, the one that always froze her enemies in fear. Suddenly she turned and started walking towards the exit of his hut.

Stuttering, Hugo took one step forward as he asked in bewilderment, "He-Hee-Hey Chris! What's wrong? Was it something I said?" Walking, or more like running towards Chris, Hugo grabbed her arm and pulled her to a stop. "What's wrong Chris? I thought you said you forgave me. I said I was truly-deeply sorry about what happened at Yuiri's place. Chris, come on. Speak to me please!"

When Chris turned around to look at Hugo she still had that cold look in her eyes. "I meant what I said, I forgave you. Now do you mind letting my arm go so I can leave. I have something to discuss with Aila." Giving her a shocked look, because of the cold and heartless tone she used as she spoke, Hugo narrowed his eyes in confusion as he asked, "Forget Aila! Wasn't there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

Chris twisted her arm to a position to where she could yank her arm out of Hugo's hold. "Actually there was." Chris was still speaking to Hugo in that cold tone. "I came to ask if you could spare a little time to accompany me on a hunt to find Geddoe and his gang. Since everyone has it in their head that you're such a nice guy, that you would have gladly left your village for a few days to help me. I guess I have no choice, I'm going to have to ask Nash to go with me."

Chris turned to storm out of the hut, but once again Hugo grabbed her before she could leave the doorway. This time, instead of grabbing one arm he grabbed both and started to shake her. While shaking her, Hugo yelled in her face with hurt and anger in his voice, "What's with you and Nash all the time! I'll save you the trouble of fetching your 'pet' Nash and traveling with him for days on end. Geddoe and his gang came here an hour before you did. Why do you think Aila is here?" At the mention of Geddoe and his gang being in Karaya Village, Chris kind of spaced out, "Geddoe's here?"

Hugo, thinking that she was upset about not traveling with Nash once again. He squeezed her arms tighter, so tight Chris could feel she would have bruises tomorrow. "What's wrong Chris? Are you upset because you and Nash won't have any private time together now that he's back?" Finally showing a hint of emotion Chris looked at Hugo with wide eyes filled with confusion and surprise as she said, "What does Nash have to do with this?" Hugo finally released his hold on Chris as he threw his arms up in the air while saying, "Nash has everything to do with this!"

Once again, Chris narrowed her eyes in anger as she glared at Hugo, "Why are you so angry at Nash, Hugo? He hasn't done anything bad or wrong, to you and especially not to me. If I remember correctly it was you that only kissed me because of a deal." Hugo suddenly stopped ranting as he turned slowly to look at Chris when understanding all of a sudden what was wrong. Speaking once again to Chris with sympathy and a hint of another emotion, 'That's what you're angry about. The question is, why are you angry about it?"

Chris, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable under Hugo's soul searching eyes, she blushed while saying, "I don't know what you mean," before turning and finally leaving the hut. Hugo just stood there staring at the empty spot Chris once stood at before it dawned on him about why Chris was so upset. Surprised but also excited but filled with pleasure now that he knew the reason behind Chris' spontaneous anger just moments ago. He rushed out the door to follow Chris, not caring what the rest of the Karaya Clan heard or saw what was happening between him and Chris.

"Hey Chris! You're not pissed off because I told you I only kissed you because of a deal and not because you believe I didn't want to!" Chris stopped dead in her tracks, which happened to be the third time that day. After tacking a deep breath and slowly counting to ten, Chris continued heading towards the tavern where she suspected Geddoe and his gang were hanging out.

"What's wrong Chris? Did I hit a never Silver Maiden. Did I hit too close to the mark, or did I hit it directly on the nail?" Chris could hear the smugness in his voice, as well as picture that cocky look in his eyes along with that arrogant smirk upon his face. Turning her head slightly, she could tell that she and Hugo now had the villagers undivided attention. Giving a deep sigh, she turned around to face Hugo, knowing that they were going to have to finish this conflict sooner or later. But before she could get a word out, a deafening scream filled the entire village.

Hearing the scream Chris jumped; as she turned to the sound her right hand instinctively guided to the hilt of her sword that was attacked to her waist. Chris relaxed once she saw the person the scream came from. Ace stood there holding a baby at arms length, and looked ready to drop it. Chris practically ran towards Ace and grabbed the baby. Once the baby was settled in Chris' arms, it grew quiet. "Oh thank you Chris, you're a life saver. I didn't know what to do with the baby, I didn't know what it wanted." While rocking the baby back and forth she gave it soothing noises. Chris didn't even look up at Ace to reply to him, "Don't worry about it Ace, it looks like she quieted down."

Ace gave Chris a thankful smile as he stood there while Chris soothed the baby. Chris was so entranced by the little infant in her arms that she didn't notice that Hugo had walked quietly to stand behind her. "You'll make a good mother Chris." In surprise, Chris turned around to face Hugo, feeling like a child caught in a guilty act, and not knowing why. "One day at least, you seem suited for the role of motherhood." Blushing slightly, probably the umpteenth time today, Chris looked from Hugo and back down at the child laying in her arms.

Turning her entire body fully to look at Ace, Chris said, "She is a beauty Ace. You must be proud." Bowing his head slightly to hide his blush, Ace just laughed softly. "Can you do me a favor and hold the other one Chris. Just in case she starts fussing as well." She was so into the little girl in her arms, Chris didn't even notice the other baby Ace was holding. Shifting the one girl from both arms to one arm; so that she could grab and hold the other one; Chris told Ace, "I hope you married the mother of the children."

"And I hope he didn't." Hearing two familiar voices, Chris, Hugo and Ace turned to see Jacques and Geddoe walking, no, stalking towards them. Looking at them with disbelief, Chris said, "What did you both mean when you both said that you hope he didn't marry the mother." Jacques stepped up to Chris to grab and hold one of the babies. "Actually, it's mothers, not mother."

Chris' jaw dropped in shock, "Mothers? As in plural? As in, more than one?" Jacques slowly gave his head a nod. "Then I hope that he at least married one of the mothers," Chris replied to Jacques. "If he did, I'll break his little old neck and make sure he is in no condition to ever make babies." Turning her head to look at Geddoe, who just spoke, Chris gave him a dumbfounded look. Before she was about to give Geddoe a good tongue lashing, he reached over Chris, to grab and hold the other baby.

"Geddoe! Are the babies alright?" Everyone turned to see Queen, Aila and Joker running towards them. Chris turned and spoke to the women, "Can you believe Geddoe and Jacques! They told me that Ace shouldn't have married the mother, or should I say mothers, of these two babies!"

Aila and Queen looked at Chris and started blinking in confusion. Then they broke out laughing. Joker, Ace and even Hugo joined them in laughing. Geddoe and Jacques looked ready to kill. Narrowing her eyes, Chris asked, "What? What's so funny? And you two, Geddoe and Jacques, stop looking at me like that before I give you a real reason to be pissed at me."

Queen was the first to get a hold of herself and spoke to Chris to explain, "Ace isn't the father of these babies."

"O-kay. Now I'm confused. Then who are the parents?" Walking over to her husband with their daughter in his arms and gently laying her hand on Geddoe's arm; in attempt to calm him. "This little one in Geddoe's arms is named Lita and she's our daughter. We got married close to two years ago." Turning her head to look at her husband with love and devotion in her eyes, she continued, "But I never knew Geddoe could get jealous. I guess I owe you one Chris. If it wasn't for you I never would have known Geddoe knew 'how' to feel jealous."

Aila jumped up and down, as she started shouting, "Look! Look! Geddoe's blushing!" Hearing what Aila was yelling Geddoe blushed even deeper. Noticing Geddoe's discomfort, Queen decided to turn everyone's attention towards Jacques. "Hey Jacques! You weren't really jealous about Ace were you?" Her plan worked, Jacques was now the center of attention. He looked taken aback, "I-I…" Aila, laughing gently at Jacques' embarrassment, walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Don't worry Jacques. Ace is too bitter for my taste. I like my guys sweet." Jacques looked down at Aila and gave her a smile. Turning his while body, Jacques faced Aila with his arms away from his body, she jumped into his embrace before he hugged his family. Turning in Jacques' embrace, so that she and the sleeping baby in her arms were facing everyone else, "Jacques and I were married a few months before Geddoe and Queen. Then we had Aisleen."

"What! Is everyone getting married!" Chris yelled.

"Maybe it's a sign Chris." The maiden turned her body to look at Hugo. "What do you mean by that Hugo?" Giving Chris a big grin, Hugo just shrugged his shoulders as he replied, "Oh, nothing Chris. Nothing at all." There was a short pause, then Hugo continued, "Didn't you want to talk to Geddoe?"

"Oh, yes I did, thanks for reminding me Hugo. Can I talk to you in private Geddoe?"

Chris and Geddoe walked away so she could explain and tell him what Nash told her. Meanwhile, Aila turned towards Hugo to tell him, "Man Hugo. You can't get anymore obvious."

"I don't know what you're talking about Aila." Giving Aisleen to her father, Aila grabbed Hugo's hand and walked a little distance away from the crowd. "You haven't told Chris how you feel, have you Hugo?" Taking a deep breath and then letting it slowly out Hugo said, "No, I haven't. Right now there are way too many obstacles standing in between Chris and I."

Before Aila could say anything more, Geddoe and Chris came back. "We're heading towards Budehuc Castle. We're going to be there for awhile, so make sure you buy everything you need now."

Joker, Ace, Jacques, Queen and Aila all answered his question with a nod of their own head. Geddoe turned towards Chris, "We'll do whatever we can Lady Chris. Leave it to us, and don't forget to keep me updated at all times."

"Don't worry, I won't forget."

Geddoe turned to look at his gang. "Ok guys, we're leaving." Chris and Hugo watched as Geddoe and his gang left. Not even 5 minutes after Geddoe and his gang left, the Karaya Village had another guest. A young female warrior from Yuiri's village came to speak to Hugo.

"Lady Chris! You are at Karaya Village as well. Thank the spirits, that saves me the trouble of going to Brass Castle to get you." Chris and Hugo escorted the girl into Hugo's hut and sat her down. Chris got a glass of water and handed it to the young girl, "Here you go, I have a feeling that you ran all the way here."

Taking the water and drinking it all in one gulp, the young girl said thank you to Chris before explaining why she was there. "Chief Yuiri's water broke! The child in her womb is ready to arrive in the world. Percival sent me to get both of you." Chris and Hugo shared a look as he said, "Looks like our talk is going to have to wait Chris. We have to go support the new-soon-to-be-parents."

"We have nothing to wait on, because we have nothing to talk about. I already told you all I am going to tell you. We have to leave right now Hugo." Chris ran out of the hut and to the stables to prepare her and Hugo's mounts. "You stay here and rest. I will tell Percival that you will meet up at the village later."

"Thanks Chief Hugo. I am really tired." Hugo told Beecham to make sure the girl was comfortable and to make sure she took a rest before he ran to meet up with Chris at the entrance of his village where she had their mounts ready to leave.

* * *

"Chris hold up!"

Chris pulled her horse to a stop, just a few feet away from the entrance of the woods. "We can't slow down Hugo. Yuiri is in labor this very minute and Percival has got to be ready to kill himself for putting her in so much pain." Hugo pulled his horse up beside Chris' mount. "I know Chris. I am worried for our friends too. But the horses are tired from going at full gallop, we don't want them collapsing on us do we."

Sighing, Chris said, "I know, I know. But I can't help but worry. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to them." Hugo pulled his mount closer to Chris' so he could lay his hand on top of hers in a form of comfort. Before any word could come out of Hugo's mouth he heard a loud roaring sound and the earth began to shake. "Chris…run for it! Ride as fast as you can to the village. We'll be safe there."

Trusting Hugo, Chris pushed her horse toward the woods with Hugo right on her heels. But the moment they entered the woods, Hugo saw an arrow fly by his head. "Chris, pick up the pace!" Luck was on their side. They were able to out run them through the woods. The moment Hugo knew they were safe he told Chris to stop.

"But we're almost to the village Hugo."

"I know Chris, but that chase wore the poor horses out. They deserve a good rest." As Hugo dismounted, he heard Chris ask who their attackers were. "I don't know Chris, but I plan to find out." Hugo turned to see Chris sitting on her horse in a strange position. "Chris, are you okay?" As soon as those words were out of his mouth, Chris was falling off her horse.

With speed gifted be the spirits, Hugo ran and caught Chris. That was when he saw that Chris had an arrow embedded into her back. Remembering the arrow that flew by his head, he knew that arrow wasn't meant for him…but to kill Chris. Laying Chris gently on the ground, Hugo kept muttering, "Don't die. Don't die Chris. You can't leave me Chris and when I just found you with my heart. Please…please Chris."

* * *

'It's so dark. Where is everyone? Hugo…Percival…anyone…daddy. Please don't' leave me again. I don't want to be alone again. What's that noise? I feel something warm behind me and behind my waist. What's going on…'

Chris' eyes started to flutter as she slowly blinked her eyes open. "You're awake."

"Hugo…" Hearing his name Hugo squeezed his arms which were around Chris' waist. "I'm right here Chris. I'm not going to leave you alone." Chris then realized that she and Hugo were naked beneath the blankets. Blushing slightly, "Umm…Hugo…where are my clothes?"

"Shh…don't worry about it Chris. You had a fever and your body was cold. Body heat was the only choice I had at the time. You're not mad at me are you?" Tears were welling in Chris' eyes, "You saved my life Hugo. How could I be mad at you for that. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart."

Chris could feel as Hugo gave a soft laugh, because his body shook. "I think that's probably the sweetest thing you've ever said to me Chris." As Hugo spoke Chris could feel his breath on the back of her neck. Feeling a little uncomfortable in this position, Chris wiggled her body a little bit. Since Hugo's arms were wrapped around Chris' waist, that meant they were directly below her breasts, they both groaned but for different reasons. "I'm sorry Hugo, did I hurt you?" Hugo, who had his eyes shut because when Chris moved not only did his arms brush across her breasts but Chris' butt pushed against his manhood. "No Chris I'm fine. I'm more worried about you. I don't want you moving too much because of the wound, it might re-open."

"I'm sorry Hugo. I didn't think about that." Hugo was glad that Chris didn't, or should he say, 'hasn't', noticed how her movement was affecting him. Chris could feel Hugo nuzzling her neck. "H-Hugo what are you doing?" Before answering her question, Hugo took in a deep breath, "You smell so good Chris. I'm just glad you're alive. Chris…you died last night. You stopped breathing and your heart stopped beating. I thought I lost you, I'm just glad I was able to bring you back. The moment I brought you back to life, I used all my healing power form my rune, but it didn't seem to work. I think the arrow that hit you was enchanted or had a spell on it that cancelled out any healing spells or curing herbs."

"You must be very weak Hugo from using mostly all of your wind magic." Nuzzling Chris' neck again, as well as tightening his hold on her Chris could feel more that hear Hugo say, "It was worth it." Very carefully, Chris turned her entire body in Hugo's embrace without breaking it so she could face Hugo. "You were worried about me. I'm sorry, really I am. I don't know how I'm ever going to repay you."

In an attempt to lighten the mood, but also with a hint of seriousness Hugo gave Chris a grin as he replied to her question, "Well a kiss you be a good start." Looking deeply in Hugo's eyes Chris said, "I guess that's not too mush to ask." Hugo, not believing Chris was actually thinking about it but not stupid enough to miss a chance to kiss Chris he said, "No, it's not. A kiss for saving your life."

Bending his head closer to Chris's face, Chris met him halfway for their kiss. In the beginning it was just a chaste kiss, but when Chris started to pull away Hugo lifted his left hand to press against the back of Chris' head to pull her back in for a kiss. But Chris wasn't in the mood to play his games, she left her lips firmly closed. Since her eyes were still closed, instead of seeing him she felt him laugh and smile against her lips before feeling him nibble on her bottom lip. Shocked and surprised at what he just did, Chris opened her mouth to give Hugo a good thrashing. But opening her mouth was just what Hugo needed to slide his tongue in between her lips.

Since Chris never kissed a guy like this before, she was both shocked and intrigued. In fact, she was so intrigued that she slipped her tongue into his mouth. Just when Chris was getting comfortable with this new style of kissing she learned, Hugo pulled back. Chris could see Hugo was panting as much as she was from the lack of air. Between gulps of trying to catch his breath Hugo told Chris, "Now that's how you kiss."

Chris moved to change her position again, but Hugo thought she was trying to pull away from him. So by instinct Hugo grabbed Chris to pull her against him, Hugo said just inches away from kissing her again, "We're not finished yet." In between kisses Hugo kept saying, 'you're alive.'

"You're," kiss, "alive," kiss, "you're," kiss, "alive."

Chris' arms reached out from between their bodies, so she could wrap them around Hugo's neck and rest them on his shoulders. They broke apart long enough for Chris to say, "Hugo…" He was nibbling on Chris' neck, in between his bites he replied back to her, "Shh…don't talk Chris, just feel. I have to touch you, I have to know that you're alive. I have to hold you to make sure you don't go away." Chris gave a deep sigh as Hugo hit a sensitive spot. "Oh, Hugo!"

Hugo's hand traveled down to Chris' waist, so when he twisted to change the position he wouldn't do anything to harm her wound. Chris gasped in shock as Hugo lifted her up, so that now she was straddling Hugo's hips. She gave a squeak of surprise as now, in her new position, Chris could feel Hugo's erection as it pushed against her stomach. "Hugo…why did you do that?"

As he answered her question, Hugo's hands were roaming Chris' back, butt and hips. "If you're on top, then it will be less pressure on your wound. I don't want it re-opening while I am making love to you." Upon hearing his words 'making love,' Chris froze. "What did you say Hugo?" When Chris was about to get off Hugo, his hand squeezed her waist. "Chris please. If you leave now, I am going to be in a lot of pain." Hearing that in some way, Hugo was hurting Chris stopped moving. "Pain? Hugo, is there any way I can help?"

Hugo laughed out loud hearing Chris' offer to help. "You're the only one who can help me Chris. All you have to do is stay. Stay and let me love you." Chris just sat there with her arms resting against Hugo's shoulders as she gazed down into his eyes. Chris wanted to see if Hugo really felt something for her or if he was just using her for his own purposes. "Love me? Hugo, do you mean to say you love me?"

Realizing his mistake, Hugo tensed up. Not wanting to lie to Chris, Hugo decided to put his heart on the line. "What if I told you I did, what would you do Chris?" Looking up at Chris, Hugo could see her crying silently, but with a small smile on her face. "Truly Hugo? Do you truly love me? After all I did to you and all the Grasslands?"

Moving his body of that so he was sitting straight up and facing Chris eye to eye. Hugo trapped Chris' face between his hands as he leaned down to give her a small-gentle kiss, "Yes Chris. I truly, madly and deeply love you. I believe I fell in love with you 3 years about after the war, or maybe a little before. I don't know or do I really care. All that matters is that I love you. The question is, do you feel the same?"

Chris could feel Hugo's thumb as it kept wiping away her newly formed tears. "Oh Hugo…you really don't hate me do you? I always hoped, but I wasn't always positive." Chris threw herself into Hugo's arms. The moment she hit his chest Hugo wrapped his arms tightly around her. "I was so stupid Hugo. There were signs everywhere. People kept hinting about how you felt for me but I could never believe them, so I was afraid to tell you how I felt."

Squeezing his arms tighter around Chris, afraid to hope, he asked, "So what are you trying to say Chris."

"I love you, too, Hugo."

"Thank the spirits." Hugo broke the embrace so he could trap her face in between his hands to bring her in for a fierce aggressive kiss. As his tongue plunged into Chris' mouth, he felt as well as heard her moan of pleasure. Hugo's hangs left Chris' face and slid along to her shoulders, down her arms to grasp both of her hands in a deadly grip for life. He gently pushed Chris onto the ground and positioned their enclosed hands above her head. When they finally parted to catch a few breaths, both were panting as if they just ran from Zexen to Harmonia.

"Hugo…I can't move my hands."

"That's the point Chris. Just hold on tight for the ride. It's going to hurt at first, but I'm going to try and make it as easy and gentle as I can."

Letting go of Chris' hands, Hugo put one hand on Chris' face to bring her up for a kiss, while his other hand reached down and enfolded her right breast. Chris broke from the kiss to give a loud moan. When she moaned, she threw her head back, which arched her back and pushed her breast harder into Hugo's hand.

"That's it baby. That's my girl, just feel. Let me know what you like." Chris' hands reached to grab Hugo's shoulders. Hugo could feel Chris' nails digging into his skin. "Hold on tight Chris." Hugo dipped his head to suckle Chris' breast. Pushing her nails deeper into his shoulder, Chris started making little mewing noises. Chuckling softly Hugo said, "You sound like a baby kitten."

"That…tickles…Hugo."

"What does Chris?"

Chris opened her eyes to see Hugo looking at her from the valley between her breasts, "When you laughed against my skin, it tickled."

"Oh, really." Hugo started blowing gently against both of her breasts. This time when Chris arched her back, Hugo slipped his hands behind Chris so he could cup both of her butt cheeks. Hugo started to grind against Chris' pelvis. Chris started sliding her hands from Hugo's shoulders down his chest and back up to wrap around his shoulders in a tight hold which in turn pushed her harder into Hugo's grinding.

Slipping one of his hands to the mouth of Chris' pleasure, Chris bit Hugo's shoulder when he slipped on finger, then two into her folds. "Spirits, I love the way you respond to me Chris. Just hang on tight, this is going to be an intense ride."

Slipping a third finger into Chris, Hugo used his thumb to rub against her clit. Chris started making those mewing sounds again. Resting his head against Chris' breasts, Hugo said, "I love that sound Chris. Keep making it." He sounded like he was in pain, there was a strain to his voice. "Hugo…are…"

Licking her dry lips with her tongue, Chris tried again. "Are you in any pain?" Laughing and once again, Hugo used his other arm to wrap around Chris' waist and pulled her closer to him as he pushed his fingers deeper inside of her. "No Chris. As a matter of fact, I have never felt better. Now brace yourself. There may be a moment of discomfort. It shouldn't hurt that much. I will try my best to ease the pain when I invade you body. You're as soft and wet as I can get you this moment, because to tell you the truth Chris…I can't wait much longer and I want to be inside you when I spill my seed."

Tightening her hold around Hugo's shoulders, Chris could feel as Hugo positioned himself just before entering her. Knowing that it was going to stretch her. Digging her nails into his back, Chris said, "Hang on Hugo, I think you may be too big."

"Chris, call it a gut feeling, but I am going to fit perfectly. You and I were meant to be together Chris." 'Damn it! I better fit!'

In one thrust, Hugo entered Chris. Instead of screaming, Chris once again bit Hugo's shoulder. "Don't worry Chris. The pain will pass." Hugo wasn't moving, he was waiting for Chris' body to get accustomed to his. Moments later Hugo heard Chris muffle against his shoulder. "What was that Chris? I didn't understand."

Lifting her head from his shoulder, Chris looked into Hugo's eyes. She could see his deep concern that he had hurt her. Gently laying both of her hands on his face Chris said, "You didn't hurt me Hugo. I hardly felt the pain. All I feel right now is…I don't know what it is but it's like a building pressure. I love the feel of it Hugo. I'm fine, really."

Smiling down at Chris, deeply touched that she was trying to make him feel better. "It's not over yet Chris." Her eyes got wide as she said, "What do you mean 'not over yet'?"

"I would tell you but it'll 'feel' better if I showed you." The next thing Chris knew was that Hugo was moving against her. It felt like what he was doing before. Arching her back and moving in sync with Hugo, Chris went along for the ride.

"Look at me Chris. I want you to look at me." Opening her eyes, Chris did as Hugo requested. "That's it. Put your legs around my waist Chris." Doing as he said, she wrapped her legs around Hugo's waist, Chris gasped out loud with the sensation, Hugo was now deeper inside her, it that were even possible.

While Chris' hands were sliding up and down Hugo's back to his butt and back up to his shoulders, Hugo was licking, suckling and nibbling her breast. "Hugo…I…something's happening."

"Just let it go Chris, stop fighting the feeling, just let go. It's okay, I'll catch you. Just go with it." Next thing Chris knew she was screaming, as the tightness that was building inside of her suddenly snapped. Hugo lifted his head to kiss Chris' scream as she climaxed. Hugo soon followed as he shifted his hands to Chris' butt and pushed himself even deeper inside Chris that he almost hit her core. Then he screamed out as he spilled his seed into Chris. Afterwards he collapsed on top of her and could feel Chris cradle his head to her breast. He fell into a deep sleep hearing her heartbeat at the same rhythm of his.

**A/N**: Yeah I know Chris seems a little naive, but hey it's her first time...It may also seem a little rushed, but if you have questions about it, i'd be glad to answer them...sorry it took so long to get this chapter out but i've been kinda busy...school, softball and work...but i still have time for writing so don't fret...


	4. Long Time No See

Disclaimer: I do **NOT **own Suikoden 3 or any of its characters used in my story.

Pairings: No new couple's to announce but there are several new character's being introduced

Readers information: "quotation marks" (Talking), italics (thinking) and there's no dreaming or sexual situations in this chapter.

**A/N: **This chapter is not beta'd so there's probably a lot of grammar errors. It is another long chapter and if anyone is interested in being a beta for this story please let me know. It took a long time to get this story updated, I thought I lost it years ago, but here's the next chapter. Please enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Long Time No See!**

Waking up, Chris could see the daylight shinning through the trees. She found that Hugo was nowhere in sight. Rising up to s sitting position, Chris winced as she felt a slight discomfort in her muscles. Even muscles she never though she had. Wrapping the blanket around herself, Chris stood up slowly and yelled into the woods, "Hugo? Hugo, are you here?"

Putting a hand up brush her hair from her face, that was when Chris noticed she was wet and she felt clean. Her wound was even re-bandaged, "Glad to see you awake and standing."

Chris turned around so fast that she twisted her wounded shoulder and cried out. Hugo was then right in front of her, studying her wound. "Try not to reopen it again Chris. I had a hell of a time wrapping it back up and cleaning your body off after making love. You had some dirt on you, even when we were on the blankets and you had some other…"

Hugo looked into Chris' eyes as he finished his sentence; he wanted to see her reaction, "Body fluids."

Hugo wasn't disappointed, even after the night they had she blushed a deep scarlet. Hugo threw his head back as he gave a deep laugh. "Glad I know I can still make you blush, even though I'm the one with claw marks on my back and shoulders."

Hugo didn't think Chris' blush could be any deeper, he was wrong. When Chris got that serious look on her face Hugo knew he was in trouble especially when she asked the question he dreaded the most. "Yuiri must have had her child already; she's going to be pissed off at me. How long was I out for?"

Chris knew she was not going to like the answer as she saw Hugo turn around and start pulling her clothes out of his bag. Hugo's shoulders tensed up as heard Chris behind him, anger in her voice as she hissed out, "Hugo!"

Giving a deep sigh Hugo stood up and threw her clothes at her. Catching her clothes, Chris' blush returned as she said to Hugo, even though it sounded like a small squeak, "You're not going to stand there and watch me get dressed are you?"

Hugo gave Chris a blank look as he replied, "Chris…I've seen and even touched your whole body. I think seeing you change isn't going to be a big deal. But to ease your discomfort I'll turn around and keep my back to you."

Doing what he said he was going to do he turned around and gave Chris his back and heard her whisper a small thank you. Knowing that now would be a good time to tell her how long she was out; Hugo started talking, "After you fell from your horse, I carried you to a tree to prop you up. I removed your shirt and coat to look for the wound, you lost a lot of blood so I tried using some of my healing magic but it didn't seem to work and neither did anything else. That night, you stopped breathing. I couldn't stand the thought of losing you so I tried to get your heart to beat and your lungs to take in air. When you finally regained life, I pulled the arrow out and started cleaning your wound before bandaging it up. Then I grabbed blankets from my saddlebag, I wasn't going to move you with that wound through your chest. Before I was even finished setting things up, I could hear you crying. It was so quiet I almost missed it."

Flashback

Hugo dropped the blankets and his bag as he walked over to Chris to see what was wrong. Kneeling down beside her Hugo could see she was sweating and when he placed his hand on her forehead she was burning up with a high fever.

"Damn it Chris!" Hugo then also noticed that her lips were a light blue and she was shaking almost as if she were cold.

'This isn't good. Come on Chris, I need you to wake up.' Once again, Hugo tried all his healing spells as well as his herbs and medicines. But nothing seemed to work.

Sharply standing up, Hugo ran his fingers through his hair and started yelling curses that would make even Yuber blush. Hugo turned towards a tree and started hitting it aggressively. Unnoticed by him, because of all his emotional rage, the fire rune was acting up and flames started licking at the base of the tree.

Hugo at last calmed down and decided to go to the small pond that was deep within the woods to try to cool Chris down with. He also decided to take his clothes off so he could wash the blood from them and once he finished Hugo took Chris' clothes to clean as well.

On his final return to their temporary camp Hugo noticed Chris' lips had become bluer and she was covered in sweat. Hugo kneeled down beside her as he tore at his clothes for fabric and then wiped away the sweat from her brow, neck and chest.

After his third run from the pond to gather more water for Chris, Hugo soon realized that it wasn't doing much good. He felt there was only one logical option left, something he learned from his mother to use in dire situations.

"Chris is going to kill me if she ever finds out," Hugo muttered to himself.

Since their clothes were drying on some rocks in the sun, Hugo was still very much naked, which saved him the trouble of having to undress a second time. Hugo moved the blanket aside to slip beneath the cover with Chris and then wrapped her up in his arms for warmth. Spooning her from behind, while wrapping his legs around hers and rubbed his hands over the skin to help create warmth.

"Come on Chris. You have to get better. You just have to. Percival would kill me if I ever let anything happen to you, not to mention I would gladly help him if you died on me."

Chris' fever lasted for two whole days and nights. Hugo never left her side except on the occasion that he left for water. On the second night of her fever, Chris started crying and yelling in her sleep. That was what woke Hugo from his sleep causing him to tighten his hold on Chris. Chris kept struggling in her sleep until Hugo positioned himself on top of her so he could hold her arms to her sides and used his legs to keep her legs form kicking out.

Hugo froze when he heard what Chris was crying out in her sleep, "No! I…I didn't mean to. It wasn't my fault…my fault…it was an accident. I'm sorry, please just leave me alone and just get out of my head. I'm sorry about Lulu, I'm sorry!"

Hugo wrapped his arms around Chris once again and rolled over with her in his arms so that they were chest to chest. Hugo placed his left hand on Chris' head and started rubbing her hair and then he placed a hand on her back to start rubbing soothing circles. While Hugo was doing this, he was whispering into her ear. "Shh, it's okay baby. Everything's going to be okay. It's just a nightmare, don't worry about it…"

Chris began to relax to the soothing sound of Hugo's voice. Unfortunately, Chris still talked in her sleep. Hugo vowed to never repeat anything she said, not even to her.

End Flashback

"I was unconscious for 2 days!"

Hugo looked at Chris from the corner of his eye, "Not only 2 days Chris. After your fever broke you still didn't wake up. We have been in the same spot for 4 days."

"What, four whole days?"

Hugo backed up with his hands waving in front of him as he replied, "Now Chris, calm down. You weren't in any condition for me to move you. I wanted to at least wait until you woke up."

"Four days! That means Yuiri has already had her baby. She is going to kill us." Chris started packing her things as she had finished dressing while Hugo was telling his tale to her.

Hugo started helping her but they didn't exchange words of conversation at they gathered their things up and got their steeds ready for departure. Before Chris could mount her horse, Hugo grabbed her arm to gain her attention, "Wait, before we go I want to know something."

Chris turned to look at Hugo while asking, "What is it? We have to get moving. If I know my brother, he's probably worried sick, along with Yuiri."

Though Hugo said nothing, Chris saw the serious and determined look in his eyes, "Hugo? What's wrong?"

"Where do we go from here Chris?"

Chris flushed brightly as she gave Hugo an innocent look and then diverted her attention to the ground for a failure to look into his eyes any further, "What do you mean?"

Hugo placed his hands tenderly on Chris' chin, then very gently raised her head back up, "Chris, look at me. Please, look at me?"

Doing as Hugo asked, Chris met his eyes with her own but she said nothing. "You know what I mean, don't act oblivious. You were with me last night, you know what happened. So I'll ask you again, where do we go from here?"

Chris gently bit her bottom lip as she thought on the situation quietly before stating her desire, "I don't really know. I'm not ready for anyone to know about us yet. Can we keep this a secret a little while?"

Hugo gave Chris a brilliant smile as he replied, "Of course my lady. Does this mean I'm officially courting you then?"

"Now, don't get too cocky Hugo. I admitted that we had a relationship, don't blow it Romeo." Hugo gave a deep laugh as he helped Chris onto her mount before mounting his horse as well.

"Well Chris, let's get moving. I have the perfect excuse; I'll have to tell the truth but not the whole truth."

Hugo started off towards Alma Kinan village, he could feel Chris' eyes burn into his back and he knew that she was suspicious of him before she even spoke. "What exactly is that supposed to mean?"

Hugo smirked as he felt Chris' mount approach until they were right next to each other, "You'll find out soon enough."

They didn't speak the rest of the way to the village but it was a comfortable silence with both of them smiling.

* * *

"Something's happened Percival I know it! One day I can understand, two days I'll let it slide but four days! That proves that something has happened."

Percival watched Yuiri as she paced back and forth from one side of their house to the other; Percival himself was also worried about his little sister. 'Hugo, if anything has happened to Chris, I'll kill you.'

Out loud, however, he could only say, "I'm sure everything is alright. Remember dear, Hugo is with her."

Yuiri let out a sigh of pent up frustration, "You're right Percival. Hugo wouldn't let anything happen to Chris. But I'm still…"

Crying and wailing deep in the back room stopped the Chieftain from finishing her sentence, "Yuiri, your baby's fussing again."

Percival gave his wife a playful smirk as Yuiri returned it with a not so playful glare, "Hold your tongue, I'm going."

Yuiri left Percival with his thoughts as she went to the back room to see what was bothering their 3 day old baby. As she finally reached the side of the cradle, Yuiri reached in with both hands to hold the baby. "Shh, mommy's here don't worry. Stop crying little one, come on honey you have to stop crying. Are you hungry?"

Yuiri smiled at her child as she walked back out to the living room cradling the baby to her chest. While she was away, Percival took up her pacing from one side of the house to the other. Yuiri raised an eyebrow as she spoke to him, "Now whose worried? Bad nerves my dear."

Percival temporarily stopped his pacing to give Yuiri an evil look that asked her to stop teasing, "Sometimes I wonder why I married you."

Yuiri held the baby out in front of her and started talking to the child, "Daddy's being mean to your mommy again little one. But daddy's a hypocrite, yes he is."

As Yuiri sat down on the couch she laid the baby down so she could lower the front of her top. When she finally got one breast out of her clothing she picked the baby up to hold to her chest to feed the darling.

Having seen his wife feed the baby for a few days no, Percival was no longer embarrassed of seeing his wife flash her breast in order to feed their child. Unfortunately, this was the moment that Chris and Hugo decided to walk into their house without knocking. "Get the hell out of my house!"

As quickly as they entered, Chris and Hugo exited the house. "Percival I think you scared them. You were just worried about them a few minutes ago, what happened?"

"Go in the bedroom Yuiri."

Yuiri gave him a curious look from her seated position, "Why do you want me to go in the bedroom?"

Percival walked over to Yuiri with his hands on his hips he looked down at her and the baby she was still feeding. "Because you seen here with the baby is why I yelled at them. Yuiri, maybe you hadn't noticed but, when you're feeding the baby you flash anyone and everyone in a 10 mile radius."

Yuiri blushed as Percival's hint finally got across. Yuiri got a firm hold on the baby and slowly rose from the couch before walking back into the bedroom. Percival followed his wife to close the door behind her before heading for the front door to deal with his guests.

* * *

There was a light drizzle outside as Chris and Hugo sat down on the porch steps. "So Chris…how are you doing?"

"I'm wet Hugo."

Hugo gave Chris a devious smirk as he replied, "Oh yeah. You were wet last night too."

Chris quickly glared at Hugo before she elbowed him in the ribs roughly as she hissed out his name. Hugo grabbed his side with his right hand before he replied, "Hey, that hurt! I was only joking Chris."

Chris gave Hugo that signature cold look before replying, "It wasn't very funny. Not one bit."

Hugo looked away from Chris to the floor as he mumbled under his breath, "I thought it was hilarious."

Hugo winced as Chris elbowed him even harder in the ribs than before and said without looking at him, "I heard that. If you keep this up you'll…"

The front door opened to reveal Percival with a grin on his face just before Chris could finish her sentence, "Why don't you come in before you catch a cold."

Hugo stood up and reached down to help Chris up before all 3 walked back into the house. The bedroom door opened with Yuiri holding a couple of blankets for Chris and Hugo. "Here you go, let's get you dried off before you tell us why you're so late. Chris you can join me in the bedroom, I think some of Yumi's old clothes might fit you."

Yuiri walked over to Percival to hand him a blanket and some of his clothes. "See if these fit Hugo, okay Percival?"

After handing them to Percival, Yuiri grabbed Chris' hand and guided her into the bedroom. Once the girls left the room, Hugo and Percival just stared at each other awkwardly. Percival threw the blanket and clothes at Hugo. He caught the items a second before Percival spoke, "Take your wet clothes off so I can put them by the fire. My clothes should fit you well enough."

While Hugo was taking off his wet clothing Percival walked over to the fireplace to get a fire started. While Percival was trying to get a higher flame that would burn warmer he felt something wet hit his back. Percival turned his body to see Hugo's wet clothes lying behind him. From above him Hugo smirked, "Your reflexes are getting slow Zexen."

Raising with a smile on his face and taking in Hugo's appearance he couldn't help but laugh slightly, "You look more like a Zexen than I do right now."

Hugo frowned as he crossed his arms and turned away from his friend, "That's not funny Percy."

Giving Hugo a big grin Percival couldn't help but to reply, "What was it you said, oh yes, 'I thought it was hilarious.'"

Percival busted out laughing when he saw the look on Hugo's face. "I never knew a Grasslander could blush, especially the Chief of a clan."

"You heard? You heard everything!"

After Percival got a hold of himself, Hugo was surprised and scared at how fast the knight's expression changed from wild amusement to stone cold seriousness in less than a second. "Yes, I hear everything. I'm still debating on why I shouldn't pick up my sword and run you through right now. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you for what you did to my little sister."

There was a dead silence between the two males that seemed to last for eons. The men never looked away from each other and never blinked either. Percival was shocked and slightly pleased when he finally heard Hugo's answer. "I love her."

Percival looked at Hugo with respect and understanding. "It sucks sometimes doesn't it, being in love with a strong warrior-like woman."

Hugo laughed softly, "It does, she doesn't need me to protect her but it's worth it. At least now I have someone to talk to about it and also understand the way I feel. You're not going to tell Chris or Yuiri that you know are you?"

Percival grabbed Hugo's wet clothes so he could start laying them flat out near the fire in order for them to get dry. "No, Yuiri would kill me since I'm the one who recommended you to guard Chris."

"Guard her from what exactly?"

Percival sat on the couch to start explaining things. "Yuiri and I knew we both wanted Chris as our child's godmother, but we didn't know who was going to be the godfather. The Zexen Federation and Grasslands were finally in a peaceful state. Chris and her knight's helped rebuild the destroyed villages from the war. Unfortunately, some of the Grasslander's still hate the Silver Maiden of Zexen. They didn't want the Captain and her Mighty Six knights helping them. Yuiri and I were afraid that while Chris was riding from Brass Castle to here and vice versa, that an 'accident' might happen to her in the Grasslands by herself."

"Yuiri and I thought that the godfather should be someone with a high position in the Grasslands or have the respect of the nation. That way, when the godparents rode together, no one would dare attack and so in the end we picked you Hugo. It was exactly my idea, Yuiri wanted Nash, but I thought the Flame Champion would be better. That's why I'm not going to tell Yuiri or Chris, that I know what happened between you two."

Hugo was standing in front of Percival during his explanation with a playful look of disbelief, "I don't know whether to be insulted or not."

Percival stood up next to Hugo and gave him a rough pat on the shoulder before they both broke out in a laugh at their antics.

* * *

"Try to be as quiet as possible Chris, the baby is sleeping."

Chris turned away from Yuiri so she could get dressed. The moment she took her top off Chris heard a loud gasp from behind her, "Chris! What the hell happened? Did you get that treated?"

Yuiri approached Chris from behind to inspect the wound. Chris attempted to capture Yuiri's probing hands at the action, "I'm fine really. It's not as bad as it looks. Yuiri stop it…stop, don't touch me there."

Chris finally slapped Yuiri's hands out of the way causing the Chieftain to back away with a look of hurt, "I'm just concerned for you. I mean, you disappeared for a few days. What happened, where were you?"

Chris turned so that her back faced Yuiri as she continued to undress and put Yumi's clothes on. "I really don't want to talk about it. But you can try asking Hugo, I'm sure he'll tell you."

Yuiri saw a sad expression on Chris' face as the knight turned towards her once again. Yuiri couldn't help but pull her 'sister' into a comforting hug, "It's fine Chris, I won't pressure you into telling me. I was just worried that's all."

Chris returned Yuiri's hug and thanked her kindly. Yuiri stepped out of the embrace to look Chris up and down then smiled at the woman. Both ladies could hear the boys talking out in the living room, even though they couldn't hear what was being said. "You make one hell of a Grasslander Chris! That outfit looks great on you. Good thing you and Yumi are around the same height and size."

Chris shook her head in amusement, she figured that Yuiri was just in post-pregnancy bliss and that's why she was so unusually happy. "Where exactly is Yumi?"

"Oh, she is out at Budehuc Castle. Thomas has been having Yumi help train Cecile."

The baby started fussing once again causing Yuiri to walk over to the baby's bed and told Chris she could go ahead to the living room, "I'll get the baby and meet you there."

"Sure thing Yuiri, I'll let the guys know." Chris opened the door and entered the living room.

* * *

Hugo and Percival stopped laughing when they heard the bedroom door open. Both stared in wide eyed shock when they saw who was standing in the doorway and what she was wearing. Simultaneously they said in bewilderment, "Chris?"

Starting from the grassland boots Chris was wearing, the two men's gazes traveled up her body. The boots ended just below her knees, but since Chris was a few inches taller than Yumi, the skirt was a bit shorter on the white knight which showed a lot more leg. The small top seemed like a second skin to Chris and she looked glorious with a pink tint to her cheeks.

Percival grinned from ear to ear while Hugo attempted to close his mouth and get his eyes to settle themselves somewhere appropriate. Percival couldn't help but comment on her current wardrobe, "By the Goddess Chris! I knew you were pale, but your legs seem to be glowing."

Something came flying out of the bedroom and hit Percival dead in the face. Percival was knocked on his ass and Hugo caught the object as it bounced off Percival's face. "Damn it! That wasn't funny, that hurt like hell."

Yuiri stepped out of the bedroom with the baby in her arms choosing instead to look at Chris instead of Percival, "Well it serves you right. Crude remarks like that aren't needed, dear. Chris don't pay those two any mind, you look great in that outfit."

Chris smiled at Yuiri before placing her wet clothes next to the fire, "Thank you Yuiri but I still want my clothes back the moment they're dry and I do appreciate you lending me your sister's clothes."

Yuiri was about to reply to Chris when Hugo interrupted the conversation, "Is that the baby? Can I hold it? Can I hold the baby?"

Chris, Percival and Yuiri all shared a look of surprise before Yuiri replied, "Sure Hugo, you can hold her."

"It's a girl…oh Yuiri, Percival I'm so happy for you two. What did you decide to name her?"

Yuiri handed off the baby to Hugo so he could hold her, "Here Hugo, put your hand right behind her head. That's it right there. Gentle Hugo, you have to be gentle with her."

It was an amazing sight to see, the baby's head fit in the palm of Hugo's hand and her body stretched to the crook of his elbow; she looked so tiny in his arms. Yuiri sat down on the couch with Percival before answering Chris' question, "Her name is Athena Yumi Fraulein. We thought it would be nice to name her after one on my sisters."

Percival watched carefully as Hugo gently handed Athena over to Chris who seemed to know how to hold a child without any instruction; natural instinct Percival would guess. Chris rocked the baby gently in her arms with a smile and she hummed a tune to the small girl. Hugo could barely contain his excitement as he kissed Athena's forehead, "I think that's enough, it is way past Athena's bedtime."

Hugo looked up from the baby nestled within Chris' arms with a pout on his features, "But I like her. Can't I keep her? You can go ahead and have another one; you can give Athena to me. Please?"

Yuiri shook her head as she stood up from the couch, her husband joining her at her side, "Hell no, I am not going through that again! Hugo, you can go and have your own baby."

Hugo turned his head to look at Yuiri then back to Percival, Hugo blinked his eyes a few times then with an innocent look he backed away from Chris and Athena so Percival could gather the little girl in his arms. When Chris handed off the baby Hugo rested his eyes on her in thought.

Chris gave Hugo a curious look before he enfolded her in his arms and said loud enough for the other individuals in the room to hear, "So Chris, when do you want to have baby? We can start tonight if you want."

Chris blushed deeply before kicking Hugo in the shin causing him to fall to the ground and allowing her to step away from him, "First off, before I have children I want to get married. Secondly, what would make you think I would want to have yours?"

Hugo grinned up at Chris from the floor where he was holding his left shin, "That's not what you were saying the other night."

"Okay Hugo, now you're pushing it. That's enough, you're going to piss Chris off and I will be highly upset if my house gets destroyed because of it."

Chris walked over to Percival and gave him a sisterly kiss on the cheek before thanking him. Percival smiled slightly with a blush at her use of his nickname, "Not a problem, anything for family."

"Hold on!"

Everyone turned to towards Yuiri, who looked beyond confused at the current conversation. The female Chieftain was glaring at Hugo and looking for answers from Chris, "What happened last night Hugo."

Chris and Percival exchanged a look after they realized their mistake and did the one thing they could think of. They both turned to Hugo and at the same time they asked him, "Yes of course Hugo, what do you mean?"

Hugo thought quickly of something he could say that would satisfy Yuiri's interest, forgetting that Percival didn't know this half of the story, "When Chris was hit with that arrow, it nearly killed her. The fever she had made her hallucinate and she said some things. One of those things was that she wanted to have children someday."

"Damn it Hugo, stop right there."

This time, everyone turned to look at Percival for his outburst, "Shot with an arrow. Why did no one tell me this? Hugo you left out details."

Percival handed over Athena to Yuiri before inspecting Chris by pulling the top of her shirt down so he could see the wound on her back. Chris, used to this kind of behavior from Percival just tried to keep the front of her shirt from falling too low. "I want you to see the healer in the village before you leave Chris, understood?"

Chris smiled softly as he released her then she turned around to stand up on her toes and kiss him on the cheek once again, "Yes sir!"

Everyone started laughing at Chris' answer but Percival regained his composure faster than the others, "I want you two to stay the night here instead of the inn. You spent 3 or 4 nights sleeping on the hard ground of the forest. I think you two deserve a nice, soft bed for once."

Hugo put his hand up and then back down in a mock two finger salute, "No problem. Well Yuiri, take Chris to the healer, I need to talk to Percival in private."

Percival quickly agreed at seeing the serious look flash across Hugo's face, he could tell the young Chieftain had more to say on the subject of Chris' attack. Yuiri spoke briefly, "Just let me put Athena back to bed and then I'll take Chris to the healer. Can you boys do me a favor and make two beds?"

Yuiri walked over to her husband to give him a tender kiss on the lips as a thank you in advance. Chris followed Yuiri into the bedroom so the two gentlemen were finally alone, Percival turned to address Hugo. "I think we should do what we did last time and go into the woods to talk. I have a hunch no one else, not even the girls, should hear what we're talking about."

Hugo nodded his head in silent admission before both walked out of the house, not even bothering to make the beds Yuiri had asked for.

* * *

They finally reached the same area that was the last place they had a deep conversation. The two men turned to look at each other. It was about midday, the rain had stopped, the sun was shining down on them and the heat would have been unbearable if the trees didn't give them any sort of cover, "So what is it you need to talk to me about Hugo?"

"It's about the attack on Chris' life. I think there was about 4 or 5 riders. I'm not sure, I was too busy trying to get myself and Chris to cover within the woods that I didn't bother to count how many. I believe that there was at least one woman riding with them. I was too far away to see her features so once again I'm not sure. There is one thing that really bothers me…and I pray to the spirits that my eyes are playing tricks on me." Hugo stopped and closed his eyes as if he was reliving the memory and clenched his hands to his sides in tight fists.

Percival was getting worried and concerned as he did not understand yet what could scare the Karaya Chief this badly, "What is it Hugo? Just tell me."

When Hugo finally looked up into Percival's eyes, the knight had never seen such shock and cold-terror in Hugo's eyes that was there now, "It…it was…Yuber was one of the riders with them Percival."

* * *

Chris was getting frustrated; the healer kept poking and probing her wound. She could see Yuiri standing next to the healer with an amused expression on her face because she knew how much this was pissing Chris off, but Chris would rather die than complain. "The wound is not as bad as it seems."

_*poke-poke* _"It's still bleeding a lot though." _*poke-poke-poke*_ "It's hard to believe that the Captain of the Zexen Knights got hit in the back with an arrow." _*poke*_

Chris finally stood up and muttered under her breath that she could take care of the wound from here on out. The healer was still kneeing on the ground, looking up at Chris with a bemused expression. Then she just shrugged gently and stood from the ground. "If that is what you wish, I may not deter you. I'll give you some herbal medicine; make sure you rub them into the wound so they will help the wound heal faster."

Yuiri stood in front of the healer to take the gathered herbs and told the older woman thank you. She bowed to Chris and then to Yuiri before she left the house. "I would love to know how that woman became a healer. I think she did more damage with her incessant poking."

Yuiri laughed before placing herself behind Chris so she could rub the medicine into the wound and then wrap it up again. "She was just inspecting it Chris. That's her job."

A moment of silence took place before both women broke into soft laughter. This is what Hugo and Percival were greeted with when they walked through the door. "Hey what's so funny?"

Soon the entire room was filled with laughter at Chris' expense once Yuiri finished telling her tale. Once the laughter died down, however, Yuiri was telling Percival how irresponsible he was for not making the beds like she asked.

* * *

The next day Chris' shoulder felt like hell. It itched, burned and felt sore beyond anything. She convinced herself that she would rather die than to tell anyone how bad it bothered her, although she was sure that her small family could tell by the look on her face.

Chris and Hugo wanted to change into their own clothing, but their clothes were not dry yet. Hugo said they could wait a little while longer until they were dry, but Chris said she wanted to leave before her Knights got worried and formed a search party for her. Chris and Hugo said good-bye to the Fraulein family, giving little kisses to Athena, and then left for home.

Halfway to Karaya Village Chris finally asked the question that had made her so curious the day before, "What did you and Percival talk about yesterday?"

Hugo was quiet so long that at first Chris thought he wasn't going to answer. She knew, however, that she was going to regret asking when she saw the grin break out on Hugo's face. "Well, if you would really like to know. We compared sex notes and different positions."

The Grasslands soon erupted with a loud bang, followed by a string of expletives coming from Hugo because Chris had knocked the guy off his horse. Chris also attempted to run him over a few times and then rode off without him, taking Hugo's horse with her.

* * *

Percival left with a few young warriors to catch something for dinner before Yuiri began feeding Athena. Suddenly, Yuiri heard a lot of commotion coming from the village. The Chieftain quickly covered herself and set Athena back in her bed. "Mommy will be right back honey. Just stay here nice and quiet for me okay."

Yuiri leaned down to give Athena a kiss on her head before grabbing her bow and quiver on her way outside. When Yuiri stepped out into the village square she saw everyone looking up into the sky with their bows at the ready, arrows ready for release. As Yuiri quickly approached one of her warriors she asked, "What's the situation?"

The warrior turned to look at Yuiri with confusion on her features, "I believe it was a dragon my lady. It looked pretty low flying in so we believe it may be landing somewhere close."

"What would a dragon be doing all the way out here?" Just then a loud thud could be heard a few seconds before the ground shook like an earthquake. Everyone, including Yuiri, turned towards the sound. All were prepared to fire upon the Chieftains command.

It was just a few minutes, though it seemed like hours, before they saw anyone reach the entrance of the village they heard laughing, loud, male laughing. Soon enough, Percival walked into the village with his arm over the shoulder of a young man in a brotherly gesture of affection. Walking behind the two men was a full grown dragon.

The two men stopped dead in their tracks when they spotted 30 some arrows pointed in their direction. Percival held his hands up in front of him as he walked over to his wife. He stood behind Yuiri and wrapped his arms around her waist. In the process his hands took hold of Yuiri's arms and gently pushed her arms down to break the arrows line of attack.

Percival placed his mouth next to Yuiri's ear saying loud enough for the rest of the warriors to hear, "You remember Futch right honey? Remember, the Dragon Knights, they helped us during the war."

Yuiri took a closer look at their two guests. The young man, Futch, looked about the same as he did last Yuiri saw him. He wore the same clothes, had the same hair, hell he even wore the same headband. The only difference was that he had more muscle and was a bit taller. One thing, however, seemed wrong. He looked too much the same from the war, almost like Futch hadn't aged.

Everyone else waited for Yuiri on what they should do. Release the arrows for a swift kill or still them swiftly. Gently, Yuiri stepped out of Percival's hold and put her arrow back within its quiver. Yuiri approached Futch with a smile, "Welcome back to the Grasslands old friend."

They shook hands briefly before Yuiri glanced up at the dragon that placed himself next to his faithful owner. Yuiri gave the dragon a smile as well before placing her hand on his nose, "My have you grown Bright."

* * *

"I really don't see a reason why you have to come with me Hugo. No matter what you may think or believe, I am capable of riding back to Brass Castle alone."

Hugo smirked at Chris' irritation, he wasn't insulting her by any means, and he was just truly worried for her safety. "And as I believe I have told you Chris. I know you are far from capable of riding alone. But until we catch the people who injured you, I don't want you riding alone…ever. So, I will ride back with you and explain to your knights what happened. From past experiences, I know for a fact that they won't let you ride alone either."

Chris gave a deep sigh as she decided to give in. "Have it your way Hugo. I'm too tired to argue at the moment."

Then Chris turned on her steed to give Hugo a fierce look, "Just wait until I get some sleep, because this is far from over."

Hugo laughed slightly at Chris' comment then realized he was doomed for sure and thought briefly if he should take his chances with her or bolt before Chris had time to recover.

* * *

Pacing had occurred within the council room, back and forth, repeatedly. Louis and the knights, including Nash, were getting impatient watching Borus pace. After finally having enough, Nash slammed his hands on the table as he stood up. "Damn it to hell Borus! Stop that fucking pacing, it's driving me crazy. Look, we're all worried about Chris but pacing isn't going to make things better. So sit down."

Borus turned to glare at Nash, anger burning within him; they didn't call him the swordsman of rage for nothing. "How can you say that when Lady Chris is out there in the damn forsaken Grasslands with that damned Karaya Chief doing Goddess knows what to her?"

Calmly interrupting, Roland spoke to Borus in a way to cool his temper. "Lady Chris is capable of taking care of herself. You know better than to think she would let some guy, any guy, take such liberties with her. To think that Hugo would do such a thing, that young man has more honor than most Zexen's I know."

The group of men all nodded their heads in agreement. Before Borus could respond there was a knock at the door. Salome turned to answer it in kind, "Come in please."

A young infantry knight stepped into the room with caution from having heard the yelling before all the way down the corridor. "Sir Salome, there is a guest at the front gate."

Borus jumped from his seat thinking that it could be the one and only Chris. Everyone else had to wonder why he would think that when she could walk through the very doors the message was delivered at. "We'll be right there, thank you."

The knight gave a bow and left, closing the door behind him. Not even a second after the knight left, Borus went rushing right after him to meet their guest downstairs. "Borus wait!"

Borus was already gone and the others had to quickly follow. The closer they came to the front gate, the sooner they saw a figure than was male and wearing knight's armor of a different nation. Seeing who it was, Louis ran up to him and gave him a brotherly hug, then a manly handshake. "Fred! How have you been? What's the occasion?"

The other's were greatly disappointed that it wasn't Chris or anyone that would have know Chris' whereabouts but they were happy to see an old friend. That is, everyone except Borus. "What the hell are you doing back here?"

Fred gave Borus a big grin as he placed his hands on his hips, he could see Borus' aggravation written all over his face, "Well hello to you too Borus. Long time no see everyone."

After all the welcome backs and greetings were finished they all wondered what Fred was doing back at the Federation. "Well, I received a letter not too long ago from an old friend that I might be needed once again, so here I am. That's all the letter said though, it didn't explain why or when."

Salome couldn't help but give Fred a curious look; it was almost suspicious in his eyes. "Who was the letter from?"

"Sorry Salome, I'm not at liberty to say."

Salome gave a silent nod of agreement because even he had been guilty of such letters before, "Very well, we trust you so there's no need to worry."

Borus wasn't having any of that though; he wanted answers, "Not at liberty? What kind of horseshit is that?"

Salome quickly turned to Borus to address him in a strict and firm command, "That is quite enough out of you Borus. You are a Knight of Zexen, so I expect you to act as such."

Borus glared at his temporary supervisor before turning away and marching straight back into Brass Castle. The older man gave an exasperated sigh as Nash spoke to Fred, "Apologies. Borus has been on edge since we discovered Lady Chris and Chief Hugo's disappearance."

"Missing?"

Roland then spoke next, "We received a message from Percival and Yuiri that Lady Chris and Chief Hugo never made it to the birthing of their baby."

Fred seemed utterly awestruck from this new information, he had been out of the loop for years after all, "Hold on just a second. Percival and Yuiri, I knew one of you was missing. What's this about a baby?"

After everyone had a laugh at Fred's surprise, Salome recommended that they all go inside to catch Fred up to date. Louis stopped suddenly to look around before turning back to Fred, "Hey, where's Rico?"

Fred slowed his pace so Louis could catch up quickly then tilted his head down to address the young knight, "Oh her? Rico went out shopping, she said something about resupplying."

The group laughed at the arrangement and Leo even got in a quick word, "What is it with woman and shopping? Pointless…"

Nash turned to Leo with an evil glint in his eyes as he worked his good friend into blackmail, "I'm telling Elaine you said that?"

"What? Hey wait a minute Nash. You wouldn't that, really, would you?"

Nash and the others continued to walk into the castle with Leo running to catch up with them, "Hey Nash! Come on Nash. Let's talk this over buddy."

* * *

"You are just the damnedest, cutest little girl I've ever seen!"

Futch was holding up a happy, laughing, baby Athena. "She seems to like you Futch."

Percival and Yuiri had just finished catching Futch up on the trials between the Grasslands and Zexen as well as personal affairs of any known individual they were in contact with. Futch returned in kind with some rather interesting information as well, he was now the proud owner of a True Rune. In his hand has the Dragon Rune passed down to him from Milia. "You two should be proud; Athena is beautiful just like her mother. She is going to be a heartbreaker in the future when she gets older, watch out Percival."

Yuiri went to grab Athena but the little girl had a death grip on Futch's tunic, "Looks like you have a new friend."

Futch smiled before jokingly responding, "Hey I'm not complaining. I wish beautiful girls grabbed me every day."

"Don't get too comfortable Futch, remember that's daddy's little girl." Percival replied with a laugh. Futch finally broke Athena's death grip and passed the young girl off to her mother before looking through his bag.

Percival watched as Futch desperately searched deep within his bag for something, the knight was unsure. Suddenly the Dragon Knight gave a sound of excitement as he stood up and approached Athena and Yuiri. The two girls sat on the bed with Athena giggling and rolling around, Yuiri kept a watchful eye of her little girl. Futch hopped on to the bed and placed the parcel next to Athena with a smile. "Here you go little one. Think of it as a welcome to the real world present."

Percival came to look over his wife's shoulder to see the present that Futch presented to Athena. When the Dragon Captain unwrapped the parcel from the blanket it was covered in Athena's parents took to shock, "Is that a rune?"

Futch never took his eyes off Athena who was playing with the rune. "Yes, it's a really rare rune. They call it the 'Blessed Lady' rune. I found it a couple years ago. I have no use for it so if you two don't object I would like to give it to Athena. I have no idea why I kept it this long; normally I just sell runes I have no use for. Maybe I was supposed to give it to Athena."

The parents looked at each other in silent communication, agreed that Athena could have the rune but they would keep it hidden and safe until she came of age. Percival took the rune to put it somewhere safe Yuiri watched Futch interact with Athena, "You never told us why you're here."

Futch tilted his head in confusion as he looked upon Yuiri letting a moment of silence pass, "Didn't I? Long story short, I got a letter from a friend to come back. It didn't say why or when exactly, just that I would be needed soon. Just in case anything bad does happen, I came as soon as possible."

Percival returned without the rune to sit next to his wife, "Who sent the letter?"

Futch could only shrug in response, "Sorry, the letter said not to tell. It said that we all play into effect, whatever that means. I do know this person is to be trusted, so don't worry. You two know who wrote the letter, I will say that much."

"Really? We know them. I wonder who it could be."

Percival turned to Yuiri with a smirk, she was always so curious, even on her birthday he had to hide her gifts in the most secretive of places, "Don't fret about it Yuiri. It said we will come into play soon."

With that said Futch finally stood with a stretch, "Well I'm off then. I want to say hello to everyone I have missed."

Futch leaned down towards Athena to give her a kiss on the forehead, "See you later little one."

The Fraulein's watched Futch walk out into the village and heard the loud whistle for Bright.

* * *

"I hate skirts." That was about the hundredth time Hugo had heard Chris mutter those words. Of course, he couldn't blame her. So far, he's been forced to knock out 5 men; at least 2 had broken noses and 2 more had broken arms. Hugo couldn't help it; he was a jealous man at times. The way he sees it, he wouldn't have to hurt anyone if they just stopped with the cat-calling and excited hollering towards Chris. There was one thing he knew for sure, he was damn proud for having Chris as his side because damn if she didn't have dynamite legs.

Chris turned on her saddle to say something to Hugo but she noticed he had a smirk of arrogance on his features. Chris narrowed her eyes in suspicion at his demeanor, "What the hell are you smiling about?"

Hugo shook his head at her to erase the smile from his face, or at least attempt to, "Nothing, I swear it."

Chris gave Hugo one last glare before turning forward once again as they reached Brass Castle. When they finally reached the stables, Chris and Hugo dismounted their steeds and began their walk to Chris' private chambers so she could get changed at last.

All of a sudden, something came crashing into Chris, pulling her into a tight embrace. Before Hugo had time to react and knock some manners into the pervert, Chris returned the hug with laughter. "Louis, what's wrong? Are you crying? Why are there so many tears?"

Hugo relaxed at the sound of the young knight's name and gave the young boy a greeting of his own. Louis broke out of the embrace and looked to Hugo, "You're back too."

Hugo gave a nod just before once again Louis pulled someone into a hug. Hugo was slightly shocked by the boy who had grown over the years and finally became a knight. "What's happened to make you cry so much?"

Louis pulled out of the embrace to wipe his tears away, he was the same age as Hugo but somehow he seemed just a few years younger at the moment, "We thought something happened. We received a message from Lord Percival that you never arrived in Alma Kinan. Your mother came by with Beecham yesterday to see what happened."

Hugo crossed his arms over his chest blinking calmly, "My mother's back, go figure."

"Hugo!"

The young Chieftain turned to Chris with a playful smirk, "Okay, I'll behave."

Chris gave a look that stated she didn't believe him for one second, then offered that they go upstairs to let the others know they were fine, "Chris!"

Upon opening the door to the room next to Chris' private chambers, she was pulled into several tight embraces before she fully entered the room. Hugo didn't mind, after all, they were worried about her. When Borus' and Nash's turns came up, Hugo's entire body tensed up in irritation. "Alright, settle down. I think that's enough, you're all going to suffocate her."

"Don't I get a hug Lady Chris?"

Upon hearing the familiar but unknown voice Chris turned to see Fred standing at the back of the room near the windows with his arms open wide and a smile on his face, "Fred! How are you?"

Chris lightly jogged over to Fred and they embraced each other, which made Borus and Hugo tense up. As they broke the embrace Fred replied, "I'm fine Chris. I heard you've been busy with the Peace Treaty. The Zexen Council still sounds like a bunch of jerks. They caught me up on the personal things, you're not married yet."

Chris smiled up at him then gave a soft laugh, "Not yet no, no one is worthy of the affection. Did you hear about Thomas and Cecile?"

"Oh yeah, that one shocked me a bit. I have to see how they are doing nowadays."

Hugo, feeling slightly unnerved with all the male attention Chris was getting had to say something, "Chris?"

Everyone turned to look at Hugo, all but Louis and Chris acted surprised to even see him there. Hugo stilled temporarily at all the sets of eyes on him before continuing, "Chris, do you really want to keep it a secret?"

At first Chris was a little confused by what he was talking about before it dawned on her that Hugo was referring to their new relationship. Chris looked at Hugo curiously wondering what had him so down at the moment, _'Is he upset about all the hugs? Of course…'_

Finally noticing how unnerved Hugo was Chris took a few steps away from Fred with an apologetic look, "For now, yes I do Hugo."

The two were almost gazing longingly into each other's eyes; they were in their own little world at the moment, communicating without the necessary words. Not liking the looks they were giving each other, Borus yelled in frustration, "What are you two talking about? What secret?"

Noticing what was going on, Nash gave a soft laugh before replying, "If they told you it wouldn't be a secret any longer now would it."

Knowing that no one was going to back him up Borus regretfully dropped the subject for the time being. It was enough silence for Nash to ask the question they had all been dying to know the answer to, "Tell us about the baby. Was it a boy or girl? What did they name it?"

Leo gave up his seat for Chris so she and Hugo could explain what happened, including the attack of their Lady's life. "What? I can't believe someone tried to kill you Lady Chris. See, I warned everyone, the Grasslander's don't want peace no matter what they say."

Hugo stood in outrage, approaching Borus in absolute anger, "It was not the Grasslander's who attacked. I saw Yuber with my own eyes and a woman. The woman with him is the one that tried to kill Chris."

Noticing the glares that Borus and Hugo were giving each other Salome decided to intervene, "I believe that we should talk about this at a later date."

Catching onto Salome's hint Chris stood up and grabbed Hugo's arm gently, she pulled on it gently to break his glaring match with Borus. "Come one Hugo, shouldn't you get ready to leave? Your mother and Beecham are worried about you."

At the sound of Chris' voice Hugo let his rage over what Borus said go. Hugo turned to Chris with a smile and let her walk him out of the room to the stables. Chris made sure all was good with his steed before she heard Hugo speak from above her, "Come to my village tomorrow, we should talk."

Without waiting for an answer Hugo galloped off towards Karaya. Chris watched Hugo ride away until he was out of sight, then she gave a soft sigh and headed back to the council room. This time upon opening the door, instead of hugs, Chris was greeted with a dead silence. When she walked in and gently closed the door behind her, everyone turned to look in her direction. They each had a confused expression on their face; they also looked like they wanted to say something to her but were too afraid to. Louis was the one to finally break the silence with the question that had settled within all their minds, "Lady Chris, forgive me for asking but why was Chief Hugo wearing Percival's clothes and why are you wearing Grasslander clothing?"

Chris' face turned a deep scarlet red as she felt more than saw everyone's eyes travel up her legs.

* * *

Budehuc Castle had flourished greatly since the end of the war. It was still located on Zexen and Grassland territory. The castle looked much nicer and livable since all money from the now high population helped repair it. There were also a few new rooms added to each floor of the castle. All was peaceful and quiet. "Lord Thomas! Lord Thomas!"

Young Cecile, now sweet 16 and still full of lots of energy came running into the castle entrance. Her hair was now waist length and almost always pulled into a braid. Since Cecile no longer wore her helmet, people could now see how beautiful her hair was. Thomas had convinced her to lose the helmet. Thomas, with the help of Lady Chris, gave Cecile a new body of armor that would fit her better. Chris had Louis get it specially made with the Budehuc crest. Thanks to Chris and Yuiri's knowledge, the armor was made with a mixture of Zexen and Grassland style. Plus the girl no longer carried the large shield that protected her.

Thomas ran out of his room at the sound of the young girl yelling for him, "What is it Cecile? Has something happened?"

Thomas raced down the stairs to Cecile. He still had shoulder length hair but from spending so much time in the sun he now had light blonde highlights. Over the years Thomas had grown significantly, he was now close to the same height as Hugo if not a few inches shorter. He still wore a similar outfit but without his brown coat and his shirt sleeves are always rolled up to his elbows. From working outside to help rebuild Budehuc Castle, Thomas built up some muscle, enough to defend himself. Thomas was now 19 years old.

Thomas caught Cecile as she run into the castle and from the impact of him racing down the stairs the young lord just barely caught her in his arms. "What is it Cecile?"

Cecile took time to catch her breath as Thomas held her up to keep her from collapsing onto the ground, Cecile announced between gasps, "Lord Thomas we have company. It's Geddoe and his gang."

Setting Cecile down gently on the bottom step of the staircase Thomas kneeled in front of her, holding both her hands in his and making sure that she was breathing okay. He restated her comment just to verify to which Cecile nodded enthusiastically.

"Alright then." Thomas leaned down to give Cecile a kiss on the cheek, stood up and told Eike to help Cecile to her room. Thomas then left the castle to go and welcome Geddoe and his lovely gang.

* * *

"Budehuc Castle! How I have missed this place."

"You're full of it Ace. You didn't miss this place, you missed its alcohol." Ace winced just slightly at Queen's remark and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"No really, I missed this place."

Queen passed by him with Aila by her side, both of the women holding their little girls who couldn't wait until their mother's put them down so they could play. The older woman replied to Ace with false enthusiasm, "Sure you did Ace."

Geddoe, Jacques and Joker stayed in the back as they watched the other 3 individuals of their group argue. They followed the two beautiful women and single jackass up the stairs where Thomas waited for them with a brilliant smile. "Well, well, this is a surprise. How are you Geddoe?"

"I'm quite fine Thomas. You've grown up and the castle looks amazing." To hear this from Geddoe was quite a surprise because last Thomas remembered, the man was silent and almost unexpressive.

Thomas gave a prideful smile as he shook Geddoe's hand, "Thank you but I only did an ounce of work. All the residents here at Budehuc did most of the hard work."

Thomas heard a young voice asking if she could be let down and the laughed at the sight of Queen and Aila holding children. "Someone's been busy. Whose are they?"

Jacques immediately walked up behind Aila with a pleasant smile, "These two angels are mine, the little one is Aisleen."

Aila laughed gently before turning to give her husband a kiss. Geddoe placed himself next to Queen as she placed their child on the ground. The little girl stood in front of her father smiling as he ruffled her hair with one hand and placed the other around Queen's waist, pulling her tighter to him. "I'm guilty of being with these two beautiful, loud females."

The little girl with short black hair jumped up and down with a smile as she introduced herself, "I'm Lita, I'm 2 years old!"

Queen gave her husband a playful look with a smile as she wrapped her arms around him tightly. "See Geddoe, you can be sweet when you try."

Joker laughed as he hugged Ace from behind, "Ace and I are as single as ever. We can't settle down on one woman."

Thomas laughed along with the group when Ace elbowed Joker in the ribs to get his space. Thomas then invited the gang inside the castle for a place to discuss things. Thomas has to catch Cecile as she raced down the stairs and almost tripped, he held her in his arms tenderly, "You remember Cecile right?"

"Damn she grew up to be a looker!"

Joker hit Ace upside the head. Judging from Thomas' facial expression from Ace's comment and the way that he was currently holding Cecile in his arms, the martial artist knew that something had happened between the two. "Sorry about that. Please forgive Ace, he hasn't had his daily dose of alcohol as of yet."

Still glaring at Ace who was still rubbing the back of his head in pain Thomas replied, "It's okay, as long as he keeps his hands to himself."

Joker gave Thomas his promise that Ace will behave or he'll kill him before Thomas gets the chance to. Cecile noticed her predicament and blushed slightly, "Sorry Thomas, I didn't mean to trip like that."

Smiling down at the pretty blonde knight in his arms Thomas replied, "Not to worry Cecile. Just don't run up or down the stairs any longer."

"Aww…you two make such the cutest couple."

Queen's comment made both individuals blush and little Lita stick her tongue out in disgust. Thomas turned to address Geddoe, "I'm sure this wasn't a pleasure trip. Anything the matter, and if so, is there anything I can do to help?"

Queen interrupted before Geddoe could give Thomas a proper response. "That reminds me Geddoe, honey. Have you figured out where we are going to live after we finish this favor for Chris? Remember you said that since Aila and I have children we have to stop being mercenaries. But the deal was that in order to retire you pick where we live. Have you decided yet?"

Geddoe glanced at Queen, deciding on a new home was important but this favor was important. Out of the corner of his eye Geddoe noticed Lita attempting to climb the pillar and was a good foot or two off the ground, "Lita, no honey get down. Sorry Queen but right now we have to finish this favor for Chris and that alone will take a while."

Queen agreed reluctantly as she left to grab her trouble maker from the pillar. Geddoe meanwhile told Thomas he had to speak with him privately. Thomas guided him to his office where Geddoe shut the door. The halls of Budehuc were once again silent. Ace then clapped his hands excitedly, "I'm glad that's over with. If you need me I'll be at the tavern."

Blank stares followed Ace out the door and then Joker shrugged before actually following the man into the tavern. Aila shook her head in a knowing manner before addressing Cecile, "Could you show us to our rooms? It's close to their nap time."

"Sure, follow me."

Later that night, Geddoe finally got out of his conference with Thomas. He finally found his room after Cecile was kind enough to point him the way after he accidently went to her room. Upon opening his bedroom door, Geddoe saw Queen sleeping soundly on the bed. Lita was curled up against her mother's left side. The mercenary removed his armor, boots and other accessories before climbing into bed to the right of Queen. At the sound of his name coming from her lips questioningly he encouraged her to go back to sleep.

* * *

"I did it! Yes, I finally took the might Silver Maiden of Zexen down."

A young woman jumped up and down, laughing and singing happily because she had finally killed Lady Chris of the Zexen Knights. "I wouldn't be too sure if I were you Miss Pendragon."

Shrieking, Lilly jumped in fright as an older looking man came out from the shadows. Lilly yelled at the individual with her hand placed over her heart trying to calm its rapid beating from the sheer terror of the man's voice, "Damn it Albert, don't do that. I hate it when you and Yuber do that."

Albert gave Lilly a disgusted stare before growling out in anger, "I don't give a damn what you hate or like. You nearly ruined our plans you little brat. I told you, you'll get your chance at Chris but right now we need her alive. I talked to Yuber, you cancelled his death spell just in time or Chris would be lying dead somewhere at this moment."

Lilly screamed in outrage as she slapped Albert across the face, before she even had a chance to think about what she had done, Albert grabbed her by the throat and pinned her to the wall. "Do that again or make one more wrong move to ruin our plan and I will kill you. Understand?"

Albert tightened his hold on Lilly's windpipe, her face losing its color and her lips a little purple. Albert finally let go causing the girl to drop from his grasp and crabwalk back into the wall. Albert looked down at her with a blank expression, "Stay right here and don't do anything stupid again Lilly or it will be your last mistake."

Lilly watched Albert walk away as she slightly trembled in fear from his anger and gently rubbed at her neck.

* * *

'_Something woke me up, what was it?' _Rising out of bed and careful not to wake Queen, Geddoe grabbed his sword and then opened the door to explore the halls of Budehuc Castle. He heard hurried footsteps on the floor below him.

Quietly walking down the stairs, Geddoe saw a figure hidden in the shadows. From his outline, Geddoe saw it was Albert but before he could make a move an arrow flew right by his head and almost hit Albert in the back.

Before Albert got a chance to run for it, Geddoe tackled him to the ground. The lights were turned on and Geddoe could see Jacques standing on the staircase with his crossbow. "Geddoe get off him!"

Geddoe snapped his head in the direction of Queen's voice to see that Thomas and the gang with the exception of Ace was gathered at the top of the staircase. Aila gave Geddoe a worrisome expression as she spoke, "Please get off Caesar."

'_Caesar?'_ Geddoe looked down at the man he had pinned to the ground. "Hey Geddoe, nice welcome you got there."

Geddoe quickly stood up and gave Caesar a helping hand off the ground, "Sorry, you just looked like Albert."

Caesar brushed himself off as he shook his head with that uneven grin, "I get that a lot nowadays. No harm done though."

"I take it you got my letter, since you're here."

Caesar gave Geddoe a quick nod of reassurance, "Sure did. So here I am, Caesar to the rescue."

Thomas looked at the two men gathered at the bottom of the staircase with a frown; it was too early for this kind of activity, "Why don't we discuss this in my office?"

Everyone followed Thomas into his office space, when everyone was gathered inside, Geddoe explained things thus far. When Geddoe was finished with his story Caesar accepted his proposal, "Sounds simple enough, I'm in."

Geddoe nodded his head in silent agreement when Jacques intervened with a question of his own, "Where's Apple?"

Caesar could only shrug his shoulders, he was rather happy that Apple hadn't followed him this time but he did miss her a little bit, "Apple stayed home this time. I guess her old age is catching up."

"I don't know about you all, but I am going back to bed. I have a hangover to work off." Joker replied and then turned to leave the room with a loud yawn.

"I think we better follow, you look ready to fall over Aila." The young woman smiled at Jacques concern before he put his arms around her and led her back to their room.

"Queen, why don't you head back to bed? I'll be with you shortly." Queen gave Geddoe a goodnight kiss, bid Caesar a goodnight and headed straight to her chambers for more sleep.

Geddoe turned towards Thomas and Caesar with a frown marring his features. "Now that Caesar has finally decided to join us, let's talk about serious business."

* * *

All was dark and silent, but footsteps could be heard walking beyond the dark. The closer it got to the council's meeting room, the louder the footsteps. As the council room door opened, the council member walked in quietly. Shutting the door behind him, the council member stood in the center of the room. "It took you long enough. Remember, this is my time you're wasting."

The council member jumped in surprise when he heard the voice come out of the darkness. When the council member calmed down again he said to the shadowed figure, "Do you have everything set and ready to put into action?"

This time, the voice seemed to come from directly behind him causing the councilor to shriek slightly, "Of course, I'm no amateur. You wanted the best, so you get the best."

A wicked smile came upon the council members face. "How soon can you get the plan into action?"

"As soon as I tie up some loose strings, I'll be ready." When this was said, a shadowy figure appeared in front of the councilor in a black ninja outfit.

"Then I won't waste anymore of your valuable time. The quicker you assassinate the person, the better." The council member turned to leave the room as the dark ninja figure disappeared back into the shadows.

Unknown to the council member and assassin, another dark figure emerged from the shadows and he overheard everything. As soon as the two left, the shadowed figure left to report what information he was able to steal.

* * *

"Master Thomas! Master Thomas!"

Thomas' head snapped up from his business work when his office door slammed open. Nurse Mio was standing in his doorway, gasping for air. Thomas calmly put his pen down and asked what was wrong. "It's Cecile."

At the sound of his beloved's name Thomas stood from his desk asking if Cecile was alright. "She's in the clinic at the moment milord. Please follow me."

Thomas appeared to be calm as he walked around his desk and followed Nurse Mio at a speed a little faster than a walk. When they arrived at the steps he skipped 3 at a time and almost blew by Mio to the clinic. Thomas stood in the doorframe to see Yumi apologizing over and over again to Cecile who was lying down on one of the beds. Thomas knelt by Cecile's bed and took her left hand in his own. "Are you okay Cecile?"

Cecile giggled a little bit as she hugged Thomas gently, "I'm fine Thomas really. I just had a little accident with Yumi during training today."

"I am so sorry Cecile. I really thought you would have found a way to counter to dodge my attack. Please forgive me. Lord Thomas I didn't mean to really."

Thomas shook his head, understanding that the entire ordeal was an accident and Yumi was truly sorry, "Yumi nothing serious happened. It was just an accident, don't worry about it."

Thomas spoke softly in order to try and calm Yumi. The Lord then turned to Cecile to ask her what happened. "Well it's rather stupid but Yumi went to punch me and I grabbed her arm to twist it behind her back. She threw her head back and hit me in the face. Then Yumi ran towards me, I thought she was going to flip over my head but I was wrong. Yumi went sliding between my legs and while she was doing that she grabbed my ankles to pull me down. Well, I landed wrong and forgot to twist my body to avoid injury. I landed on my arm and popped it out of place. So you see I'm fine."

Thomas would have laughed if once again the sound of someone yelling for him wasn't echoing through the halls. Thomas sighed as he stood up and leaned over to give Cecile a kiss. "I'll see you later today. Take it easy okay?"

On his way out the door, Thomas could hear Cecile asking Yumi if they could finish their match today. As he shut the door behind him Thomas heard his name being called from outside the manor. Thomas started laughing the moment he stepped foot outside and discovered the disturbance. Jacques had Caesar in a headlock and was yelling all the things he would love to do with a knife to Caesar. Thomas had never heard the silent man raise his voice let alone really talk at all. Thomas then noticed Aila on the sidelines with an expression mixed with anger, concern and worry. "Jacques, that's enough! He didn't do that much damage I promise. Jacques!"

Thomas walked up behind Aila who was holding a cheering Aisleen almost afraid to find out what was wrong, "Why is Jacques trying to kill Caesar? This is twice in two days."

"You heard me yelling for you? I'm glad you're here. I can't find Geddoe or Queen anywhere. Joker and Ace are in the tavern getting drunk as per usual. I can't get Jacques off Caesar."

"Maybe I can help if you let me know why Jacques is so angry." Aila gave Thomas a surprised look as realization hit her.

"That's right I forgot to tell you. Jacques went to look for the boss; while he was gone Caesar said he wanted to talk. I never would have guessed that he would turn into a pervert over the years. Jacques left the tavern just as I slapped Caesar and told him not to touch me again. Then Jacques jumped him."

Thomas was quiet a moment before he started laughing and soon Aila with Aisleen joined the young man in his joyous moment. Hearing Aila's laugh, Jacques looked up from his beating on Caesar. Curious as to what was so funny, Jacques dropped Caesar to the ground and walked over to them. "What is so funny you three?"

Aila walked up to Jacques with Aisleen in her arms and gave him a tongue-dancing kiss. "Nothing dear, I'm just glad you decided to drop Caesar."

Jacques smiled as he pulled his wife to his side, "I'll drop guys like that if you would give me a kiss like that every time I did."

Aila cradled Aisleen to her chest and laughed once again as Jacques picked her up. The small family went back inside the manor to enjoy the day, search for Geddoe and Queen forgotten.

* * *

Monster bodies were lying all over the cave near Vinay del Zexay. Queen and Geddoe were already late for a meeting with one of the man's spies. "Is it just me or are these monsters easier than the last time we were here?"

"It's not you."

They finally reached the open area at the back of the cave. Geddoe walked out into the open area with Queen close to his side looking for their third party member. Queen sighed softly, "And I thought we were late."

"You are," replied a figure that back flipped from behind them.

Queen looked on in shock as she saw who was standing in front of her and Geddoe. "Is that…"

The ninja bowed before them before trading looks with Geddoe, to Queen and then back again. "Ninja Master Watari, at your service sir."

Queen was only slightly confused but Geddoe had gotten straight to business as usual, "What information do you have for me?"

"I have kept close watch on the Zexen Council members, as you have asked me to do so. Last I saw, one of the councilors had a late night meeting with another ninja. They plan on assassinating someone. I don't know who, when or how yet but I will find out."

Geddoe nodded his head in acknowledgement, satisfied with the information Watari had to pass on. The Ninja Master bowed to the two of them once again and disappeared as fast as he had appeared. Queen then turned to Geddoe with a smirk, "What now sir?"

Geddoe raised an eyebrow at his wife's playful words before turning to leave the cave. "We head to Budehuc and wait for now."

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 4 is finally finished, i'm happy to get it out there at last. Chapter 5 will be typed up this week. Any question that you may have, please feel free to ask. Just in case Percival and Yuiri's wedding was 3 years from the war. Athena's birth is a little over a year later. Lita is 2 and Aisleen is 1.**


	5. All Work and No Play

Disclaimer: I do **NOT **own Suikoden 3 or any of its characters used in my story.

Pairings: No new couple's to announce but there are several new character's being introduced

Readers information: "quotation marks" (Talking), italics (thinking) there shouldn't be any intense sexual situations in this chapter.

**A/N: **Once again this chapter is not beta'd so there's probably a lot of grammar errors. It is another long chapter, still looking for a beta if anyone is interested. Please enjoy Chapter 5 of Alls Fair in Love and War.

* * *

**Chapter 5: All Play and No Work**

**2 days prior**

The entirety of Karaya Village was in an uproar. No one knew what happened to their young chieftain. "I swear if those Ironheads have done anything to my son…I will personally slaughter every last one!"

Beecham watched as Lucia cracked her whip for about the thousandth time. Lucia, on a normal day, was very well composed. Unknowingly threatened by those she considered comrades, once enemies, and she turned into a foul beast. Hugo was her pride and joy, if not a little absentminded at times. "Certainly not all of them Lucia, you still have Lady Chris to worry about and her Mighty Six. Even though one of them has married a Grassland Chief, he is still loyal to his Captain."

Lucia cracked her whip again in frustration at her son's disappearance, "Yes I know. I have deep respect for Jimba's daughter. She is trying her damnedest to bring peace between us."

Beecham was about to request that maybe she go to Brass Castle and check to see if maybe Hugo just decided to stay a little while longer. As Beecham opened his mouth the commotion outside suddenly ceased, Lucia stood stoic with her whip limp at her side glancing at Beecham, "Do you hear that?"

"It's quiet all of a sudden."

Lucia and Beecham ran out of the hut to see what happened to cause absolute silence. Lucia almost cried in relief when she saw that everyone was quiet because Hugo had just ridden into the village. Hugo calmed his steed before flipping off and landing before his mother, "Welcome back mother."

The moment Hugo finished his greeting Lucia immediately wrapped him up in a tight embrace, "I was so worried. Don't you ever do that again, I thought you grew out of disappearing?"

Hugo easily returned his worried mother's embrace before taking a slight step back to assess her facial features. Lucia looked like she hadn't slept in days and Hugo couldn't help but smile slightly at her worrisome behavior. "I'm truly sorry mother; I'll explain everything in the hut. Beecham, could you put my horse away and join us when you've finished?"

Beecham nodded in agreement while taking the horse back to the stables. When he joined the other two individuals Hugo explained everything from Geddoe coming to Karaya Village to the present, leaving out what happened between him and Chris. "Yuber's back? We better tighten up security Hugo."

Hugo agreed with his mother and informed her that they would be welcoming a guest sometime tomorrow. Lucia pestered her son into divulging the information but the young man simply told her to wait until after sunrise. The next day, Chris never showed up like Hugo expected her to. Slightly worried, angry and concerned, Hugo mounted his horse and headed at a break-neck speed towards Brass Castle.

* * *

**Present**

"Lady Chris, please you need to get some rest."

The Mighty Silver Maiden of Zexen gave an irritated sigh at Salome's request never breaking eye contact with the documents that littered her normally organized desk. Chris almost rolled her eyes when Salome moved in front of her desk; he clearly wanted an answer that she could not provide. "It's not possible, missing those five days has really put me behind schedule. I don't want the Council trying to slip anything by me. I'm the only defense between the Grasslands and the Federation. I've already encountered several requests to attack the Lizard, Duck and Karaya Clans from the Council. I have yet to speak with Nash or regain contact with Geddoe at Budehuc Castle. I have far too much to accomplish."

"At least take a short nap. Remember what happened last time you pushed yourself this way. Give some of the paperwork to me or one of the other Mighty Six."

Chris acknowledged the request and she truly understood where the man was coming from but it did not cease her determination to catch up on the political issues surrounding the Council. Once again Chris refused to look up from her paperwork, speaking in a polite tone. "No Salome, I will not. You and Louis are busy with your own duties and all my other knights have families to attend to. I won't take that from them."

Salome braced his hands on the Captains desk with a marring frown as he leaned forward slightly, "What of Borus?"

At Salome's unbelievable request the Lady did happen to look away from her overdue paperwork but only to glare daggers into her advisor's body repeatedly. Chris' face clearly said, 'you have got to be joking.'

Salome let out a sigh of frustration as he held his hands up in a defensive posture, "Yes, I know stupid question, how silly of me."

Their short conversation was suddenly interrupted by a knock at her bedroom door to which Chris called out for the visitor to come in. The Maiden of Silver smiled softly at the sight of Louis approaching with food and drink. "If you refuse to sleep Lady Chris, then please eat something to appease us to a degree."

"I'll eat if both of you promise to leave my room and stop pestering me. The faster these documents get finished, the sooner I go to sleep."

Louis and Salome agreed in kind, and as soon as Louis set the tray on her desk the two of them departed her chambers. Before Chris could once again examine her paperwork there was another know. In frustration Chris slammed her fist on her desk and stated in a tone loud enough for the individuals on the other side of the door to hear. "Louis! Salome! I said leave me in peace."

Chris' attention turned back to her work when yet another knock rattled the door. This time Chris stood from her chair and walked over to answer the door. As she opened the door, however, there was no one on the other side. "Waiting for someone Chris?"

Chris quickly shut the door and turned to see Hugo standing in the doorway of the secret passage that led from her room to the outdoors. _'Didn't I have that passage sealed? Leave it to Hugo…'_

"I'm hurt Chris. You didn't show the other day. I even gave you a couple extra to show up. My mother is quite suspicious now."

"Hugo, I'm sorry. I forgot, it's been so busy lately."

Hugo walked to Chris' desk and picked up a few scattered documents to look at. The documents consisted of inventories, trade market and even a request from the Council for war. "I know, I heard you talking to the boys. I wanted to wait until they left."

Chris had made her way to the desk before she closed her eyes to take a few deep breaths. She felt Hugo's arms wrap around her waist and pull her tight into his chest. The Lady let out a content sigh without even meaning to, "Chris you need some sleep. You're about to fall flat on your face."

Chris desperately felt like she should pull away as she rested her hands on Hugo's shoulders. In her mind she was pushing him but in reality she held him tightly, _'This just feels so right.'_

"I can't Hugo, you already know that."

"A short nap isn't going to do much damage Chris. Come on to bed." Chris really tried to push away from Hugo this time but her legs were snatched out from beneath her and she was carried straight off to bed. Hugo laid Chris down gently, climbed in behind her and pulled her into his arms where she settled comfortably.

"Just a short nap Chris, I'll wake you up so don't worry." Too tired to fight Hugo any longer Chris went into a deep sleep, clinging to Hugo's arms that were wrapped around her. Chris should have known better than to think Hugo just wanted to sleep next to her.

* * *

"Chris! Lady Chris, are you awake?" Chris heard in a sleepy haze just noticing that she was lying on top of a naked Hugo's chest.

"Chris! Chris, I'm coming in."

'_Borus?_' The Lady snapped her eyes open at the proclamation and quickly sat up in her bed as she yelled out into the common room hoping the Swordsman of Rage heard her clearly. "Hang on Borus, let me get changed. I just woke up."

"I need to talk to you Chris. Please hurry up."

Chris looked down at Hugo, who she saw was wide awake. Chris hit him in the chest with a tight closed fist as she hissed out, "You jerk, that wasn't a nap at all. We slept the whole night away, it's already morning."

Hugo gave his beloved a cocky smile at her reaction and actually laughed from the force of the punch she hit him with, "Now Chris, give me a little credit. We didn't sleep the entire night away."

Chris punched him in the chest one more time before she jumped out of bed to collect her clothes and started getting dressed. When Chris checked to see if Hugo was nearly finished she scowled at seeing him leaning on his elbows still in the bed. "I love watching you get dressed but I love undressing you even more."

"Hugo get out of the bed, get dressed and get out of my room."

Hugo heard the paranoia within Chris' voice as he lay back down, placed his arms beneath his head and kicked off the covers. "I don't think so. I want to see the look on Borus' face when he sees me lying in your bed like this."

Chris could hear Borus pound on the door desperately as she tried to convince Hugo to leave, "Please, I beg of you. I'm not ready for them to know just yet."

Hugo tilted his head in Chris' direction to see her face full of fear and sadness. Hugo sighed softly as he climbed out of bed and approached Chris to give her a gentle kiss on the lips. Hugo gave a smirk and before he could even begin to pick up his clothes Borus yelled through the door once again. "Chris you've had plenty of time to dress. I'm coming in."

Hugo raised an eyebrow as Borus tried to open the door. Luckily for him it was locked from the inside, Hugo could be a smart man when needed to be. "Chris, unlock the door. Please Chris."

Chris gasped at the sounds of Borus ramming his shoulder into the door and locked eyes with Hugo. The young Karaya Chief gathered his clothes as quickly as possible but had no time to put them on as he searched for missing articles. Borus' ramming become more consistent and the door actually budged a little bit. "Chris? Chris answer me please, you're scaring me. If you're okay answer me."

Chris was too busy making her bed look like only she slept in it to respond to Borus' pleas. Hugo had just picked up his final article of clothing when the door practically flew off its hinges causing the Flame Champion to dive behind Chris' desk as quickly as possible.

The door slammed shut as it bounced off the wall from the explosive force Borus used to open it. Borus saw Chris by her desk, fully clothed but her hair hadn't been brushed. "Why didn't you answer me?"

Chris was superbly thankful to the Goddess Sadie that Borus hadn't seen Hugo dive behind her work desk but made sure that her face showed him that she was irritated at his disturbance. "I was looking for my brush. You could have waited a little longer Borus; you didn't have to bang my door in."

"Sorry about that."

Borus sounded sheepish about his actions and actually blushed from the embarrassment as Chris spoke, "What was so important that caused you to barge into my room like that?"

Borus approached the desk slowly as he rubbed the back of his head; he really hoped he got his point across, "Everyone is waiting for you to marry. Since Percival and the others are married off, you have to pick someone else. I know you wanted to marry for love just like your parents did but it's too late for that now."

Chris was utterly shocked at the words that she heard. Of all the things Borus could come to talk to her about, it would be marriage. The Lady was a little offended that he would even suggest that she was interested in any of her brothers to that extent, she was extremely happy for each and every one of them.

Behind the desk Hugo was trying to figure out a way to escape through the secret passageway. It was cracked open just slightly, enough so that it wouldn't creak if he opened it slowly but Borus was standing in a way that the Swordsman of Rage would see Hugo's bare ass. _'Come on Chris, help me out here.'_

Almost as if she could read his mind Chris suggested to Borus that they talk about it another time or at least somewhere else. In reality made no sense because her bedroom would be the perfect place for this kind of conversation but Chris prayed Borus was not that smart. Chris was about to lead Borus away from her room but his next words froze her on the spot. "Chris, marry me?"

"What?" Chris and Hugo exclaimed at the same time causing Borus to look around the room curiously. _'Oops, didn't mean to do that.'_

"Did you hear that?"

Chris shook her head as she furrowed her brow; there was a reason why she wasn't such a good actress The Lady was almost afraid to speak as it might come out in a stutter to the man before her. "No, I didn't. My room just echoes."

"It never did that before."

Chris watched Borus' facial expression change as he glanced around the room and she berated herself for being such a horrible liar. The Captain concluded she needed to take lessons from someone, "Sure it did. You just never noticed it before."

Borus suddenly took Chris into a tight embrace surprising the Captain slightly. Hugo took a chance to lean over and view the spectacle, regretting it as he saw the scene before him. The Karaya Chief wanted to jump out from behind the desk and beat Borus senselessly. _'The stupid bastard better take his hands off her.'_

Borus even had the audacity to make requests with his mouth brushing her ear at every uttered word, "Marry me Chris. I have wanted you for so long. Please make me the luckiest guy in the world and say yes."

Chris cringed at the contact on her ear; it didn't feel nearly as good as it did when Hugo whispered words of encouragement in her ear. The maiden pushed herself away from Borus, shaking her head as she took a few steps back. "No means no, Borus."

Borus was unfortunate enough to let his anger slip from him. Chris had made it clear long ago that rage was not a quality she adored in the slightest, "Why not? We are perfect together Chris. I, the Swordsman of Rage and you, the Silver Maiden of Zexen belong together. Don't you see that?"

"You always put yourself first don't you Borus? I want to choose who I marry and it's not you. So please understand."

Borus let a quiet growl escape his lips as he grabbed Chris by the shoulders roughly, "Kiss me Chris."

Chris was so shocked she would have fallen over if Borus wasn't holding her steady, "What?"

"Kiss me and see if we don't belong together. Kiss me and prove to yourself how you truly feel about me."

Hugo jumped beneath the desk, hitting his head on the top drawer as he let out a quiet curse, "Shit."

Inches away from Chris' lips Borus glaring around the room for the source of the sound, "Someone is here."

Borus was about to look behind the desk causing Chris to do the first thing she could think of. She pulled Borus into a kiss to save Hugo from a near death experience. Hugo nearly had a griffon when he saw the two of them kissing. From over Borus' shoulder, Chris locked eyes with Hugo begging him to make a run for it. Hugo nodded hesitantly as he opened the passage and slipped through unnoticed.

Chris couldn't let Borus go fast enough. She actually had to stop herself from throwing up then and there. Oh, she loved Borus, but only in the same way she loved Nash, Percival and the other knights; as brothers. "I'll take that as a yes."

Finally getting her thoughts together, Chris lifted her head to look at Borus curiously, "Yes to what?"

Borus pulled Chris into yet another embrace with a sickening grin, "Yes to marrying me. Thank you Chris."

"Hold it." Chris pushed away from Borus roughly to get her point across and even looked at the knight with disgust.

"I did not say yes to marry you Borus. It's just, you challenged me to kiss you and I wanted to prove that I don't and won't ever feel anything for you besides brotherly love."

Disbelief and confusion flashed across Borus' face, "What? I thought…"

Chris pushed Borus outside her bedroom at last, but before she could get him completely out of the doorway in order to shut it, she heard him say, "You're saying you didn't feel anything? I know you did and I also know you secretly want to marry me."

With a final shove, Chris pushed Borus outside the room and slammed the door in his face. Chris leaned against the door before sliding down to the floor with her hands covering her face. Chris gave a sigh; keeping her relationship a secret was far too stressful for her liking. "What the hell."

* * *

"Fuck!"

Hugo banged into another wall, probably dislocated his damn shoulder because he's slammed it into so many walls. Dressing and running at the same time in complete darkness was a pain in the ass. "Shit!"

To say the least Hugo was not in a good mood. _'Damn Borus. Bastard needs to learn to keep his hands to himself.'_

Hugo had his shirt stuck over his head when he clipped a wall with his left shoulder causing him to spin around and back straight into a box. Hugo fell into an awkward back flip of sorts as the box tripped him up, "Son of a bitch!"

Soon, Hugo finally reached the door that led outside below the eastern bridge. The sunlight nearly blinded him when he stepped out into the wild. While Hugo was getting his eyes to adjust to the daylight, he heard a voice from the main road calling out to him. "Well, that's a sight you don't see every day."

Hugo whipped his head in the direction the voice came from and had to squint in order to see the man clearly, "Morning Fred, how have you been?"

Fred walked up to Hugo completely ignoring the young man's question in order to give him a proper handshake, "I have never tried dressing in complete darkness before. Seeing how you look, I don't want to try."

Not knowing what Fred was talking about, Hugo looked down to evaluate his attire. His shoes were on the wrong feet, his pants were torn from trying to find the holes to his pant legs and because he couldn't find them he made his own. Hugo's shirt was on inside out, backwards and not tucked in. Fred gave a knowing smile, "That passage only leads to one place. To see you running out of it this early in the morning and completely out of sorts leaves me to wonder what you've been up to."

"Please don't tell anyone you saw me."

Fred held his hands up in the air defensively, showing Hugo that it was not his intention to tell anyone, "I would be proud to tell people that I was sleeping with the lovely Captain."

It happened so fast Fred didn't even have time to think about defending himself. Hugo sucker punched him right in the face then watched as Fred fell unconscious, "Don't worry pal I didn't break your nose. I'll be barrowing your horse, I hope you don't mind."

* * *

Louis was at the Council Hall in order to drop off some paperwork from Chris. He couldn't wait until he could leave. Louis hated the Council, especially after what they did during the war. On his way over, Louis saw someone hidden in what shadows were left from the daylight before walking into the Council building. "No that couldn't be, hmm…could it?"

Upon entering Louis quietly walked up the stairs to follow the suspicious individual and leaned his head on the door to eavesdrop on the conversation. Louis heard enough to know he was right on whom the person was that walked into the room. The information gathered left Louis even more horrified and disgusted with the Council.

Louis ran down the stairs three steps at a time to hurry back to Brass Castle. Louis left the paperwork with a knight at the entrance to give Chris the proper warning.

* * *

Once again, a male came running into her room. Chris was getting fed up with the male species. Nash, Hugo, Borus and now Louis had invaded her privacy. When was she ever going to get time alone? Chris was in the middle of her morning bath when Louis entered her chambers. The door closed shut on its own behind him and Chris had to thank the Goddess for that. Louis blushed at the sight of Chris in the bath and turned around apologetically, "I'm sorry Lady Chris. I didn't know you were taking a bath."

Chris smiled gently as she quickly got out of the bath and secured a robe around her body before addressing Louis, "It's quite alright, no harm done. It must be highly urgent if you came in without knocking first. That's not like you."

Louis turned back towards Chris at the quick jolt to his memory as to why he was there in the first place, "He's back. I saw him sneak into the Council chambers. I could tell he didn't want to be noticed and I only caught him by sheer luck. You won't believe what they were discussing."

Chris walked up to Louis calmly and pulled him into an embrace before ruffling his hair. He was so nervous that when he spoke Chris had trouble understanding what Louis was even talking about. "Who was talking to the Council Louis?"

"The Silverberg tactician…Albert's back Chris."

Carefully Louis pulled away to gauge Chris' reaction. Chris could see the absolute fear in his eyes, Louis may have been a fully pledged knight but the man had yet to kill anyone or truly enter battle. He was very much at peace serving the Mighty Six. "Gather the others so you can tell us exactly what you heard in that room. Understand?"

In less than an hour Louis had managed to gather Fred, Nash and the Mighty Six sans Percival into the meeting room next to Chris' chambers. Every one of them had worried expressions on their faces as Leo started the conversation, "What did you hear little man?"

Leo Galen or Iron Leo had been in an extremely happy mood lately since receiving word that his wife Elaine was recently with child. Louis really hated to ruin his mood and everyone else's it seemed.

"A war, the Council and Albert were tying up loose strings for a war that is going to be and I quote, 'The war to end the Grassland barbarians and the Zexen supporters.' They don't plan on the Captain dying in the war though. They plan on making it look like a Grasslander assassinated Lady Chris. That is what will start the war."

In an instant the entire room became quiet. They knew of the Council's hatred for the Grasslands, the reason why a peace treaty still hadn't been signed and this just showed their true colors. Roland was the first to break the silence, "Did you hear who, how or when the assassination attempt will take place?"

Louis shook his head as he shrugged his shoulders, out of the corner of his eye Louis could see Chris remain calm even though the males in the room were anything but, "I don't know who or how but they did say it was going to be soon. That's all I could get."

"You've done an excellent job Louis." Salome clapped his hand on Louis' back roughly as a few of the other knights gave him noogies and shoulder punches in agreement. Lady Chris even gave him a kiss on the cheek. It was Nash, however, who ruined the appraisal of Louis' information gathering.

"We'll need to keep a closer watch on Chris. Everything and everyone can be a danger to her. You're not to go alone anywhere Lady Chris, you know that right?"

Yes, Chris knew that. It was a protocol they took in the event of something like this coming up but that didn't mean she had to like it.

* * *

Much more strange and even a little more scary than before, that's what the villagers in Karaya saw Hugo as. His mother left just before Hugo came home. Lucia wanted to ask his whereabouts but she was already late for a peace meeting in another nation. It would be a few months before she finally came home for good.

The entire village was staying as far away from Hugo as possible. He was in a raging bad mood. He kept muttering under his breath and at times he would yell at nothing or growl. Beecham was even keeping his distance from the Chieftain. Hugo marched into his hut and started cleaning his daggers to try and calm down. "That stupid, arrogant, cocky, son of a bitch. To even think that Chris would marry him, the stupid jackass."

While Hugo was busy calling Borus every rotten name under the sun, Beecham entered the hut with caution. Hugo heard the noise and looked up to yell at the intruder, "What?"

Beecham was almost ready to bolt out of the area. Hugo looked almost like a rabid, wild animal in his eyes and it was slightly disturbing, "A message has arrived from Brass Castle. It seems to be a woman's handwriting."

Excited that Chris would write to him but also worried and concerned that something bad might have happened Hugo snatched the message from Beecham's hands and told him to please leave. "Well, I'm happy you got some of your manners back."

Hugo looked up from trying to open the sealed letter. "Beecham, I'm sorry about the snapping and yelling. My bad mood is no good excuse to be unnecessarily rude."

Beecham smiled as he accepted Hugo's apology and left the hut. Hugo opened the message with his teeth but was surprised and a little concerned at what was wrong. The message asked him to come to Budehuc Castle and that she, along with a few others would be meeting him there. It also asked him to come as quickly as possible; she would be waiting for him.

Grabbing his dagger and his bag of supplies, Hugo left his hut and mounted his horse. He told Beecham where he was going and that he was in charge until he returned. Then Hugo headed out towards Budehuc Castle. Upon arriving, Chris and her company were waiting at the entrance, "Afternoon Chris."

Snapping her head around, Chris gave Hugo a sweet smile as a greeting. That was the most beautiful thing Hugo ever saw in his life. He would remember that smile and look on Chris' face until the day he died and beyond. "Hugo, glad you could make it."

Chris was not the one to verbally greet him; it was actually Nash who was off to the side that said something. Hugo dismounted taking in the sight of Fred and Salome, which meant that Borus would not be around, he felt blessed as he approached Chris. They walked side by side entering the manor with the other three individuals just behind them. "Lady Chris!"

Everyone quickly moved out of the way as Cecile came running from the hallway and into Chris' open arms with a giggle. "Hello Cecile, good to see you again. I hope you and Thomas have been doing well."

Before the young girl could answer someone else beat her to the punch, "Never better Lady Chris."

All eyes turned to look at Thomas standing at the top of the staircase. The young master had an infectious grin plastered on his features, "Nice to see you again Lady Chris, Sir Hugo."

Hugo raised an eyebrow, sir was a little much, hell Chief was a little much but he couldn't complain. Thomas was a very respectful individual he smiled as Chris spoke, "The pleasure's all mine. Thank you for allowing us to use your home."

Starting down the stairs, Thomas said, "It's no problem. I owe you and everyone else for helping me rebuild Budehuc into the place it is today. I love being able to help."

As Thomas reached the bottom of the steps while still talking Hugo searched what he could with only his eyes quickly. The Chief frowned at the sudden realization, "Isn't Geddoe supposed to be here?"

"Don't worry, they all made it here safely. Right now Geddoe and Jacques left to try and help their wives retrieve Ace and Joker from the tavern."

The whole manor was filled with laughter at their comrade's actions. It was nice knowing that some people didn't change all that much. Salome as always, got straight back to business, "Did you receive our message?"

Thomas nodded as he turned to address the speaker, "Yes I have. My office is cleaned up so there's enough room for everyone."

They agreed that they would all wait in Thomas' office for Geddoe and his gang but before they could even start up the stairs another voice was heard from the foyer, "Lady Chris! Oh Chris, how I have missed you."

Caesar ran down the stairs, grabbed Chris by the waist and twirled her around before setting her back on her feet with a smile, "Hey Caesar."

Caesar had a look of hurt grace his features or more like shocked and appalled, "Hey Caesar? That's it? No, 'oh I have missed you too,' or 'how have you been?'"

Chris laughed slightly as she apologized to Caesar. Hugo glared daggers at the back of Caesar's head, along with Nash and Fred. Caesar did not seem to catch on to this unnecessary violence, "You can say hello to Chris but you don't even glance in our direction?"

At Hugo's comment Caesar released Chris from his gentle hold and faced everyone to give them each his own little personal greeting. Salome managed to ask where Apple was, which irritated the tactician slightly, did people think they were glued at the hip? Caesar did not think so. He simply told them that Apple was not interested in joining him, it wasn't entirely true.

"Let me the fuck go Jacques! Put me down damn it, I can walk on my own two feet."

Attention was soon switched to Jacques who was carrying a drunken Joker over his shoulder. Behind him Geddoe fireman carried the drunken, passed out Ace into the foyer area. Aila and Queen were close behind them.

Getting fed up with Joker, Geddoe told Jacques to give him what he wanted. Jacques dropped Joker face down on the stone floor. "Damn it Jacques, I think you broke my nose!"

Walking up beside Jacques, Aila replied, "It serves you right if he did. Speaking to Jacques like that, I'm ashamed of you Joker."

Queen agreed with Aila causing Geddoe to smirk slightly as Joker bowed his head in embarrassment. Jacques broke them out of their unit feud, "Lady Chris…"

Geddoe and the others noticed the large group of individuals waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Aila spotted Hugo and ran to him, embracing him in a brotherly hug. Jacques didn't seem to mind this at all as Hugo picked her up slightly in a bear hug. By this point Geddoe already dropped Ace flat on the ground to approach the group.

Chris was about to say, 'Let's head up to the office,' but something started grabbing and squeezing her rump. Chris turned to slap whoever did it, thinking it was Hugo, but no one was behind her and Hugo was just now putting Aila down. Then it happened again. This time she yelped and hid behind Hugo. With no one to block their view, everyone saw Ace lying on the floor where Chris once stood with a grin, "How you doing Chris honey?"

Hugo and Fred picked him up by his arms and legs and then threw the man head first out the door. Ace hit the top of the stairs face first and then tumbled down them ungraciously. The two men dusted their hands off, shut the doors behind them and then rejoined the group with Hugo putting an arm around Chris' waist protectively. The group was rather silent when Chris actually accepted the form of affection, from Hugo of all people.

Salome cleared his throat and requested that maybe now that everyone was present they should head to Thomas' office. Everyone started up the stairs, quiet muttering heard between different individuals, Chris and Hugo brought up the rear. Chris was still allowing Hugo to keep his arm around her waist. Thomas opened the door and let everyone in. After everyone entered, Thomas shut the door and locked it behind him, "Shall we get this meeting started?"

* * *

'_Here we go again,' _thought Louis. Poor young man, at least Roland and Leo could go home to their families, but he was stuck here with a fuming, raging Borus. "I can't believe she left me here. Me! Her future husband and she has the nerve to leave without me."

Louis gave Borus a skeptical look, not really believing what he just heard. "What did you say Sir Borus?"

Borus growled at Louis for not paying attention again, his patience was wearing thin, "I said I can't believe Chris left without me."

"No, not that, just before you said that."

Borus smirked as he marched over to Louis and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, "Me and Chris didn't want anyone to know quite yet, so you have to promise not to tell. Earlier today, I had a talk with Chris and she agreed to marry me. How couldn't she say no, we are meant to be together."

Louis shook his head in denial as he knocked Borus' hand off his shoulder, "I don't believe you. Chris would never say yes to you. I know she loves…"

Louis smacked a hand over his own mouth to prevent himself from giving away information that was no supposed to be divulged, "Chris loves who? Come on Louis spit it out. Who does Chris love? I won't get angry, I promise, it's not like she's in love with a dirty barbarian."

While Borus was rambling off questions, Louis was slowly backing away from Borus towards the training room doors. Borus saw movement and noticed how far Louis had gotten from him, "Louis, what do you know?"

Borus started reaching for Louis but the young knight quickly rushed out of the room to avoid capture from Borus. "Louis get back here! Louis!"

Louis successfully distracted Borus by having the man chase him all over Brass Castle and narrowly escaped capture several times.

* * *

"It seems to me Chris that all along the Ironheads…uh sorry, I mean Zexen's were all innocent bystanders that were being fed lies from the Council, including you."

"Thank you Aila but I am as much to blame as the Council. I should have tried to stop them years ago. Maybe my father would still be alive now if I had."

Not being able to see Chris in emotional pain and not caring that everyone would suspect what was happening between them, Hugo was about to pull Chris into a comforting embrace but he was too late. Nash walked up behind Chris and put his hands on her shoulder before giving them a little squeeze, "Don't do this to yourself Chris. You have been keeping the Council, not to mention all of Zexen, at bay from attacking the Grasslands for years now."

Salome walked up to stand next to Chris on her right-hand side, "Nash is right my dear. You have dangerously put yourself between the Federation and the Grasslands. You have rebels from both sides that would love to see you dead so the war can continue."

Fred placed himself on Chris' left-hand side with a smile leaning towards her just slightly, "You have done all you can and more Chris. Stop guilt tripping yourself, you don't need or deserve it."

At the moment, as Hugo watched and listened to a spy from Holy Harmonia, a Zexen, a foreigner from another nation and even a Grasslander defend Chris. He knew Chris had been trying constantly to attain permanent peace between Zexen and the Grasslands, but until now he never really believed how much danger Chris was in. Hugo didn't believe he could love, respect and admire Chris more than he did now but he was wrong.

Chris gave everyone that gentle, sweet smile of hers that always took Hugo's breath away and did things to a certain part of his anatomy. "Thank you everyone. You have no idea how it makes me feel to hear you say such things."

"I think we should all give Chris a huge group hug." Thomas proposed and everyone all jumped into a group hug, with Chris at the center. All but Geddoe, who just didn't do those types of things and Hugo, who was silently fuming at the male attention Chris was receiving but mostly at Nash for hugging her from behind. Hugo was sure they were doing it on purpose because they knew their secret. After having enough of the sight, Hugo had to keep the anger at bay that wanted to escape from his voice, "Don't we have something else to discuss, like what to do about the council and their little hired ninja. Chris can't be left alone for one moment. Anyone have any ideas?"

They discussed different ideas until night had fallen and Salome requested that they should head back to Brass Castle, stating that they would return tomorrow. That's when Thomas came up with a great idea, "Why doesn't Chris stay here for a while? You can send all her paperwork here so she can continue to accomplish her duties. Plus the Council wouldn't dare come back here to look for Chris."

Salome and Nash agreed to the plan with Fred offering to stay at Budehuc Castle with Chris. Thomas still felt the need to ask Chris how she felt about the plan just in case she was uncomfortable; surprisingly the Lady was happy with the arrangement.

"I'll stay too. Chris needs all the protection she can get. The Council might have more than one assassin out there and will probably have more in the future."

All heads turned towards Hugo, a tad bit surprised by his sudden request. Salome and Nash didn't see a reason why he should stay. Salome told Hugo that Chris had enough protection with Fred, Geddoe and his gang around. Hugo crossed his arms over his chest defiantly, leaning back against the doorframe, "I don't think it's your decision. Would you like me to stay with you Chris?"

Chris felt a little uncomfortable being the center of attention again as she appeared to ponder the question before addressing Salome, "Protection doesn't get much better than the Flame Champion, plus we can discuss plans for future peace between our nations."

Chris said this with a smile, though she addressed Salome, Chris had her eyes on Hugo the entire time. Her words rang true and were innocent enough if no one caught on to the underlying meaning of the words she spoke, Chris was a very clever woman. Hugo turned to Nash and Salome with a smug grin and the advisor had no choice but to agree to the arrangement.

Queen, Aila and Cecile went to bed hours before the meeting adjourned. Joker returned to the tavern with Ace close behind just a few minutes ago, swearing that they wouldn't drink too much. Chris bid farewell to two of her companions before they departed Budehuc. Fred left just after Geddoe and Jacques, wishing the last three individuals a good night before they headed off to their rooms.

"Well, I'll show you two to your rooms." Thomas stepped around the desk and held the door open for Chris and Hugo to exit. Hugo stopped Thomas from closing the door just then.

"Something wrong Hugo?"

Thomas looked concerned as Hugo raised an eyebrow in confusion, "You said room plural?"

"Yes I did, why?"

Hugo closed the door for Thomas with a smile before standing next to Chris almost soldier like. Hugo gave a two finger salute to the Lady when she nodded before addressing Thomas, "We just need one room."

It dawned on Thomas the implication of Hugo's actions and the slight approval from Chris. Thomas asked the two warriors to follow him down the stairs and led them to the ship. Chris felt Hugo massaging her ass when Thomas wasn't looking and hissed out, "What are you doing?"

Hugo gave an innocent smirk throwing his arms up in the air for a mock surrender, "Nothing I swear. It wasn't me."

Thomas glanced back to see Hugo defending himself from a playful punch to the arm and turned his eyes back forward. In his mind, the two of them changed greatly; Hugo matured into a protective young man and Chris had grown into a loving woman. They looked like they had been friends since childhood. When Thomas no longer paid attention to them, Hugo leaned down to whisper in Chris' ear so the young Lord couldn't hear him this time, "I want to feel myself inside you with your nails digging into my shoulders and dragging them across my back. I want to hear your breathing catch as I take you to paradise and back. I want –"

Chris slapped her hand over Hugo's mouth to prevent him from speaking any longer. By looking into Chris' eyes Hugo could tell that his playful words were doing wonders to her body. "Here we are."

Hugo took Chris' hand off his mouth without breaking eye contact before turning to address Thomas. He was just turning around to hand them the key to their room. "Here's your room. I apologize; I should have realized that someone was going to have to sleep with Chris. Good night."

Thomas bowed before walking to his own room leaving Chris and Hugo alone on the ship. Hugo's hand still held Chris' from when she removed it from his mouth but now he raised it up to kiss and nibble the tips of her fingers and knuckles. Chris smiled as Hugo released her hand and leaned down to pick Chris up much like a newlywed. Chris wrapped her arms around Hugo's neck allowing him to suck and nibble on her ear as he asked, "Shall we?"

Chris pulled Hugo away from her ear by the hair on his head before pulling him down for a passionate kiss. Hugo quickly, but quietly, shut the bedroom door. The two of them didn't sleep at all that night.

* * *

Mount Senai was dark, silent and dangerous. This is where the final battle against Luc and the True Runes had taken place. Footsteps could be heard down the corridor. The closer to the chamber of Luc's demise, the louder the steps. The figure stopped right in the center of the platform where Luc last stood. "This is it. This is the place my father last stood."

The figure stood there unmoving like a statue for what seemed like ages. There was a gathering of bright light, as an aura started glowing behind the mysterious man. As it settled the young man didn't bother looking behind him. "I thought I would find you here?"

"I don't understand, why Leknaat? What was he thinking and my mother…"

Leknaat, blind as a bat she was, turned her head in the young man's general direction, rather on point actually. "Your parents, Luc and Sarah had their destinies set before them but they decided to change their future and look what happened? When you were created from their DNA by Hikusaak you had a destiny planned as well. When you were taken from him as a young boy, your destiny was changed forever."

The young man laughed slightly at his predicament. Sarah had not given birth to him, no. The devil of a man Hikusaak had created him solely for the purpose of Luc's defeat. Though Leknaat had taken the boy young, Luc and Sarah only knew him as another body to clean the castle, "You know the funny thing. I don't hate them. I still don't understand but I don't hate them. I never really knew them, so I can't really love them either."

"Lucian, you are more like your uncle than your parents."

Lucian smiled brightly as he turned to Leknaat, a caregiver in her own right, the young man truly appreciated her words in times of need, "I don't know if that's an insult or not but I love my Uncle Sasarai. I'm happy he took me in and raised me."

"Speaking of Sasarai, he was the one who sent for me. The man is truly worried about you. Meet him at the Great Hollow when you have finished reminiscing."

Lucian gave a nod in acknowledgement before he glanced over his shoulder, taking in the sight one last time, "I came here so I could finally satisfy my curiosity. I hope you two are happy and at peace."

Lucian smirked before looking away and approached Leknaat. The witch smiled in return, patted the young man's face and they disappeared in a hazy light.

* * *

"Thank you Dupa. I know how much this means to your clan by keeping a Harmonian Bishop here."

The Chief of the Lizard Clan shook his head as he flicked his tongue out, "Don't insult me human. It is an honor to have you here and you are welcome at anytime."

Sasarai bowed to Dupa with a smile, "I am honored."

Grunting in response, Dupa looked away from Sasarai, embarrassed by all the praise he was getting. "Where is the young man that was with you earlier? You never did tell me who he was."

"He is my son."

The expression on Dupa's face would be the equivalent of a human raising their eyebrow in disbelief, "That boy is at least 15. Where was he during the war?"

That question was easy enough, though Sasarai did not want to lie to the Chieftain, he did not want unnecessary attention. "I left him with his mother. When the war was over she passed from an illness and we've been inseparable since."

It seemed Dupa was satisfied with this answer. Dupa told Sasarai to make himself at home and that he was free to come and go as he pleased. Sasarai thanked Dupa once again before heading towards the inn to wait for his son. While waiting, Sasarai thought about what he told Dupa about Lucian. Most of it was lies but some of it was true.

Was Lucian his son? No. Was he related to him? Yes. Did his mother die of an illness? No. Did his mother die? Yes. Both parents were dead. Lucian never met his parents and yet the boy deeply cared for them both. The only time Luc or Sarah saw Lucian was when Leknaat initially took him to her Magical Tower. Sasarai was asked by Leknaat to care for the child and when Lucian was 8, the Bishop revealed the truth. Lucian understood, he was intelligent for his age.

Every time Sasarai looked at Lucian, he saw Luc and Sarah. Lucian had his father brown hair color with a tint of his mother's pale white. He had his mothers blue eyes; Lucian looked every bit his namesake but was softer around the edges. Sasarai was in deep thought when Lucian entered the room, "How long are we to stay here Uncle? I want to finish exploring the Grasslands and I want to see the Federation. When will I meet your friends?"

Sasarai smiled as he stood up to look at his nephew. Even though Lucian was 12 now, the way he looks when he turns 18 is the way he will look forever. Sasarai wasn't sure how Hikusaak accomplished it; maybe it was a mixture of Luc's power with Sarah's magic that gave him eternal life like the rune bearers. "If you want, we can leave this place tomorrow. I want to show you all of the Grasslands before I show you Zexen. Then, afterwards, I'll take you to a place of common ground, Budehuc."

Lucian jumped up and down excitedly about being able to explore the nations closely, his uncle shut his dreams down rather quickly though, "Now remember, this is all going to take a while. We won't be able to do to Budehuc for a few weeks, maybe a month."

Lucian was still excited to get things started.

* * *

"Nei's going to kill. I miss having Percival babysit. He did such a good job-"

"Roland!"

A loud resounded in the living room as Roland hit his head on the bottom of the dining room table. _'Shit, time to face the music. I have never been this stressed in my entire life.'_

Walking out into living quarters, Roland saw his wife Nei holding their two and a half year old son, Hunter. The young elf boy was currently giving his mother a kiss on the cheek with a laugh, Roland couldn't help but smile in return, _'It's been worth every stressful moment to have them in my life.'_

Nei smiled lovingly as she moved Hunter to her other hip, he was getting far too big to be held anymore, "Lose something again Roland?"

That something was laughing at him and having a good ole time in his mother's arms. Roland shook his head as he walked towards his wife and son. Roland took them both into an embrace; he gave Hunter a kiss on the head and then kissed his wife softly on the lips. Nei gave a content sigh before Roland spoke, "I know I have been asking for years now but are you sure you don't regret quitting he band to marry me? You had such a great time with them."

Nei placed Hunter down so he could play and the little deviant went straight to his father's weapons chest while they weren't looking, "I've told you over and over again. I love you, I don't regret anything. So, stop asking, I'm happy living with you. I have a wonderful husband and a beautiful little boy."

Roland pulled Nei into a tight embrace and showered her face with several kisses. Then they heard a loud bang which alerted them to Hunter playing with Roland's arrows. The Elvin knight ran to Hunter and picked him up quickly, "Those aren't play things."

Hunter started crying and screaming in his father's arms. Roland didn't discipline too much but when he did, Hunter always knew it was because he did something wrong. Nei took Hunter out of Roland's arms just as Leo came crashing into their house. Roland gave Leo a bored expression; the beast of a man took the door off the hinges while still holding the handle. "That's the fifth time you've barged into my house and in the process destroyed the door I just put up."

Leo bowed sheepishly towards the couple, Nei laughing and Roland very serious like. "I'm sorry. I'll remember to knock next time. Roland, we're needed at Brass. There is new information on the Council and Lady Chris."

"I'll meet you at the front gate." Leo gave a nod as he apologized again and took his leave. Roland grabbed his quiver of arrows and his bow; he gave Nei a kiss good-bye and ruffled his son's hair.

It was his son's voice that stopped him in his tracks though, "Be safe daddy."

* * *

"Damn it Bright! You just ate and we have wasted enough time because of you." Futch and Bright were once again in a heated argument. Bright started doing spins and flips, trying to throw Futch off. Rule number one; don't argue with a dragon while flying in the sky.

"Bright, stop it damn it. There is no time for your games. We have – ahh!" Interrupting Futch, Bright took a straight dive towards the ground and then pulled up at the last moment.

"Fuck! Damn you Bright! Stop this instant." Bright started talking to Futch, cursing him out in his dragon language.

"No thank you. I would like to keep it in the same species thank you very much. Besides, you're not my type." Bright gave a loud roar.

Futch smirked at Bright's frustration. "Now Bright, no use getting upset. It's not my fault that you can't find a female dragon to mate with. If you stopped scaring them all away…"

Bright made a comment that almost sounded sly and cocky with a laugh, "Hey! We're talking about your suck-ass love life, not mine. So I'm picky about who I want to be with. Nothing's wrong with that. Besides, all the females in my nation are so immature, love-dovey and delicate it makes me sick."

Bright caught a strong wind current that carried them straight to Budehuc Castle, both were surprised to see that more people were there than what they expected. Bright landed in the courtyard and Futch dismounted before they made their way to the door, "Well I'll be damned. Budehuc sure has grown."

Hearing Bright roar from behind him in a warning, Futch turned to see what was wrong but something plowed straight into his chest with a delighted scream. Futch looked down to see Cecile with her arms wrapped around him and her head on his chest. "Cecile? How have you been?"

"Cecile! Let that young man go." Futch looked up to see a man running towards them with a deadly expression on his features. If looks could kill, Futch suspected that he would be laying dead-cold at the moment.

Thomas stopped right in front of them still glaring at Futch, "Cecile, if you don't let him go I will not be responsible for my actions."

Futch could realize at this point that Thomas was jealous and quickly pushed Cecile away from his waist. Cecile hadn't noticed the fuming man behind her somehow and look up at the Dragon Knight with tears in her eyes, "What's wrong Futch? You didn't miss us?"

Cecile might not have noticed her fuming boyfriend behind her but Futch did and it was starting to feel very uncomfortable. Watching was unfolding before him, Bright started making a sound that was as close to laughter as a dragon could get. Futch snapped his head towards his companion, "What the hell are you laughing about? You think this is funny, you damn overgrown lizard!"

How Thomas was just noticing the big white dragon settled behind Futch just that moment was beyond the Knight himself. Looking more closely at Futch, who was trying to break away from Cecile's new embrace, Thomas came to a realization, "I know that dragon. Is that really you Sir Futch?"

Futch stopped trying to push Cecile away and Cecile stopped trying to make the embrace tighter both looked over at Thomas. Seeing that Cecile was distracted, Futch broke away from the embrace and took a few steps away from the Garrison guard in case she tried to jump him again. Then Futch gave Cecile and Thomas a huge smirk, "Thomas, man have you grown. I suspected when I returned you two would no doubt be a couple."

The young couple looked at each other then blushed brightly at how obvious they were. Thomas then wrapped an arm around Cecile's waist. Bright snorted at Futch as he told him something that caused his master to laugh, "I fully agree with you Bright."

"Why don't you come inside? I'm sorry Bright but we just finished rebuilding the manor, so you're going to have to stay outside. I heard Fubar arrived a little bit ago, maybe you can look for him."

Bright discussed one last thing with Futch before taking to the sky in search of his old war companion. In the process Thomas hugged Cecile closer to his side to get her attention and when he achieved that the young Lord smiled, "Why don't you go inside and wake everyone up to tell them we have an old friend here for a visit."

Cecile gave Thomas a quick kiss on the cheek as she ran through the doors of the manor. Thomas and Futch could hear her yelling from inside causing the two men to laugh, "I would hate to have that as my wake up call."

* * *

Waiting, waiting and more waiting. Seconds were ticking by. Minutes were ticking by. Hours were ticking by. Days were being wasted, days that he could be using to kill people. Yuber was getting on edge, several weeks had gone by and they were just about to hit their two month mark.

Geddoe and his gang, not to mention Fred, Futch and Hugo had stopped and killed 5 assassins that Albert had the Zexen Council hire to get Chris out of the way. Each assassination attempt failed despite word that these assassins were the very best. Chris was staying at Budehuc for the entirety of their plan, causing trouble for the assassin's because of her protective barrier of warriors. One even slept with her, someone discovered a portion of their plan and Yuber didn't like it.

Yuber wasn't the only one getting impatient. Lilly was getting edgy as well, but for a whole different reason. Yuber was edgy because he wanted to kill, anyone, anything, everyone and everything. Lilly was edgy because she just wanted one person gone, it didn't matter if she died or not, she just wanted Chris Lightfellow gone.

"When?" Lilly screamed for about the hundredth time. Yuber was getting a headache from hearing her whine and scream. He was ready to just kill her and damn the consequences.

"I am getting tired and frustrated from waiting. When can we use the armies we already have right now and crush that Zexen bitch? They've been ready for over a month now. Why haven't we attacked?"

Reed, who was her only guardian left since Samus had committed suicide not long ago, was ready to follow in his old friends footsteps. Until Albert finally snapped, having enough of Lilly's raging attitude, he didn't yell but his voice was the law, "Lilly, shut up. If you make another sound, any sound, I will let Yuber have his fun with you and I will send your body in pieces, or what's left of it after Yuber's through with you, back to your father in a box. Dying in the war won't be too difficult for you to accomplish."

Lilly sealed her mouth shut and sat down. She was more terrified of Albert than Yuber; the woman was crazy, Reed was sure of it. "Now, the first battle will take place the day after the next full moon if the assassin's continue to fail. It will be early dawn, no sooner and no later. Anyone disagree?"

The chamber was dead silent.

* * *

'_Breathe in…breathe out…breathe in…breathe out. Oh Goddess it's not working.'_

Chris was desperately trying to calm herself but wasn't doing it too well. The Silver Maiden paced back and forth, biting her nails in the process and then stomping her foot for good measure, "Hugo! This is his entire fault."

Chris took in another deep breath shaking her head as she ran her fingers through her hair, _'No, it's our fault. I'm happy, I really am, I'm just afraid of what Hugo will say. What will he do? Will he be angry?'_

Chris flopped on the bed, giving a sigh of frustration into the pillows before letting out a moan of displeasure. Chris lifted her head as she took in a shaky breath as she realized that Hugo would find out the truth eventually and she could not hide it. Chris slowly climbed out of bed to search for Hugo.

* * *

"The Council and Albert are very serious. Five assassins; one almost every other week it seems. The last one almost got her, thank you Futch. You have great timing."

Futch shrugged his shoulders with a smile, though it was no smiling matter, the young man was just proud of himself, "No big deal Hugo. I'm just glad I got to her in time."

"Still, I am in your debt Futch, Bright included."

Futch placed a hand over Hugo's mouth quickly, "Shh, keep it down. You're going to give that dragon a big head, like its not big enough already."

Everyone laughed. They were having an afternoon meeting. Hugo, Thomas, Fred, Geddoe and Futch were all in attendance. They couldn't fit all of Geddoe's gang in the office, so he was going to fill them in later. Chris told Hugo earlier that she would be with Cecile until the meeting was finished. "All this waiting is driving me crazy. We know that they have an army and that they are going to start a huge war. We just don't know where they are hiding or when they will attack."

Calmly, Geddoe agreed with Fred as well as Thomas. "We're just going to have to keep on our toes."

Having addressed all that needed to be discussed until the next meeting, Hugo dismissed them. The moment Hugo made it down the stairs he saw Chris waiting for him. Hugo noticed the scared and worried look on Chris' face; he asked her what was wrong as he took her in his arms. Chris slowly wrapped her arms around Hugo, resting her hands on his upper back and shoulders. "Hugo, I have to tell you something. It's very important."

Hugo caught the hesitation in Chris' voice, whatever it was she wanted to tell him she was unsure. Hugo leaned back far enough so he could look her in the eyes, "What's wrong darling?"

The one thing Hugo was shocked to see on her expressive face was fear. Fear of him, Chris was afraid of him, which scared and worried Hugo more than anything. "Chris, may I ask why the hell you are scared to death of me right now?"

Before Chris could say it out loud to Hugo, Leo came bursting into the manor with the rest of the Mighty Six sans Percival, Nash and Louis following in right behind him. Salome walked up to the couple with an unreadable expression, "We need a meeting right now."

Hugo would have replied with something silly about how he just got out of one but would gather the others anyway; however, Borus interrupted Hugo with his yelling, "What the hell is going on here? Why do you have your arms around my fiancé?"

Not meaning to but at hearing the word fiancé Hugo automatically dropped his arms and backed away from Chris slightly, _'She said yes…'_

"Is this what you needed to tell me Chris? Did it slip your mind that you've been engaged these past couple of months? When did this happen?"

Speechless was only half of what Chris felt. She never heard Hugo speak to her with such disdain in his voice. His face held that of confusion and anger, "What? Hugo, listen to me, Borus is delusional. I never, I say again never agreed to be his wife. It's just his wishful thinking."

Hugo shook his head, he was extremely unsure, he did see them kiss. Maybe Chris wasn't faking it to him out of the room, maybe she did like Borus. Hugo took in Chris' shocked expression when he said nothing, "You believe me don't you?"

Louis just returned he left earlier to gather everyone while Hugo, Borus and Chris were arguing. Thomas took in the rage upon Borus' face; Hugo's disbelieving expression and the sadness in Chris' eyes, "Is something wrong? You all look ready to kill each other."

The hurt on Chris' face was written clearly for everyone to see and her voice was laced with the emotion that no one could argue it was another feeling, "You don't believe me do you Hugo? After everything we've been through and you don't believe me. Worse yet, you believe Borus…BORUS, over me."

Chris refused to let anyone see her cry, not even Hugo, so she held in the tears as she brushed by the Flame Champion ignoring the looks she was receiving and disappeared into the basement level. The hall was suddenly quiet as a tomb. Everyone turned their heads from Chris' departure to receive word from Hugo. "Let's go to the office and discuss the new information. We may yet come to a solution for our unfixable problem."

The group walked up the stairs, but if anyone had been paying attention, they would have seen Borus with a smirk of victory on his features.

* * *

After having just cried herself to sleep, Chris barely heard the knocking at her bedroom door. Chris coughed slightly so that she could clear her throat, "Go away."

"Chris, it's me, Futch. I thought if you want, I could fly you over to see Yuiri and Percival. What do you say?"

Silence was all Futch heard on the other side of the door, he took this response as Chris not wanting to accept his offer but when he turned around to leave the Lady opened her door. "If it's not too much trouble for you, thank you Futch."

Futch gave Chris a sweet and understanding smile, the Silver Maiden wasn't a woman who ask for anything or accepted offers of any kind, "No problem. I have to tell them what's going on anyways. Then I thought, what the hell, I'll go see if Chris would like to join me."

Chris thanked Futch once again for his kindness; Chris followed the Dragon Knight outside. Once outside Bright gave Chris a loving nudge with his head, to which the Lady patted with a smile and thanks. Futch helped Chris onto Bright's back before climbing on behind her. Futch leaned in close to whisper into Chris ear, she heard the amusement seeping from his voice, "Could you do me a favor and try not to vomit until we land. I know how much you hate flying."

Feeling a little better thanks to Futch's kindness and silliness, Chris smiled and told him she would try. Futch then lifted his head and told Bright to try and make this flight a steady one. Then they were off into the sky on their way to Alma Kinan.

* * *

Now was the time, the first battle was about to take place. Yuber could already feel the blood on his hands and hear the screams of death. He was going to use his power and open a transportation gate so that he could teleport the entire army right on Budehuc Castle's front gate, he couldn't wait.

Albert had just found out that his little brother Caesar had been staying at Budehuc for some time. Albert found out from a source that Caesar had been absent for a few weeks now. Caesar was probably out investigating, the boy was always too smart for his age.

Albert, Yuber and Lilly were going to be the Commanders of three tight formations in the army. Yuber was going to teleport Albert's group to the front gate, his group to flank Budehuc from the left and Lilly's group on the right flank. All was set in motion at last.

When Albert gave the signal to go, Yuber snickered and pulled his top hat over his eyes with a sickening grin, "Showtime folks."

* * *

After landing, Chris went over to and behind the nearest tree she could find. Futch looked at her with sympathy and couldn't think of time where he ever got airsick. Futch walked over to her to rub her back in small circles to help ease her discomfort. Bright even came over to give Chris a little love push to say that he was sorry. This caused Chris to laugh slightly, "I'm fine really, I just don't fly much. Don't worry Bright. I know you flew as steady and as smooth as possible."

Futch laughed at Bright as the dragon made a very unusual sound. Chris raised an eyebrow in Futch's direction so that she could ask what Bright was saying. Chris blushed when Futch relayed the dragon's comment, "He said, if only female dragons were as sweet, beautiful and polite as you. Then he would have no problem choosing a mate."

"Hello friends. What brings you three here? Is there a problem because I don't believe this is a pleasure trip."

All three turned to see Percival walking out of the forest. "I saw a dragon and knew it was you. I was surprised to hear Chris' voice since she hates flying. So what -"

The air was knocked out of him as Chris slammed into him and Percival's arms automatically wrapped around her. Percival looked down at his sister's tear-streaked face and then saw Futch's sympathetic look over the maiden's shoulder. "What happened? What's wrong with Chris?"

"I think you should have a private discussion with Chris about that. I'll let the three of you have your space but I have some information to relay to you."

Percival quickly agreed as he tried to break away from Chris so they could start walking to his house but Chris didn't loosen her hold on him. So he picked her up and carried her to his house with her face buried into his chest. Futch and Bright followed behind closely.

Upon reaching the house Percival asked Futch is he could watch Athena while he and Yuiri talked with Chris. Futch nodded before they entered the house, watching Percival sit Chris gently on the couch and Yuiri rising from her spot on the floor where she was playing with Athena. "Want me go ahead and take her?"

Percival smiled just slightly and Futch took it as his cue. Futch walked over to Athena, who already had her arms stretched out towards him with a smile on her face. He picked her up and walked out of the house to give the family privacy to talk openly.

Chris told them everything about the story that included Hugo and Borus. Yuiri gave Chris a hug while Percival was calling Hugo and Borus every name under the sun.

While those three were imagining what to do with the jackasses that caused Chris distress, Futch had his hands full with Athena. "Damn it, Yuiri is going to kill me and Percival is going to torture me before Yuiri kills me."

In a matter of minutes, Futch somehow lost the baby and Bright was laughing his scales off. He set her down on the ground to play, looked away and then Athena was gone. "Damn it all to hell. Bright, shut up and help me look for her. You can sniff her out with that big nose of yours."

Feeling insulted about the big nose comment, Bright gave Futch a glare before flying off into the sky. Futch's eyes widened in shock as his dragon left him in the dust, "No, wait. Bright come back! Please, I'm sorry. Bright! Bright?"

'_I'm dead.'_

Futch took his attention off Bright and started calling out for Athena once again. He was still unable to find her, how does a three month old simply disappear? Futch screamed to the heavens in defeat, "Damn it all! Damn you Bright and damn you Athena."

* * *

Having finished their discussion of how to kill Hugo and Borus, well mostly Hugo slowly, Percival left to go search for Futch, Bright and Athena. Percival didn't see them when he stepped outside but he heard some yelling and couldn't make out the words. _'That sounds like Futch.'_

Percival made his way to where the voice was coming from and found Futch bent out a bush. Percival crossed his arms as he cleared his throat to get Futch's attention, it didn't work. Percival cleared his throat once again, but this time a bit louder and it still didn't work. Losing his patience because of what happened to Chris, Percival yelled right in the Dragon Knight's ear, "Futch!"

Futch jumped slightly as his heart dropped to his stomach and turned slightly to see Percival with an irritated look, he gulped audibly, "Where's Athena?"

Futch tried to stall for time by asking how the discussion went with Chris but Percival was not falling for it. "Where's my daughter Futch? I don't see Bright either."

Futch sincerely hoped that Percival was not implying that he would let Athena ride on Bright by herself. Futch grabbed at the collar of his tunic nervously, _'Oh yeah, guess what, it's kind of a funny story but I lost your one and only daughter. Sorry I'll but you a new one.'_

Bright came flying in gently, landing with the baby Athena laughing and having a grand ole time in Bright's claws. Futch turned to smile at Percival, though he looked a little green, "I thought I would let Bright take her for a little flight. Sorry to worry you."

Sensing something fishy but not wanting to discuss it any further Percival grabbed Athena from Bright's claw with a frown, "By herself Futch? Let's head back to my place so you can tell us what's going on at Budehuc."

Futch and Bright followed Percival back to the house. Dragon and Dragon Knight were having a very heated argument mentally and Futch even had the nerve to tell Percival that Bright took Athena without asking him.

It took a while to fill in the Fraulein's in but somehow he managed to finish with time to spare. "You need us to come to Budehuc so we can plan a strategy against Albert and his army. We'll have to bring Athena; I don't want to leave her with one of the handmaidens."

Futch was about to reply to Yuiri that was the main reason he was there but he heard Bright growl loudly outside. Chris, Percival and Yuiri followed Futch outside just in time to see Fubar land in the village square. The griffon was having a deep discussion with Bright and Chris noticed the open wounds all over his body. "Bright what's he saying?"

The Fraulein's and Chris watched curiously as Bright relayed the information from Fubar, "Oh hell no, Albert and his army are having an all out assault on Budehuc Castle right now."

Percival told Futch and Chris to get Bright ready to depart to the castle then told Yuiri to gather the warrior maidens and start marching over there. Percival then ran inside his house and broke the world record for putting his Zexen armor on before grabbing his weapon. As he made his way outside Percival asked Fubar if he had enough strength to fly him to the battlefield. Percival wasn't sure if the griffon understood his words but he nudged him before allowing Percival to climb on his back.

When they arrived it was Chaos. Upon landing Percival, Futch and Chris headed in the direction where they saw Hugo, Salome and Nash. Fubar and Bright quickly flew off to help fight the enemy. "What the hell happened?"

Hugo spared but a glance at Percival as he responded, "They came out of nowhere, someone teleported those bastards. Albert is commanding the central unit, Yuber is on the right and you won't believe this."

Chris stepped forward slightly, yes she was angry at him for their fight earlier but right now they were at war and Hugo was their source of information. "What?"

Hugo locked his eyes with Chris, frown marring his features, "The third unit is being commanded by Lilly."

"You have got to be shitting me." The entire group seemed at a loss for this turn of events.

"No I'm not and she's asking for the Silver Maiden's blood."

Everyone looked at Chris and saw that she had her war face painted on, no expression and no recognizable emotion. Her voice was empty as she spoke, "She wants the Silver Maiden, then she'll get me."

"When is Caesar coming with reinforcements?"

Salome was able to answer the question for Percival, "He should have been here yesterday but you know Caesar, he loves making an entrance. We're outnumbered but we need to hold out until he arrives."

"It's going to take Yuiri a little bit to get here. It's a long way from the village." Percival replied.

Nash furrowed his brow; he knew he should have left with the tactician to keep him on a timeline, "Hopefully we won't need them."

"Okay men, let's spread out. Go where you are needed most." Everyone gave acknowledgement to Hugo before departing to where they might be needed.

Nash arrived just in time to save Roland from a Tinto soldier. The elf gave Nash a silent salute before the two of them started fighting back to back.

Louis was leading his own small unit with Leo, Thomas and Cecile. Salome offered his assistance to them for the lack of experience was a bit evident.

Hugo was fighting Albert's forces, he had more units on his side but the tactician had more soldiers in each unit.

Chris made her way to Yumi's unit and that's where the trouble started. Lilly had her sword at Yumi's throat, distracted by the young girl and didn't see Chris come in from the side. Chris sliced through the arm holding her sword causing Lilly to drop her weapon and cradle her injured arm to her chest.

As Lilly looked up to see who injured her arm, she hissed out at the sight of Chris. The Silver Maiden stood over Yumi protectively as the girl was still lying on the ground. "You bitch!"

"Yumi, get up and go help Borus. I'll handle Lilly."

Yumi didn't even give it a second thought as she stood up, grabbed her crossbow and headed in Borus' direction. "I heard you were looking for me Lilly."

Chris held her sword at the ready with a smirk on her features; it had been a while since she fought in her traveling clothes. Lilly picked her sword from where she dropped it and she held it in her uninjured arm. "You're going to pay for what you did to my arm. It's going to leave a scar. I don't have scars and I don't get scars."

"True warriors have scars, all physical, mental and emotional. Guess what that says about you."

Lilly growled at Chris' comment before rushing Chris with a scream that would do a harpy proud. Chris easily side stepped it and twisted her body around to make a horizontal slice head level, she cut Lilly's hat in two and even caught some hairs.

Chris was toying with her and in a newfound rage Lilly threw herself back at the Silver Maiden. Steel met steel as Lilly tried to twist her wrist so that her slash was more effective. Chris was just trying to keep herself from being impaled, protecting herself was far more important than teaching Lilly a lesson.

Lucky Hugo, somehow he was face to face with Yuber. Getting in his fighting stance with his dagger drawn, Yuber just stood there with a disgusting smirk on his face and gave a laugh. "I can't wait to fell and taste your blood on my swords Flame Champion."

Hugo gave a laugh as he smiled in return, "You're going to have a long wait then."

Yuber crossed his swords together and rushed towards Hugo, who back flipped out of the way. When he landed, Hugo spun out a roundhouse kick that landed at the center of Yuber's back. As Yuber was pushed forward, he turned slightly and gave Hugo another smirk. Holding his swords out to his sides in a relaxed position Yuber rushed forward again.

Hugo brought up his dagger to defend himself but a second before Yuber came within inches of him the demon disappeared. Hugo barely managed to dodge Yuber's attack from mid-air as he rolled out of the way. Feeling wetness on his left shoulder but not chancing on taking his eyes off Yuber, Hugo knew he was bleeding. Holding up the sword with Hugo's blood on it, so that Hugo could clearly see what he was about to do, Yuber licked some of the blood off of the blade. "Not as good as I imagined. I'm disappointed Hugo, but I have another person's blood to taste. Let's see how different hers is to yours."

In the blink of an eye, Yuber was gone from Hugo's sight. Hugo was relieved for a minute until he thought back to what Yuber had said before disappearing. _'Hers? Whose blood could he want?'_

"Chris!" Hugo surveyed the battlefield to see her battling with Lilly and headed in her direction as fast as he could.

* * *

Chris thrust-kicked Lilly's sword out of her hand causing it to land some distance away from the duo, the tip of her own sword on Lilly's heart and then slowly lowered it from her rival's chest. Lilly began laughing uncontrollably, "You fool! Even though I'm not the one that gets to kill you, at least you still die."

Not knowing what the girl was taking about Chris punched Lilly in the face, effectively knocking her out. Chris never saw Yuber raise his blades from behind and ready to bring them down. Chris somehow heard her name being called and turned around slowly, only to see Yuber about to end her life. She didn't have enough time to bring her sword up and block the attack. Chris closed her eyes, tensing her body up for the ending blow. Instead her body was slammed into the ground and she could feel a heavy body on top of her. The weight and feel of the body felt so familiar.

Slowly opening her eyes Chris saw Hugo spread out on top of her, his back ripped into ribbons of flesh. Yuber was laughing over them when suddenly it stopped and Chris saw that he had a shocked look on his face. Yuber then teleported out of harm's way and drops of his blood were the only thing left.

Geddoe stood with his sword with his sword outstretched; only giving them a brief glance before moving to defend them from the oncoming soldiers. Chris drew her attention away from him when she felt Hugo completely lacking of breath and she gently cradled him to her chest. "Hugo, wake up. Please wake up."

Hugo didn't respond, his body remained unmoving and his eyes open wide to the sky. His body was starting to get a cold chill to it. Chris cried harder as she stroked Hugo's cheek, "Please…please Hugo. You can't die; you can't leave me…us. You can't leave your unborn child. You can't leave me, I need you."

Chris held Hugo tighter and gave him a soft kiss on the lips as the sounds of battle seemed to fade, "I love you."

Something strange started to happen. Hugo's body started to fade away, orbs of light rising from his bloody body. Chris' arms and hands couldn't get a solid grip on him anymore, "No…Hugo no!"

Hugo's body completely vanished from her arms; it was as if the man never existed. Chris could only sit there, tears running silently down her face mixed with the rain that now fell from the sky. Chaos, blood, violence and dead bodies littered the ground around her. Chris didn't notice her comrades surrounding her as she placed her hand over her womb gently and threw her head back to yell at the sky. The Silver Maiden fell forward as her scream faded and she fell unconscious.

* * *

**A/N: **Some interesting things happened this chapter. We learned a lot from some of our characters but the story is far from over so try not to get angry with the end of this chapter.


	6. War, Love and Foreplay!

Disclaimer: I do **NOT **own Suikoden 3 or any of its characters used in my story.

Pairings: Don't want to ruin the surprise but new couples and new character intro's.

Readers information: "quotation marks" (Talking), italics (thinking) there are mild sexual situations in this chapter, nothing too serious.

**A/N: **Once again this chapter is not beta'd so there's probably a lot of grammar errors. It is a longer chapter, 100+ pages of notebook paper...oi vey. Please enjoy Chapter 6 of Alls Fair in Love and War.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Begin War, Fall In Love and Commence Foreplay!**

Alone and dark is how she felt, she couldn't find Hugo. Chris once again woke up screaming Hugo's name. Everyone was starting to worry about her and feel the effects of losing Hugo.

Lilly was taken to the dungeon, to say the least, she wasn't very happy with the idea. Poor Borus was stuck with guard duty; he wasn't that thrilled either with the situation. Thanks to Lilly's bragging though, Borus found out that she was the one who shot the arrow that almost killed Chris. Those that were closest to Chris were ready to see Lilly get hers right there and then. Surprisingly enough, it was Chris who saved Lilly's life. "She has her reasons for doing so. I wasn't to go talk to her in private."

No one liked Chris' idea but they agreed hesitantly. Upon reaching the cell Chris noticed that someone had cleaned and dressed Lilly's wound, "Hello Lilly."

Upon seeing Chris, Lilly snickered as she replied with a mock bow, "So, it's the Silver Maiden here to grace me with her presence. I'm fine and dandy considering that I don't have a change of clothes and that I'm in a dirty, smelly, old dungeon."

Chris shook her head with a smirk; she expected nothing less from her old comrade. "You brought this on yourself Lilly. What I want to know is why? Why did you turn against us, against me?"

Laughing, Lilly gave Chris an evil, cold look as she wrapped her hands around the cell bars, "Why, you ask? You. You have always been the center of attention. You were always the best soldier, the only woman who could disarm a man and live to tell the tale. I was sick of hearing all about you and how great you are. It should have been me. I trained just as hard as you did, no; I trained more and harder than you did. What do I get? Nothing."

Chris approached the holding cell calmly, then as quick as lightning she struck, Chris had her hand flying through the bars grasping the back of Lilly's head in a heartbeat tugging roughly, "You're wrong. I don't brag about myself and I loathe being the center of attention. Ask any Knight if you wish, but you are damn wrong if you think for one second you trained harder or more than I did. You had dear old dad with you every step of the way. No one teased you or hated you because you were a girl that beat a grown man. I went through hell and back to be who I am today. There is no way that I am going to let some jealous, prissy-ass little girl tell me I didn't earn what I have."

Chris jerked her arm roughly causing Lilly to fall backwards as she tripped over her feet. Chris calmly exited the dungeon, leaving Lilly once again alone. Once she closed the door she told Borus to get back to guard duty. "Chris please, don't make me go back down there. That woman's a devil."

Chris turned to glare at her once dear friend before grabbing Borus by his left pauldron and directed him to the door, "No Borus, think of this as your punishment for spreading lies about you and I."

When she first woke up Chris discovered that Albert retreated. Thanks to Caesar and his reinforcements. Franz with Ruby as well as some of his soldiers, along with Duke and his gang came to help out.

Mostly everyone stayed, but Franz and some of his soldiers went back home. Franz was already homesick and he missed his wife Iku, as well as his two sons and daughter. Duke and his gang talked to Leo, hearing the good news about Elaine being with child. Leo felt he had a lot of information to tell the man.

Everyone else either just sat back and relaxed, helped the wounded or helped repair the damages. Lucky no one was killed on their side, well, with the one exception of course.

Chris cried herself to sleep every night since Hugo's death, she still didn't have the courage to go and tell his clan. Thankfully, Yuiri offered to do it in her stead. The entire clan was mourning and Beecham was in charge until the messenger came back with Lucia.

No one could make Chris laugh or smile. Not even little Athena or her father, Percival. No one even had the heart to mention Hugo's name around her. It hurt deeply that they didn't even have a body to bury. If Chris wasn't occupied doing her duties as Captain, she just sat in the room she shared with Hugo. That's where she was now, standing motionless in the center of the room with her arms placed protectively over her womb. Chris could not stop the tears from falling from her eyes no matter how hard she tried.

* * *

"What are we going to do? Chris is going to make herself sick if she keeps this up."

Queen nodded her head in response to Aila's comment, "I've already seen her vomit a few times early in the morning. I don't even know if she's eating."

Queen noticed the distress in Aila's eyes, she and Hugo weren't terribly close but their shared clan kept them close as siblings, "There has to be a way to get her mind off Hugo."

Once again the members of Budehuc's defense were having a meeting about Chris' welfare. If she were to go out of commission if would be a great advantage to the enemy. Nash came up with a solution everyone agreed on, even poor Borus. "Why don't the Knights take Chris back with them to Brass? That way she will have her duties to take her mind off things."

The Knights nodded in agreement before deciding that they would leave within the next few days

* * *

"Need help?"

Yumi looked up from her kneeling position next to an injured soldier in the clinic wing. She gave a sweet smile in response, "I would love some help."

Louis kneeled down beside her, grabbed a wet rag and started wiping away the dried up blood from the soldier's body, "You have an experience with nursing?"

Louis started laughing at the surprised look on Yumi's face, "Do I! I've dedicated myself to taking care of the Mighty Six as a squire. I'm a Knight now but old habits die hard. I still like to take care of my brethren."

Louis' whole body tensed slightly when he heard Yumi laugh. He turned to look at her and really took in the sight, 'Goddess, she has a beautiful laugh.'

Yumi's expression turned to one of confusion as she wiped away at her face from Louis' intense gaze, "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"I'll get it." Louis removed Yumi's hand from her face and replaced it with his own before leaning forward slightly, still holding her hand gently within his. Louis face was so close that Yumi could feel his breath on her cheek. Yumi closed her eyes at the proximity when all of a sudden Louis kissed her on the cheek.

Yumi gasped slightly at the contact before moving away from Louis completely shocked. She saw that he had the cutest grin placed upon his lips. 'He has dimples when he smiles.'

The two of them then laughed at one another before tending back to their wounded and took their time getting to know one another better.

* * *

Chris was walking down the hall when she heard laughter from nearby, she stopped midstride to look at the door the noise was coming from. Chris approached the hospital wing door and opened it a crack, to see Louis and Yumi talking animatedly with one another.

Believe it or not, Chris smiled at the sight of Louis grasping Yumi's hand and giving a kiss to the back of the girls hand before telling her that he couldn't wait until later that night. Chris was happy that someone was still enjoying the time they got to spend with their loved ones. If anyone deserved happiness it was Yumi and Louis.

Chris quietly closed the door to give them some privacy before resuming her stroll through the castle. It had been a week since Hugo's death and she was coping with it better than she thought she might. Chris placed her right hand over her womb in thought, 'At least he left me a piece of himself before he left.'

This child was everything to her; she had already decided to name the child after Hugo if it was a boy. She really hoped the child was blessed with Hugo's attributes. Chris was lucky no one suspected anything yet and just assumed she was sick with grief. Chris was already a couple months along and was worried that she would start showing soon. She didn't want her child a target of her enemies. "Chris…Lady Chris!"

Chris was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of Borus' voice calling out to her. Chris turned to the man with a frown and the sudden urge to vomit, 'I don't need this right now. Not now, please not now.'

Borus stopped a few feet away from Chris and witnessed the frown mar her forehead, "Chris we'll be leaving next week if that's alright with you. The Council hasn't sent anymore assassins, so Salome thinks it's safe to head back to Brass Castle."

Borus noticed Chris appeared more pale than usual and quickly asked if she was okay as he reached out for her. When Chris looked about to fall over, Borus grabbed her arms to steady her and tried to look the woman in the eyes. Chris' body convulsed slightly before she vomited all over the front of Borus' shirt and passed out in his arms. Borus gently picked her up, yelling for help as he made his way to the hospital wing.

* * *

"No damn fucking way!"

Everyone looked at Futch with raised eyebrows, "What? It's hard to believe, kind of."

Chris was lying in the hospital wing, she still hadn't woken up. Doctor Tuta and Nurse Mio had just finished examining her for any problems. Everyone knew she was pregnant. "At least we all know whose child it is."

Fred just had to be the one to make that statement, they knew for sure and Borus was not happy about it. After it was announced that she was with child, Borus ran out of the room in a fit of anger. The doctor blinked at the reaction before telling those present that Chris was two months at least. Leo let out a growl of anger as he punched his fist into his open palm, "Which means she fought the battle a few weeks ago knowing she was pregnant."

Fred rubbed at his chin in his thought, "Chris is lucky she didn't lose the child."

"We have to tell her we know." Everyone agreed with Salome, it was only fair that they tell her of the knowledge they acquired.

A few hours later, Chris woke up with Percival at her bedside and told her that they knew, "Don't worry Chris."

Chris looked up at Percival in tears; he sat on her bed and took her hands into his own. "We won't tell anyone. The Mighty Six know as well as Nash, Futch and Fred. I won't even tell Yuiri, we want to keep this a secret from the enemies as much as you do."

Chris grabbed Percival and pulled him into the tightest hug imaginable. She continued to cry as silently as she could and Percival just sat there holding her, whispering to her that it would all work out in the end. Soon after, Chris succumbed to sleep once more.

Percival stood from the bed, tucked Chris in and gave a deep sigh as he came to a realization, "Hope her mood swings aren't going to be as bad Yuiri's were."

Percival pulled a chair up next to the bed and turned it around so that he was straddling it. He wasn't going to leave Chris' side until she was safe behind the gates of Brass Castle.

* * *

Deep in the forest, spirits were gathering. Hugo's body was floating above a glowing pedestal. His back was good as new, not even a single scar remained. One of the spirits stepped into the light, a light that shined out of the deep dark forest. Gently laying her hand on his head Yun spoke, "He's dreaming of her. Even in death he dreams of Chris."

Another figure stepped up next to Yun. He was dressed in white and red. Gazing down at Hugo, the figure smiled gently. "It's not yet time for the new Flame Champion to die. You're needed more now than ever."

Jimba was the final spirit to step forward, taking his place on the other side of Yun. He looked down at the boy who he helped raise, the young man who was now his daughter's lover and father to his unborn grandchild. "You're right old friend, as usual but you're always right, aren't you Flame Champion."

The previous Flame Champion gave Jimba a skeptical look, slightly offended, "Please I no longer deserve that title. Just call me Fayt, like back in the day."

"All three of us are going to have to focus really hard to bring Hugo's soul back to his body." Jimba and Fayt nodded their heads in agreement before taking their positions. Fayt stood near Hugo's head, Jimba near the man's feet and Yun stood at Hugo's side with her hands raised inches above his body before giving a small command, "Begin."

All three started a chant as old as the beginning of time, they hoped that it would work and Hugo would return to the realm of the living.

* * *

Two months had gone by since Chris had arrived back at Brass Castle. Luckily, she hadn't started to show yet, her armor hid it a little but it wouldn't for much longer.

Lilly was released, but was always under watch. She and Borus started dating; it was the strangest relationship anyone had ever witnessed.

Louis spent most of his time at Budehuc Castle. He and Yumi were doing really well. Percival returned home a month ago. He, Yuiri and Athena visit Brass as much as possible. Leo and Roland were rather busy with their families but they still made an effort to try and visit. Fred and Nash never left Chris' side. Futch used to be a part of the Lightfellow 'Guard Squad' but he was spending more time with the Fraulein household. Bright was never far from Futch's side and Fubar hasn't been the same since Hugo died, mainly hanging around Brass Castle for obvious reasons.

The Council hadn't found out about what happened to Chris but they were happy as a clam when they found out Hugo was killed in battle. Upon arriving back on Zexen soil, Chris' first stop was the Council chambers, against everyone's judgment. Chris demanded to know why they teamed up with the enemy and why they sent assassins after her. Of course they denied everything. The day after she demanded answers from the Council, there was an assassination attempt on Chris' life. Chris dealt with the nuisance accordingly.

Chris was in the middle of doing paperwork when there was a knock on her door. Without even looking up she responded stoically, "Enter."

It was Louis and he had the most worried expression on his face. Chris gave the young man her full attention as she asked what the problem was. Louis gulped as he pulled at his collar, "A message just arrived from the Council. They're demanding to see you as soon as possible."

Chris stood up calmly with a quiet hum, "I see. Will you be accompanying me?"

Louis nodded with a smile, "Fred, Nash and I are going with you."

Chris gave a nod of approval and requested that he and the others meet her at the West gate as soon as possible. Louis bowed in respect and shut the door behind him as he left.

* * *

Coming up behind his wife, Leo started kissing her neck as he placed his hands over her womb. Elaine was now five months with child. So far, everything was going along great. "How are my two favorite girls?"

Laughing, Elaine turned around in his arms to put her arms around his neck, "He's a boy Leo."

"No…definitely a girl Elaine."

Elaine gave another laugh as Leo kissed her forehead affectionately, "Are we going to always argue on what the child is?"

Leo gave a deep sigh as he appeared in thought, "We wouldn't be arguing if you would just agree that I'm right and you're wrong."

Elaine gasped before giving her husband a hard smack in the stomach, "You cocky bastard! You and I both know I'm always right."

Leo started nibbling and kissing Elaine's neck while replying, "Not this time honey."

Elaine struggled to get out of his hold while laughing, "Leo stop it. I'm trying to cook dinner."

"Underline trying."

"Hey!"

Pulling her as close as her pregnant belly would allow, Leo whispered in her ear, "Dinner can wait."

Elaine gave a soft grunt as she pulled back and placed her hand over her womb. Leo was immediately concerned for his wife, "Honey what's wrong? Is it the baby?"

Elaine started breathing raggedly as she clutched at her belly, "I think so but something's terribly wrong."

Leo caught Elaine as she fell forward screaming in pain.

* * *

"So it's true then, you have a Grasslander's bastard growing inside you."

Chris stood there in front of the Council getting extremely pissed off. Since the moment she stepped through that door, the Council had done nothing but disregard her and her unborn child. Nash and Fred had entered with her but when they threatened to make the Council shut the fuck up, the council called in guards and had them escorted out of the room.

Chris was about to show the Council to never piss off a mother to be until one of the Council members said something that rendered her speechless, "Get rid of it."

Chris looked at the man as if he had ten heads; she had never heard anyone express their want to end an unborn child's life without so much as a bat of an eyelash. "I said get rid of it. I don't care how, but just do it."

Chris could easily tell that she was currently being dismissed, however, instead of leaving the chamber room Chris walked up to the table and slammed her fist onto the table, nearly snapping it in two. "You may be in charge of the Federation but I'll be damned if I let you be in charge of my life and the life of my child."

After speaking her part Chris turned to leave the room fuming, the moment she slammed the door hard enough to crack the frame, Chris realized she had another problem to deal with. Louis relayed to her that Leo and Elaine were having complications with their child and that Fred and Nash already left to see if they could help.

Chris followed Louis running as fast as her condition would allow, upon reaching the Galan house Chris saw a doctor kneeling by Elaine who was in great pain and being held tenderly by Leo. Fred and Nash stood off to one side, both with worried expressions. Once before being huge with child, Elaine was now that as she was before she was pregnant. Everyone turned their attention to the doctor as he spoke, "I don't know what you're talking about. You're not pregnant and you never were."

"What!" Everyone screamed in shock.

Leo moved so fast that if you had blinked you would have missed it. He grabbed the doctor by the collar of his shirt and lifted him off the ground. "Of course she was pregnant. We didn't imagine her growing with child!"

Carefully walking up behind Leo, Chris laid her hand on his arm, "Leo put him down. He's just doing his job."

Doing what Chris asked of him, Leo dropped the doctor to the ground instead of putting him down gently. Chris turned her attention to the doctor with a sigh of frustration asking what he meant. The doctor fixed his clothes and glasses with a frown, "It means what I said. This young woman was never pregnant."

"So, she didn't have a miscarriage or anything like that?"

The doctor scoffed at the offered solution, "No. You need to have the fetus to have a miscarriage. She never had one."

Chris furrowed her brow in confusion, "Very well doctor. You can leave now."

The doctor bowed to Chris before quickly leaving the house. Chris walked up to Leo, who had returned to kneeling next to his wife who was now holding onto Leo for dear life and crying her heart out, "Leo…"

Holding onto his wife gently Leo asked everyone to leave. Out of respect, sympathy and friendship, Chris stood up and turned to leave with the others following closely behind.

Once outside, Chris stopped in her tracks and laid both of her hands over her stomach. She felt the baby kick and she gave a sigh of relief. Chris didn't know what she would do if anything happened to her unborn child.

* * *

He did it, he had finally done it, he took a child made by two loving people and then planning on turning it into a demon such as him. Albert would try to kill him if he knew of this little incident. He wanted to use Chris' child but he was experiencing some difficulties for whatever reason and instead chose Leo and Elaine's child.

Since he wasn't anything close to a woman and he couldn't carry the child around. Yuber used his dark magic to create a floating void, where he could place the child until it reached the age of ten. It will take that long for the child to develop its demon body and magic. The child will still look like their parents but there would be a few slight physical changes.

* * *

"This child is going to be the death of me." Yuiri and Percival headed off for some business the needed to take care of. So Futch was once again babysitting but this time he didn't have Bright there to help him. Futch had been searching for Athena for what seemed like hours. He finally found her near the old True Water Rune seal. Walking up to grab her and give her a piece of his mind, a blinding green and white light shot out of nowhere aimed straight at Athena. Futch's heart stopped beating momentarily as he saw Athena in danger, 'I'm not going to reach her in time.'

The greenish-whitish light made a direct hit. After the light aura around Athena faded, Futch could see that she was just the same as before. Futch picked her up to examine her and that's when he realized there was something on her right hand, a pattern or design of some sort. Futch grabbed her hand and turned it so he could see what was on it. Futch gave a curse as he recognized the symbol, "Fucking hell."

Embedded on Athena's right hand was the symbol of the True Wind Rune.

* * *

The attack happened late at night or maybe it was early in the morning. Chris was sleeping peacefully, dreaming of Hugo, but before she could see what happened at the end of her dream, something woke her up.

Slowly rising out of bed, Chris looked around her chambers. She didn't see anyone but she could feel someone in the room with her. "Who's there? Answer me."

Chris leaned over towards her bedside table to draw her sword but before her hand could even touch the hilt, someone threw a blanket over her. Chris struggled but could not throw them off, she felt herself falling from the bed and she barely had enough time to twist enough in the air so that she landed on her side and not on her stomach.

Then she felt the person…no wait…people. Chris didn't know how many but she knew that this time the Council wasn't taking any chances. This time they sent out several assassins at once to ensure success.

Someone was rolling her up into the blanket on the floor and she was starting to feel suspiciously like an eggroll. Soon after, Chris felt the individual lift her up and throw her over their shoulder Chris heard the door open but she knew the assassins weren't stupid enough to walk down the main halls. 'Damn that secret passage to hell.'

Chris knew when they finally reached the outdoors simply by the smell and the sound of horses. Once again, she felt herself moving as the assassin place her across the horse's back. Commotion interrupted the silence, "What the…traitor!"

"Quick spread!"

By the sound of movement, Chris guessed that there were at least five kidnappers, 'The Council must truly see me as a threat if they are still sending people to infiltrate.'

Chris could hear the muffled sounds of a fight and started wriggling off the horse while the kidnappers were distracted. When she felt herself falling in the air once again she twisted and landed on her back. It hurt like hell but as long as her baby was safe it would be okay.

Chris managed to unroll herself from the blanket. A second before she was out of the blanket, she heard the fighting stop completely. Chris sat up, finally able to breathe properly and glanced up to see a dark figure with one of the assassin's in their grasp. Chris watched as the figure broke the kidnapper's neck. The other men involved appeared to be dead as well.

Chris slowly and carefully stood up, placing a protective hand on her belly. Chris believed this person to be the traitor that the assassins spoke of. They examined each other quietly before Chris turned away from the figure and walked towards the East gate. The figure took this as his chance to take off into the woods.

* * *

'Pregnant? She's pregnant!'

The dark figure thought as they continued racing through the woods. They as the meeting place and continued in deep thought, 'By the looks of it, she is close to 4 months. That would mean she conceived…no way.'

"What took you so long?"

The figure turned to see Geddoe step out of the woods and smiled appreciatively, "You were right about the Council sending assassins after Chris. They had no clue who I was up until the very end."

Geddoe gave a satisfied grunt as he rubbed his chin in thought, "Good to know I still have reliable information. We'll have to call a meeting and make sure Chris is being watched."

The figure crossed their arms with a sigh, shaking their head in disbelief before facing Geddoe, "Did you know Chris is pregnant?"

If Geddoe was shocked by this information he did not show it but did confirm that Chris' pregnancy was something he was not aware of, "I'll keep an eye on her."

The figure nodded silently before turning away from Geddoe and hiding himself deep within the forest shadows. The mercenary hummed slightly before shaking his head and taking his own leave, "Take care old friend."

* * *

Geddoe talked to Salome the day after Chris' kidnapping. They both agreed that Chris needed to go back into hiding at Budehuc Castle. The trouble was that assassins were still after Chris even after she relocated to the lakeside manor. The Council was desperate and wanted Chris' child dead more so than the woman herself.

Geddoe's gang, Nash, Fred and Fubar set out to protecting Chris, rescuing her countless times as her due date got closer. Chris was seven months along, so needless to say, everyone knew she was with child. Queen suggested that Chris go somewhere to give birth that the Council would never guess she might be hiding.

Futch and Bright were the lucky individuals chosen to take Chris to her secret place, "Whoa Chris, you look like you're about to fall over."

Chris gave Futch a deadly glare but the smile she gave him helped to soften the look, "Why thank you Futch. I hadn't noticed."

Futch blushed sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head apologizing. Chris walked up to Futch, carefully pulling him into a motherly hug then she began sniffling. Chris didn't cry but the tears were definitely begging to be released, "I know I'm fat Futch. I can't even see my feet anymore or fit into my armor."

Futch did the only thing he could think of, he returned the troubled woman's hug and rubbed her back soothingly, "I'm sorry Chris, you're not fat at all, I promise."

Chris leaned back from the embrace to look up at Futch with a twinkle in her eye, "Really?"

Chris sounded so hopeful Futch couldn't help but smile in return, "Realllllly."

All of a sudden a loud smack was heard as Chris slapped Futch across the face with a frown. Futch raised his hand to his stinging cheek trying desperately not to cry as everyone looked to Chris in shock, "You liar! You were the one that said I was about to fall over. Then you go around and say that I'm not fat!"

While Chris was making Futch feel small, Fred snickered quietly as he approached Nash, "The way she's yelling at him you would never have guessed she was angel just a few moments ago. That was quite the change."

Nash laughed as he watched Chris smack Futch again upside the back of his head, "its mood swings. Chris hardly had any but it looks like they're catching up to her now. Chris is trying so hard to not let them win her over."

It took a while for everyone to calm Chris down and when she realized what had been going on she apologized to Futch profusely stating she didn't know what got into her. Poor Bright had the right idea and flew off the moment Chris started yelling, the woman could be terrifying that was for sure. Thankfully, by the time Bright came back, Chris was back to normal or as far as normal would be considering.

Unfortunately for Futch he managed to say a few more upsetting phrases causing Chris to have mood swings while they were in the air. Bright almost fell out of the sky a few times from all the struggling that was happening on his back. Futch just took the yelling and beatings like a man, silently. He knew better than to encourage Chris this time.

Both Futch and Bright were relieved when they finally reached their destination and landed. First, Futch jumped down and then he gently helped Chris down, who ran to the closest covering and threw-up.

"Hello. Welcome back Lady Chris." The three individuals all turned to see the previous Flame Champion's wife standing with some of the villagers.

"We are humbled by your presence Lady Chris. The Council will never think of looking for you this far into the Grasslands. Chisha Village is happy to see you good and healthy."

Chris smiled gratefully before receiving a gentle embrace from Sana. When the older woman commented on how big Chris was and that was a good sign that the baby would be healthy, Futch and Bright knew that was their cue to leave. Although it surprised them when Chris merely smiled at the comment and embraced Sana once more actually thanking her.

The dragon duo said farewell the Sana and Chris before taking off towards Alma Kinan to continue his babysitting duties.

* * *

"So, the famous Lady Chris turned down the Swordsman of Rage."

"Hold your tongue Lilly."

Lilly laughed as she leaned against the nearby wall and pressed her head back against it, "Not to mention that she chose a Grasslander over him. Not just any Grasslander either, no she happened to pick the Chief of a clan. Did I mention he happens to be the Flame Champion too?"

Borus rose out of his chair to approach the devil woman with a growl, "I said to hold your fucking tongue."

Lilly and Borus stared at each other silently. Lilly asked Borus to marry her which caused a huge dispute between the two of them. Though Lilly's main reason was so she could stay in the Capital and prove herself better than Chris, the other reason was so she could piss off the Silver Maiden. On another note, Lilly's father didn't even know that she was in the merchant country of Zexen at the moment.

Lilly knew Borus had feelings for Chris but that only makes the reason to marry Borus even more necessary. Lilly wanted to marry Borus and make him love her instead of Chris. Lilly could rub it in the other woman's face that she had something that used to be Chris'.

The bad thing about it though, Borus was saying no to marrying her. So now, Lilly was trying to hurt his pride and ego by reminding him who Chris chose to be with. "Come on Borus, she is pregnant with the man's child. Yes, he is dead but that doesn't mean she will marry you. Chris will love that child more than you could possibly imagine."

Borus punched the wall right by her head with a frown before regrettably agreeing and accepting Lilly's proposal. The wedding was set to take place in one year and Lilly wasted no time telling anyone and everyone who would listen within the square. Lilly never saw Chris to brag about it and she had no idea where the woman would be.

* * *

She cuddled closer to his body, her arms wrapped tightly around his back. They found a private spot a few days ago in the woods near Budehuc Castle where they could spend their time together without prying eyes. Their clothes were discarded throughout the woods and her new skirt was ripped up the side by her partner in a hurry to get inside her.

She was happy that he spent most of his time here since she knew he had a lot of duties to get accomplished. He was playing with her hair and kissing her neck softly, "Have I ever told you how incredible you are?"

She knew her sister might say that she was probably making a mistake with him, but she didn't care. She cared about her Knight more than anything she ever had the pleasure of caring for. Sensing that the girl next to him was in deep thought, he buried his face in her hair and took a deep breath, "Yumi? What are you thinking about?"

Yumi turned to look at her handsome man with smile, "I was thinking about how much I care about you. I know we haven't known each other for long but you're the first guy I have ever felt like this with Louis."

Louis sat up to lean over her with a smile and carefully brushed the hair out of her face before gently covering her lips with his own. Yumi ran a hand through his hair with a laugh and gave him another kiss before lying back down. Then he spoke the most beautiful words she ever heard, "You're the only woman I want like this."

* * *

"How is she doing?"

Aila looked up from dabbing Aisleen's face with a sigh, "Well she's finally sleeping better. I heard Lita is fully recovered already."

Both Aisleen and Lita caught a little cold from the season change; the youngest managed to get an ear infection while the oldest had a severe sore throat. Thankfully they were both doing well but because of her motherly instincts Aila hardly left her sick daughter's side.

Jacques came up behind Aila silently and pulled her up from the bed gently to hold her in his tight embrace, "We always did fit perfectly."

Aila started giggling as Jacques nibbled and licked her neck and shoulder, "Jacques, that tickles, stop."

Aila turned around so that she could wrap her arms around Jacques neck tightly and lifted her hand to the back of his head to bring him down for a kiss. Jacques gave a low growl as he felt Aila's tongue inside his mouth. Aila started taking off Jacques blue jacket as the excitement surged through her veins.

While Aila and Jacques were making love with their tongues, Jacques ever so slowly used his hand to knead Aila's breast through her clothes and then his hand started to travel down her body across her stomach. When he finally reached where he wanted to be he cupped Aila's sex and could feel how wet she was already.

As Jacques gently started to grind against Aila the disturbing sound of Aisleen crying interrupted them. Aila laughed as she heard Jacques give a low growl of frustration, "Sorry baby but Aisleen is sick and in pain so she comes first."

If it were even possible Jacques whined as he grinded his manhood roughly against Aila causing her to let out a gasp as she tightened her hold on his shoulders. Jacques leaned down just inches from her lips that were slightly swollen from their kisses and whispered upon them, "As you can see Aisleen isn't the only one in pain at the moment."

Jacques gave Aila one last passionate kiss as he turned to pick up Aisleen and gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek. Aisleen stopped crying instantly when her father picked her up. Jacques threw her in the air carefully and then caught her with a laugh while Aisleen giggled adorably, "You little brat. All you wanted was to be the center of attention."

Jacques handed Aisleen to her mother gently before turning to leave and stated over his shoulder as he passed through the door, "Fair warning Aila, I'm going to finish what you started tonight."

Aila smiled as Jacques left the room and gave Aisleen a kiss on the nose, "Watch out for the quiet ones when you get older. They're the ones you have to worry about."

Aisleen wasn't sure what her mother was talking about but nodded anyway, happy that she was once again the center of attention.

* * *

While that was happening back at Budehuc Castle, a different kind of action was taking place as Chisha Village was currently under attack. Chris was the highest skilled warrior at the village but she was in no condition to fight. Chris was due any day now and she couldn't risk giving birth in the middle of a battle with someone.

Albert, the sneaky bastard, found out where Chris was hiding, he and Yuber planned their attack to be purposefully near her due date. Albert didn't bring many soldiers, only 25 and Yuber's cheerful presence. Their objective was to capture Chris and that was all. Yuber was insistent that Albert just have her killed but the strategist had to tell Yuber every 6 seconds their mission was to capture not kill.

Chris was able to find out that she was the one that Albert was after from knocking one of the soldiers out, tying him up and using some gentle persuasion. Thinking what was best for the village; Chris snuck away from the battleground and headed towards Kaput Forest, hoping to reach Alma Kinan before she was found.

When Chris stopped for the fifth time to catch her breath, she felt something wet going down her legs. The Captain looked down in horror as she came to the realization that her water just broke, before she could even think about sitting down to ease the shock she heard a voice she'd rather forget, "Here Christy, Christy, Christy. Come to Uncle Yuber."

Fear rushed throughout her body from the demons words. Chris could hardly defend herself against lowly soldiers, what was she supposed to do if confronted by Yuber. Chris started running as fast as she could and stumbled to the ground when a powerful contraction hit her, "Ahh…"

Chris screamed as she kneeled on the ground holding her stomach and breathing heavily. That dreaded voice was getting closer to her position. Chris started counting the minutes between each contraction and ran during those permitted times. "8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…"

Chris muttered to herself and at one, another contraction hit her painfully. As she was waiting for the contraction to pass, Chris saw a shadow and knew something was standing behind her. "Lucky me, Albert said to bring you in alive but he didn't say anything about your baby."

'Get up and run…run. Come on, get up…'

Chris slowly crawled across the ground with Yuber close behind laughing maniacally as he found his way in front of her, "Just let me run you through and end the burden."

Chris sat on her haunches before the demon with her head bowed so that her bangs covered her eyes as Yuber raised his sword to strike her down. The blade came down quick but Yuber was interrupted by a figure bursting out of the trees and hitting him hard in the chest.

Chris was too busy with her current contraction to care who saved her but she heard a scream of pain and then the woods were silent. A few moments later, Chris felt arms around her, pulling her up to her feet. After the contraction passed, Chris looked up into familiar eyes, "Dad?"

Wyatt Lightfellow had come to his daughter in her need of help, she didn't know how it happened but she was glad that it did. "Shh I've got you baby. Daddy's here, don't you worry."

Another contraction hit as Jimba held her up and then ever so carefully picked Chris up in his arms. In a flash of pale-blue light they vanished from the area. They appeared somewhere else within Kaput Forest that Chris was almost positive she had never seen before. Yun and Fayt were waiting within a pool of crystal clear water. "Quick Jimba, place her in the shallow end of the lake."

Jimba did as Yun commanded by gently placing Chris in the pool of water. Yun sunk into the lake then swam towards Chris and Jimba where the water was waist high. Fayt came over to kneel across from Jimba who had one of Chris' hands in both of his so she could squeeze it every time a contraction hit.

Fayt offered one of his hands and Chris gladly gave him her other hand. Yun removed Chris' pants under the water followed by the woman's undergarment. Chris was in far too much pain to worry about her modesty in front of the individuals present, "Come on Chris, easy does it."

It wasn't the words that soothed Chris; it was the tone of Yun's voice that put her at ease. Shortly after, her father gave a gentle laugh, "This brings back memories."

Chris turned her head to look at Jimba questioningly, "What memories?"

Another contraction hit but after it passed Jimba gave Chris a tender smile, "I was right there with your mother when she gave birth to you. You were the most beautiful little girl Chris. I loved Anna very much Chris and I still do. She misses you and wishes you happiness. We're both so proud."

When another contraction finally passes Chris had the courage to speak, "You've seen mom?"

"Yes and she loves you very much. She can't wait until you give her a grandchild."

Jimba gave his daughter a feather-light kiss on the forehead with Fayt interrupting them momentarily, "Umm, I'm sorry to ruin this father daughter moment, but is there supposed to be this much blood?"

Fayt wasn't related to Chris in any way and he didn't know her that well either, but she was his best friend's daughter and that mattered to him. Yun gave Fayt a soft smile, "Don't worry Fayt. Everything is going to be fine."

Chris' scream turned everyone's attention back to her. "Damn Jimba, your daughter has a good set of lungs in her."

"You should have heard her when was a baby Fayt. I swear, when she screamed or cried she woke all of Zexen and even half of the Grasslands up."

Chris gave another scream as the contractions were now back-to-back, "Ready Chris? Now…push!"

Chris pushed just as Yun had requested, "Argg…Goddess! It hurts!"

Fayt was excited the baby was coming and watched Yun at work as he yelled, "I can see the head!"

"Damn it Fayt! Friend or not stop looking at my daughter down there!"

"Oh, ha ha, sorry Jimba."

All of Yun's concentration was on Chris and her baby as the men laughed at one another, "A little bit more, come on Chris. Just one…more…good…push!"

A baby could be heard crying throughout the forest, "Congratulations Chris, you have a healthy baby girl."

"I have a granddaughter…do you believe it Fayt. I have a granddaughter!"

Fayt tried to clear out the ringing in his head from the booming voice Jimba used, "I think the whole damn galaxy heard you."

Cleaning the little girl off, Yun handed her to Chris carefully. All three spirits watched as the new mother and infant girl already started to develop that special bond. Chris looked up to see Yun, Jimba and Fayt gazing fondly at the baby in her arms, "Dad."

Hearing his name, Jimba turned his attention to his daughter, "Would you like to hold your granddaughter?"

Jimba smiled brightly, elated with the request and held his arms out as Chris carefully handed over her little girl, "She's so beautiful, just like her mother. She even has Hugo's eyes."

The little girl looked like the smallest object in the world in Jimba's hands. "You can let Yun and Fayt hold her daddy."

Yun politely declined since she was the one who helped deliver the little girl. Jimba carefully showed Fayt how to hold the baby as he handed her to him, "I never held a newborn baby before. In fact I've never held a baby. It feels so and amazing and special. Damn she's tiny."

When the baby started fussing again Fayt momentarily panicked before giving the child back to her mother, "Well, she has her mother's lungs."

Yun slapped the backside of Fayt's head, "Ouch, hey!"

With Fayt's help, Jimba pulled Chris and baby out of the lake. Yun grabbed some blankets to wrap up the mother and daughter in. Jimba sat down next to Chris smiling, "What will you name her?"

Chris lifted her head to look at the spirits before her; that helped with the birth of her child, "I'm not sure, would you all like to name her?"

All three declined, claiming it was the parent's job to name the baby. Chris gazed down at her little one, remembering all the hardships she went through during her pregnancy and came to an unusual conclusion, "Blade…"

The spirits looked at one another, in apparent confusion as Chris said the name. Jimba placed a hand on Chris' shoulder before squeezing gently, "That's a very…unique name."

Chris laughed gently, yes it was unusual indeed, but how many times did she witness a blade to take her life and instead lived to see another day. "A constant memory of all the times the Council tried to have me killed but never succeeded."

Fayt beat his chest with a fist smiling, "Blade Lightfellow…sounds like a strong Karaya warrior name to me."

The group all joined in laughter with Chris looking up at her dearest friend and smiled in return, "Blade Yun Lightfellow."

* * *

Futch was pacing back and forth waiting for Percival and Yuiri to return. "They are so going to kill me. How the hell did Luc's rune get inside Athena's body?"

Bright had asked Fubar to watch Athena while he and Futch took Chris to Chisha Village. When he came back, Athena had Fubar caught in a whirlwind. Then, another strange thing happened when he came back.

Before, the symbol of the True Wind Rune appeared on her hand. Now, the symbol appeared as a tattoo on her chest and that could only mean that Athena now was the rune. Athena and the rune have become one. The True Rune could not be removed from her unless she was dead, "Her parents are going to kill me!"

Futch kept muttering to himself and poor Fubar, he was afraid to even go near the child. Futch almost jumped out of his skin when he heard the front door open, "Futch, Athena, we're home!"

Looking around to where he last saw Athena, Futch saw her starting to crawl around on the bed. He dived to grab her the moment the bedroom door opened. Yuiri went directly towards Futch with a smile and plucked Athena from his arms, "My baby, mommy missed you so much."

Yuiri started giving Athena tons of kisses while the child started giggling. Percival walked by the tender reunion between mother and daughter. He slapped Futch on the back with a smile, "Thank you Futch. I'm so glad you didn't mind babysitting Athena for us."

"About that Percival, there's something I need to tell you."

Yuiri gave a scream when she saw what was on Athena's chest. All of Percival's attention was now on his wife and daughter, "What's wrong Yuiri? Is it Athena?"

Fear was all over Yuiri's face when she turned to tell Percival what was wrong. His face soon looked just like his wife's. Percival's hands were shaking as he reached for his daughter. Gently holding her in his arms, Percival turned his rage filled eyes towards Futch, "What happened!"

Feeling like he was an inch tall Futch winced at the tone and couldn't even look Percival in the eye, "It wasn't my fault Percival. A greenish-whitish light came out of nowhere and hit her. If I didn't know better I'd say it was aiming for her."

Percival shoved his daughter back into Yuiri's arms and started reaching for Futch. The look in Percival's eyes told the Dragon Knight that he was about to be strangled. Realizing the danger Futch threw his hands in front on him defensively, "Whoa, wait a minute, think before you act."

"Oh, I'm thinking Futch and believe me, you don't want to know what I'm thinking."

Knowing when to get going when the going gets tough, Futch turned and started running towards the door. Percival leaped at him and threw him to the ground. The two grown men started wrestling, breaking vases, tables and other furniture, "I trusted you to watch my daughter and what happens when I get back? Athena has a True Rune!"

"Percival, stop and thi-," Futch was interrupted as another punch made contact with his jaw. Futch was now officially pissed with his treatment, "That does it. No more Mr. Nice-Guy!"

As another punch flies through the air to hit him once again, Futch grabs the arm, twist it and throws Percival over his shoulder. Flying through the air, Percival slammed into a table breaking it into a million pieces.

Percival quickly got up, his left arm from the shoulder down to his fingertips ached. He knew that his arm was either broken or dislocated but he didn't care. Percival charged Futch once again but the two remained at a stand-still. "Percival! Futch! Stop right now, you two are wrecking my house. Take the fight outside at least."

Ignoring Yuiri's yelling, Percival pinned Futch and started punching him across the face. Futch, unable to move his arms or legs waited until Percival's head got close enough to head-butt him. The moment Percival let his guard down to cover his nose, Futch kicked out from beneath him. About to charge each other again, Percival and Futch only stopped when they heard a loud cry from Athena.

Yuiri cradled Athena in her arms, rocking the little one back and forth trying to calm her down, "She won't stop. I can't get her to stop crying."

Forgetting about his attempt at murder, Percival approached his wife and took Athena into his arms. Athena started crying even harder than before, "Come on baby girl. Stop crying for daddy, please?"

"Let me try?"

Percival and Yuiri removed their attention from their screaming daughter to Futch. Percival narrowed his at the Dragon Knight, "Why the hell should I let you hold her? This is your fault!"

"Percival, I said I was sorry. Let me try, please?"

"Give Athena to him."

Percival turned to his wife in shock, unbelieving what she just asked of him, "Just let him try Percival."

Percival reluctantly handed Athena over to Futch. As soon as Futch had Athena comfortable cradled in his arms, the girl raised her hands to start playing with his hair and giggled in delight. Percival and Yuiri were speechless at the way Athena was reacting to Futch. Percival opened his mouth to say something but then something amazing happened that stopped Percival in his tracks, "Futch."

All eyes snapped to Athena, who was still playing with the Dragon Knight's hair, "Futch."

"She…she talked. Percival can you believe it! She talked; our baby girl spoke her first word!" Percival joined his wife in her laughter by grabbing her by the waist and spun her around excitedly.

Percival finally stopped and set his wife back down on her feet. "I don't like that her first word was another man's name but I'm just happy she spoke."

His head now cleared of rage, worry and fear, Percival was now finally able to think calmly and rationally. "Come on Futch, why don't you and I pick up our little mess while Yuiri feeds Athena?"

Futch was happy the Percival no longer wanted to kill him and agreed to help clean up before handing Athena off to her mother.

* * *

"Not again!"

Roland lost his son again, Nei left to go shopping and asked Roland to stay home and keep an eye on Hunter. He told her to take her time and that he could handle it but for some unknown reason Hunter loved to hide from his father, "He has to get this from his mother's side of the family. He sure as hell didn't get it from me."

Roland kneeled in front of a cupboard to see if Hunter was hiding in it when he stopped at the sound of laughter. When he heard it again, Roland was able to pinpoint the direction it was coming from, "How did he get outside?"

Roland quickly shut the cupboard doors, stood up and ran outdoors. He saw his son standing outside talking to a stranger with ice-blue eyes and the most unique hair color, "Hunter!"

Upon hearing his father's voice, which sounded almost angry, Hunter turned and ran towards his father, wrapping his arms around Roland's legs on impact, "Father! Meet my new friend, his name is Melville."

Roland looked down at his son in exasperation before glancing to the newcomer; he was definitely the same boy from before, if a little taller and slightly more muscular. Melville gave Roland a smile and bowed respectfully, "Hello Sir Roland. Good to see you again, I see the rumors are true."

Roland did not smile but he did approach Melville and gave him a firm handshake. The elf was not one for being open with his emotions, "Where's your adventurous father?"

As sorrow flashed behind Melville's eyes, Roland quickly regretted asking the question. It was brief but the pain was there, "He died last year. We were hiking a mountain terrain, he slipped and fell."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I know how much you loved and respected him."

Melville thanked the knight for his condolences but smiled brightly regardless, "The Fire Bringer War taught me not to live in the past for the rest of my life. I'm well."

Roland noticed that Melville had not only grown up physically but mentally as well, "What bring you back to the Capital?"

"I thought I was long overdue to return home. Call it being homesick if you will. I just couldn't treasure hunt after my father's death, plus it's not as much fun alone. I have no idea how my father ever did it."

At this point Roland actually smiled at a realization, "Saint Loa Knights, huh?"

Melville laughed embarrassed by how easily he could be read, "Yes, I missed my friends. I noticed they don't live in the Capital. Do you happen to know where they are?"

"Not long after you left Elliot and Alanis split as well. It seemed like you leaving was just the beginning of the break-up. Elliot's parents went to live in Duck Village and Alanis is a mystery I'm afraid."

"Thanks Roland, I appreciate the help and he's in the bushes off the right." Melville gave Roland another handshake before heading towards the main gate on his journey to Duck Village.

Roland then replayed Melville's words in his head and checked the bushes off to the right; sure enough Hunter was hiding in them with a smile. Roland picked Hunter up and threw him in the air before heading back inside, "Trouble-maker."

* * *

Brass Castle was in an uproar. The Knights received word of an attack on Chisha Village, of Lady Chris' disappearance and of course Borus' engagement to Lilly Pendragon; the she devil that tried to kill their beloved Captain.

Lilly didn't care about the rumors but Borus' career was suffering immensely because of it, "Lilly I'm having second thought about this marriage."

"Don't even think of calling off this engagement Borus! Do you understand me?"

Borus was furious with the way Lilly spoke to him and grasped her by the collar of her shirt, "Who the hell do you think you are, yelling at me like that! Me, the Swordsman of Rage. Me, a member of the Mighty Six Knights! Don't you dare tell me what or what not to do. Now, do you understand me?"

Lilly's face turned red from embarrassment and anger, their arguing somehow attracted an audience. The people were hoping Borus would find common sense and break off the engagement, "Borus, maybe we should discuss this in private."

"No, we don't because this discussion is over along with the engagement and relationship. From now on, I'm just your bodyguard to make sure you don't do anything stupid, got it!"

Lilly could not believe it and was speechless as Borus grabbed her arm then proceeded to drag her over to her prison cell. Cheers of happiness and shouts of encouragement followed them as she was once again locked in her cell.

* * *

"Damn it!"

The Head Council member punched the wall, leaving behind blood from his fist, "That betraying bitch Lady Chris should have had that bastard child of hers by now. Percival running off to marry and live with that bitch Grasslander was enough trouble as it is. Now this!"

"Calm yourself. We can still kill the child. Chris will be weak from giving birth and the baby is an infant. We'll capture Chris, bring her to you and end the half-breed." The Council member's were once again arguing amongst themselves.

"We'll send a messenger to Albert. He might have captured Lady Chris and killed the child already without informing us."

A fourth council member spoke, "Yes I agree. Let's send a messenger to Albert before making any rash decisions."

* * *

Futch left early that morning to try and get some information on the situation with Athena. He told Percival and Yuiri that he would return as soon as he had any news, good or bad. It was late at night, with the moon high in the sky, Athena was sound asleep and Percival as well as Yuiri were about to follow their daughter's example when a loud bang was heard.

It was storming outside; the banging was the sound of thunder in the distance and flashes of lighting could be seen through the windows, "Damn, I'm going to be pissed off if this storm wakes up Athena."

Percival laughed at his wife before pulling her tight to his chest and kissing her lips, "Don't worry honey. Athena can sleep through anything. She'll be fine."

Yuiri gave a sigh as she craned her head in the direction of Athena's room, "I guess you're right, but I'm still worried."

"You're a mother; it's your right to be worried. I'm worried too, even though I talk big. Let's go and head to bed, okay." Percival picked Yuiri up in his arms and started running towards the bedroom.

Yuiri's laughter was cut off when Percival shut the bedroom door close. Percival walked to the bed and gently laid Yuiri down before he started kissing her. He was in the process of getting her shirt off when a knock was heard at the door. Yuiri was trying to get up so she could answer it but Percival pushed her back down to the bed, "Leave it. They'll go away sooner or later."

"But it might…" Yuiri gave a loud gasp as Percival started sucking her collar bone.

"Leave it." Percival growled as he finished removing Yuiri's top. He was presently kissing and sucking her breast while grinding his hips down into hers.

There was that knock again, this time much louder than before. Percival gave a loud roar, loud enough for the person on the other side of the door to hear through the storm he yelled. "Go the hell away! I'm trying to give my wife an orgasm."

Yuiri slapped Percival in the chest as she hissed out his name. Percival looked down at his wife with that arrogantly satisfied grin, "What? It's true."

Before Yuiri could reply there was another knock. Percival gave a sigh of frustration as he got out of bed. He stomped over to the door, not particularly caring that the person on the other side would get a clear view of the hard-on he currently had, he yelled again. "This better be damn important or I swear."

Upon opening the door, Percival hissed out in frustration at the intruder, "What the hell is wro…"

Percival's words died off in his throat as he gazed upon the figure standing in his doorway and movement of a small bundle in their arms, both drenched from the current storm, "Chris, what's wrong?"

Percival had only, what seemed like seconds, to grab the baby Chris was holding with one hand and then catch Chris with his other. He clutched Chris tightly against him to steady her and keep her from collapsing, "Yuiri! I need some help in here, right now would be nice."

Hearing the desperation in her husband's voice, Yuiri ran out of the bedroom still half-dressed. As she stepped into the room Yuiri noticed Percival trying to balance Chris and the small baby in his arms. When the child began fussing Yuiri rushed forward to grab her and rocked her gently. "Yuiri, you take care of the baby. I'll put Chris in our room for now."

Yuiri agreed as she headed for the sofa until a loud screech cried out from Athena's room. Percival gave a loud groan as his hands were already full with an unconscious Chris causing Yuiri to laugh slightly as she changed direction and headed for her daughter's room. "I'll get her honey."

Athena stood in her crib crying as her mother walked in but her cries stopped when she noticed the bundle in her mother's arms. Athena giggled as she reached her arms out for the bundle, "No, no Athena. This isn't a new toy for you."

Yuiri gently placed the baby in the crib with Athena and almost instantly they connected. Athena looked curious as the baby stopped fussing and grabbed her hand. Yuiri gave a deep sigh of satisfaction; no crying equaled a big plus in her eyes, "Making new friends already?"

Athena giggled some more looking almost shy as she nodded. Yuiri smiled before giving Athena a kiss on the forehead and then gently rubbed baby Lightfellow's pale hair, "Behave young one, while I check on your mother."

Yuiri closed the door behind her as she left the room filled with laughter of the little children and quickly headed to her room to assist her husband. When she entered their room, Percival was just beginning to undress Chris. "Could you help me take off her clothes? She's soaked to the bone."

Yuiri approached the other side of the bed to remove the wet clothes from Chris' body. When they got down to the Lady's undergarments, Percival gathered the clothing and excused himself from the room to place them by the fire. Yuiri then proceeded to remove the last of Chris' clothing.

Clothes already lined the mantle of the fireplace when Yuiri entered the living room. Percival radiated a sadness that Yuiri had not witnessed before, he looked almost defeated with his head in his hands and his elbows resting on his knees. Yuiri placed the rest of Chris' clothes by the fire before standing behind her broken husband, "Why? Why did she come to us with her baby in the middle of a storm? It doesn't make sense. We sent her away for her safety and this happens? Does she not deserve some sort of happiness?"

Yuiri could not answer her husband's questions; only embrace him in his time of need. When Percival turned to his wife, she could see the tears silently running down his cheeks. Percival ignored the tears as he pushed Yuiri away from him, "I want you to sleep in Athena's room and watch the girls. I'll grab a cot and stay with Chris until she wakes up."

"No."

Percival looked shocked as Yuiri crossed her arms over her chest with a frown, "No Percival, because I know that you will stay up all night and watch over her. You need to sleep as much as I do."

Percival gave a tired sigh, this was not their first argument and most of the time he let Yuiri have her way. "The girls will be more comfortable with you. You know that as well as I do, besides it was more my idea than anyone else's to send Chris to Chisha Village. It's my fault, please Yuiri, she's my baby sister. I have to do this."

Knowing that she was going to lose this fight no matter what she said, Yuiri agreed hesitantly with Percival's request. Percival gave her a gentle kiss before fetching a cot and Yuiri took this as her cue to leave.

Percival placed the cot near the wall before pulling a chair up next to the bed and swept the hair from Chris' warm face. "Wake up Chris. Wake up so you can tell me the bastards that did this to you. Come on little sister, for me, for my sanity…wake up."

Percival stayed up all night watching the Knight Captain. Chris never woke up, uttered a word or even made any movements.

* * *

"Who do you want me to kill?"

Following Albert's instructions, the council members called for one of the best ninja's on the whole continent. "We want you to kill Lady Chris and her bastard."

"No."

The head of the Council threw his arms up in the air as he rose from his seat, yelling at the top of his lungs, "Why the hell not? We're paying you enough to do it. We will raise the price if you want."

"No matter how much potch you offer, the answer is still no. A ninja is bound by honor. I respect, admire, as well as like Lady Chris. Also, my husband would never forgive me; he is quite fond of her as well."

The head councilor slammed his hand down on the table, shaking it from the force, the ninja looked on unperturbed. "Ayame…oh Lady Ayame, we will do anything. That's why we hired the best."

Ayame slowly crossed her arms with a scoff, as if her next words would hurt her to utter, "Then ask my husband, Councilor. He bested me in a fair fight years ago and won me as his prize. So that means _he _is the…best."

"But Lady Ayame…" The head council member stopped in shock as he watched Ayame turn her back on him in disrespect and actually walk away. Rage filled the head councilor's every being as he repeatedly banged his fist on the table, "How dare you! Don't you turn your back on the Council, dismiss us like commoners and walk away."

As Ayame stopped, the Council's hall was suddenly silent. Then in a flash of light, Ayame turned around swiftly and a ninja star could be seen flying through the air just barely. It flew by the head councilor's face and embedded itself in the wall behind him. Then she blended into the shadows and disappeared. The head Council member started laughing, "Ha, ha, ha…best ninja my ass. She completely missed me. Stupid, arrogant, bitch! Ha, ha, ha!"

"Uhh…hmm, Head Councilor, you're bleeding sir."

"Ha, ha-what? I'm bleeding?" The councilor in question carefully lifted his hand to his right cheek. He felt a sticky wetness as he touched it. As he pulled his hand away, the head councilor gazed at his fingers which were stained with blood.

When the doctor looked at it, he said that the cut was deep and large enough to leave a scar. It started below his right eye and ended all the way to his ear opening. Upon hearing that his face was going to have a scar for the rest of his life, the head Council member yelled in frustration, "You fucking bitch!"

* * *

Watari was leaning against the side of the Council building, hiding in the shadows with his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes were closed but he could hear the children playing across the way and his wife's quiet approach. "Sorry I took so long."

Upon opening his eyes, Watari watched Ayame escape the shadows with a frown marring her beautiful face, "What did the Council want?"

Ayame let a sigh escape her lips as she shook her head at the comment. The female ninja took off her face mask to show off a smile as a young boy rocketed himself into her chest. Ayame gave him a kiss on the cheek as she placed him on her hip, "Those bastards were trying to hire me to assassinate Lady Chris."

Watari's eyes widened in shock at this revelation, he knew that Lady Chris had been under surveillance but not to this extreme. Ayame gave her son a tender kiss on the forehead as Watari pushed off the wall and approached her. "Chris had her baby and they wanted me to kill it with her. All I could think about was little Kai."

Watari grabbed his son from Ayame's arms with a sigh, he understood her plight, to another's child was to kill her own son. "Let's head to Budehuc. We have to talk to Geddoe immediately."

As Ayame began pulling her face mask back on, she realized she hadn't moved fast enough when Watari placed a hard, rough, passionate kiss on her lips before vanishing. Ayame gave a curse as she roughly pulled her mask back on to cover her blush and quickly followed Watari.

* * *

Duck Village, it's been a long time since only ducks have been allowed to live here. Due to the overgrowing population of humans, Grasslanders and Zexen alike, everyone had to build bigger and more buildings. The ducks in Duck Village didn't mind, they actually enjoyed all the company. "Sgt Joe, there is someone here to see you."

Looking up from his attempt on giving his youngest a bath, the seasoned warrior nodded in response and as he looked up the last person he ever imagined to see again walked through his bathroom door, "Melville! Well, if this isn't a pleasant surprise. My, how you have grown."

Laughing, Melville welcomed the hand…wing…hand-wing shake Sgt. Joe offered as he stood from the bathtub, "It's nice to see you again too Sergeant. I heard about your wife, I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you, she died a couple years ago. I miss her but she left me with 5 lovely ducklings, so I am content. This one here is my youngest, Joey. He hatched last but they are all 3 years old and quite the handful."

Melville greeted Joey with a hello and a smile causing the little one to dive under the water. Melville only laughed when Joe told him of his son's shyness around new people. "It's no problem, I came here looking for Elliot but I thought it would be rude if I didn't stop by and say hello."

Sgt. Joe gave Melville a rough pat on the back before walking back to the side of the tub, "It was great seeing you son, stay out of trouble you hear?"

Melville gave a quick nod and waved before heading out, "Yeah I'll leave you to your bath before Joey drowns."

As the Sergeant said his farewell he reached into the bath water in frustration, "Joey, come up right this minute."

Joe could hear Melville laughing again at his expense as he exited the hut completely. Melville headed towards the Duck Chief's hut to see if Elliot was in or around the area. His hand was resting on the door, prepared to knock when he heard a loud bang and some yelling, "I'm so sorry Chief Rwardas. I'll clean it up I promise."

At the thought of hearing Elliot's voice Melville just stormed right in instead of knocking like a respectable person would, "Elliot!"

All the yelling stopped suddenly; then a tall, lean, blonde haired boy with classy spectacles about 16 years old was standing at the top of the staircase. Elliot's eyes grew wide as he saw who was standing at the bottom of the staircase. "Melville..."

Elliot reached the bottom of the steps and the two friends shared a brotherly embrace and then broke apart to share a laugh before the blonde spoke excitedly, "It's been too long my friend. Where have you been? On many adventures I bet! Where's your father?"

Melville told Elliot his tale of what happened to his father on their many scheme filled adventures before changing the subject, "But hey, let's not talk about me. What about you? You have a job and you got in shape, but you're still clumsy as ever it seems."

"All of that is true; I'm the Chief's assistant. He's a great duck once you get to know him and his…habits. All you have to do is tell him how fabulous his tail feathers are and then you're friends for life. Simple really."

The two friends decided to leave the hut and catch up on lost time. Before they exited the hut Melville gave Elliot a hard slap on the back causing his glasses to fall from his face and had to catch them before they fell to the floor, "Sorry about that. I'm just really glad to see you again."

They left the Chief's hut and headed towards the new Le' Quack café for a good meal. Elliot told Melville about his parents wanting to explore the Grasslands and research the different clans. Melville told his adventures of sailing around the world and the many different sights they experienced. "Wow! Goddess, I sure wish I could have been there. Man, I know Alanis-"

Melville's head snapped up sharply at the sound of Alanis' name and quickly interrupted his friend, "Do you know where she is?"

Blinking his eyes in confusion, Elliot then nodded slowly; he was under the impression that Melville and Alanis had been keeping close touch. "Well, yes I do. She and I have been keeping in touch. I haven't physically seen her since the end of the Fire Bringer War, but we've written to each other."

"Could you tell me where she is? I really want to catch up with her."

Thinking this over in his head, Elliot snapped his fingers with a smile as he laughed, "I have an idea. I'll talk to the Chief and see if we can go see her together. It would be great to have the three trouble makers together again."

"Sure thing Elliot. I'll stay at the inn and leave first thing in the morning. Meet me at the entrance of the Village, say around just after sunrise?" The two teenagers said good night to each other, Melville to get a room for the night and Elliot to go talk to the Chief.

Just after sunrise the next morning, Melville was at the entrance of the Village waiting for Elliot. After about 15 minutes, Melville decided that Elliot's boss wouldn't let him out of work. As he turned to leave, Melville heard his name being called frantically.

"Wait! Melville wait, don't leave…I'm coming too." As Elliot reached Melville he bent over at the waist slightly out of breath from his quick run. Melville couldn't help but laugh at the sight before him as Elliot stood back up and sent his friend a glare, "It's not funny, I thought you were really going to leave without me."

Melville shook his head as his laughter died down, "Really my friend? You never told me where Alanis was, I wouldn't have gotten very far without you now would I?"

Elliot quickly apologized for sleeping in and Melville easily brushed it off before having his friend lead the way to Alanis. The two of them laughed, smiled and joked on their journey to see Alanis at long last.

* * *

Beautiful, absolutely beautiful is what Blade was. Chris was possibly the happiest woman in the world at this exact moment. Her father, Yun and Fayt stood back to watch as she breast fed her daughter. Yun was happy for her dearest friend, Jimba was proud of his daughter and Fayt admired Chris for the struggles she had to go through. "What will I do now?"

All three heads tilted questioningly at Chris' comment, Jimba being the one to speak for them, "What do you mean?"

"I'm Captain of the Zexen Knights with a daughter who has the blood of a Grasslander. Her father is…was the Flame Champion. The Council, not to mention Albert and his gang are out to kill me…to kill us. So, what will I do now? I can't hide forever."

Yun was about to respond when suddenly she disappeared causing immediate confusion with Fayt yelling into the darkness, "What the hell?"

"Heh, heh, ha, ha, ha…"

Everyone turned toward the darkest part of the woods, Chris was quickly stood up by Jimba, baby held tightly to her chest as she knew just who was beyond the provided moonlight. Fayt stood as a protective barrier between his best friend and daughter. "Well, well Lady Chris. What have we here? Three dead losers, oh I mean two."

Yuber stepped out of the shadows, "Long time no see, Jimba."

Jimba sneered at the demon as he held up his daughter, "Keep the hell away from my family."

Fayt quickly drew his staff from his sheath, ready to fight the monster should it come to that. "Tsk, tsk, really Jimba? I just came for a little…fun."

Yuber licked his lips before charging Fayt who quickly blocked the attack. As he was about to jump in to help his friend, Jimba stopped him in his tracks as he yelled out, "No! Take your family and run Jimba. Get Chris and the baby out of here."

Jimba felt torn at the choice, leaving behind his friend but getting Chris and Blade out of the fray was the most important thing to do. Jimba grabbed his daughter's free arm and proceeded to escort her through the woods. "Dad…dad stop, I can't…"

Chris dropped to the damp ground, still holding her baby who was only fussing just slightly. Jimba stopped to kneel down next to his daughter, slightly out of breath himself, "Chris, we have to keep going. Get up."

"I…I can't. I'm feeling dizzy, tired…weak."

Jimba picked her up and started running towards Yuiri's village when something flashed off to his left, he tried to dodge it and miscalculated as one of Yuber's swords struck him in the shoulder. Dead or alive, pain was pain and Jimba was in immense pain. The good thing about being a spirit is not bleeding, the bad thing was it still hurt like hell. "Then there was one."

Yuber appeared out of the shadows, walking slowly like the disgusting demon that he was. Jimba quickly put Chris down before drawing his dagger to face off with Yuber and black all incoming attacks. "I'm going to enjoy killing you again Jimba and then your precious family after!"

"Like hell you will. Chris, get up and run. I know it hurts but you have to go, now!"

Chris stood up unsteadily before leaning on a tree for a minute to get a better hold on Blade, she watched her father duel with Yuber before turning to run as fast as she could to Alma Kinan. Chris heard an agonizing scream; one that made her stop in her tracks and turn to where the sound came from. The Captain couldn't help but call out, "Daddy!"

Chris' eyes snapped open as her body shot upwards off the bed. Chris pulled her knees to her chest and placed her head in her hands. Her forehead was lined in sweat from her intense memory. 'Yun, Fayt…dad. They suffered because of me.'

Chris rubbed at her face gently when the tears started to trickle down her cheeks as a thought hit her full force, 'Blade!'

Chris jumped out of bed quickly, almost collapsing when her feet touched the hardwood floor. "Chris what the hell are you doing? Get back in the damn bed this instant!"

Chris stumbled slightly as the blurry figure grasped her by the shoulders and then her sight cleared, "Percy?"

"If you weren't in such a bad condition I would knock you out for that stunt," said Percival with amusement in his voice.

Percival gently pushed Chris back towards the bed, forcing her to lie down but before he could pull away she grabbed his wrist in a death grip, "Blade…where's my daughter?"

"So that's her name huh? All this time Yuiri and I have been calling her girl like a dog. I'm glad I finally get a name for that beautiful face."

Chris unconsciously tightened her grip on Percival's wrist causing the knight to wince slightly in pain, "Where is she Percival?"

"She's with Yuiri and Athena in the back room. Now go to sleep, you need more rest."

Percival, however, could not remove Chris' grip from his wrist. It almost felt like it was on the verge of breaking, "How long have I been out?"

"You've been unconscious for ten days Chris. Yun stopped by to see Yuiri and said that everyone is okay, now go to sleep."

A sense of relief went through Chris at the knowledge of knowing the spirits of her friends and father were not destroyed completely. Percival winced as Chris' grip tightened and he actually heard a crack. Percival watched carefully as his sister sat up in the bed, "If you don't bring me my daughter right now Percival, I will break every bone in your arm."

Percival's eyes widened in shock, he had never been threatened by Chris in any manner before and now he was a little unsure if the exhaustion was just getting to her or if in her mind she could actually make on her threat. The two of them heard giggling, along with fussing, from the back room and a smile lit up Chris' face as Yuiri walked out with Blade in her arms. Yuiri approached the bed smiling back at Chris who had her arms held out, "Sorry dear but you can't keep a mother from her child."

Yuiri placed Blade in Chris' arms gently before ruffling pale hair atop the child's head. Percival looked astonished as Blade immediately stopped her fussing within Chris' arms causing the mother's smile to grow even more before holding Blade tightly to her chest and lying back on the bed, "Now, I can rest."

Percival finally let Chris out of bed four days later. The woman was happy to be on her feet, able to spend her time with Blade around the village and talking to Yuiri about motherhood. Chris stayed at Yuiri and Percival's place for a whole month before finally asking them for a favor, "I want Blade to stay here."

Both Yuiri and Percival were shocked by the request but before they could protest Chris continued, "If the Council or Albert find out about Blade, they will try to kill her. I can take care of myself, but Blade can't. I can't watch her all the time. When I head back, I'll tell everyone that Blade died after child birth."

Percival watched the emotions flicker across Chris' face, she did not want to do this at all and he could see the hurt in her eyes as she spoke. Who lies about their child being dead so that they can protect them from those who would do them harm, it wasn't right at all but if that's what it took then he and Yuiri would accept and do everything in their power to protect Blade.

Chris smiled and promised that she would come as often as she could, without becoming suspicious, to see Blade and spend time with her. Chris kissed Athena and Blade goodbye before giving Yuiri a hug. Percival decided to escort Chris back to Brass Castle; no ifs, ands or buts about it. They left before sunrise the next day.

* * *

Months went by without any unusual action from Yuber or Albert. Athena was a little over a year and her parents were having the worst trouble with her wind powers. They also had another problem with Blade who was starting fires, accidentally of course but still dangerous at 3 months. After talking with Yun briefly, Yuiri found out it was because Blade's other half was the Flame Champion. Somehow his power absorbed into Blade's body, just a little to protect her when she got older. When they told Chris about this, she was slightly bewildered and a bit scared. Chris helped Yuiri and Percival to try to help the girls control their powers. It was hard when they were so young.

Aisleen was running circles around her parents and Lita was jumping off of tall objects, giving her mother heart attacks left and right. Altogether, their parents were getting frustrated with the two and three year old respectively. Geddoe was ready to tie Lita's legs together, but Queen quickly slapped that idea from his head. Jacques as normal was quite calm about it plus he left all the punishment to Aila in hopes of avoiding having to do it himself. Joker and Ace got stuck with babysitting most of the time and were getting gray hairs faster than breeding rabbits.

Thomas and Cecile officially became a couple after the tragic death of Hugo. Yumi and Cecile had been getting closer as friends and they shared information on their relationships. Louis proposed to Yumi, who gladly accepted the engagement and was one of the well known couples around Budehuc Castle. With Louis' father being a council member, the knowledge of his son and Yumi's engagement was not welcomed. Upon hearing word of his father's disownment Louis asked Salome if he could relocate from Brass to Budehuc. Louis promised not to quit the Zexen Knights but asked to have a permanent post at Budehuc and thankfully the Zexen advisor agreed.

Roland was having trouble keeping up with his young boy who loved hiding from both his father and mother; however, it was far easier locating Hunter now than it was when he first started walking. Nei was teaching Hunter to be more social around other children and adults, unlike his father was and still is. Roland was beginning to teach Hunter how to use the bow and arrow, basics first and then onto more difficult skills.

After the mysterious disappearance of their child, Leo and Elaine tried to have another child with no such luck. Both were still devastated about what happened and didn't believe for one second that they were never with child. Something happened they were just unsure of what exactly.

So far, the Council and Albert's gang have been quiet but alas, nothing lasts forever.

* * *

"It's been month's…MONTHS! I haven't heard any useful information about Athena and her little rune issue."

Futch and Bright had explored everywhere around Holy Harmonia, the Republic of Tinto, the Zexen Federation and were just now finishing up the Grasslands. The last place they were to visit was the Lizard Clan at the Great Hollow; dangerous beasts they were.

Since Bright was nothing more than a giant lizard that could fly and breath fire, the Lizard Clan practically looked at him as if he were a God. It didn't seem to bother Bright too much, but it gave him a big head which bothered Futch a great deal. "Dragon King Bright and Futch! So happy to see you again."

Futch heard Bright make a noise akin to something of a snicker which caused the Dragon Knight to scowl, "Hello Dupa, the pleasure is mine I'm sure."

After greetings were passed around, Futch got down to business as usual first stating that Bright was not the Dragon King and then moving onto the topic of Athena, "Could we talk privately Dupa?"

With a curt nod Dupa turned around to escort his visitor's to his chambers. Futch and Bright followed silently but out of the corner of his eye the dragon saw a flash of blue but when he stopped to turn his head there was nothing there at all. "Hey Bright, come on I want to get this over with."

Ignoring the nagging feeling in the back of his chronicle brain, Bright continued to follow Futch and Dupa into the chambers.

* * *

Their plans changed, but plans are always changing to accommodate situations, they didn't leave for Budehuc Castle as they announced. They heard about Albert and Yuber being back in town so to speak, so Sasarai had decided to stay at the Great Hollow a little longer to get a hold of some more Intel. Sasarai was looking for Lucian when he came across Futch and Bright discussing things with Chief Dupa. He did not make his presence known but made his way back to the inn, upon which he saw Lucian sitting back in a rock hard chair reading a light novel. "Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you Lucian."

Not even bothering to look up from his interesting murder-mystery novel, the young wolf replied distractedly, "It was the Bishop, with the poison dagger in the foyer, hmm…Uncle, you know I hate being cooped up for long periods of time. Sorry to worry you."

"I know you hate it and I'm really sorry about this. I want you to do something for me; I know you inherited your mother's power to transform into different beings. I need you to eavesdrop on Chief Dupa and his guest's conversation."

Having finally been given the chance to do something, Lucian marked his page, closed the book and placed it gently on the side table with a smirk, "Well then I'm your man."

Sasarai gave a pleased nod before explaining the situation to Lucian and then the young mutt was on his way. Lucian transformed into a black wolf, blending in with the shadows and headed straight for Dupa's chamber room. Thankfully, the Lizard Clan doesn't believe in doors, it made it really easy for Lucian to sneak into the room without revealing himself.

Lucian laid low in the shadows, just a few inches away from Dupa and his guests. Lucian rested his head down on his paws as he got into a comfortable position to listen in on the conversation, "You've heard of Yuiri and Percival's daughter, correct?"

"Of course, everyone knows about the first born half Zexen, half Grassland baby. It is kind of a popular topic among many commoners."

"Yes, well there was an incident a while ago involving the child."

Dupa sat up straight in his chair and appeared focused on the words coming out of Futch's mouth. Dupa wondered briefly if someone tried to harm the child and if so, he was determined to fight for Chief Yuiri's honor and child. Futch quickly placed his hands in front of himself in defense, "No one harmed Athena exactly. It's just, you remember Luc right?"

Upon hearing his father's name, Lucian's ears rose up form lying flat on his head, extremely curious at what was to be said, "That bastard, of course I remember him. What does he have to do with this?"

"His True Wind Rune, it chose it's next wielder and absorbed itself into her body. She literally is the True Wind Rune now."

Dupa stared wide-eyed at this new discovery Rune absorbent, meant that Athena could be used as a weapon until the day she died. "You're not serious. That's impossible! You're telling me that the True Wind Rune has been floating around, manifesting itself, waiting for Athena to be born."

"Actually, yes that's exactly what I'm saying."

Dupa took in Futch's expression, he wanted to laugh but the man was so serious he couldn't, "If this wasn't so serious I would be laughing my scale tail off right now."

"The reason I came to you is because Athena's parents and I want to know, why Athena? Why did the True Rune wait for her and why now?"

Dupa shook his head unknowingly, a sign that he truly had no idea, "I'm sorry Futch, I don't have the answers you seek. However, Luc's brother Sasarai has been staying at the Hollow for some time now. He may have the answers you wish to know."

Futch thanked Dupa before giving the Chief a respectful bow, then turned to leave and headed for the room that Sasarai had been staying in. Once the area was clear and Dupa left for official business, Lucian remained in the shadows and somehow beat Futch to the inn. Bright left the compound after Dupa started yelling at his subordinates, he was probably outside scaring some poor creature.

Rising from his seat Sasarai waited as Lucian transformed back his human form, "So, what did you hear?"

Lucian stretched his muscles from the transformation and walked over to the chair he sat in previously and placed his feet on the desk as he let out a sigh, "Something very interesting. Do you know Yuiri and Percival?"

The retired Bishop nodded his head slowly as he recalled their faces, "Yes, they were a part of the Second Fire Bringer War. What was mentioned about them?"

"It seems that they got married and had a little girl. The strange thing is that Luc's True Wind Rune has been floating about and manifested itself into their daughter Athena. Her body absorbed the rune and now she is the rune. That young man, he asked if Dupa knew why the rune chose Athena as its wielder."

Sasarai reclined against the bed trying to take in all the delivered information, then it hit him all at once, "Oh my…no, there is no way. She was right, damn Leknaat, she was right all along. Destiny is a bitch sometimes."

Lucian was waiting for his Uncle to make some sense as the emotions flickered across his face and rambled continuously, "So you know why?"

"Yes, unfortunately I do."

Lucian smirked a bit, he didn't know why but he was happy his Uncle had a solution, "Good because Dupa told that man you were here and should come talk to you. He should be here in 5…4…3…2…"

There was a sudden knock on the door making the Lucian give an almost canine grin before standing up to let Futch into their room.

* * *

Once the door to the Council chambers opened, the Head Councilor looked up from his official documents. His eyes widened to the size of saucers upon seeing who stood in the doorway. The councilor pushed his chair back to stand up and then threw his arms up in praise, "Blessed be to the Goddess. Lady Chris, you were gone so long that we believed you to be dead."

The Head Councilor frowned when the Captain glared a death sentence upon him and approached the table slowly with a sneer, "Shove it council member. I came to tell you that I was away for the birth of my child. My beautiful baby girl that didn't even get the chance to experience one sunrise. I'm sure this information makes you happy since my 'Bastard' as you so nicely put it is buried beneath the Earth."

The Head Councilor's jaw dropped from the intensity in which the Captain discussed her now deceased child, he cringed slightly when she turned around and slammed the door behind her, once again cracking the doorframe in her wake. Once she was out completely though the councils member talked amongst themselves and the Head Councilor, he smiled in delight at the knowledge of knowing the bastard did not live.

Chris leaned against the door after she slammed it shut, took a deep breath and then bowed her head slightly. Her body started to shake slightly and the guards began to think that the Council had once again said something to piss her off. Before they could send a messenger to attend to her, Chris threw her head back and the Knights could see she wasn't angry or crying, she was laughing.

Chris laughed even harder as she pictured al the Council member's faces when she stormed in, told them like it was and then dismissed them like a pile of shit. Once she settled down from her laughing fit at the council and the guards believed Lady Chris had officially lost her mind, the Captain walked down the stairs and out of the building with a strange smile placed on her face. 'I better head back to Brass Castle; the Knights are probably worried about me.'

Chris mounted her steed before Percival approached her from the stables. The Captain managed to convince him to let her go in to see the Council alone. While she was away he gathered supplies and even had the horses prepared to leave when she arrived. Percival then mounted his horse before he spoke, "I suppose our time for being incognito is officially over?"

'Yes the time for hiding is done.' Chris nodded before galloping out of the Zexen Capital and headed straight for Brass Castle. During their short trip, Chris relayed to Percival what happened and they enjoyed a great laugh on the way.

Borus was flirting with a group of women when the pair arrived through the gates of Brass. He watched as Percival dismounted before helping Chris dismount. Borus couldn't believe his eyes but shoved away from the women and walked briskly towards his friends. "Lady Chris!"

Still being held in Percival's arms, Chris turned her head to look at Borus who was running towards them full speed. Percival stepped away from his sister so Borus could gather Chris into a loving embrace. "Chris, we were all so worried when we heard about Albert's attack on Chisha Village."

Borus stepped away from Chris, but his hands firmly and tenderly on her arms, "Where's the baby? Boy or a girl? What did you name the child?"

Chris was slightly overwhelmed with Borus' interest in her child, even though Blade was part Grasslander. Chris locked her gaze with Percival who stood behind Borus and decided that she should wait to discuss things until she talked with Salome. Chris faced Borus once again before smiling gently, "I have missed you too Borus really, but I'm rather tired after my journey and I wish to take a short nap."

Sorrow and disappointment filled Borus' eyes but he nodded despite the fact, "I understand. I'll escort you up to your room."

"No Borus, please, I would like to talk to Percival before he leaves. So if you don't mind, I would have him escort me."

Borus narrowed his eyes for a moment, but seeing how exhausted she was just from the expression on her face the Knight nodded his head in agreement and wished her a good rest. Taking that as his cue, Percival walked over to Chris and held his arm out for her to grab with a smirk before walking to her chambers. Borus could only watch them walk away.

As they reached Chris' private chambers, Percival looked down at her with concern, she wasn't acting like herself at all, "Chris, will you be alright? I know it was difficult, what you said to the Council. Do you wish for me to be present when you speak to Salome or would you have me leave?"

It took Chris a moment to think things over before making her decision, "I would like it if you stayed, providing it isn't too much trouble."

Percival smiled as he opened the door to Chris' chambers and gave her a kiss on the cheek before turning to leave. As Percival shut the door, Chris slowly removed her clothing and climbed into bed. The Captain pulled the blankets over herself and as soon as her head touched the pillow she went to sleep with nothing but thoughts of Blade.

*_Bang, bang*_

The figure rolled over letting out a soft moan.

_*Bang, bang, bang*_

Shifting again, the figure muttered something under their breath. A louder banging noise was heard and Chris pulled the blanket from her head as she yelled out, "Go away!"

Less than a minute later the banging noises continued. With a frustrated groan Chris climbed out of bed to open the door but when she peered out into the hallway no one was standing on the other side of the door. Chris stuck her head out slightly to look down the corridor, she heard the banging noise again with a curse following.

Chris shut her front door, then approached the secret passage with a smirk as the sound continued to come from the bookcase. Chris crossed her arms over her chest as the banging continued and waited for the person to give up or get the door open.

This time the curse that was muttered was loud and clearly enough for her to understand. Chris was about to start laughing at the man's predicament when a thought occurred to her. If it was who she thought it was, then they wouldn't expect her to be prepared for them. The banging stopped when Chris began to open the passage and when she poked her head inside the Captain saw a figure cloaked in the shadows.

Chris briefly wondered if he was the same figure that saved her the night some assassins kidnapped her from her chamber room and plotted to kill her the moment they were left the passage. The figure looked almost cat like in the shadows and Chris narrowed her eyes at him. Chris entered the passageway, not really knowing what to do or even think. "Nash, if that's you I swear to the Goddess I will castrate you. I will never bed you so get it through your thick skull."

The figure tensed at the words spoken and gave Chris a curious look as their head tilted in a puppy like manner before disappearing deep within the shadows. Deep down Chris knew it wasn't Nash but she would be a fool to believe that it was Hugo as she thought and that simply was not possible so she wept for him, for her and for their child.

* * *

"Where are you leading me Elliot? You said you knew where we were going?"

Insulted by Melville's lack of confidence in him he turned to his friend with a frown, "I do know where it is. We're just taking a short cut, keep your pants on Casanova."

Taking Elliot's word for it, Melville continued following Elliot even if he was pouting from the Casanova pun, "At least tell me where she is so I can get my bearings?"

Elliot paused mid-step, appearing in thought before agreeing with his friend, "Alanis has been living in Iksay Village. I believe she is learning to be a healer, not to the degree of a doctor mind you. Alanis gets her medicine from the herbs and anything that grows in nature. A Grasslander has been teaching her some spells."

"Really? Wow, I'm impressed. I can't wait to see and congratulate her then."

After a couple more hours of traveling they finally reached Iksay and it appeared to be in the middle of a festival. Melville rested his hands on his hips as he examined the sights, "It doesn't look like its changed one bit. They repaired the damage from the war too."

"It's definitely looking better that's for sure, but the fields aren't as lovely without Barts to tend to them; although, the ones at Budehuc are looking wonderful as ever."

Walking side by side, Elliot and Melville entered the village smiling. Children were running and chasing each other all over the place as the adults set up the stands for the carnival. The men were building extra stands and the women were cooking, watching the children or passing on old rumors.

The two teenagers stopped in the middle of the town and looked around carefully. Then Melville shoved his hands in his pockets and asked nervously, "So, where does Alanis live?"

Elliot shrugged with a laugh, "About that, I don't actually know. Alanis never said in her letters specifically."

Melville sighed in annoyance before deciding to ask around. Lucky for him, Melville had to only ask one person, Alanis was quite the popular one in Iksay. A newer house built over by the windmill and wheat fields is where Alanis lived. As they started walking up the path towards the windmill, Elliot stopped, "Melville…wait."

Melville paused and craned his head back to look at his old friend, he asked what was wrong and Elliot tensed slightly in response. Melville placed himself in Elliot's path and grasped him by the shoulders, encouraging his friend to press on. "Shortly after moving to Iksay, a horrible illness swept through the town. A handful of people died, Alanis' parents were part of that handful. What was left of the villagers helped raise her, then an old Priestess from one of the Grassland Clans came to help stop the suffering and she took in Alanis. The Priestess taught her the ways of healing and of combat. Alanis is not the same girl we remember."

Melville was quiet a minute before he muttered under his breath and turned to look at the house that belonged to Alanis. Elliot studied Melville as the teenager rubber the back of his head with a frown, "Damn it to hell. I should have been here to help her. Does she even want to see us after all she's been through?"

Even as he made his statement, Melville continued the trek towards Alanis' house with Elliot at his side. The two teenagers saw a woman in tight pants and a form fitting shirt with sleeves that started just below her shoulders and continued down towards her wrists. Her hair was long and tied back in a tight braid that ended at the center of her back. The wind was blowing her bangs against her face and the hair seemed to be a lighter brown than what they remembered from her.

Melville stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her up close. His eyes started from the tip of her head and traveled down her backside which he appreciated generously, 'What a nice ass indeed. Wait a minute! Why the hell am I looking at her ass?'

Elliot snapped Melville from his inner thoughts with a slap to the back of his head and finally getting a response from him. "Sorry Elliot. I was thinking about something. What did you say?"

"I said what are you waiting for? We don't have to knock on her door since she's tending to the garden today."

Shocked, Melville turned briskly away from the girl to stare at Elliot and then pointed his thumb over his shoulder to the hot-girl kneeling down by her garden. "THAT'S Alanis?"

Elliot looked at Melville like he had seven heads, "Well yeah, who did you think it was?"

Not bothering to ask that question, Melville turned back around, straightened out his shirt and continued up to the house but headed in the direction of the girl in the garden. Standing over her from behind, Melville placed his hands on his hips, "Well, if it isn't Miss Green-thumb."

Alanis quickly stood up to see who spoke and the person that was standing behind her. Alanis examined Melville from over her shoulder before looking into his eyes. With a smile the girl threw herself into Melville's arms. Alanis held onto Melville like he was going to disappear, tightening her hold tenfold. Melville reciprocated by wrapping his arms tightly around her and laughed slightly into her ear. 'Damn we are a perfect fit.'

Melville's eyes shot open at the discovery and before Alanis could find out what she was doing to his body, Melville broke the embrace and placed her at arm's length. As soon as he did Elliot came running up to give Alanis a big hug as well. After they shared their greeting, Alanis' face broke out into a huge smile and she started laughing, "It's so good to see my boys. You two have grown."

Not able to resist the temptation, Melville gave Alanis a cocky grin and replied, "I see you have filled out in all the right places as well."

Then just to prove his point, he gave Alanis a little smack on the ass. Alanis yelped and out of instinct she slapped Melville hard leaving a red welt. Melville actually laughed at the reaction while Elliot blushed like he was the one who committed the crime. Alanis gave Melville an evil look as she shook her fist at him, "Damn the whole male species and their hormones."

Melville just laughed even harder at the situation. Just at hearing Alanis talk about hormones, Elliot's blush deepened at he rubbed the back of his neck, "Melville, it is rude to touch a woman there without her consent and Alanis, a lady shouldn't use such crude language."

Elliot was shaking his finger at the two of them as he spoke. Alanis and Melville just looked at the shaking finger in astonishment before looking to each other and both started laughing. Hurt and slightly angry, Elliot's face got red from anger then from embarrassment, "Hey, this is nothing to laugh at you two!"

Alanis was able to get her control and bearing back before Melville could. She calmly walked up to Elliot gave him kiss on the cheek which made Melville stop laughing immediately and Elliot to blush once again. Not noticing Melville's reaction to the innocent, sisterly kiss, Alanis laughed again, "Glad to know you haven't changed one bit, unlike Mr. Flirt over there."

Melville, hit his chest in mock hurt before walking to Alanis, throwing her over his shoulder and spun in circles, "You liked me hitting on you and you know it and its Mr. Hot to you missy."

"Put me down Melville."

Grinning like a fool, Melville got a firm hold on her to keep her from falling and spun even faster than before causing the girl to scream, "Ahhh…stop! No, Melville…put me down!"

Melville stopped and slowly slid Alanis off his shoulder due to his dizziness. "Goddess! Good thing you live a ways from the town square or everyone would have seen what you two did."

"Oh pipe down Elliot, he didn't do anything that we didn't do as kids."

Alanis stopped Melville from stumbling about as Elliot pouted slightly, "Yes but we were younger then and now we're older. The rules have changed."

Once he regained his equilibrium Melville stood face-to-face with Elliot and crossed his arms over his chest, "I've never been fond of the rules, as you clearly remember. So why should I care about them now."

Ticking his finger in Melville's chest, his mouth was open to make a retort but Alanis interrupted him immediately, "Boys, boys relax. Elliot, Melville and I were just having fun. No harm done, right Melville?"

Melville turned form Elliot walked over to Alanis, put his arm around her waist and pulled her in tightly to his side. Alanis didn't notice how possessive Melville was being. With his arm around her waist and her pressed against his side, Melville grinned something fierce and replied, "No harm done at all."

Elliot surveyed his two friends before him than shook his head and started laughing himself. Maybe he was overreacting a bit, "You two are silly and childish."

"Hey, no one said getting older meant no more fun. The fun just changes as you get older." As he said this Melville looked down at Alanis and squeezed her tighter to his body to prove his point.

Alanis didn't get the hint and broke away from Melville asking if they wanted to come in, expressing that she finished making pie and muffins earlier for the carnival. Not able to resist food, Elliot and Melville followed Alanis into her humble abode.

* * *

A stranger is who opened the door, a man that Futch had not once ever laid eyes on, he looked familiar but couldn't place the face to the name. "Hello, I'm looking for Sasarai. Is he in?"

Lucian opened the door wider and Futch took that as an invitation to come inside. Sasarai was sitting at the table in the corner of the room. Lucian closed the door, walked past Futch and flopped on the bed before cringing slightly at the hardness. The wolf never took his eyes off of the new comer. "Please Sir Futch, sit and we shall talk."

Futch did as asked sitting across from Sasarai, glancing over his shoulder briefly at feeling eyes burn into the back of his skull. It was almost as if he were being hunted, "What is it that you need of me?"

Futch turned back to the Bishop with a hopeful expression, "I have a few questions that I need answered if you can."

Sasarai nodded accordingly before Futch cut to the chase, "How much do you know about the True Wind Rune after Luc died?"

Upon hearing his brother's name, Sasarai's eyes instantly shifted to gauge Lucian's reaction to hearing his father's name. Lucian seemed calm lying down on the bed in a relaxed position with his eyes closed appearing almost uninterested. Sasarai looked back to Futch with a tight lipped expression, "If it involves the True Wind Rune I'll need any information that you have to offer."

Futch gladly told him about Athena and the True Rune. Of course, Sasarai already knew about this because of Lucian's eavesdropping. Futch, however, managed to tell him something that Lucian did not relay. "Athena has the symbol of the True Wind Rune tattooed on her chest."

"A tattoo? Are you sure, you have to be positive Futch."

"I'm positive, by your reaction I'm going to assume you know what's going on. Tell me please, her parents and I are very worried."

Upon hearing this Sasarai gave the man a gentle smile, "You've grown attached to the child haven't you? Quite strange, I wonder why?"

"Maybe it's a True Rune thing. What do you know?"

Sasarai gave a deep sigh as he massaged his forehead in frustration, "There is only one thing I can think of that would explain this situation with Athena. True Runes choose their bearers, except for my brother and I. We were created with the Rune's in mind. Athena is the True bearer of the Rune. At this moment, she is the True Rune. This has never happened before at such a young age and because she is so young when the Rune chose her, her body absorbed the Rune. Unlike Geddoe, Chris or even yourself. When…if Athena dies, the True Wind Rune might cease to exist and die with her causing chaos. I'm not completely sure though, this is only speculation for now."

Futch's shoulders dropped suddenly, his hopeful look completely erased from Sasarai's explanation, "There is no way to separate Athena from the Rune? What about sealing the Rune?"

Sasarai shook his head with regret for Futch and Athena's family, "There's no way to separate the Rune from her body. To seal the Rune would mean having to put Athena into an eternal rest."

"I see." Rising from his seat across Sasarai, Futch thanked the Bishop for his time and then turned to leave.

"Wait." Futch stopped before glancing over his shoulder at Sasarai who was now standing with a smile and his hands folded before him.

"Lucian and I will come with you. Athena is going to have enormous power; she will need help controlling it. Lucian and I can help her with that and since it's the True Wind Rune, I'll have some familiarity with it."

Futch agreed with an enormous smile before heading outside to wait for Lucian and Sasarai with Bright. When they finally came out, Futch offered Sasarai to ride with him on Bright. The Bishop accepted the offer and after Lucian transformed into a black hawk, they flew off towards the Warrior Maiden Grassland Village.

* * *

Percival just left, Chris had seen him off after having kept to his word to be with her when she spoke to Salome. So far only she, Salome, Percival and Yuiri knew of her daughter's existence. Everyone else, even her closest friends of the Mighty Six would have to believe her lies that Blade was truly gone. Chris hated the fact that she had to lie about her daughter to anyone, she was a proud mother, but Percival and Salome were right. If word got out that Blade was alive, her life would be in danger and Chris could not risk that. Chris would not reveal the truth until things were settled with the Council once and for all.

Chris did not know but Percival had sent a private message to Geddoe, telling him about Chris' predicament with Blade. The Frontier Defense leader didn't tell anyone of this revelation, not even his gang who he considered family.

As the weeks went by, Chris attempted to visit Blade as often as she could. Unfortunately for her, it only happened every 4 or 5 days if she was lucky. Athena was using full sentences on Chris' next visit and Blade was growing like a weed, she felt she was missing her little girl's most important life events. Sasarai, Lucian and Futch with Bright were staying in the village outskirts with Yuiri's permission. Percival and Yuiri were thankful for the Bishop's assistance in helping their daughter. They no longer blamed Futch for what happened to their daughter, the best thing they could do was help her with control.

Lilly and Borus were back together, no one understood why or how but the people suspected it was because Chris no longer trusted Borus as she used to and he thought he could hurt her feelings by marrying Lilly. Man was he wrong, Chris was quite happy that Borus was off her back with the wedding date to take place in two months time.

'It couldn't be true. It just couldn't be.'

A lone, dark figure was in the forest kicking and punching trees, rocks unfortunate creatures to come by his path. He needed someone to talk to, so he decided to take a huge risk and talk to Percival, the man was like a brother to him.

Hugo had just heard that Chris lost the baby. That she died shortly after birth, 'A girl…Chris and I had a daughter together.'

Hugo wept for the child he would never know. Upon hearing the rumor the Captain of the Zexen Knights lost her child, Hugo left in a rage from Budehuc Castle before Geddoe had a chance to relay any information form Percival.

Hugo arrived; he was standing in front of the door to Percival's house. Hugo hoped that Percival would answer and not Yuiri or he would have a lot of explaining to do. The spirits of the Grasslands were watching over him. Percival answered the door and he was shocked beyond reason to see Hugo standing on his front porch. Hugo pulled the young Knight outside and shut the door quietly, "Come with me please Percival."

Percival didn't know what was going on but he followed Hugo silently into the forest. When they were far enough away from the village not to be heard Percival grabbed Hugo by the shoulder, turned him around and punched him square in the jaw…twice. "What the hell is wrong with you? Do you think it's funny to make everyone think you're dead?"

Hugo rubbed his jaw carefully, he was definitely going to bruise but before he could even defend himself Percival punched him in the nose. "Chris is heartbroken and hardly ever smiles or laughs. I told you I would kick your ass if you hurt her. The only time she is ever happy is when she is with her daughter."

Percival got one more lick in when he threw in a right hook to Hugo's ribs and caused the man to crumble to his knees. Percival was slightly satisfied with Hugo's bloody nose and apparent misery, "Daughter?"

Hugo suddenly had a glint of hope in his eyes as he looked up at Percival. The Knight gave Hugo a look that clearly said, well duh. "Yes Chris' daughter."

"She's alive?" Hugo sounded hopeful once more at the revelation.

"Who Chris? Well, of course."

Hugo stood shakily as he wiped the blood from his nose and approached Percival slowly, "No, not her, our daughter. She's alive?"

Percival finally understood what Hugo was getting at and almost felt sorry for the man, if he hadn't of gone and played dead of course, "You heard the rumors?"

"Rumors? What rumors?"

Percival nearly smirked when Hugo grasped his collar tightly in his fists and shook him lightly desperately seeking an answer from Percival, "Calm down and sit Hugo. I'll explain everything from what Chris has told me since the attack on Chisha Village."

Hugo sat down quickly wanting to know what happened to the woman he loves and his new born daughter. Hours later, Hugo stared up at the night sky, "She's been through so much and I haven't been there to help or support her."

Upon Percival's request Hugo relayed the information about what happened to him after the Battle at Budehuc with Yun, Fayt and Jimba. "Now I understand why you stayed away for so long. Blade needs her father, hopefully one day the time will come to reveal yourself to Chris but until then how about I give you a little introduction. I can sneak her out of the village when Yuiri and Chris are away."

Percival watched as Hugo's smile grew tenfold and he seemed in his own world. Percival stood up and told Hugo to wait. Percival headed in the direction of the village, when he returned Hugo noticed he had something in his arms. Percival had Hugo hold out his arms and then gently placed the bundle into his arms. "Hugo this is Blade, she's almost 6 months but she's been growing fast and she's really healthy."

Hugo looked down in shock at the sleeping girl in his arms before smiling, "She's beautiful, just like her mother."

Percival could only watch as the emotions passed on Hugo's face quickly and in rapid succession. The Karaya Chief was one proud new daddy, "Blade's young but you've already missed quite a bit, we think she's trying to walk so Chris visits quite a bit in hopes of seeing her first steps. She has your eyes, Chris loves looking into them because it reminds her of you."

Hugo looked up from Blade with a frown, "I miss her Percival. I miss Chris so much. I miss holding her, hearing her laugh, I just miss being around her."

"Like I said Chris thinks of you often when she comes to visit Blade. I swear that kid knows when her mother is in the vicinity. Blade will whine until Chris walks through the door and picks her up. Spoiled rotten she is, but mommy loves her doesn't she?"

Hugo laughed at Percival's use of his baby voice before handing Blade off to the older man not taking his eyes off the little girl as she opened her eyes and swatted at Percival's chin. Hugo laughed at the good smack, "Blade knows you've been talking about her. Can you do me a favor? Don't tell anyone especially Chris that I'm alive. Hopefully when Blade is old enough, she will understand."

After promising Hugo that he wouldn't tell anyone his secret Percival turned to leave but stopped before out of Hugo's hearing range, "There's something else we should talk about."

"On the condition that I get to hold Blade while we talk." Percival smiled in agreement and once he was satisfied with the way Hugo was holding Blade they sat back down to discuss Athena as well as the True Wind Rune. Before briefly explaining the help received from Lucian, Futch and Sasarai. They talked for a few more hours before agreeing with Percival that it was time for Blade to go to bed. Percival went straight to the village while Hugo disappeared into the forest thinking of Chris fondly.

* * *

A couple more months passed with inactivity from Albert and Yuber but the word was that they were still nosing around somewhere close to the border. Hugo continued his visits to see Blade, typically the day after Chris left just to be careful. Blade was 8 months old and trying desperately to walk on her little legs. Before Hugo could even pick Blade up that day a surprise interrupted his visit with Percival quickly tossing Hugo out the back of the house.

Hugo watched through the window as Blade reached her arms out for Chris letting her mother know that she wanted to be held and true to Percival's word Blade whined until Chris was in her sights. "How is mommy's favorite girl doing?"

Chris kneeled down on the floor in front of Blade helping her stand gently before giving her a loud kiss on the cheek. Blade giggled before reciprocating by giving her mother a kiss on the lips and then pulled her in for a hug. "Thank you so much for letting her stay here. You're a true Knight in Shining Armor."

Percival laughed quietly as he told Chris it was no big deal. Hugo was supposed to see Blade at the house today because Yuiri, Futch and Lucian were out in the woods conducting Athena's daily training. Chris left the day prior so she wasn't supposed to be back for another week at least. Percival did what he could to get Chris to leave the house so that Hugo could spend time with Blade. "So Chris, what are you doing here?"

Chris narrowed her eyes at Percival as she sat on the floor and released Blade from her tight embrace, "I got just outside the forest before I turned back. I missed my baby, do you have a problem with that?"

Percival waved his arms in front of himself defensively starting to sweat just a bit, "No! Not at all, I was just curious is all. You've never done this before. Why are women so violent after childbirth?"

"I know and I'm sorry about the surprise but I had to see her. I don't want to miss one second."

Hugo continued to watch through the window as Percival stepped to the side and Chris let Blade's hands go. Blade looked almost surprised that her mother let go of her and she even whined a bit as Chris moved away from her. It was magic to Hugo's eyes as Blade took her first step towards Chris, "Mummy…"

Hugo's eyes sparkled as Chris smiled; Blade had her arms stretched out to her mother and took three more steps before she reached her mother's arms, tucking her head under Chris' chin and clutching her tightly, "Mommy!"

It was clear as day this time and Chris couldn't help but lift Blade from the floor to squeeze her tightly. Percival startled slightly when he saw the tears trickling down Chris' cheeks and daringly glanced back at Hugo to give a shrug. Percival was fortunate enough to hear Athena's first words but Yuiri laughed in delight when their daughter spoke. "Did you hear her Percy? Blade spoke; she said my name and so beautifully."

From outside the window Hugo observed his family as Chris slowly rocked from side to side with that brilliant smile, trying to get Blade to say something else, anything else. Percival leaned up against the wall as he watched the magical sight and felt a little bit of jealousy that Hugo was able to witness these events unlike he who did not see Athena's first steps. Hugo gently placed his hand on the glass and gave a content sigh, for now he could be happy and watch them both from afar. 'That is the first time I've heard her laugh in a long time.'

Out of the corner of his eye Percival saw Hugo leave the window and assumed that the man was escaping into forest to hide yet another day. Even as he reached the edge of the tree line Hugo could still hear Chris' laughter, or maybe he was imagining it but either way he would not forget that sound. 'Soon my love, I'll hold you in my arms once more.'

* * *

She was more nervous than she ever had been in her entire life; Lucia arrived in Karaya Village with Beecham waiting to receive her. Before Lucia arrived Beecham sent word to Chris to come to the village and meet with the Chief. It was unfortunate that Lucia was to be referred to as Chief and would do so until she chose someone as her successor.

This was the first time Chris would be returning to Karaya Village since Hugo's death. Chris wasn't the type to really fear anything, but at this moment she was scared beyond words. Only a couple weeks after Blade's first words and Chris managed to get her little one to say, 'I love you,' if not a little broken. The village appeared celebration, Chris assumed it was in celebration for Lucia's return but the people became quiet when the Captain rode in on her horse.

Chris dismounted once she reached Lucia, giving a respectful bow and then a hug as she welcomed her back. Lucia placed Chris at arm's length with a hesitant smile, "Lady Chris, please follow me. I wish to speak with you about my son."

Chris tensed slightly before taking a deep breath and slowly followed the Chief into what she remembered as Hugo's old residence; obviously this hut was intended to remain as the Chief's quarters. Upon entering Chris paused midstride as memories of Hugo and their time together seemed to flash within her mind. As Lucia sat on the floor she noticed that Chris remained frozen still just inside the hut with a frown. "Chris…Lady Chris are you feeling well?"

Chris' eyes fluttered momentarily as she shook the thoughts from her head and approached a worried looking Lucia with her newly founded mask. Chris sighed softly as she sat across from the Chief and Beecham served the two of them tea. "I apologize. I've been doing that a lot lately."

With a toss of her head, Beecham understood it as the sign to take his leave so they could speak privately. When Chris placed her tea back on the table Lucia grasped her hand across the table and squeezed it tenderly, "I hear you've been fainting as well. Since Hugo's death you have not been healthy. You need to take care of yourself Chris. Hugo would be devastated if he could see what's become of you."

Lucia released Chris' hand before moving around the table to sit next to the Captain and placed a hand on her cheek gently, "Since hearing about Hugo, I knew I had to get back and on my journey I knew I had to speak to you. Please don't interrupt, just listen."

A moment passed before Chris nodded to give Lucia her undivided attention and the tender hand left her pale cheek, "I was beyond surprised to hear you were with child…Hugo's child. I already knew my son was dead, Beecham sent a messenger to me as soon as possible. I didn't learn of your child until I arrived at the docks in Vinay."

Lucia took a minute to gather her thoughts as she took a shallow breath to calm her erratic heart, "Hearing that Hugo left something of himself behind, it made losing Hugo slightly better to bear. Your child would have been the future Chief should something ever happen to him; I never thought with the Rune that he would ever need a successor."

Chris remained silent as Lucia turned towards her completely, taking both of the Captains hands into her own with tears in her eyes before pulling Chris into a motherly embrace. Lucia started to rub Chris' back in a soothing motion, "I know how hard it is to lose a child. It matters not how long they have lived, the love that you have for the child will always be unwavering."

Chris slowly reciprocated the hug as her own tears stung her eye, though she did not want to cry because of the loss of her child but at the fact that she had to lie to someone she cared for again. Chris could not tell Lucia the truth about Blade, it would mean her daughter would be trained and raised in the ways of Karaya. Not that she minded, but as the apparent future Chief, the risk was far too grand. Chris chanted repeatedly in Lucia's ear how sorry she was; for Hugo's death and for lying about Blade's.

The tears, however, did not spill down Chris' cheeks before breaking their embrace. Lucia wiped away the evidence of her crying and was not surprised to see that Chris had not shed hers. Lucia believed it to be because the woman had cried all that she had left within her. Chris took a sip of tea as Lucia regained her composure and resumed their conversation, "Remember what I told you before your encounter with Sarah? I said you must show weakness as well as strength if you want to have children of your own one day."

Chris slowly nodded, it was a brief encounter though what she mostly remembered at the end of the war was relaying to Yun that the battle had ended, the dreaded Romeo and Juliet play she wished to forget and her farewell with Hugo. "I'm sorry you were deprived of those special moments Chris. My son loved you dearly, I'm not sure of your feelings but know that he wouldn't want you to live your life like this. Hugo would want you to move on, have a family and live a happy life."

Chris smiled briefly as thought of Blade's first steps and words before Lucia broke her train of thought once again, "I have a favor to ask of you Lady Chris?"

"It would be my pleasure Chief Lucia. What pray tell, is the favor?"

Lucia offered a smirk; it was just like the Captain to accept something without knowing her odds of success or of the request. "You and I were always at odds with one another but as I've told you before it doesn't matter if you are friend or foe, I will always respect you. You are not a true Grasslander but as a Zexen you understand our customs and courtesies quite well."

Lucia stood from her position next to Chris and pushed the low table out of her way as she gave a loud sigh. Then Lucia kneeled down before the Captain with her head bowed rendering Chris speechless and shocked at the woman's actions, "Chief Lucia, what?"

"I, Chief Lucia of Karaya, hereby take an oath in the names of the Zexen Federation and my tribe to dedicate myself to the Commander of the Zexen Knights, Lady Chris Lightfellow and name you as my successor in doing so. Will you accept this honor and burden?"

If Chris were not shocked from before then now she truly was beyond words. Chris could not speak or even think straight. It did not make sense to her at all. When Lucia didn't hear a response from Chris the Chief looked up into the Captain's eyes, "I know of your responsibilities as Captain, the main link between our nations for peace. Even with your already tough burden I ask this of you, the only one I can trust in this position. Beecham and I are old plus as an ambassador of the Grasslands I travel far too much. Please Chris."

Chris stood suddenly with an exasperated sigh, she did feel honored that Lucia would request her assistance but didn't think it necessary. Chris looked away from Lucia as she rubbed at her cheeks tiredly, "Chief Lucia, I don't know what you want from me. The clan will never unite under the leadership of the Silver Maiden."

While still in the kneeling position Lucia tilted her head to the floor slightly, she knew of the possible consequences but her people would need a leader. "I have discussed this with Beecham, obtaining his full support and by association many other villagers. You won't officially become Chief until I'm buried beneath this Karayan soil, however, while I'm acting as ambassador in other nations you will operate as acting Chief, if you accept of course."

Chris thought about how hard Hugo worked during the revival of Karaya and her own efforts to help as well. Then she thought of Blade and the possible position Chris would put her daughter into when she revealed the truth about her existence. Chris wanted to weigh the pros and cons but all she could think of was the good she would accomplish as a stronger link to the Grasslands. Chris faced Lucia once more with a smile and helped stand her up at long last, "I accept the honor to lead as Chief of the Karaya Clan, if in fact you pass before you find someone more suitable."

Lucia laughed gently at the response as she embraced her ally, "Thank you Chris. It is greatly appreciated."

Chris said farewell to Lucia and Beecham as her horse slowly trotted out of the village. Chris desperately wanted to ride off to Alma Kinan to relay the good news to her family or at least she thought it was good news. Chris did not ride off to the East; instead she rode towards Brass Castle in an attempt to clear her foggy mind.

* * *

Never piss a demon off. Thanks to Geddoe and his unruly gang, the Harmonian Army was put to a halt near the border, for the moment anyway. Geddoe used his True Lightning Rune during the last battle and wiped out a good portion of the soldiers. While Albert was sending out messengers to request more troops, Yuber was recovering from his injury caused by Geddoe himself, Albert was livid. "That fucking mercenary! All was going as planned until he had to use that forsaken rune."

Yuber gave an evil blood curdling smirk and laughed at Albert's predicament. "At least the Flame Champion is dead."

Albert shot the demon a glare and cringed slightly as Yuber licked his bloody injuries, "The deadly demon is licking his wounds again I see."

"Where the hell were you?"

Albert smirked suddenly as he examined the paperwork delivered into his hands, "I was fighting my own battles. I thought a demon of your stature could take care of himself."

Yuber stopped licking the blood from his arm to unsheathe his swords, "You want a fight?"

Calmly Albert brushed off Yuber's need for fighting by raising his hand to silently stop the demon, "I have good news for you. We'll have more soldiers in 3 months time, and then we attack."

Upon hearing this Yuber licked his lips in satisfaction before laughing maniacally as he thought about all the innocent blood he would bathe himself in, taste, smell and feel. As Yuber walked away Albert shook his head, satisfied that the demon was happy for the moment. How long could he keep Yuber chained before the demon broke loose?

* * *

The months that passed by with Hugo watching his family from the outside was killing him. Blade was truly getting bigger with every day that passed, with her running around and jumping off of small furniture giving her mother miniature heart attacks. Hugo desperately wanted to be a part of that process. "Damn it! Yun, Jimba, Fayt…can I reveal myself now. Someone answer me!"

"Spirits calm down Hugo." Fayt walked out of the shadows and into the light shimmering through the tree tops.

Hugo glanced at Fayt before turning to the spirit and charging him, however, Hugo went straight through the man's body. Being a spirit did have its perks apparently, "Tell me you have an answer for me Fayt."

Fayt gave Hugo a cocky smirk as he stepped up to him and placed his hands behind his back calmly, "Excellent news Hugo. After Blade's third birthday you may reveal yourself."

Hugo threw his fist into the air excited beyond belief and gave a loud yell. He would only have to wait a couple more months before he could be with his family. "Hold on Hugo."

Upon hearing the sudden seriousness from Fayt, Hugo stopped mid-celebration to look at his old friend, "What's wrong now?"

"The only reason you have been given permission is because the spirits have foretold that Chris will die."

Hugo's face dropped as well as his fist upon hearing the information. Hugo then took a seat of the forest floor as the blood left his face. The man just couldn't catch a break, why did it seem that the world was against him? Hugo could not speak so Fayt did in his stead, "Yun, Jimba and I went against the Great Will by bringing you back to life. We can never do this again Hugo, if Chris dies, she will cease to exist forever. Which means you must protect her. You changed destiny before, you can do it again my brother."

With that said Fayt vanished, leaving Hugo with his thoughts. Since hearing of Chris' future demise, Hugo never left her side. When Chris returned to Brass Castle, instead of spending time with Blade, Hugo stood watch over Chris while she slept defenseless.

Hugo sent word to Geddoe about his discussion with Fayt and promised that when she was at Budehuc the gang would stand guard. When she went to Vinay, Geddoe had the ninja couple watching Chris very carefully.

Lilly and Borus were officially married and living in the Capital. Lilly was already with child, never leaving the house for fear of being scrutinized and had servants waiting on her hand and foot. When Lilly stayed within the house, Borus always had an excuse to leave, hardly spending any time at home. Sometimes, Borus even begged Salome to give him something to do. Their marriage was unusual but no one ever complained.

Yumi and Louis ended up eloping after Lord Keeferson expressed his displeasure, which you could imagine, pissed the Council off beyond imagination. Louis decided he would never live within the Capital again but would remain at Budehuc Castle to serve the Zexen Knights. Yumi wish nothing more than to move back to Alma Kinan but was convinced by Cecile that she should stay until her training was complete.

Queen was having trouble with Lita always wanting to play with knives; the little hellion had a tendency of trying to pick up Geddoe's sword when he left it lying about. Plus Lita was very active socially, talking to anyone that would listen, stranger or not. Aila's troubles were not as difficult due to Aisleen being significantly less social and not at all interested in playing with weapons. Queen and Aila could no longer have Joker or Ace watch the girls anymore due to their stress levels peaking and of course, Ace, threatening to throw the girls out the window.

Still the Harmonian Army did not attack when the Federation and the Grasslands predicted they might. All was peaceful, with Lilly giving birth to twins; Simon and Leona. The young boy had a head of brown hair and the girl with no hair at all. Borus was proud to have them both, even if he couldn't stand their mother most of the time. Borus spent more time with his children than with his wife and only talked to her when it involved the children.

At the tender age of 4, Athena had more control over her power now that she was older, with Sasarai and Lucian both proud of the young child as well as her parents and Futch. After Blade's third birthday, Hugo did not reveal himself as he planned, though he and his daughter were getting closer. Blade and Chris had a special connection that Hugo did not seem to have with his daughter for whatever reason, but she understood not to tell her mother of his presence.

The rumor spread that Harmonian's were beginning to cross the border into the Grasslands Sasarai, Yuiri and Percival left to investigate the situation. This left Lucian and Futch to watch over Athena while Bright took Chris and Blade out on a little get away, that's when the trouble began with Lucian leading the argument.

"You lost her, not me!"

"Don't put the blame on me. This is your fault."

"You arrogant dragon spawn! This is your fault and you damn well know it."

"I left for one minute, with Athena in your care so I can take a piss and you lose her!"

Lucian walked up to Futch so that they were face to face to let out a growl and bear his growing canines, "Don't make me repeat myself Dragon-boy, it's not my fault."

Lucian hissed coldly into Futch's face before snorting like a dog. Futch turned and left the house to go look for Athena while Lucian followed silently fuming, "I'll go this way, you go that way."

"Got it." Lucian transformed into his wolf form then leaped into the direction to search for Athena. Futch headed off in his direction, yelling Athena's name and cursing beneath his breath, "Damn you Athena. You're more trouble than you're worth little one."

All of a sudden, the wind picked up around him and blew Futch off of his feet into a tree. When he collided with the tree, Futch yelped in pain as he felt his shoulder pop violently. "Fucking hell Athena. I'm going to kill you, you little…"

The wind picked him back up and threw him into another tree with his injured shoulder hitting it first. Once he collapsed to the ground, the wind died down and Futch tried to sit up as carefully as possible muttering to himself, "Fuck…"

As Futch finally got to his feet unsteadily with his uninjured arm the Dragon Knight heard howling in the distance. Futch started running towards who he hoped was Lucian with Athena. When Futch reached a clearing within the woods, he started laughing at the sight before him.

Athena was sitting on the ground clapping her hands and laughing, she was looking up at the sky where a wolf was flying, rolling and flapping in the air. Futch had to guess that maybe, like himself, Lucian was cursing Athena out in howls. At the sound of Futch's laugh the wolf steadied his eyes on the Dragon Knight with a look that clearly asked for him to stop Athena. Futch calmly sat next to Athena with a tender smile, "Alright Athena, fun time is over for now. Put the mutt down."

Lucian growled at the mutt comment but kept to himself. Futch bent down to pick Athena but before he could get his hands on her the wind changed direction for a split second in order to blow Futch off balance and lift him in the air with Lucian. The pressure from the wind was putting his shoulder in pain and Futch got a little aggravated when he was in pain, "Athena, that's enough. Play time is over put us down now!"

"It's not her fault."

Futch furrowed his brow in irritation as he directed his gaze to Lucian in normal form, "To hell it's not, she knows exactly what she's doing."

Lucian ignored Futch's yelling as he looked at Athena and spoke to her as softly and gently as he could, "Athena, calm down and clear your mind. Futch and I are here to help you, so relax now. Just clear your mind and relax."

Athena slowly lowered Lucian and Futch to the ground until they stood on their feet. The moment they landed Athena threw herself at Lucian apologizing as fast as she could. He bent down to pick her up and comforted her as best he could. For some unknown reason, Futch didn't like seeing Lucian comfort Athena, "You can put her down now, she's fine."

Lucian growled as he tightened his hold on the young girl, "She feels bad for what she did. Your yelling didn't help her any either."

"Don't defend her Lucian. Athena was laughing and having a grand old time. Athena knew better!"

Futch stopped suddenly when he heard the slight whimpering from the young girl, "Is she…crying?"

"Athena was only having fun but when you started yelling at her that did not help matters. It confuses her and causes the balance within to be disrupted."

Futch glared at the wolf man, "Don't play innocent, you were cursing her in your wolf language."

Lucian set Athena on the ground; she wiped the tears from her eyes before grasping Lucian's pant leg. "You're an idiot Futch. Athena can understand me in wolf form, I was trying to calm her down that's all. You hurt her feelings."

Understanding dawned on Futch as he realized that Athena was very special in her own right. Futch felt bad for his actions and rubbed the back of his head in frustration, "I'm sorry Athena. I didn't mean it"

Athena smiled suddenly and wrapped her arms around Futch's legs, "It's okay, I'm sorry too Futch."

The three of them then headed back to the house but when they arrived a dragon cry was heard from above. Bright swooped on in with a loud roar, apparently there was a situation he and Futch needed to take care of. Lucian shook Futch's hand with a smirk before the Dragon Knight mounted his celestial beast. "Bright dropped off Chris and Blade on the outskirts of the forest, they should be back soon. We have to head home to take care of some business."

Bright roared once more before taking to the skies in a burst of speed. As they reached the tree tops Futch waved down at Athena with a smile, "Farewell, my little one."

* * *

**A/N: **I think it's safe to say 3+ years alone was covered in this chapter alone, however, next chapter a whole different kind of action is about to begin. It might seem like a filler but I promise you it's not. It's all very important information, for the most part anyway.

**Chapter 7 preview:** With Lady Chris fighting desperately on the front line and the enemy deep in our territory what will our heroes do to save their comrades, their families and more importantly win the hearts and minds of the people.


	7. Reunions

Disclaimer: I do not own Suikoden III or any of its character's. It all belongs to Konami. So don't sue me.

Authors Note: The pairings continue! Tried to refrain from writing any sexy time but i may have missed a couple scenes. The last half of this chapter was extremely fun for me to write and I hope you all enjoy it!

**Readers information: "quotation marks" (Talking), 'Apostrophes' (thinking)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Reunions**

"Aww, that is just too damn cute."

"Shh, Percival be quiet. You'll wake them up."

Sasarai gave a laugh at his nephew's predicament, "This will give me ammo to use on Lucian for years."

Yuiri and Chris appeared to be looking around the room for something before the knight Captain spoke up, "Yes but where Futch is? Plus I didn't see Bright when Blade and I reached the village."

Percival gave a shrug of his shoulders as he brushed the thought off, "The hell if I know. We can wait until Lucian wakes up to find out."

Chris gave a quiet hum before heading off to the nursery with Blade clinging tightly to her mother's neck, "I'll just go tuck her in and then I'll depart."

Chris entered the nursery, closing the door behind her and gently set Blade down on her bed. Chris had to pry her daughter's hands from around her neck, causing the young girl to pout in retaliation and Chris to smile ever so slightly. "Come now, it's time for bed and pouting will get you nowhere."

Blade's pout deepened further as her mother tried to put her to bed, "Mummy, I don't want to."

Chris laughed lightly before ruffling Blade's hair and kissing the child's forehead, "Is that right? You're always ready for bed, why not now?"

Blade crawled into her mother's lap and rested her head on Chris' chest before grasping one of her mother's hands with both of her own to examine it, "You'll be gone when I wake up."

Chris sighed as she pulled her legs up on to the bed and crossed them so that Blade fit comfortably in her lap. Chris used her free hand to run her fingers through Blade's hair and tucked the child's head just under her chin, "Blade, you know mummy has to leave for work."

Blade snuggled into her mother and could feel the heavy drooping of her eyelids. Sleep was coming quickly and she couldn't let it catch her just yet, "May I come with you?"

Chris tightened her grip on Blade as the tears threatened to spill down her cheeks, it killed her inside that she even had to lie to Blade as to why she could not accompany her to Brass. "No, you may not. You must stay at home."

When Chris gazed down at Blade's face she could see the child ready to drift off into the land of dreams. What caught her, however, was not the expression on her daughter's face but the words that she spoke just before passing out, "Home…is where you are."

Chris managed to get Blade under the covers without waking her and kissed the corner of her mouth before standing upright once again. It took all of Chris' will power to convince herself that this choice was in Blade's best interests, protecting her child from those that would do her harm was a priority and Chris hoped that her darling daughter would understand when she got older. "Sleep tight, my Karayan Warrior."

* * *

"That was the best food I've had in ages!"

Alanis turned from her spot at the sink to grace Melville with an angelic smile, "I'm glad you enjoyed it. I don't get to cook much for others but I like to believe I'm quite good."

Elliot stood up to go use the restroom, leaving Melville and Alanis alone in the room together. "Here, let me help you with the dishes."

Melville walked in Alanis' direction and stood right next to her at the sink, drying the dishes as she finished washing them, "You don't have to do that Melville."

The young boy laughed as he placed the dishes in the cabinets, "I'm trying to be a gentleman here Alanis. Help me out here girl!"

Alanis smiled at Melville's playfulness as she continued to wash the dishes, at least until she dropped the soap into the water, "Oh dear…"

Melville gave Alanis a curious glance as he watched the girl search almost frantically in the dirty sink water for something. At the awkward expression thrown in her direction, Alanis briefly explained that when she dropped the soap it had a tendency of disappearing. "Here let me help."

Before Alanis could move away from the sink to give Melville some space the boy pinned her up against the sink as he stuck his hand in the water. Her body went rigid as she felt that special something pressing right into her backside.

Melville chuckled as he rested his chin on Alanis' shoulder and blew gently into her right ear, "Don't worry, I won't bite…hard."

Alanis was shocked beyond belief as she gripped the edge of the sink and Melville nibbled the side of her neck. The young women tried to control her breathing as Melville switched up to licking and kissing her neck. Alanis' body was doing things she was unprepared to admit she liked at all.

"Sorry I took so long, I…what in the world?"

Shocked at the current situation she was caught in, Alanis merely grasped the edge of the sink even tighter as Melville spoke, "I'm just helping Alanis retrieve the soap she dropped into the water."

Elliot blinked his eyes in rapid succession, trying to piece together the event, it seemed plausible but it just looked so wrong, "Well then, can I help?"

"NO!" Melville and Alanis yelled at the same time stopping Elliot in his tracks. The boy almost recoiled at their raised voices before becoming even more suspicious again.

"It's slightly crowded over here Elliot."

"Three's a crowd, don't get lost."

Alanis elbowed Melville in the ribs to shut him up and she prayed to the Goddess that Elliot did not hear his comment. Thankfully he didn't but Elliot looked mighty suspicious of the two of them, "But I want to help you Alanis."

Alanis had to think of something quick for him to help her with, "I haven't watered my garden yet. It would be a great help-"

"On it!" Elliot turned to leave before Alanis could finish her sentence, simply happy that he got to help in some sort of way.

When they heard the front door shut Melville smiled brightly before he spoke, "Now, where were we?"

Alanis turned and stuck the new-found soap in Melville's mouth with a quickness. Melville stepped away from Alanis to get the nasty tasting soap out of his mouth while Alanis took the chance to escape and glared at Melville in the process. Melville pulled the soap out of his mouth as he returned her glare, "What the hell? Why did you go and do something like that?"

"Don't you dare play charm-adventurer with me! You left without so much as a good-bye and didn't write once. Not to Elliot or I to see how we were doing. We worried about you, we didn't know if you were dead, injured or possibly lost. Now that you're back, you want to be buddy-buddy with Elliot and hit on me! I don't think so young sir."

Melville gazed upon Alanis with a newfound fear, "Calm down…I can explain."

Alanis stepped away from him as he tried to embrace her, "Stay away from me. I'm tired of your pathetic excuses. Elliot may be able to ignore the fact that you abandoned us but I refuse to."

"All done! Hey Alanis, I watered…"

Elliot stopped in the doorway leading to the kitchen. Melville and Alanis were giving each other death glares; Elliot scratched the back of his head with a grin, "Should I go weed the garden too?"

Alanis sighed as she shook her head, "I think the two of you should leave."

Elliot smirked at Melville's situation, he wanted Alanis…bad. There was just something in the way of that and Elliot wasn't going to divulge that information willingly, "Let's go Elliot."

Melville walked right by Elliot not even batting an eyelash as he departed the house. Alanis bit her lip slightly as she approached the young man and gave him a tight hug before asking quietly, "Do you think he knows?"

Elliot held her by the hips with a raised eyebrow and a smirk, "Doubtful at best. Are you okay? You looked uncomfortable."

Alanis looked up at him with a smile of her own before gently placing her lips on his, "I am now but you should go before he notices something is amiss."

Elliot gave a wink before bolting out the door and shutting it behind him; he noticed Melville halfway towards the village and ran to catch up with his old comrade. "So what happened? You two looked ready to kill each other."

"I don't want to talk about it right now."

Before Elliot could demand an appropriate response a loud explosion followed by screams of terror in the direction of the village. The two boys looked upon the village in horror as it set ablaze, "Iksay village is under attack."

Melville already had his sword drawn and was running towards the village. Elliot was about to follow but Melville's next words stopped him in his tracks, "No! Elliot go get Alanis and get the hell out of the village. I'll meet you at the Great Hollow!"

Elliot shook his head with a grin and headed back towards Alanis' house bursting right through the door almost colliding with the woman in the process. Alanis watched as he went to the closet and drew his sword as well as her old staff, "What's wrong Elliot?"

* * *

Melville reached the village in a timely manner to see monsters and Harmonian soldiers working together to attack the villagers. Melville rushed to save an older man from a monster by giving a horizontal slash and then a powerful side kick. Melville helped the old man up before directing him towards the other villagers. Melville continued to help other villagers escape the fray and prayed that help would come in the form of Zexen soldiers from Budehuc Castle.

* * *

Elliot handed Alanis her cane before fitting himself with leather armor, "The village is under attack. Melville wants me to take you to the Great Hollow and leave him behind with the villagers. I know you better; you'll stay and fight. So will I."

Alanis nodded with a brilliant smile before putting on the tunic thrown in her direction. The two of them left the house quickly running into battle and assisting the villagers when they heard an almost demonic laugh they hadn't heard in years. Alanis and Elliot turned in the direction of the laugh to see Melville in combat with Yuber; the demon was practically playing with his food. Alanis and Elliot ran in their direction as fast as their legs could carry them.

Melville was a much better swordsman than he was during his time spent with the Fire Bringer but he was no match for Yuber and he knew that, "I'm going to enjoy running my swords through your delicate body. You're going to be my new pincushion little boy, just like that Flame Chump."

Melville let his guard down just slightly, which turned out to be the biggest mistake of his life as Yuber used the chance to slash away at the opening the boy left. Melville screamed in agony as he was thrown back into a building, bounced off and fell face first in the dirt at Yuber's feet.

Yuber gave a cruel laugh as he stood over Melville's body with his twin swords, "All of the stars will die."

"Canopy defense!" The Earth below Melville caved in and covered his body, protecting him from Yuber's attack indefinitely. Yuber growled in frustration at someone's attempt at stopping him from killing one of the stars. The demon turned his one blood-red eye in the direction of the trespasser before nearly squealing in delight.

A beautiful young girl stood before him in defiance, he would kill this star instead of the other one and it would be much more satisfying. Yuber approached Alanis slowly with his swords held out at his sides. The demon noticed that Alanis was on the verge of casting another spell and charged her suddenly, "Healing wind!"

After Alanis finished completing the spell she had just enough time to block Yuber's attack. He vanished before her eyes and when she turned towards Melville's prone form the demon stood before her with a sadistic grain, "Boo!"

Alanis screamed in shock but Yuber didn't strike her down like she thought he would. Instead standing before her was Elliot in all his heroic glory lending her a hand to help her up and Melville approaching them looking good as new. "Thanks for the healing spell Alanis."

Alanis gave Melville a smile as she grasped Elliot's hand and he helped her to her feet, "Are you alright?"

Alanis gave the boys a thumbs up as she tried to catch her breath, "Aww now I get to kill three stars instead of one."

Melville and Elliot placed themselves as a barrier in between Alanis and Yuber. As the three of them stood tall to fight Yuber a loud yell followed by a roaring sound stopped all the fighting around them, enemies and allies alike. As they all gazed upon the village's entrance, Dupa and the Lizard Clan warriors came rushing in to help attack the monsters and Harmonian soldiers. Knowing when defeat was almost absolute Yuber slashed his swords in an impressive pattern before he vanished from the battlefield.

Hours of combat went by but thanks to the Lizard Clan warriors and a small contingent of Zexen troops, Iksay village won this difficult but needed battle. Alanis went around helping the wounded villagers with some Zexen troops assisting her in the process.

Melville found Alanis hard at work another injured villager before standing behind her, "Can I speak with you Alanis?"

Sensing his uneasiness, Alanis stood up and followed Melville to a quiet little area. She watched as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, "I should apologize. Since Elliot and I came to visit, you were nice enough to let us live with you and feed us on a regular basis. You gave Elliot and I our own rooms and you even taught us some spells. Elliot even gave up his job at Duck Village so we could live with you. I'm sorry Alanis."

Melville bowed his head in shame causing Alanis to place her hand gently on his cheek, "I forgive you Melville."

Quite thankful, Melville pulled Alanis into a tight hug which she returned. Elliot appeared behind them and gave Melville a smack on the back before smiling in Alanis' direction. "I'm glad we were able to reach you in time."

The three children turned towards the newcomers, Alanis took this time to thank Chief Dupa for his help, "My clan has done as much as possible to help these villagers but I am leaving some warriors behind with the Zexen troops for protection and to help rebuild if needed. I must return to the Great Hollow to send a message to Geddoe."

The Saint Loa Knight's gave Dupa a curious look before a thought hit Melville, "Is it true that Hugo is…dead?"

Dupa looked away with a silent hum, "Yes but now that Yuber and the Harmonian's are back, Lady Chris' life is once again in danger."

* * *

"Well done Yuber the bait is set. Now, all we have to do is wait for them catch it."

"When do I get to kill the Silver Maiden? I can't wait! I can already feel myself bathe in her blood; drinking it…"

Albert gritted his teeth in frustration, the demon was like a rabid dog and absolutely disgusting, "Calm down Yuber, all in due time I promise. You have waited this long, I'm sure you can wait a little bit longer."

Yuber licked his lips is satisfaction as he gave a cruel laugh, "It's almost a pity she has to die. Can I keep her as a pet?"

Albert rubbed his temple in irritation, "You will end the Lightfellow Legacy once and for all. You already killed her Flame Chump and her bastard. Just finish the job when the time comes."

Albert then took this chance to leave the dark chamber and be away from the demon's presence, "Where are you going Silverberg?"

Albert stopped to give Yuber a blank look as he replied, "A family reunion."

Then the strategist disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

"Louis, I need you to go gather the Knights at Brass Castle, excluding Chris of course. Tell them there is an important meeting about to take place at Budehuc Castle."

"Yes sir!" Louis turned to leave as quickly as possible.

Geddoe then looked pointedly at Yumi, "I want you present this time Yumi. I'm leaving after the meeting, you and Cecile will be in charge of the forces."

Yumi politely nodded her head, "As you wish Sir Geddoe."

Louis retuned the next day with the Knight's on horseback with the exclusion of Chris just as Geddoe requested and Percival due to his living arrangements. Nash, Thomas, Fred, Caesar, Jacques and Watari sat in on this meeting as well. "Before we begin, the biggest thing you all need to know is that Hugo is alive."

Everyone started talking at once, Geddoe just waited it out with Salome and Jacques since both of them already knew he was alive. Geddoe in the end had confided in Jacques, knowing that the archer wouldn't tell anyone, not even his wife. When the yelling and questioning finally died down Geddoe continued, "The Harmonian army has just recently attacked Iksay Village, probably illusions at best but it was simply a ploy to tell us they are back."

"Albert and Yuber plan on killing the stars and their next target is Chris for whatever reason. Succession in killing me would just be an added bonus. They believe Hugo is dead and we need it to remain that way for as long as possible. If Chris dies the unified Zexen Federation and Grasslands will be without a leader, both will succumb to Holy Harmonia's will. The floor is open for any ideas on how to protect her all day, every day."

Everyone spoke at the same time, all filled with ideas on how to protect their beloved Chris. The Lightfellow Legacy would not end on their watch if they had something to do about it.

* * *

She was greeted with hugs and kisses as was her travel companion. Percival was happy to see Louis once again and Yuiri was delighted to see her little sister but the cheerful mood was soon ruined when the travelers told them the reason of their visit.

Geddoe wanted them to quickly come to Budehuc so they could assist with any plans to protect Chris. Yuiri was simply happy that Hugo was alive, even though Geddoe wouldn't tell anyone where he was at the moment, probably for the young man's safety. Percival simply remained silent.

Yuiri invited Yumi and Louis to stay at her place but the young Knight politely declined claiming that he would stay at the inn, "Oh and Yuiri."

"Yes Louis?"

Louis gave the most daring smile as he asked, "Can I call you sister now?"

Yuiri at first did not understand what the boy meant and then gave a yell of excitement before hugging her sister and congratulated both of them. Percival gave Louis a welcome to the family hug as did Yuiri. With that finished Louis and Yumi left to book a room at the inn.

Athena was sleeping like a rock but since Futch and Bright left she had been in a rather foul mood. The only time Athena seemed to cheer up was when she was with Lucian. Yuiri and Percival were simply happy that Athena was developing a bond with another individual whereas Blade seemed content with just her mother.

Blade on the other hand was wide awake in the living room, quite upset that in her moment of weakness her mother had left her again. Blade sat on the floor wearing Chris' green traveling jacket like it belonged to her though it was far too big. Yuiri shook her head at the sight and when she was about to approach the young Lightfellow Percival spoke up at long last, "Yuiri…there's something I need to tell you."

Yuiri paused midstride, sensing the seriousness in Percival's voice and gave him her full attention, "What's wrong?"

"I…I knew Hugo was alive. I have known for some years and so has Blade. Hugo has been coming to see Blade when you and Chris are away." To say that Yuiri was angry because Percival had kept something so important from her was an understatement.

From all the noise and yelling, Athena woke up and Blade had startled slightly on the floor, too afraid to move at all. Lucian and Sasarai returned from their walk to see Yuiri with her husband in a head-lock. Sasarai broke the two of them apart before asking what the problem was and had the story relayed by Percival because Yuiri was too busy glaring at the man. Sasarai went to sit on the floor with Blade before responding at long last, "I'm not leaving this room until you two kiss and make up."

Lucian heard Blade make a yuck sound before making his way into the nursery and lifting Athena from her bed. Lucian tried to rock the girl to sleep but she bit him in his attempt to calm her. Lucian managed to stay calm and then began to chant in an unknown language, his voice always soothed the young girl and when he finally got her back to sleep he tucked her in bed for the night. Upon returning to the living room Lucian saw that Percival and Yuiri had indeed kissed and made up.

Sasarai told Lucian that he would be in charge of the girls while we went the others to Budehuc Castle. Percival then stated that they would all leave at dawn. Upon feeling the wind on the back of his neck, Percival knew that Hugo had come for a visit. Percival politely excused himself before leaving the house and entered the wooded area. Once he believed he was far enough from the village, Percival yelled out for Hugo to come out of hiding. Hugo stepped out from behind a tree with a huge grin, "Hey Percival! Where's Blade?"

"Hugo…" Sensing the utter despair radiating off of Percival, the Karayan warrior approached with caution.

"What? What is it? Has something happened to Blade?"

"No! No…it's not that. Albert, along with Yuber and the Harmonian's have returned. They are after Chris and rumor has it that she may go under house arrest but I'm not positive. We're all going to go meet with Geddoe."

Hugo could only looked at the ground, he knew of the upcoming attack on Chris' life but not when it would occur, "Another thing Hugo, everyone knows you're alive. You can come to house and visit Blade freely."

Percival was unsure if Hugo would follow him or not but he made his trek back to Alma Kinan and shortly after Hugo followed in the man's footsteps.

* * *

"Borus, Leo, Roland and even Salome, I can't find anyone. I almost wish I could find Nash. They didn't go to Vinay del Zexay and I've searched Brass countless times."

Chris sighed as she stepped outside of the training facility, "What the hell is going on?"

Chris took a deep breath to calm herself before deciding she would take a nap and when she woke up everyone would be in their assigned positions. The Captain, however, didn't even make it to the stairs before a villager came running in her direction. "Madam! Lady Chris, there's a Zexen soldier from Iksay here to speak with you. He doesn't look so good."

Chris nodded before following the villager to the west gate of Brass, upon arrival the Captain saw that a Zexen doctor had already begun to tend to the soldiers wounds. Chris kneeled next to the soldier, placed a hand on his head and with little effort was able to heal him so that he wasn't gasping for breath. The soldier opened his eyes before turning his head to the Captain, "Lady Chris…Harmonian soldiers, monsters and Yuber attacked Iksay. They march towards the Great Hollow…"

Chris gave a nod, understanding perfectly, "It's okay, you can stop talking. Doctor could you bring him to the medical wing. His wounds are healed but he'll need rest."

"Of course, Milady."

Chris stood swiftly, marching off to the stables with purpose, "Saddle my horse, I'm leaving for the Great Hollow immediately."

The stable boy gave a polite bow before setting for the task at hand. When Chris turned around a group of knights stood at attention awaiting her orders, this caused the Knight Captain to smile ever so slightly at their commitment to her and their people. "Prepare for deployment. I will depart with or without you."

The knights saluted and fell out to complete last minute tasks. As soon as Chris' steed was prepared the Captain was already mounting and relayed to one of the other Knights that she would ride ahead. The thirty or so knights that agreed to come with her marched onward behind her stead towards the Great Hollow to liberate the Lizard Clan.

Meanwhile, the Zexen soldier from Iksay village wasn't who everyone believed him to be. When the nurse came in to check on him, the soldier leapt off the bed as a sword materialized in his hand and then he gutted the nurse. As the soldier pulled his sword out of the nurse's body he watched with a blissful smile as he watched her lifeless body fall to the ground. Then in the blink of an eye the Zexen soldier materialized into the form of Yuber and teleported out of Brass Castle for the final act.

It didn't take long for Chris to reach the Great Hollow on horseback but when she finally arrived at the cavern the first strange thing she noticed was the two front guards were missing. Chris slowly dismounted and walked cautiously into the Great Hollow. As she entered the main chamber she noticed it was silent and as she glanced around she realized the Hollow was deserted.

Slightly concerned, Chris ran up the left incline to the top level and into the Chief's private chambers. The room was devoid of any lizard presence, subconsciously her right hand moved for her sword. "Is this some sort of joke?"

Then she heard the footsteps, low and steady out in the main chamber. Chris walked out of the Chief's quarters to look out at the bottom level only to grit her teeth at the discovery. Yuber stood there in the middle of the room at the bottom level, hands down to his sides and looking up at Chris with that sadistic grin.

Before Chris could even get her thoughts in order, Yuber laughed and disappeared before her eyes like a phantom. Then in the blink on an eye he reappeared right in front of her prepared to slash at her throat. Chris easily side stepped out of the way and under his swift attack. Yuber crouched down as he licked his lips, "This is going to be fun."

Chris drew her sword fast enough to parry Yuber's next attack but held her stance firm. The demon locked his gaze with Chris' and gave a toothy grin, "Our fight was interrupted before but it won't happen again. Your precious Flame Chump isn't here to save you and your star will no longer shine Silver Maiden."

Chris became angry at the mention of Hugo's name, then gave a growl as she faked a thrust to his chest and slashed at his left hand causing him to lose his sword. In his shock Chris executed a round kick to his knee cap causing him to yelp in pain. Chris took to the decline and made for a hasty departure from the Great Hollow.

When she reached the exit Chris saw that Harmonian soldiers guarded it well. Upon seeing the Silver Maiden the soldiers rushed her, Chris easily barreled into one with her left shoulder causing a domino effect with three other Harmonian soldiers. Chris literally walked on the soldier she slammed into the ground and disarmed the man on her right before thrusting her sword into another soldier's bicep. As Chris withdrew her sword from the man's bicep she could spot her knights charging the hill only to be met with more Harmonian troops. When Chris heard the demon's laugh echo behind her the Knight Captain faced him to prepare for a lengthy battle and perhaps even her last fight.

Yuber dashed towards Chris in an attempt to catch her off guard, the woman expected this though and easily defended the horizontal slash. Yuber was a crafty individual, coming at her from all angles but never succeeding in a fatal blow. Chris blocked most of his attacks and those she couldn't block struck her armor in places that was near impenetrable. Yuber's attacks came in rapid succession from the left and then the right before Chris lost her footing under a rather powerful blow. The blood on the ground caused Chris to lose her equilibrium just slightly and in her moment of disorientation Yuber executed a vertical slash from low to high striking her across the face.

Yuber let out a cruel laugh as Chris dropped down to one knee with her left hand clutching at her face. The Captain ground her teeth together as she watched the blood drip from her hand to the ground. The warmth of the blood on Chris' face made her cringe and she could hear the demon lick his lips at the sight, "Did you actually think you could beat me Silver Maiden? The Flame Champion and your brat are dead. You have nothing to fight for and you have no reason left to live."

As Yuber raised the sword in his right hand he heard the defeated woman beneath him actually laugh. Perhaps she had gone mad at the realization, the demon didn't particularly care, but it did strike him as interesting to laugh at one's own demise.

* * *

Hugo was ambushed the moment he walked through the door. Yuiri gave him a brotherly hug and she punched him square in the jaw, all with little Blade watching in the background with a smile, "I can't believe you made me think you were dead; you arrogant, ungrateful little bastard!"

Hugo knew that Yuiri had a right to be angry and that fighting back was not the best idea so he took it like a man much like he'd seen Percival do when the older woman was pregnant with Athena, "I'm sorry…"

Light clapping could be heard across the room and Hugo smiled as his eyes landed on Blade with her mother's jacket wrapped tightly around her. Yuiri's eyes softened and allowed Hugo to pass without so much as another word. Percival wrapped his arm around Yuiri's waist as they watched Blade stretch her arms out for Hugo, "Daddy you're back!"

The young couple smiled at the interaction as Hugo lifted Blade high in the air and then cradled her to his chest protectively, "Hugo, we're heading to Budehuc Castle at dawn. You should come with us. I believe it's time for everyone to know the Flame Champion is alive, don't you?"

Hugo silently agreed with Yuiri and let out a hiss when Blade head butted him in the lower jaw. It was like someone just slapped him in the face, "Percival, where is Chris?"

Percival rubbed the back of his head as he tried to remember what Louis relayed to him and his wife, "I believe Louis said she's at Brass. They didn't want Chris knowing about the protective organization they were creating for her."

Hugo gave a slight nod before Blade tugged on a tuft of his hair causing him to hiss again. Yuiri and Percival laughed at the sight, "Is she always this aggressive?"

Percival gave a shake of his head as he placed his hands on his hips, "Not really. Blade's upset because Chris left while she was asleep. The kid doesn't let Chris out of her sight and it's the only way she can slip away without having to deal with the tears."

When Blade tugged on Hugo's hair again he held her out at arm's length and smiled brightly, "What's wrong? You miss your mother?"

"Mummy's in trouble…"

Hugo gave his daughter a rather curious look before realization set in and he placed Blade back on the floor. Hugo ran out of the house at top speed into Kaput Forest and towards the direction of Brass Castle. When Hugo finally reached the forest exit Fubar flew in low enough for Hugo to jump on.

A sickening feeling coursed through Hugo's veins as Fubar quickened his flight pattern. Hugo could only hope that he would get to Chris before it was too late, "Come on Fubar, faster. Chris needs us, so speed it up!"

Fubar flew as fast as his wings would allow in the direction of the Great Hollow. Hugo prayed to the spirits to protect Chris until he could get there to do it himself.

* * *

Yuber looked on in shock when Chris deflected the sword attack that was meant to end her life. The demon back away only slightly as she rose from the knee and chuckled quietly, "You're a fool to think I would let you end it so easily."

Yuber knew that she was hurt badly; he slashed Chris real good across the face and when she lifted her gaze from the floor he watched the blood drip down into her left eye. Chris used part of her sleeve to wipe the blood away and then something of a miracle happened as Yuber witnessed the cut that stretched from her left cheek just above her eye to the center of her forehead heal instantaneously. When Yuber frowned at the process Chris smirked in his direction, "You fucking bitch!"

Chris parried a strike from the right before throwing a quick left hook to the demon's face causing him to lose balance temporarily. Chris thrust her sword chest level but Yuber caught her wrist in his grasp and twisted it hard in an attempt to break it. Chris dropped her sword and watched in horror as Yuber's thrust came at her throat. The Zexen Captain jerked ever so slightly and let out a cry of agony as Yuber's blade pierced her skin at an angle just above her right collar bone. "I'm will kill you Lady Chris!"

"Not today." Yuber seemed to be confused temporarily and Chris took the moment to slam her head into the demon's nose. Yuber let out a hiss of pain as he released Chris from his hold and placed both hands to his nose. Chris made him bleed at long last and the demon didn't like that too much. Yuber turned around to see Chris pull his blade out of her chest, the demon let out a furious yell as the wound simply mended itself as if it never existed.

Chris prepared herself for the charge that was to come but was slightly surprised when it didn't and Yuber simply disappeared. Chris, however, did not let her guard down but when Yuber teleported right in front of her she had no time to defend herself from the hand the found its way around her neck. Chris was able to use Yuber's own sword against him by running it through his face as if she were throwing a right hook and slammed the hilt to the flesh of his cheek.

Chris immediately pulled the sword towards her, cutting Yuber's cheeks to the corner of his lips before being disarmed. Chris reached for the hand around her throat with both of her own in an attempt to escape Yuber's tight grasp. The demon squeezed with all his might as he attempted to speak, "This isn't possible, you should have no will to fight for anything."

Chris clutched at the hand, attempting to pry the fingers away as she gasped for air, "You took him from me, I will always have something to fight for and you will pay for what you have done. They will be my reason to live until I breathe no more."

Chris winced in pain as she dropped to the ground but could feel Yuber's hand still clutched around her throat. When she glared up at the demon Chris noticed he lacked his left hand and scrambled to remove it from her neck, "Maggots! What sorcery is this? You're dead, I killed you myself!"

Yuber growled as he dashed over Chris' body in an attempt to get to his new target. The Silver Maiden slowly rose from the ground, picked her sword up and turned towards the battle in an attempt to help her newest arrival. What she saw, however, was not what she expected and she back peddled into a nearby column. "Hugo…"

Chris was almost positive that Hugo was really there and not fighting in spirit form like her father had once before. Yuber and Hugo traded blow for blow as she simply stood off to the side in shock as her thoughts assaulted her, 'But I watched you die…I held you in my arms as you drew your last breath…'

Hugo slashed quickly with the dagger in his right hand at Yuber's chest and deflected the demons just as quickly. Hugo was had a huge advantage with Yuber missing a hand but even still the demon proved to be quite the opponent, using all his skills to try and defeat the Flame Champion once more. Hugo kicked Yuber in the chest before back flipping out of another strike causing the demon to growl in anger, "What's more important Flame Champion? Killing me or saving your Zexen lover?"

Hugo furrowed his brow in confusion before chancing a glance in Chris' direction; she appeared in perfect condition but blood covered her armor and sleeves. Yuber took this opportunity to once again charge at Hugo but he reacted swiftly by bringing his dagger up to defend himself from a thrust to the chest. Hugo noticed Yuber's right eye starting to glow and tried to roll away from a sudden lightning attack.

Hugo appeared in shock as a canopy of Earth surrounded him and repelled Yuber's attack. When the canopy disappeared he looked over Hugo's shoulder to see the three brats he fought in Iksay Village. Melville and Elliot charged the demon in Hugo's hesitation fully capable of at least deterring Yuber until Hugo regained his wits. Melville was able to get a successful slash to Yuber's left thigh before the demon disappeared at the sound of incoming troops.

When Melville and Elliot turned around they noticed Chris' prone form with Hugo leaning over her trying to find the wound that caused the blood on her arm. In an instant Alanis was by his side with the boys just off to the left and let out a gasp of shock at the sight. There was so much blood covering Chris' armor and clothes she was unsure if the woman would make it. Elliot wrapped an arm around Alanis shoulder, "Can you heal her?"

Hugo looked up at Alanis, hope sparkling in his eyes as the girl gave a gentle shrug, "I'm not sure but I will try."

Alanis kneeled next to Chris' body across from Hugo and placed a hand on the woman's forehead. Alanis let out a quiet hum as her other hand hovered up and down Chris' torso. Alanis shook her head suddenly and gave Hugo a gentle smile, "I don't think this is her blood. She has no wounds to heal. It's possible Lady Chris simply passed out from the exertion."

Hugo gave a sigh of relief as he leaned forward to give Chris a kiss on the forehead and then gently picked her up in his arms much like one would a bride. Alanis smiled at the sight and then giggled, "You two are so cute."

Hugo blushed slightly at the comment, he was sure that when Chris woke up she would have many questions. Melville wrapped a hand around Alanis' shoulders while Elliot wrapped one around her waist and the five of them departed the Great Hollow, "We're headed to Budehuc. There's a big meeting about to go down, you two should join us."

Hugo gazed down at Chris' unconscious form, the woman looked almost peaceful and he was simply fascinated with the rise and fall of her chest. Hugo smiled gently, not looking up from his beloved as he replied, "Yes, let's go to Budehuc Castle."

* * *

It was an accident, but a rather good one. Athena, thanks to the help of Lucian and Sasarai were able to tap into the power she inherited from Yuiri's side of the family. Sasarai used this power boost to teleport everyone to the front gate of Budehuc Castle, causing the inhabitants a slight heart attack.

Ace and Joker were leaving the tavern when they heard then saw a mob running in their direction. The two of them decided this would be a good time to freshen up on their butt kicking skills. Yuiri clutched a happy Athena in one arm as Blade wriggled out of the other one and stared at the frightened mob, "That went well."

"Hey, Yuiri babe! You're a sight for sore eyes!"

A vein pulsed in Yuiri's forehead as someone grabbed her ass and she kicked her leg back to the man behind her. With a howl of pain, Ace went down hard clutching at his family jewels. Joker busted out in laugher at the sight of Ace rolling on the ground in pain. Before Yuiri could make a smart remark in Joker's direction she heard distinctive female laughter heading towards them, "You're a woman after my own heart Yuiri."

Yuiri glanced up to see Aila and Queen approach them from stairs off to the left. Queen held a small child that appeared to be Blade and when Yuiri glanced down at her arms she realized the young Lightfellow had once again escaped her clutches. Queen smiled gently at the group, "Is this one of yours Yuiri? She was over by the water."

Yuiri shook her head with a laugh as Queen rocked the child back a forth much like she would her own, "Not mine actually. She's Chris' little girl."

Queen looked up in shock; she was informed that Chris' child had died shortly after birth. Aila then tickled Blade's cheek with a smile, "Well you are just in time, we're about to have a meeting and were on our way there. Care to join?"

Yuiri nodded in agreement before asking to place the children somewhere safe. Queen gave a quick nod and on their way into the manor she asked Louis and Yumi to take the girls to Lita and Aisleen's room. Yumi grabbed her niece from her sister's arms while Louis retrieved his superior's daughter from Queen, "We'll be there shortly."

Percival, Yuiri, Lucian and Sasarai followed the female duo to the meeting room once used for battle preparations during the Fire Bringer war. Once the six of them entered the room Queen went to stand by Geddoe's side and Aila to Jacques'. Joker eventually dragged Ace into the room, still quite in pain from his previous encounter with Yuiri.

The individuals involved in the meeting consisted on the Mighty Six with Louis sans Chris, the 12th unit of the Southern Frontier Defense Force, the Alma Kinan sisters, Thomas with Cecile, Fred, Nash and Sasarai with Lucian.

Everyone was quiet in anticipation of the news Geddoe was about to reveal. All he did was watch as Percival sent death glares in Ace's direction. Then he noticed what Ace was holding, "What happened to you?"

Ace only groaned in pain and Joker started laughing once again. Geddoe then noticed when the man groaned Yuiri had a satisfied smirk on her face and Percival's glare intensified in Ace's direction. That was all he needed to see, Geddoe understood what happened and he couldn't blame Percival for wanting to kill Ace with his eyes. Just as Geddoe was about to officially start the meeting he smelled something familiar in the air. Queen gave her husband a rather curious look, "Geddoe, what is it?"

Aila gasped at the familiar smell, "I remember that smell…its smoke. There's a fire close by!"

The door to the meeting room slammed open as Louis and Yumi came running in panting and coughing from the smoke inhalation. "It's the *_cough_* nursery. It's *_cough*_ on fire."

The group couldn't entirely understand what Yumi was saying with all the coughing in between her words but upon hearing nursery and fire all the mothers went running towards the room while some of the men went to retrieve buckets of water. The fire seemed concentrated in one corner of the room and only two of the children remained missing. Before the men could return with the water the fire died down and the mothers watched as Lita and Blade came into view. Lita held Blade tightly, not in fear but in comfort as tears rolled down her cheeks.

When Queen tried to reach for Lita while asking what happened, the young girl pulled away and held onto Blade even tighter then whispered in the girl's ear, "Everything is going to be fine. I promise you."

Before Lita could answer her mother's question, Aisleen jumped at the chance to fill in the gaps, "Blade made little sparks with her fingers and then WHOOSH! Flames started spreading everywhere. You should have seen it mom there were lots of pretty colors. Then Lita helped her put them out."

Aila shook her head at the explanation her daughter gave, the nursery was charcoal in color where Blade and Lita sat but the children appeared to be fine. After Yuiri picked Athena up she approached Blade and gave the child a stern look. "Blade, what happened?"

Blade clutched to Lita tightly in a way that surprised Yuiri, the child refused to connect to just about anyone except for her mother and Queen looked on in shock as Lita kissed little Lightfellow's forehead, "Mom it was an accident. Blade didn't mean to and she didn't hurt anyone."

Queen kneeled before the girls first giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek and then ruffling Blade's hair. Thomas offered them another room for the children to stay in and they relocated to the spare. Lita then coaxed Blade into telling Yuiri why she got upset, it had something to do with her mother being hurt and the chief wasn't surprised the child had that connection to Chris. "Don't worry Blade; I'm sure your mother is just fine. Now you should get some sleep."

The mothers were tucking in their children, well most of them, Lita still refused to let Queen hold her or assist her in any way. Out of the group of children Lita was the oldest and Blade was four years her junior, the youngest of their little group. Queen watched as Lita allowed Blade to cuddle with her and spoke to her once more, "I promise everything is going to be fine."

As each mother finished tucking their child in Queen briefly wondered if this was a process of her child growing up and if so, she wasn't so sure she wanted Lita to get any older. The mother's all left the room with Aila leaving just before Queen; she gave the older woman a questioning look to which she shook her head in response. When Queen left the room and began to close the door she could hear Lita's voice echo in the room, "Goodnight mom."

All the women appeared to be exhausted as they exited and Geddoe decided to let them rest. The husbands each carried their wives to bed and each of them was asleep before they made it to their chambers. When they returned to the meeting room Geddoe was once again interrupted from his discussion by Caesar this time. "Hello, hello, hello everyone! Miss me? Were you all lost without my brilliant mind?"

They individuals in the room simply stared at Caesar as he blinked in confusion, "Alright what did I miss this time?"

Very casually Leo stretched then replied, "Oh nothing. The nursery caught on fire with the children still inside."

Giving a sigh of relief Caesar scratched the back of his head, "Oh, is that all? Then why does every-WHAT?! The nursery caught on fire! How does that happen? Were we under attack?"

It was at this moment that everyone turned to Percival, Lucian and Sasarai for an explanation. Lucian coughed in embarrassment while Sasarai responded, "Why don't you explain Percival?"

Percival glared at the True Earth Rune bearer before turning to explain to the others that Blade inherited a little bit of the Flame Champion's power. Not fully capable of tapping into its true power but just enough to give her a little kick in a fight. To say the least, everyone was a bit shocked but rather impressed with this news, it appeared that the Flame Champion's legacy would live on after all.

Caesar gave a hesitant laugh as he observed the individuals around him; it appeared he missed quite a bit indeed, "Sorry I took so long. I was held up with important business. What was the meeting about?"

Tired beyond belief and completely convinced that the meeting was not going to happen, Geddoe got up and walked to the door. As he opened the door he told everyone to go to bed and meet first thing in the morning. Everyone blinked at first then got up to depart to their own rooms, Caesar was the only one who appeared to be in confusion, "Hey! What is his problem? He didn't even answer my question."

"…there was no meeting."

Upon hearing this Caesar watched as Jacques followed the same path as everyone else. The only individuals left in the room were Thomas, Cecile and himself. He gave the couple a bored expression as he leaned up against the wall, "Aren't you two lovebirds leaving?"

"After you, I have some business to attend to. Cecile you should head to bed as well."

Cecile gave an enthusiastic nod before standing on her tippy toes to give Thomas a good-night kiss and the she skipped out of the room to bed. Caesar gave a sigh as he bowed his head in defeat and actually groaned as he headed down the stairs to bed.

* * *

Nash shot up from his bed and rolled to the floor in a defensive crouch with a throwing knife in each hand. He scanned the shadows in his room with narrowed eyes, 'What woke me?'

"Kueee!"

Nash ran to his window to look out at the sky and watched in awe as Fubar coasted through the sky at an amazing speed. Nash turned to exit his chambers only to see Geddoe, Percival and Fred in the hallway as well, "What the hell was that noise?"

Nash gave a slight shrug of his shoulders, "It's definitely Fubar for sure. He has at least four people on his back but I'm not entirely sure who they all are."

The four of them ran through the hallway towards the front door where the rest of Geddoe's gang and the Mighty Six gathered with Thomas and Caesar. Fubar landed just as they opened the front door and Percival immediately helped Hugo lower Chris from the griffin's back. Alanis had fallen asleep on the flight to Budehuc and Chris was still unconscious, "Hugo what happened?"

Hugo gently removed Chris from Percival's arms then approached Geddoe. Hugo had a hardened expression as he spoke, "Before I explain I want to put Chris to bed."

Thomas gave a quick nod and hurriedly showed Hugo the way to the guest rooms. Melville noticed at that moment that Elliot had Alanis in his arms following after the Flame Champion and Castle Master. "You can put Chris in her old room and Elliot if you would follow me I can get Alanis into a comfortable room."

Hugo didn't bother to look away from Chris' sleeping face as Thomas escorted Elliot away. Hugo easily opened the door with one hand, kicked it open for him to walk through and then kicked it shut behind him. Hugo placed Chris on the bed gently before starting to remove her armor, other protective clothing and covering her with a warm blanket. Hugo pressed his lips to Chris' in a gentle kiss before mumbling, "I love you."

As Hugo left the room Thomas was standing just outside the door waiting for him with a worrisome expression, "I came to escort you to the conference room, Geddoe said the sooner the better."

"Where are Melville and Elliot?"

Thomas gave a light chuckle as he walked in the direction of the meeting place, "They didn't want to leave Alanis' side. No matter how many times she said she was fine."

Hugo gave a silent hum, quite grateful for their appearance today even if it was only to tell him Chris was perfectly fine. Thomas could see the misery on Hugo's face, whatever happened had to have been horrid to see. They arrived at the conference room quickly; as Hugo entered he looked around at all the faces he hadn't seen in years and the people he fought alongside, he trusted these men and women with his life. Then he died, disappeared and left them to deal with the psychotic maniac Yuber.

"Before we start, I would like to apologize. At the time you all needed me the most, I abandoned you and my family. I know you may be pissed beyond reason but there is a reasonable explanation and I'd like you all to consider what I have to say."

Everyone gave their attention to Hugo, each with an expectant look in their eyes as Hugo started his story from the beginning, from the time he died at Budehuc Castle to the point they were at now. It took several long hours before Hugo was finished, many people asking questions and calling him dirty names. Of course Borus would be the one to speak out at all, "So you remained dead in order to protect Chris? Tch you should have stayed dead."

Before Hugo could retort Nash spoke in his defense, giving Borus a deadly glare and grabbing him by the collar of his tunic, "If Hugo stayed dead Chris would have joined him today."

Borus looked away in embarrassment as Nash released his collar and distanced himself from the Zexen Knight before he pummeled the man. Geddoe rubbed his chin in thought before speaking up, "What now? With the Flame Champion returning we have you to lead our armies against the enemy. Yuber knows you are alive as well as Chris and he won't stop until you're both dead. We need to end this war, I think you can sympathize when I say I don't want my daughter to grow into this and finish what we started."

Silence is what met Geddoe's rather deep question as Hugo pondered the angles for a moment. Then when Hugo spoke the other's could hardly believe what he said, "First we end this hideous was and then I plan on marrying Chris, with your permission of course Percival."

Percival laughed at everyone's gaping expressions from the news. Hugo had discussed this with him in their many secret visits and Percival was quite sure Hugo only mentioned marriage to get back at Borus. Upon gathering his wits, Fred was the first to speak, "Did we hear you right? Marry Lady Chris? Are you going to give her another child too?"

Hugo blushed furiously as he stood up from his seat looked the man straight in the eye, "Yes, you heard me right."

Then Hugo walked out of the meeting and as soon as the door closed everyone began to collect themselves. Percival continued to laugh as he watched Borus attempt to form words, even one word would be enough for him. Geddoe coughed then cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, "I think it's time for everyone to get some sleep. If you want to discuss something you can wait until tomorrow. Understood?"

Everyone nodded in agreement except for Borus who remained sitting in his chair with his hands in the air almost as if he were saying, 'what the fuck.' When Geddoe and Queen reached their room the Captain told her he'd be there shortly. As Geddoe tried to leave, Queen grabbed his arm and turned him so she could look into his one good eye, "Where are you going this late at night?"

Geddoe placed his hands on Queen's shoulders with a quiet hum, "I need to speak with someone. I'll be right back, I promise."

Geddoe then kissed Queen on the lips gently, then turned to leave and called over his shoulder to her, "Don't wait up. You're had a long day, get some sleep."

Before Queen could even begin to protest Geddoe was well off in the distance.

* * *

"I apologize for taking so long."

The shadow hidden in the darkness of the buildings walked out so the moonlight could shine down on his form, "I saw your guests. How are the Flame Champion and Lady Chris doing?"

"Hugo seems a little on edge at the moment and Lady Chris is still unconscious. What do you have for me Watari?"

The Black Wolf ninja pulled his mask away from his face out of respect for Geddoe, "Ayame is still gathering information from the Harmonian army; they are deep within our territory. I have some interesting information about the Zexen Council however."

Geddoe gave a hum of acknowledgement and nodded his head for Watari to continue, "The Zexen Council, as you know from previous attempts, is responsible for the most recent attack on Chris' life. It seems that a man by the name of Albert Silverberg has been guiding the Zexen Council. This man is familiar to you is he not?"

If Geddoe was surprised he didn't show it and if he suspected this turn of events he didn't show that he knew either. What did Albert have to gain from collaborating with the Zexen Council, leading the Harmonian army and killing their two brightest stars? "What do you mean by guiding?"

"Exactly as I said, he is guiding them, their ideas are not their own and they are falling prey to his devious tactics."

Just as he finished his explanation Ayame jumped from the shadows landing right behind Geddoe, the man didn't even blink. The female ninja walked around Geddoe to stand next to her husband and then bowed in respect to the man, "Honorable Geddoe…"

The SFDF Captain tilted his head forward just slightly in acceptance then waited patiently for Ayame to give her report, "It is as we suspected, Yuber and Albert are working together again, this time as leaders of the Harmonian forces. The Zexen Council is not aware of the ploy upon them. Albert's goals far outweigh those of the council; they want Chris dead because she loved a barbarian, Albert wants her dead because she can turn the tide of war in her favor. Holy Harmonia can't conquer the Federation with the Silver Maiden on the front lines in possession of a True Rune, as well as the assistance of other individuals with a True Rune, such as you Geddoe. Albert has always been two steps ahead; he believed or suspected in the least that the Flame Champion was alive. Now he knows for sure and for his plan to be a success Albert will have to strike soon, whether or not both Hugo and Chris are dead."

Geddoe blew out a puff of air at the ninja's revelation and rubbed the back of his head in thought, "What are their numbers?"

Ayame slowly took her mask off, the expression on her uncovered face told him everything without her saying anything, "It's extremely bad Geddoe, Holy Harmonia and the Republic of Tinto have joined forces with the backing of President Pendragon, unlike the last time with Lilly. Gustav believes his daughter is being held hostage, she either forget to send a letter to tell him she got married and had children or Albert is playing him as well."

Geddoe quietly thanked both ninja's for their time and services before offering them a place to stay for the night. They declined the offer politely before stepping into the shadows and disappearing for the time being. Geddoe gave a sigh as he turned back towards the manor and took a mental note to discuss these revelations at tomorrow's meeting.

* * *

Someone was in bed with her, she could feel their arms wrapped tightly around her waist in a protective embrace and their legs tangled with her own. Warm breath hit the back of her neck in a steady rhythm and she deduced that it was definitely a man behind her from the chiseled chest pressed against her back. Chris didn't want to open her eyes, slightly afraid of who or what she might see, then a soft voice whispered directly in her ear, "Are you going to open your eyes or what Chris? I know you're awake."

Chris' eyes snapped open at the familiar voice and she clutched at the sheet beneath her. Chris slowly turned her head over her shoulder to get a better look at the man she believed to be dead. Hugo's eyes had life within them and that meant he really had been there during her fight with Yuber or she was stuck in a nightmare. Chris gently placed a hand on Hugo's cheek as she rolled over onto her other side and his eyes seemed to sparkle, "Hugo, you're alive? No, I'm just dreaming…"

Hugo removed Chris' hand from his cheek, their eyes never breaking from one another as Hugo kissed the palm of her hand before laying it on his bare chest over his beating heart, "Chris you're not dreaming and I am very much alive."

A quiet sob escaped Chris' mouth as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and buried her face into the crook of his neck. Hugo's arms instinctively wrapped around Chris once more and held her tightly as she cried. "It's alright Chris; I'm never going to leave you again. Please stop crying, you know it breaks my heart to see you like this. What happened to my strong soldier girl?"

Suddenly a knee slammed into his most valuable treasures causing Hugo to release Chris and cry out in pain as he clutched his crotch in an attempt to soothe away his pain, only one thought came to mind. 'No more children for us I'm afraid.'

Chris jumped out of bed shaking her head furiously at his previous comment. Hugo looked up at the woman he loved so dearly in pain, more than a bit angry that she hit him where it truly hurts but seeing her stand there with absolute fury in her eyes buck naked, Hugo decided she looked like a lovely, nude avenging angel. Then she yelled and his hopes came crashing down, quicker than what most would consider fast. "Who do you think you are? You show up after years of hiding, crawl into my bed and think that everything will just work out. That's not how this is going to happen. You left me here, with a child mind you, all alone. Thank the Goddess I had friends and a family to help me out or none of this would have been possible. Get out of this room now."

Hugo's jaw dropped in shock at Chris' short tirade and he gathered a blanket in his lap, "Chris please, listen to me for a minute. Let me explain."

Chris, still very much nude, sat down in one of the chairs with her legs crossed and one elbow resting on the table, "I've been known to be a fair person. So, speak…what excuse will you give for your years of abandonment?"

Hugo gave a quiet sigh as he remained on the bed and told Chris the same thing he told everyone else the night before. Chris placed her chin in the palm of her hand as she glanced over at Hugo. The Flame Champion could tell that she was processing all the information he had given her quite carefully, "Well then Hugo, thank you for all the times you saved my life. It's very much appreciated, if you hadn't then Blade wouldn't be alive today either. I can understand Percival's reasons for keeping your resurrection a secret but how dare you put our daughter through that. How difficult do you think it is for a child to have to lie to their own mother?"

Hugo couldn't face the hurt expression on Chris' face and simply shook his head. He never thought to ask how Blade felt; he just assumed that things would be fine in the end, "I only wanted to protect you."

Chris let out a sigh of frustration as she stood from her chair, "I don't need protection, I'm certainly not defenseless, I am not afraid to die and if it's my time then so be it. What I needed was for you to be there for me, with me, when I couldn't do it alone. You weren't Hugo and I learned to live without you even if it hurt. Yes I'm angry, I'm upset and I want to kick your ass but I love you."

When Hugo looked back in Chris' direction he noticed that she was standing directly in front of him and slowly lowered herself into his lap as her hands wrapped around his neck. Chris gave the blanket in Hugo's lap a quick glance and then her angry expression changed to one that looked sincerely apologetic, "I'm sorry for that. It was unfair of me."

Hugo gave a grin despite the situation and leaned forward to give Chris a gentle kiss on the lips, "I forgive you but don't expect to have any more children. I don't think it's a possibility anymore."

Hugo gave a quiet chuckle as Chris swatted at his shoulder in an affectionate manner before climbing out of his lap and lying back down in bed. "That's quite alright; I don't want any more children. One is more than enough, Blade is enough. Besides I don't rather like the idea of having to watch my child grow old while I remain young."

Hugo hummed at the answer as he lay behind her and wrapped his arms around Chris, it was reasonable, even if he wanted to have three or six more children. It was Chris' body and if she only wanted the one then he would respect her choice. "What if we decided to seal the power of our True Rune's?"

Chris glanced over her shoulder curiously as she gave him the most honest answer he ever heard, "Until the world no longer needs a Flame Champion I don't think that option is possible."

Hugo tightened his grip on Chris and kissed her shoulder tenderly, "What if you just sealed yours?"

Chris raised an eyebrow at the suggestion, temporarily unable to form words as she thought of an appropriate response, "You would allow me to seal my True Rune simply so I wouldn't have to go through the pain of losing a child and yet put you through the same thing of having to watch me grow old? You're twisted."

* * *

Melville, Elliot and Alanis, however, were having a much more difficult time. Melville and Elliot kept on insisting that they could take care of Alanis without the others help. Alanis tried to tell them both that she was just fine without their help and neither of them were getting anywhere, "Both of you should stop treating me like a helpless child. I can take care of myself."

Elliot scratched the back of his head in a nervous manner, he knew Alanis could take care of herself, he just didn't like walking into Alanis' room and seeing Melville in there tending to her. "I'm sorry Alanis. We were just concerned for you."

Alanis gave a loud huff, both of the boys thought she had fallen asleep on the back of Fubar but it turned out that she had collapsed from exhaustion. Most likely from the fight in Iksay and then the long run to the Great Hollow, Alanis wasn't used to exertion quite like that, but she wasn't about to tell that to the boys either, "Elliot it's not you I'm angry with. Melville's the one who stayed in my room and watched me all night."

Melville threw his hands in the air frustrated beyond belief, the woman was being utterly difficult and he couldn't understand why, "Well I could have crawled into your bed last night too but I didn't now did I?"

Both Alanis and Elliot became furious with Melville's comment. Alanis sent a deadly glare at the man while Elliot thought of ways to put Melville through utter pain. Melville had his eyes fixated on Alanis and could tell that she was mumbling a chant under her breath, "Now Alanis, you know I'm just playing. Calm down girl, Elliot could you please help me out here? Alanis, no, please wait!"

A loud explosion could be heard in one room of the guest wing. Most of the warriors ran from their rooms and headed in the direction it came from. Hugo had his dagger at the ready as he approached the door with Geddoe, Percival, Nash, and Fred trailing behind him. When Hugo reached the door the others finally caught up with him.

Hugo pressed his back to the wall on one side while Geddoe occupied the wall on other side of the door. With a nod of Hugo's head as the signal, Fred kicked the door open before Hugo and Geddoe charged into the room ready for a fight but that isn't what they got. Nash spoke just outside the door, "Who blew the whistle?"

Hugo gave a light laugh as Geddoe told the other three that the room was clear. As those four individuals walked into the room they all gave into laughter. Melville was running around the room trying to put out the flame that had attached to his butt. Alanis stood by the window innocently and nobody saw the punch coming but Elliot decked Melville across the jaw hard.

Before Elliot could continue his assault Hugo and Percival detained the boy while Fred and Nash came to assist Melville. Alanis looked on at the event in shock, realizing why Elliot had been so on edge with the other boy. Percival slapped Elliot shoulder before grinning in Melville's direction, "That's funny as hell."

Melville roughly pulled out of Fred's grasp and glared in Elliot's direction before standing up, "This is not funny! What the hell Elliot?"

Melville was about to repay Elliot for the punch but saw Alanis step in front of the other boy. Then the most unexpected thing occurred as Alanis turned towards Elliot, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him in front of them all. Melville's eyes grew wide as certain situations started to make more sense and the two of them pulled apart. Elliot sent Melville another glare and the boy decided that he should leave before things escalated any further. As Melville was walking away he heard snickering behind him followed by a comment from Fred, "Nice ass Melville!"

Melville growled before finally disappearing from the room and just about everyone's attention went to Elliot and Alanis who were still embracing. Hugo couldn't even ask what happened as it appeared Elliot had the situation under control, "Alanis are you alright?"

Alanis gave a nod of her head before smiling and then laughing as she latched onto Elliot tightly, "I'm fine when you're here."

Geddoe cleared his throat uncomfortably, signaling to the group that they should depart the premises as well. As Geddoe, Hugo and Percival made it to the ship they could hear loud banging from inside the Karayan's room that he shared with Chris. Geddoe gave Hugo a blank expression as he nudged his own door open, "Is that Chris?"

Hugo winced as he heard Chris let out another expletive and rubbed the back of his head nervously, "Can you tell she's upset with me…still?"

Percival gave a laugh as he leaned against his own door, "What in Sadie's name did you do now? Not even a day together and you two are fighting. How long will your marriage last before she decides to kill you?"

Hugo gave Percival a glare, he knew that the Zexen was only taunting him but that didn't mean he had to enjoy being teased, "I locked her in our room just in case it was Yuber again. She collapsed from exhaustion and I didn't want her fighting after just regaining consciousness. She didn't quite agree with me."

Percival gave another laugh as he shook his head; he knew Chris' preferences on protective measures quite well. "I bet she didn't. Now she's going to be quite the hellcat. Thanks a bunch Hugo."

Hugo's shoulders slumped slightly as he watched Percival walk into his room and heard Yuiri's loving welcome. As he turned his head to the right he saw that Geddoe already entered his room and heard the distinct sound of a kiss. Hugo cringed as he got closer to his own door and he could hear Chris from within calling him every name under the sun.

Hugo took a deep breath to ready himself for the Silver Maiden's wrath, before quickly and silently unlocking the door. As Hugo entered the room he saw that it was absolutely trashed and Chris had quite literally torn it to pieces. Chris immediately stopped yelling as she heard the door close and turned to glare at the intruder, "You!"

Hugo winced at the tone of voice Chris used, she wasn't yelling anymore but she was angry. The Flame Champion spoke in a calm and soothing voice so as to try and put out his own fire, "Chris, darling, a lady such as yourself shouldn't use such profanity and you should be in bed. You're probably still exhausted from the fight with Yuber."

Chris cocked her brow as she crossed her arms over her chest, Hugo could tell she was irritated but at least she wasn't throwing things at him which was a big plus. "Hugo we just had this conversation earlier. I don't need protection and don't tell me how I can or cannot speak."

Hugo then came up with an incredible idea; with a shrug of his shoulders Hugo raised his arms so he could place his hands on the back of his head in a relaxed position. Hugo didn't have enough time to put on a shirt before he ran out of their room and he was quite thankful for it now. Chris' stance faltered as she watched Hugo's muscle's move beneath his skin ever so slightly. Seeing Hugo like this did strange but very familiar things to Chris' body and judging by the smirk on his face he knew it too. "Hugo…stop."

Hugo licked his lips with a grin as he gazed upon her, "Stop what Chris?"

Chris glared at Hugo as he took a step forward, "I know what you're trying to do and it's not going to work."

Hugo slowly lowered his hands to his hips with that smirk still in place, making sure that his biceps flexed appropriately, "And what, may I ask, am I trying to do?"

"You're trying to seduce me!"

Hugo gave a light laugh as he took another step forward causing Chris to take a step back from him, "Been there, done that and would love to again."

Chris looked on in surprise at her lover's almost casual response, "Hugo…"

Hugo took several steps forward in order to force Chris to take some back until her back hit a wall and she realized that Hugo had her cornered right where he wanted. Hugo quickly closed the distance as he pinned Chris in between the wall and himself. Chris could feel how aroused Hugo was at this little game of cat and mouse; his eyes were glazed over with passion as he locked his gaze with her own.

Hugo leaned forward to capture Chris' lips in a gentle kiss as his right hand found its way under her shirt and cupped her breast. Hugo pulled away with a smirk and in an instant Chris slapped him hard across the face causing him to release her, "What the hell?"

Chris said she wasn't a good actress but as she placed her right hand on her chest in fake shock and the back of her left on her forehead Hugo had to wonder if she had been lying the whole time and when she spoke he decided that Chris lied about her acting skills, "I'm so exhausted from my fight with Yuber that I am much too weak to perform such a tedious task at the moment. You'll have to retrieve me later when I've regained my strength."

Hugo watched as Chris resumed her professional posture and then smirked at him as he cursed under his breath. Point to the Silver Maiden, quite the devious woman after all he decided. Chris then put on a shirt and pants before taking a seat at the table with Hugo shortly joining her. Hugo's ego deflated while Chris smiled victoriously, "Didn't you say you were a horrible actress?"

* * *

While Hugo and Chris were chatting much more comfortably Geddoe had called a meeting for just himself, Thomas, Salome, Lucia and Dupa who arrived earlier that morning and Caesar who was crashing through the door that exact moment still dressing, "Sorry I'm late, I took a quick nap."

Geddoe closed his eyes as he counted to ten under his breath, Thomas and Dupa laughed at the sight before then, Salome looked out the nearest window seemingly disinterested and Lucia glared daggers at Caesar. Geddoe then gave a sigh as he reopened his eyes, "Caesar, look down at yourself."

Caesar blinked in obvious confusion before looking down at himself and that was when he noticed that he didn't put any pants on. Caesar laughed nervously with a blush as Lucia grabbed a pillow from the couch. Before the Karaya Chief could toss him it to Caesar a dark void appeared in the center of the floor.

Everyone quickly drew their weapons, prepared for whatever it was that came out of that dark abyssal hole. Each of them were expecting Yuber to appear but it was not the demon at all. The void closed as a tall man with maroon eyes and white coat stood in the center, "Hello little brother."

Caesar turned red from anger and before he could lash out at his brother Salome placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him, if only just slightly, "What the hell are you doing here? Don't you think you've caused enough trouble Albert?"

Albert gave Caesar a mocking smile as he looked him up and down. Then his eyes stopped on Caesar's lower half that remained to be covered, "I see you haven't grown much little brother and I do mean in all physical attributes."

"That does it! Come here you piece of shit!"

Thomas had to hold Caesar in order to stop him from attacking Albert. Lucia quickly threw the pillow at them and the young strategist covered himself with it. Geddoe lowered his weapon but would not sheath it, "To what do we owe the honor of your presence Albert?"

Albert shrugged nonchalantly with a smirk, "A little family reunion. I just came to tell Caesar to go home and not include himself with something that does not concern him. I know that Chris, Hugo and what's her name…oh, yes, Blade are alive and well."

Lucia was utterly shocked, she had not been informed yet about Hugo's resurrection and only very few people knew about Blade's existence. Salome wrapped a hand gently around Lucia's arm as he glared at Albert, "Who is this Blade you speak of?"

Geddoe and Salome exchanged looks before the True Lightning Rune bearer confronted Albert, "How is it that you know about Blade but Yuber does not?"

Albert then grinned wickedly, "I wasn't entirely sure until just recently. Blade has an uncanny resemblance to her mother does she not?"

The group looked from Geddoe to Albert and back again. Caesar was still fuming from Albert's comment earlier and was just dying to punch the superior strategist. Dupa gave Geddoe a pensive look, or what he assumed was pensive, the Lizard's expression's all looked the same, "Who is this Blade?"

Geddoe sent a glare to Albert, no one was to know this information and yet the strategist was two steps ahead just like Ayame had said, "Blade is Chris and Hugo's daughter."

The whole room grew silent to process this information. Poor Lucia, not only did she find out that her son was still alive but so was her grand-daughter. Then in the blink of an eye Lucia took off in the direction of Chris' old room and everyone followed in her stead. Salome tried to get them to stop from disturbing Chris, "Wait! Lady Chris needs her sleep!"

Albert even followed to enjoy a bit of the fun he was sure to encounter. None of the individuals in that group were prepared for what they saw. The door was wide open with Chris and Hugo arm wrestling on the table in the middle of the room. Chris was winning significantly with Hugo smirking in his defeat; neither of them noticed their audience, "Hugo if you let me win simply so we can have sex I'll make you sleep on the couch."

Hugo's smirk faded at Chris' words and then easily won the match without any kind of issue, "That's cheating you didn't even try to push back."

Chris then flicked Hugo in the forehead before placing her chin in the palm of her right hand, "I'm much too weak to defeat the Flame Champion."

Hugo cringed at the high pitched squeaky voice Chris used and then stroked his chin in thought. Then he came up with the best idea ever, "Can we please have sex?"

Chris smirked slightly and then gave a laugh at Hugo's pout. Then she noticed he looked hopeful as she pretended to think on the idea, "Right now?"

Hugo smiled as he leaned over the table and nodded enthusiastically, "Yes now."

Chris leaned forward as well with an almost seductive look in her eye and Hugo knew he had won. Chris placed her lips right next to his ear and said loud enough for everyone to hear, "No…"

"Now wouldn't that be quite the show?"

Upon hearing that voice both Hugo and Chris stood from their chairs then turned to glare at Albert. Then the strategist began to laugh, "Flame Champion, check. Silver Maiden, check. Where is the half-breed?"

Then Albert walked away in disappointment, he was so hoping to have all three in the same location to destroy the legacy once and for all. Hugo then noticed someone in the room that shouldn't be there and she was glaring holes into his skull, "Hugo you have some explaining to do."

Hugo froze at the tone of voice his mother used while Chris laughed at his expense before turning to Lucia, "Would you like to slap him around a bit too?"

Lucia took out her whip and gave it a few cracks before wrapping the end around her left hand tightly. Then men standing behind Lucia cringed in fear and Hugo actually gulped at the sight of his mother, "Yes I'm going to teach him a lesson in manners and then I'm going to beat you!"

Chris gaped in shock as she tried to wrack her brain for reasons Lucia would want to hurt her the way she was planning to with Hugo, "What…what did I do?"

Lucia turned her angry gaze from Hugo to Chris and the Zexen Captain suddenly felt small under that look. Hugo let out the breath he was holding, no longer the object of absolute torment as the woman cracked her whip, "Blade?"

Chris turned her worried gaze from Lucia to Hugo and while communicating with their eyes they decided on the perfect tactic. Hugo used his wind rune to blow his mother and other individuals out of the room while Chris rushed to the door and closed it before sealing it tightly. Hugo then began to stack furniture in front of the door as extra precaution while Chris tried to find another way out of the room. "This is your fault Hugo. How could you forget to tell your mother you were alive?"

Hugo stopped stacking items as he sent a glare in Chris' direction and huffed out in irritation, "It's not all my fault. You lied to her about Blade."

Chris sent the glare right back at Hugo for such a low comment, he knew why she lied about Blade's existence and he knew that Chris didn't particularly like it either, "I lied to everyone about Blade."

The laughter of children could be heard and over the sound of Lucia banging on the other side of the door telling them to take their beatings like grown adults, they couldn't really tell where it was coming from. Chris then moved about the room trying to get Hugo to be a little quieter with the stacking of rogue furniture as she searched for the sound until she ended up at the bed.

Hugo stopped what he was doing and reached for his dagger on the table just in case it was a trick that Albert decided to play as one last departing gift. Before Hugo could even tell Chris to stop she was already lying on the floor near the bed, "Damn it Chris stop!"

"What are you two doing here?"

Hugo relaxed slightly hearing the shock and concern in Chris' voice. Chris seemed to struggle with whatever hellions were beneath their bed and he got his butt in gear when he heard Chris speak once more. "Come out now. Sweetie I can't reach you, you have to come to me. Lita, Blade…now! Mummy is losing her patience."

Hugo climbed over the bed to kneel down on the other side and without even looking under started waving his hand around to at least find one of the children. At the feel of cloth between his fingers Hugo snagged and pulled whoever it was along with the cloth. Lita squirmed only slightly in his hold with a guilty expression she asked him in a quiet voice, "Please don't tell my mom?"

Hugo smiled down at the girl in his arms before ruffling Lita's hair slightly, "What's wrong? Your mother doesn't know you escaped from prison?"

Lita had the most confused expression on her face and Hugo found it utterly adorable, "If you mean the nursery then no, I don't think she does."

At that moment Chris stood back up with Blade smiling brightly in her mother's arms, "Mummy you're okay. I was worried about you."

Chris gave her daughter a confused expression before chancing a glance back at Hugo and Lita. Hugo then rubbed the back of his head as a thought occurred to him, "Before I got to the Great Hollow Blade mentioned you were in trouble."

Chris gave a gentle sigh as she kissed Blade's temple and sat on the floor in the middle of the room holding her little girl tightly, "You could have gotten hurt. What were you thinking?"

Blade didn't respond and as Hugo sat on the floor across from Chris, Lita climbed out of his arms to stand before her aunt. Chris looked at Lita curiously as the child seemed to contemplate something, "It's my fault Aunt Chris. I-I promised her you were okay and I had to prove it. So I snuck us out of the nursery when no one was watching. If Blade's hurt then blame me, I'm sorry. I just didn't want her to cry anymore."

Chris smiled at Lita's bravery as she took the blame for leading Blade out to the shipwreck where she could have easily gotten hurt. Chris then placed Blade on her left thigh as she beckoned Lita over to her right. Lita slowly made her way over to her aunt and when she was in arms reach Chris snatched her up quickly and hugged her tightly. Chris then gave Lita a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you for bringing Blade to me."

Lita giggled as she wiped away the kiss on her cheek, "You're welcome Aunt Chris."

Lita continued to sit in Chris' lap though while the woman rubbed Blade's back soothingly, "Blade, do you want to thank Lita for bringing you to me?"

Hugo watched the interaction between the three fondly. Blade gave a nod at her mother's question before turning in Chris' grasp to face Lita. Blade held her arms open to hug Lita and then as they broke the embrace Blade gave Lita a kiss on the cheek like her mother had, "Thank you Lita."

Blade then buried her face back in her mother's neck with a content sigh. Blade had her mother, her father and her friend. All was right in her small world. Chris glanced up at Hugo upon the interaction and noticed that Lita hadn't wiped away the kiss like she had before. Children were such wonders with each other but with adults they seemed so defiant. Chris then gave gasp as Lita curled into her lap much like Blade and buried her head in the other side of her neck. "They must be tired."

Hugo gave a laugh as he stood up and stretched his arms up towards the sky. The Flame Champion then began move the furniture that he had eagerly placed in front of the door to prevent his mother from killing them both, "I think they're just happy. I'm going to look for Geddoe so they know where Lita is. Will you be alright here with the children?"

Chris nodded just slightly so as not to disturb either child in her lap, then slowly stood and walked towards the bed where she lay down with both girls wrapped tightly in her arms, "I'll be just fine. Will you survive your mother's wrath?"

Hugo hesitated in his attempt to remove the barricade from the door before giving a loud sigh and continued his current task. Once the door was finally free of all rogue furniture Hugo glanced over his shoulder to the bed. Chris was wide awake with Blade curled up tightly to her left side and head right beneath her mother's chin. Lita used Chris' bosom as a pillow but her hold was less secure than that of her new friends. "It's not my mother I'm worried about. It's Queen, she's probably losing her mind right about now."

* * *

Geddoe and his small group of individuals had made their way back to the meeting room to begin their discussion on the war efforts. Albert followed them straight back to the room, for what reason, no one was sure. Though Geddoe suspected that is was because Albert really wasn't one-hundred percent sure that Blade was truly alive. Before Geddoe could even speak Hugo was busting through the door and immediately the young man regretted it.

Lucia quickly shot up from her spot on the couch and stomped in Hugo's direction with her whip taut in her grasp, "Young man, you have a lot of explaining to do."

Hugo gave his mother an apologetic look before escorting her out of the room to give a proper explanation of the situation. He would have to wait until after this brief encounter with his mother to tell Geddoe where Lita was located, "Listen mother, I am truly sorry…"

Arguing began inside the meeting room where Albert continued to insult and provoke his younger brother. Dupa laughed at the entire situation, though in hindsight, they wouldn't win this war if they couldn't work together. Thomas held Caesar at bay while Salome tried to get Albert to leave and Geddoe was seriously considering using his rune to get everyone to shut their mouths. Suddenly Hugo poked his head through the door and asked rather calmly, "Why are people flying outside?"

Before Geddoe could gather his wits the doors all flew open and windows down the hall smashed open. The powerful wind current surged within the building causing some of the individuals to get lifted off their feet. They all tried to grab anything that would keep them grounded but the wind was just too powerful and pulled them out of the closest window. Once outside they saw that animals, villagers and other debris swirled around them. Hugo yelled in Geddoe's direction, "What the hell is going on?"

Just then Percival passed in front of Hugo with his arms crossed tightly over his chest, upside down and a rather unimpressed look on his face, "I'll tell you what's going on. Athena, that's what. When I see Luc I'm going to kill him…again!"

* * *

The windows in the nursery were the only ones that remained closed as Athena continued to scream at the top of her lungs. When the young girl had awoken from her short nap, a rather shady individual entered the room and tried to take one of the girls. Aila held her daughter tightly as Athena continued to scream, and then Aisleen said the darnedest thing, "Mom lookie! People are flying, can I fly too?"

Aila looked towards the window that Aisleen was pointing towards and carefully made her way over to it. Aila gave a gasp as she watched several individuals pass by the window, Percival being one of them and boy did he look irritated. 'Spirits! How can something so small be so forceful? I have to calm her down somehow.'

"Mommy…"

Hearing her daughter's voice snapped Aila out of her thoughts and she glanced down at her beloved child, "I'm scared for Athena, What's wrong with her?"

Aila was surprised to see the serious look on her young daughter's face. Aila kneeled down on the floor and placed Aisleen in a corner away from any windows. Aila placed a hand on Aisleen's head and ruffled the girl's hair, "Don't worry baby. Mommy will come up with something to make Athena all better."

Aisleen gave a brilliant smile, trusting her mother to do what she did best and nodded as she backed herself into the corner. Aila gave a sigh as looked over in Athena's direction, 'Now I just have to figure out how to fix it.'

The wind began to howl and Aila immediately picked her daughter back up before backing herself into a wall. It sounded like a pack of wolves howling, Aisleen buried her face in her mother's breast to hide from the sound. Athena just would not stop screaming, her face was bright red and the wind outside just kept getting stronger.

Aila then decided at that moment to pick Athena up in her arms to try and still the child's screams. The girl's powers were completely out of control and finally the windows in the nursery shattered allowing the howling wind to blow into the room. Aila got a firm grip on both girls, ran to the door and opened it but immediately the door was slammed closed by the wind. "Damn! Athena, you need to stop screaming."

Even though yelling was currently the only way to communicate with anyone at that moment it only caused Athena to scream even louder if that were possible. As the wind picked up Aila clutched the girls to her chest and turned her body so that her back was facing the windows. Glass flew into the room and hit Aila in the back, tearing her clothes and ripping into her skin. A black hawk flew in threw the window and in the direction of Aila. It quickly landed and shape shifted into who Aila knew as Lucian, the young man quickly beckoned Aila to give him Athena.

Aila watched as Lucian cradled Athena to his chest tightly and began to hum an ancient chant that he knew would help the child. The wind slowly died down as Athena's screams became no more. Lucian smiled tenderly at Athena causing the young girl to smile and laugh while tugging at his locks of hair. Lucian sat down in a chair as he laughed along with Athena and Aila gave a sigh of relief as she kissed her daughter's head, "Mommy?"

Aila smiled at Aisleen before spinning her around with a laugh, "Lucian made Athena all better. Isn't that great!"

"Well, well, well…isn't this a site to behold. Lucian dear boy, playing with the spawn of a Zexen Knight and a Grassland Chief, how amusing…"

Lucian and Aila gritted their teeth at the sound of Yuber's voice before turning to see him standing just beyond the shadows. Aila and Lucian tightened their grip on each of the children as Yuber took a steady step forward with his arms held out, "Now be a smart man and hand me that child."

Aila backed slowly towards the only exit in the room, hoping that Yuber wouldn't notice her movements and Lucian held Athena tightly as he backed away from the demon, "What do you want with her?"

Yuber smiled as he licked his lips and took another step forward, "Albert has plans for that child. She will help us destroy these imbeciles in a sweet bloodbath."

Just then Aila opened the door and rushed out of the room in search for help while Lucian maintained eye contact with Yuber. The demon laughed at the scene, "Looks like you're all alone Lucian. Give me the brat now!"

Lucian set Athena down on a bed in the room and quickly shape shifted into a black wolf. Yuber narrowed his eyes at the defiant young man as he drew his duel blades and prepared for an attack. Lucian pounced on Yuber and gnawed on the demon's right leg before a blade came in contact with his back. Yuber then grabbed Lucian by the scruff of his neck and slammed him into the wall a few times before the wolf let go with a painful yelp.

Yuber approached the bed with a smirk, he couldn't get to Athena earlier because she had been screaming bloody murder but now that she didn't have the strength to create a wind current completing his task was good as gold. Yuber bent down over the bed with a laugh, "Now what should I do with you?"

Before Yuber could even reach to pick up Athena from the bed an arrow flew past his head and embedded itself in the wall. Yuber raised a hand to his cheek at the feel of blood running down his face. Yuber gave a furious growl as he whipped his head around to face the individual who interrupted his short victory. Percival stood with his sword drawn and Yuiri was reloading another arrow into her crossbow as her husband spoke, "Stay the hell away from my child, you bastard!"

Yuber quickly charged Percival in the blink of an eye preparing for a downward slash. Two blades came up to defend Percival from the incoming sword strike. On Percival's right with his dagger was Hugo and on his left was Geddoe. All three men looked like they had been through a hurricane; of course this was thanks to Athena. Yuber gave a smirk as he jumped from the group, "So the great Geddoe and the Flame Champion have been reduced to a peasant's bodyguard."

Hugo narrowed his eyes in anger and disgust at Yuber's comment. Geddoe still held a blank expression while Percival gave a brief glance to Yuiri and then glared in anger at Yuber. Yuber laughed at the expression as he licked his lips before opening a dimensional void below him and disappearing beyond it. Everyone gave a loud sigh of relief, even Geddoe, now that Yuber was no longer in their sights. Hugo and Percival both let out a breath they didn't know they were holding until now.

Yuiri rushed in, pushing all three men out of her way and ran to her daughter who was sitting on the bed for the moment. Lucian was just now sitting up from his encounter with the wall and Percival was walking over towards his family with a smile. Aila then entered the room with Aisleen attached to her leg, relieved that the child had not been taken after all. Before anyone could say anything, Thomas rushed into the room slightly out of breath, "Albert…he-he disappeared…"

All hell broke loose; they should have known that Albert's visit was more than a family reunion.

* * *

The Zexen Council chambers were currently having the same hellhole issues as well. The council members had just heard that Chris was alive as well as her bastard child, Blade. All the members were yelling and insulting one another. This was the scene that Albert happened to walk in on, "What was the purpose of allying with you and having you hire assassins if the person that is supposed to be dead is alive and fully active?"

Every council member, including the Head Councilor, grew tremendously quiet. The Head Councilor cleared his throat before addressing Albert, "Milord, we have been expecting you for some time now. To what do we-"

"If you can't fulfill your end of the bargain, this gives me a reason to invite Yuber to our next meeting."

The council members grew exceptionally quiet as their faces became pale and the Head Councilor went speechless. The Head Councilor coughed into his hand to help his nervousness, "I…hmm….I don't believe that will be necessary milord. The rest of the council members and I were just discussing our next move."

Albert had all eyes on him, as if he would praise them in some way. The strategist stood there, with his hands in his front pockets staring at the Head Councilor before he spoke, "Discussing? So that's what you call all that yelling? Have you come up with any ideas?"

The Head Councilor bowed his head in shame and humiliation, they should be able to kill the Silver Maiden without any issues and yet they failed each time, "No milord we have not."

"Then I suggest you come up with something quickly. I will be back tomorrow and you better have something for me by then." Just as quickly and stealthily as he appeared, Albert vanished.

All the council members exchanged looks of fear and shock. The Head Councilor gave a deep sigh as he addressed the table, "The floor is open for all suggestions."

No one spoke, no one could, they were afraid of any outcome that would lead to their demise and failure.

* * *

"The army is ready. They won't be expecting us if we move in now. Albert…"

"We will wait."

Yuber grew quiet, but still stared at the strategist, arguing with him with his eyes. Albert walked towards the entrance of the tent and lifted the door flap. He looked out at all the tents and soldiers that were having their daily meal. Yes, indeed they were ready, but still. "We wait for the Zexen Council's next move."

"Those cowardly dogs! We have let them have too many chances as it is Albert. It's time to just kill them and finish this war our way. By eliminating the stars like we planned."

Albert was unsure of how many soldiers he currently had under his command but if he had to estimate it would be 60,000. Albert found a secluded area not too far off from Chisha Village. Albert released the flap with a smile so that the entrance was once again covered up, Albert turned towards Yuber as he laughed, "I'm paying the council members a little visit tomorrow morning. This will be their last chance, if I don't approve of their plan I will dispose of them."

Yuber still didn't look pleased at least until Albert spoke once more, "You're coming with me."

Upon hearing this Yuber slowly lifted his head so that he was eye level with Albert. He had a disgusting look on his face and a sickening smile plastered across it. Now he was pleased.

* * *

Chris walked around the first floor of the manor with Blade and Lita holding on to each of her hands. The windows were shattered, some of the ceiling was missing and furniture had been slew about. Chris concluded that the howling sounds she heard while on the ship were those of the wind but she didn't think it was that bad. As she glanced up the steps Chris saw Yuiri walking down them, she just put Athena to bed and she looked utterly drained, "Yuiri? What happened out here?"

Yuiri looked up from the floor at the sound of Chris' voice and ran down the rest of the stairs to embrace her sister. As Yuiri pulled away she noticed the look of confusion on Chris' face, "Yuber was here."

Chris' motherly instincts kicked in and she pulled both children tightly to her sides as she looked around the first floor, "Yuber did all this? Why didn't anyone come get me?"

It was now Yuiri's turn to be confused as she glanced about the manor before laughing, "Oh dear. So I take it you weren't in the manor when this happened? Athena's True Wind Rune went out of control and caused a huge storm. It started after Yuber showed up in the nursery."

Chris sighed gently as she looked down at the two girls at her sides and squeezed them both, "I guess it's a good thing these two came to me then."

Yuiri looked down as well and finally noticed the two girls in Chris' tight hold. Yuiri kneeled down before Lita with a smile as she ran a hand through the girl's hair, "Your mother is losing her mind right now."

Chris gave a gentle laugh as Yuiri rose to full height and the two of them walked to the meeting room together, "I take it Hugo didn't get to pass that on to Geddoe?"

The two women walked through the door to join in on the meeting that was just starting. Across the room Queen sat on the couch with her face in her hands and Lucia sat next to the woman, comforting her as best as she could. On Chris' arrival Lucia glanced over and saw two young girls on each side of the Knight. Chris was expecting anger or even a glare but Lucia simply smiled at her as she spoke, "Queen, what's wrong?"

Lucia moved over so Chris could sit next to Queen and allowed both girls to crawl into her lap, Lita closest to her mother and Blade next to Lucia. Chris' heart broke as the woman tried to hold in her cries, "I can't find Lita."

Just as Queen looked up from her hands and turned towards the woman who now sat next to her, Lita decided to crawl into her mother's lap, "But I'm right here mom."

Queen snatched up Lita quickly and tightened her hold on the young girl as the others gathered in the middle of the room. Queen gave Chris an appreciative look as she asked the Knight where she found Lita. Chris laughed gently as she hugged her own daughter tightly, "Lita and Blade snuck out of the nursery. They came straight to my room."

Queen smiled as she shook her head at the provided information and then gave Lita a disapproving look, "I was so worried about you. You are to never do that again, do you understand Leticia?"

Lita nodded quickly upon hearing the use of her full name, her mother only called her that when she was really upset or scared. While they were cuddling on the end of the couch Chris turned to face Lucia and placed Blade on her lap in a way that the older woman could get a good look at her. "Blade darling, I want you to meet someone."

Blade briefly glanced up at her mother with a rather curious expression on her face before Chris picked her up and placed her in another woman's arms. Lucia held Blade with her right arm and noticed the almost fearful look on her face before her mother spoke, "Blade, this is your Grandmother. Lucia, meet Blade, my daughter."

Lucia smiled brightly as she held Blade tightly to her side, she couldn't be upset with Chris for keeping her daughter a secret and it was just what needed to be done to keep the child safe. Lucia tilted her head back to get a good look at Blade's face before running her fingers through the child's hair and turning to look in Chris' direction, "She looks just like you."

Chris nodded with a smile, quite happy with that information and almost gave a laugh as Blade reached out for her, "Mummy! Take me back."

Chris shook her head no causing Blade to give her mother a look of complete and utter shock. Lucia laughed at the interaction as Blade's eyes got wide and she retracted her hand from her mother's direction. Blade looked near tears at the revelation that her mother was definitely not going to take her back and one even trickled down her cheek as Chris stood from the couch to join in the meeting. Queen then placed Lita on the couch next to Lucia and Blade before joining the meeting as well. Lucia watched quietly as Blade refused to let anymore tears fall down her cheeks and kept her mother well within her sights, "Not to worry Blade. You're mother will be right back."

As Chris and Queen joined the large group of individuals that gathered in the room Caesar was the first to speak up, "What exactly was Yuber after?"

"Athena."

Everyone put their attention on Aila as she walked through the doorway. Hugo looked at Aila with shock and bewilderment, "What did you just say?"

Aila then positioned herself next to her husband and looked up to gaze directly into Hugo's eyes, "Yuber was after Athena."

Yuiri quickly buried herself into Percival's arms at the divulged information. Percival held her tightly in silent comfort. No one dared glance in their direction, understanding how upset Yuiri must be with the entire situation. Jacques then broke the silence, "Why Athena and not Blade?"

Chris tensed at the question, fairly logical but definitely not something she wanted to ponder. Chris actually had to glance briefly over her shoulder just to make sure Blade was still in her grandmother's arms. Chris smiled at the sight of Blade watching her so intently and heard Queen repeat the question for those who could not hear Jacques, "Why was Yuber after Athena? What does she have that he wants her alive at least?"

Sasarai picked that moment to indulge those who were not aware of Athena's abilities, "The True Wind Rune. Athena has inherited my brother's power."

"He and Albert have plans on using Athena's powers for destruction I bet."

Borus was the one who spoke and even though he wasn't invited Leo and Roland felt sorry for the man. Borus had to live with Lilly who dragged him along to Budehuc. Besides, if things were going to kick off soon, Borus could hold his own with a sword.

"Not only do we have to protect Chris from assassins again but now we have to guard Athena too." Roland muttered from the corner he had hidden himself in.

Chris did not speak upon hearing that her Knight's had been protecting her from the assassins but she would give them a piece of her mind when all was said and done. Queen, however, did have someone to add to the list of individuals that would need protection, "Not to mention Blade and Lita. Albert and Yuber have a score to settle with Hugo, Chris and Geddoe. They might go as low as using our children against us."

Chris once again had to glance over her shoulder to give herself assurance but she did not see Blade with Lucia or Lita. Just before she called out for her daughter she felt a slight tug on her pant leg and looked down to see Blade with Lita in tow. Chris turned just slightly before bending down to pick up both girls and when she rose again Lucia was at her side. Chris turned with both girls to listen in on the rest of the meeting as Geddoe spoke, "Since Lucian won't leave Athena's side I'm sure he won't mind watching the other children."

Queen gazed across the room and took in the sight of Chris chatting very quietly with Blade and Lita. Queen almost felt a stab of jealously at the sight of Lita choosing to be held by Chris and not herself. Geddoe placed a reassuring hand on Queen's shoulder, it was as if he could read her mind and she put on a smile as Lita ruffled Blade's hair before giving Chris a kiss on the cheek. Queen's train of thought was broken by the sound of Sasarai's laugh echoing in the room, "I can't wait to see his face when we tell him he's been hired to babysit."

"Mummy I don't like Lucian, does he have to watch me?" The rest of the room broke out in a fit of laughs when Blade decided that she should protest the idea of Lucian watching her. Chris appeared to be speechless as her daughter stole the spotlight temporarily and then Hugo got control of the room.

"I'll look into it Blade. In all seriousness though, we don't know what Albert and Yuber are planning. From the intelligence Ayame has gathered, we know they have a huge army. We need to prepare for the upcoming confrontation as soon as possible."

Percival gave a deep breath as he turned his head to look at Hugo, Yuiri still tight within his arms, "How soon do you propose?"

"Today."

* * *

As Hugo and his gang were preparing for the war they knew would come, the next day Albert took Yuber to pay the Zexen council a visit. Yuber stayed hidden in the shadows, due to the order of Albert as the strategist appeared before the council members, "What have you decided to do to rid us of the Silver Maiden and her spawn?"

From the expression on the Head Councilor's face, Albert knew that the council's time was up. Albert knew they couldn't have come up with an idea in such a short amount of time and that's why he brought along Yuber, "Milord Albert. We, the Council, have decided to use Chris' knights against her."

Albert appeared curious and asked for the Head Councilor to elaborate, "As you know Sir's Roland, Leo and Borus have family living here. We will capture them and hold them prisoner for treason. We will then send a messenger stating that if Lady Chris along with her bastard child does not surrender to the Zexen Council, we will execute their families."

Albert gave the Head Councilor a look of disgust for some time before he finally spoke, "Yuber…"

The whole council sucked in a breath as Yuber slipped from the shadows with his dual swords drawn and a smile on his face. Desperately the Head Councilor tried to save the council's lives, "B-but milord. Wh-what is wrong with this plan?"

Albert opened a portal beneath his feet as he sighed in irritation, "Simply put Councilor, this plan is beneath me. I hate messes, so I will leave you to do as you wish Yuber. After you're done, meet me at camp."

Then Albert sunk down into the portal and vanished, leaving the councilors with Yuber. The demon slid his swords against each other before looking at each council member with a smirk. Yuber's eyes landed on the Head Councilor at last as he asked the room, "Hmm…so who is first?"

* * *

**A/N: **Woohoo! We're almost at the end of the story ladies and gentlemen. Tried to have quiet a bit of humor and interactions with the children since the next chapter is going to be so action packed! Here's to hoping you can last through one more really long chapter and a rather short one.


	8. Something Worth Fighting For

Disclaimer: I do not own Suikoden III or any of its character's. It all belongs to Konami. So don't sue me.

Authors Note: This is essentially the final chapter, it's rather short but I have an epilogue ready to go. So please enjoy this last bit of action.

Readers information: "quotation marks" (Talking), 'Apostrophes' (thinking)**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Something Worth Fighting For**

It was a unanimous decision for all participating parties to remain at Budehuc Castle until the enemy forces encroached further on their territory. For the last two weeks the warriors have done nothing but prepare for the coming war. Fubar flew throughout the skies frequently to keep watch for any signs of the army that lay in wait.

Yumi and Louis, with the permission of Yuiri, returned to Alma Kinan in order to keep an eye on that particular area of the Grasslands as well as monitor activity in Le Buque. Yuiri promised those villagers after the war with Harmonia that her village would always be there for Iku and her people. Holy Harmonia had yet to try and reclaim Le Buque as their own but the possibility was as evident as ever.

Lucian had yet to let Athena out of his sight since Percival and Yuiri along with his Uncle were busy training and preparing for the war. Hugo, Geddoe and Percival were to be the highest ranking officer's in charge. Hugo offered positions to Yuiri and Chris but both politely declined. Yuiri claimed that too many people with power would create chaos and disorder, to which Chris agreed to. Hugo, however, decided that when they marched into battle they would each lead their own group of warriors whether or not they made it to the meetings.

Chris had a secret motivation as to why she didn't want to be in charge of anything until battle commenced. She wanted to spend time with her darling daughter and although she would have liked Hugo there as well, Chris understood that the people needed their Flame Champion. Chris knew how big that responsibility was as she still held the position of Captain of the Zexen Knights. Having the people's hopes and dreams placed on someone else's shoulders was quite a hardship. But it was a hardship that Chris knew Hugo enjoyed.

One afternoon while it was sunny and quite warm at the manor, Chris opted to steal Blade from the nursery and away from Lucian's hawk-like gaze for a little mother-daughter bonding time. Aila and Jacques had taken Aisleen with them on their supply run to Vinay del Zexay since they were missing key components needed for the upcoming war. Nash, Watari and Ayame went with them in case they ran into trouble and little Kai remained at Budehuc with Lucian.

Blade was sitting on the ground just a little ways from Barts' small garden, picking at the grass and throwing it in the air. Chris watched her daughter carefully as she set out a blanket to lie on and relaxed at long last. Blade felt slightly nervous with her mother watching her, she had so many questions and she had been getting into trouble lately with Lita, "Mummy, how much longer are we staying here? I hardly get to see you or daddy anymore."

Chris released a gentle sigh as she took in her daughter's expression. How does one tell a child of this age about war and the possible outcomes that it presents? Chris didn't want Blade to know about those possibilities and just wanted to keep her happy so she decided on a half-truth, "Until the preparations are finished."

Blade tilted her head curiously as she examined her mother. Lita had led her around the manor many times and they overheard many conversations that they probably shouldn't have. The thing that their parents were preparing for wasn't good by any means. The adults were always swinging their weapons around and reciting reports with fancy words. Chris smiled as Blade stood up and walked towards her before planting herself on the blanket right in front of her, "Mum…I don't want you to die."

Chris sat up fully as she reached out her arms for Blade and cradled her to her chest. Chris kissed Blade's forehead and tightened her hug as she spoke to her little one, "Aww baby, I'm not going to die."

"No one is going to die," a voice came from just behind the two girls.

Both Chris and Blade turned their heads to see Hugo walking towards them with a goofy grin on his face. In a flash, Blade was out of her mother's arms and sprinting in Hugo's direction. Hugo reached out and caught Blade as she catapulted into his chest before giving her a kiss on the cheek. Chris remained on the blanket, staring at Hugo with a surprised but pleased expression. When Hugo and Blade finally reached the blanket Chris stood up to question Hugo's presence.

Hugo placed a hand over his wounded heart as he looked at Chris with a mock-hurt expression, "Ahh Chris I'm hurt. No, 'Oh Hugo, how I've missed you!' or 'Hugo, get over here and give me a big kiss.'"

Blade laughed as her father's attempt to impersonate her mother. Chris couldn't help but join in the laughter; Hugo always managed to lift her spirits up. She placed her arms around his neck before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, "I've missed you."

After that Chris sat back down on the blanket with a gentle smile. Hugo carefully set Blade down and watched her run off as he placed his hands on his hips, "What? That's it! A peck on the cheek and I've missed you. Damn, I really have been neglecting you recently, haven't I?"

Hugo sat on the blanket next to the love of his life and gave a brilliant smile as she allowed him to kiss her neck. Within seconds Hugo and Chris were sharing a rather passionate kiss with Blade nowhere in sight. It wasn't until Chris noticed the lack of her daughter's usual rambunctiousness that she pulled away from Hugo to look around. Hugo noticed Chris' facial expression go through many different changes as she scanned her view, "What's wrong love?"

Hugo looked on in shock as Chris literally pushed him away from her and he fell onto his back. Chris suddenly looked like a mad woman as she ran towards the lake and searched the coast before yelling out, "Blade!"

In seconds Hugo was up on his feet and looking out for his little munchkin as well, they had been immersed in themselves for literally a few minutes and suddenly his hellion had gone missing. Hugo noted that Chris looked ready to pull out her hair, he was worried yes but not to the point that Blade might have been snatched right under their noses. Hugo concluded that mother's just lost their minds when their children were not in sight and easily within arm's reach. Hugo was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Chris yell out again, "Blade Yun Lightfellow, get down from there this instant!"

Hugo had to smirk at the way Chris used their daughter's full name and he had to wonder what mess his daughter had gotten into this time. As Hugo approached Chris he noticed her looking up at the Trading Post roof and when he glanced in that direction he saw Blade sitting on the roof with a glorious smile on her face. Hugo couldn't figure out how in Spirits name his four year old managed to make it on a building's roof when she was so small and then a head peaked out over the edge with an equally devious smile.

Ever since Blade met Lita, the two of them had managed to get into enough trouble to give their mother's gray hairs. The two girls had a habit of disappearing late at night, wandering the manor without supervision, swimming in the lake without permission, playing with weapons and jumping off of high objects. Lita was a daredevil without question, neither parent was sure of where she got her rebellious streak and they were both apologetic for Lita getting Blade involved all the time. Blade and Lita were giggling up a storm as Chris fumed at the situation, "Hugo could you do something?"

Hugo looked at Chris wide eyed before nodding and turning towards the tyrants, "Blade…do as your mother says and get down from there. You could get hurt."

Blade smiled wide with a shake of her head and stood up really close to the edge of the roof. Chris went into an immediate panic attack as she watched Blade wobble back and forth. Out of the corner of his eye Hugo watched Lita jump off the roof, land in a crouch and go into a forward roll with a shout. When Hugo turned back to the building, he saw that daring look in Blade's eyes and moved closer so he could catch her. Instead of expecting Blade to jump right off the edge, she took a running start and propelled herself several feet off the edge. Chris managed to catch Blade before she hit the ground but the impact caused the two of them to fall over with Chris whispering words into Blade's ear, "Don't you ever do that again."

* * *

Hugo, Chris and Blade didn't come back to the manor until sun down. The parents enjoyed hearing Blade talk about her new friends and secret adventures. Together, they put Blade to bed, which the child was extremely reluctant to do. They concluded that it was another bad habit picked up from her time spent with the ever rebellious Lita. Lucian was nice enough to leave the room so that the parents could wish Blade a good night. The young teen didn't return until both Chris and Hugo departed. Once they were at a safe distance Chris spoke softly, "He takes body guard to a whole new level."

When Hugo didn't respond to her Chris angled her head to look up at him. Hugo had stopped walking completely and it was if he was looking not just at her but into her. Chris waved a hand in front of his face and even called out to him to gain his attention but Hugo did not respond. It wasn't until Hugo felt Chris' hands on his face that he broke out of his thoughts. Hugo sighed as he placed his hands over hers, "We need to talk Chris."

Upon hearing those words Chris' body stiffened ever so slightly. Hugo then placed his hands on her arms and rubbed them in a soothing manner to keep her from making any retort. Chris let Hugo lead the two of them back to their bedroom. Chris and Hugo sat at the table they arm wrestled on before the maiden spoke, "What is it that we need to discuss?"

Hugo practically choked on air and had to stand so he could pace across the room. Hugo calmly collected himself before facing Chris who sat delicately with her legs crossed in an elegant manner and all her attention was focused on him. He smiled just slightly as a thought came to mind, 'She always was a good listener.'

Hugo took another deep breath and closed his eyes for he was not able to look at Chris as he began, "I don't know how to say this. I'm sorry Chris, I'm really nervous about this."

"Hugo, what's wrong?"

"Seeing you and Blade together, I just had to come and see up close. The two of you so carefree and familiar, it got me to thinking."

During Hugo's little speech, Chris had suddenly felt very uncomfortable. Her whole body was becoming stiff and she could feel her heart racing as she watched him. Chris just wanted Hugo to look at her and as if he could read her mind his eyes opened. "I have to ask you a question, a very important question."

Chris nodded her head to try to encourage Hugo to just come out and ask the question. Hugo licked his lips nervously but as he said her name a knock was heard on the door followed by their audience. Hugo gave a sigh of frustration as he approached the door and then yanked it open promptly, "If it were anyone other than you Percival I would have killed you."

Percival smirked triumphantly before making kissing noises, "Aww Hugo, I didn't think you cared."

Hugo rolled his eyes with a growl and proceeded to slam the door in Percival's face. Having expected this, Percival jammed his foot in between the doorframe and the door before putting his serious face on. "All joking aside, Yuiri insists that the two of you be present."

Upon hearing her sister-in-law's name Chris immediately came up behind Hugo to give Percival her full attention, "Is Yuiri hurt or perhaps pregnant?"

Percival threw up his hands in exasperation to Chris' comment. Why was it whenever he had a black eye people always asked him if his wife was pregnant? Someone just got a lucky shot in while sparring, not that he would admit he got distracted for even a second, "It's nothing major. We just received some unexpected guests with a gift for Athena."

The two warriors didn't quite see what the problem was with a gift being given to Athena, although Percival had a reason for that, "Chris…these people…I don't recognize any of them. They insisted that only Yuiri and I attend when they present Athena with her gift but well with recent events Yuiri was able to gently persuade them into letting the two of you be present as well."

Hugo and Chris hesitantly agreed to attend and their conversation was put on hold until this ordeal could be dealt with. Percival led them to the area which his wife and child were waiting, only to be met with a very stressful argument occurring on the other side of the door. "I'm staying. If your men have a problem with that then I'll challenge you to a duel."

"Please Lucian, try to calm down. Athena will be fine."

As Percival started to open the door to assist his wife, he saw Sasarai approaching them from the other end of the hall. His presence only solidified the situation that Lucian was not backing down on the other side of the door. A loud curse came from the other side and it was apparent that Lucian was not happy.

Percival opened the door and the four of them were shocked speechless. Yuiri and Lucian were facing off, both literally nose to nose, yelling and glaring each other down. Neither of the two gave any acknowledgement to the party's entrance. Without blinking and giving a sniff of the air Lucian growled, "What are you four doing here?"

Percival looked between his wife and Lucian while rubbing the back of his head with nervous smile, "I was…afraid?"

Suddenly Yuiri's angry glare was pointed in Percival's direction, "What do you mean afraid? I can take care of myself Percival. I don't need a protector."

Percival took this in stride; however, as he closed his eyes, calmed his breath and counted to ten before attempting to gain her attention without the fury, "Honey…Yuiri. I know that you can more than take care of yourself. I wasn't afraid for you, I was afraid of what you would do to Lucian when he finally got you riled up."

The silence was almost deafening as Sasarai moved to stand next to his nephew, "Lucian what exactly are you doing? I want you to come with me…now."

As simple as that Lucian turned and followed his uncle out of the room. Lucian hesitated by the doorframe as he glanced back at Athena. The young girl waved him good bye with a smile and Lucian softened at the sight. After the door closed behind him, that was when Chris and Hugo noticed five men standing near the far off window, probably trying to escape the Chief's wrath. Percival stood at his wife's side while she held Athena, Chris and Hugo flanked Yuiri on each side then Percival addressed his guest, "Before I let you meet my daughter, would you mind telling us where you're from?"

One man stepped forward and he like all the other's had an outfit similar to Futch's. "We are from Goya the Domain of the Dragon Caves."

Hugo raised a curious brow as he questioned the soldier, "Dragon Caves? Futch's Dragon Clan?"

"Yes, Lord Futch is the one who sent us to you."

Athena started clapping her hands in excitement, "Futch! When can I see him? I miss him!"

Upon hearing the enthusiasm in Athena's voice, the Dragon knight smiled at her before ruffling her head full of hair, "I'm sorry milady but Lord Futch is currently detained. He asked me to tell you that he plans on visiting in the future. Until then, Futch sent us to deliver you a present. That is if your parents allow it."

Percival was rather curious as the gift that Futch sent Athena's way and gave a nod signaling the knights they could hand it over. Yuiri placed Athena on the floor and watched as she ran to the Dragon knights who were kneeling by a basket. Athena watched as the knight carefully uncovered the item from a soft blanket. Percival peered down at the gift given to his daughter, "Is that…an egg?"

Athena carefully reached into the basket to grab the golden hued egg, picking it up slowly and smiling as she did so. Percival, afraid Athena might drop it, kneeled down beside her for assistance, "Father, am I going to have a little Bright?"

Smiling at his daughter, Percival told Athena that this dragon would be one of its own and not like Bright. Chris managed to ask when the egg would hatch and the knights relayed that it would in three months time, Athena could not wait for that to happen. The Dragon knight stood before giving a mock salute, "Apologies but we have other duties to attend to. We must depart at once."

Percival thanked the men for the gift before escorting them out of the room, a sound from Athena is what stopped them in their tracks, "Tell…tell Futch that I love it and I miss him. Oh! Please tell him thank you for me."

Amused at the darling little girl, all the Dragon knights bowed in respect and the leader said he would personally deliver her message. Then the knights followed Percival out of the chamber. A few minutes later, five dragons took flight above Budehuc with Percival waving farewell.

* * *

As the days passed by, people became even busier with their training and strategic planning. What made it worse was the fact that the children took notice of the large change and the very few visits from their parents due to these preparations. Hugo decided it would be a good idea to have a day off for everyone to relax and spend time with their families.

Today Hugo was going to do it; he hadn't talked privately with Chris since the Dragon Knights departed. He never asked his question that night and today for a fact he would. Hugo had planned the whole day for his family. Barts had planted a beautiful garden some years back and the flowers there were in full bloom this spring. Hugo thought it would be a nice place to spend time with his family.

Family, honestly, Hugo never thought he would ever have a family. He never liked anyone that way in his village. Now, however, he had a family of his own. The woman he loves beyond anything and a wonderful, beautiful daughter. All this time he had to wonder to himself, 'What did I do to deserve this?'

"Daddy!"

Snapped out of his thoughts, Hugo stood from his sitting position so he could grab his daughter who was running full throttle at him. Hugo picked Blade up in a swift motion and swung her in the air before finally resting her on his chest. Hugo smiled brightly and kissed his daughter on the cheek, "How's my favorite daughter doing this afternoon?"

Chris came around the corner just as Hugo spoke those words, "Great daddy!"

"You cheat…"

Both father and daughter looked at Chris, who was approaching them rather quickly. Hugo gave Chris a rather amused expression as she was smiling at them both, "What do you mean, cheat?"

Chris stood directly in front of the pair with her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised just slightly. The sight before Hugo, kind of scared him and he immediately set Blade on the ground, "You know exactly what I mean. How can Blade be your favorite daughter if she's your only daughter? Unless, of course, there's something you're not telling me?"

Hugo laughed gently before leaning down to capture Chris' lips with his own and then looked over his shoulder at his daughter to make sure wasn't getting into trouble before turning back to Chris, "Okay you caught me, but that just means Blade's more special."

As Chris examined Hugo's features something unusual caught her attention from the look in his eyes and the sound of his voice, "Hugo is something the matter?"

Hugo rubbed the back of his head with a smile as he thought that now would be a perfect time to ask his question. Chris sounded worried for him as she called out his name and when he looked down into her eyes her emotions were clear. Her expression held one of concern, confusion, love and fear. Hugo was a bit shocked to see that last one, 'What the hell? Why is she scared?'

Attempting to put Chris at ease, Hugo embraced her gently and she wrapped her arms around his neck before resting her head on his chest. When her body was no longer tense Hugo spoke at last, "Remember that question I was going to ask? Well I need to ask it now and I want you to answer honestly."

With a nod of her head Chris pulled back just slightly so she could give Hugo her full attention. Hugo had to swallow the lump in his throat as she gazed upon him, "Chris…I uh, damn I'm not very good at this."

"For Goddess sake Hugo! Just ask the damn question!"

Hugo cringed just slightly as he realized that Chris was losing her patience. He couldn't really blame her, he was the one that set this whole thing up but kept putting it off as well. Hugo was all about tradition, but Zexen and Karaya were two different animals when it came to traditions. So when he pulled away from Chris to drop to a knee he asked at long last, "Will you marry me?"

Chris almost stepped back in shock, had it not been the fact that Hugo held her hand steady in his. The Silver Maiden could not form words and simply stood stock still letting the question sink in. Hugo looked down at the ground in fear of her rejection but spoke regardless, "I know what you're thinking but I promise you Chris, I will never leave you again. I am deeply sorry for all the hurt I put you through. When I see you and Blade together, I know that I don't want to spend another day without you. I'll give up my title of chief, I'll give up the title of the Flame Champion and I'll even live in the Zexen Capitol if you want. As long as I have the both of you."

Hugo was terrified beyond belief, Chris was still as silent as ever and he was scared to look up at her. Though if he had looked up, Hugo would have noticed the tears that fell down Chris' cheeks and suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around his neck as Chris dropped down to kneel in front of him, "Hugo…I'm honored really, but…"

Hugo wrapped his arms tightly around Chris as he waited for her words of rejection but they never came, "I don't want you to give anything up. You worked hard for both titles and I know how much you love them. I would never want you to leave Karaya Village, It's your home."

Hugo and Chris pulled apart just slightly with him in a panic and her in tears. Hugo placed both of his hands on her cheeks softly, "Is that a yes or a no?"

Chris laughed beautifully as Hugo wiped the tears from her cheeks, "Yes, what else would it mean you crazy Grasslander?"

Happy beyond belief Hugo surged forward to plant his lips on hers and pushed Chris to the ground. Chris' hands went straight to Hugo's hair, trying to pull and push him closer. She molded her body against Hugo's rock hard one and Goddess was he hard. Chris felt a chill on her breast before Hugo's hand gently palmed it. Chris pulled away from the kiss roughly, "Don't even think about it or I will beat you within an inch of your life, so help me!"

Hugo's jaw dropped at the tone of Chris' voice and started to slowly pull his hand away. He could understand, they were in public and this should have been a private moment. Chris wasn't looking at him though and when he turned his head to the right Hugo noticed Blade's feet frozen to the ground just a few feet from the water. Hugo had to laugh at the sight of his daughter pouting from being caught and Lita half submerged in the water reaching out to help Blade in.

Chris turned her heated gaze to him though; Hugo immediately stopped laughing and got off of his fiancée. Hugo dusted himself off as Chris fixed herself and made his way over to Blade, "Well hellion, do you need daddy to get you out of trouble?"

Blade tilted her head to the side much like a puppy would as her father approached and her mother gave her _that look_. Blade shook her head at her father's inquiry before crouching down and placing her hands on the ice surrounding her feet, "No thanks daddy. I think I can handle it."

Hugo watched in awe as the ice around Blade's feet melted at a rapid place before shouting in excitement. Chris smacked him in the back of the head with a smile, quite proud of the control Blade had with the inheritance of the True Fire. With the ice completely melted Blade let out what Hugo deemed a war cry and even tried to jump in the lake but with Chris so close that resulted in a failure for his young heir.

Just as Blade was about to step off the edge Chris snagged the back of her daughter's collar and hoisted her in the air. Blade flailed her arms about in an attempt to escape her mother's grasp but to no avail. Hugo smirked as he watched the event unfold, "Mummy let me go!"

Chris swiftly tucked Blade to her chest and squeezed tightly. Blade stopped fighting but Hugo noticed an odd blush on her cheeks as Chris kissed her nose. At that point Blade then pushed on her mother's chin to try and get the woman to stop, "I don't think so darling."

Blade was strong for her age there was no doubt about that but not to the point where she could stop her mother from doing what she wanted. Hugo could see Lita pull herself out of the water with a roguish grin and her eyes twinkled as they landed on Chris and Blade. Hugo ruffled Lita's hair gently as he knelt to her level, "How long have you been missing?"

Lita shrugged with a smirk before wringing out her hair and then turned her attention back to the mother and daughter wrestling match. Hugo turned back to watch and noticed that Blade's blush had deepened. Things slowly clicked in his mind before he called out to his love, "Chris…"

Chris was either ignoring him or couldn't hear him because she continued to torture her daughter with affection in front of Lita. Blade was becoming quite resilient in refusing to let her mother kiss her on the lips and trying to escape what she deemed the death hold, "Mum stop."

Chris didn't stop and as amusing as it was for both Hugo and Lita, it was very apparent to them that Blade was embarrassed. Though Blade was friends with Athena, she connected with Lita in a way that the adults believed she would never do. The child often kept to herself and it was obvious that Blade thought very highly of her mother. It wasn't until Hugo placed his hand on Chris' shoulder that she stopped her affections, "What is it Hugo?"

Hugo could see how happy Chris was but his daughter was panicked and begged with her eyes for him to save her. Hugo kissed his fiancée gently before pulling back with a smile, "You're embarrassing your daughter."

Chris furrowed her brow at Hugo's words before glancing back at her daughter and then to him once more, "Why would she be embarrassed? I don't think she even knows what that is."

Hugo watched as Chris once more tried to kiss Blade but failed. Blade firmly placed her hand on Chris' chin and pushed her away with a pleading look as she whined rather pathetically, "Please stop mummy…"

Chris pulled back and noticed Blade's flushed cheeks, which wasn't from her struggling but indeed from embarrassment. Out of the corner of her eye Chris could see Lita smiling at the two of them and Blade's barely noticeable sideways glances towards the other girl. In fact she had to be looking out for those glances to even catch them. Chris placed Blade on the ground and watched the now shy interaction between her and Lita. It was then that she caught on, her sweet, kind; lovable daughter thought Lita would tease her for being so affectionate with her. Queen was affectionate with Lita in front of her friends, but she didn't do it to the degree that Chris just had, "Sweetie I'm sorry, I didn't know you were embarrassed."

Chris then stood up to full height with Hugo as her daughter looked at the ground. Blade was deciding on whether or not she wanted to run from Lita. Chris was elated when Lita tilted Blade's head up to look at her and then pulled her into a tight hug. It was quite a sight to see, Blade who was only a few inches taller than the average girl her age and Lita a whole foot taller than the average girl her age. Hugo found the height difference rather cute and he had to wonder if Blade would be short like he was before he obtained the True Rune or if she would eventually get taller.

When Lita pulled away from Blade she was still smiling brilliantly and then ruffled the girl's hair gently. Blade pouted slightly at the show of affection before Lita spoke, "Never be embarrassed of your mother's love. It's rather cute actually and I'm kind of jealous."

Blade tilted her head just slightly as she pondered the information before glancing up at her mother curiously and deciding to act on said thoughts. Blade closed the distance between she and her mother before wrapping her arms tightly around Chris' left leg. Chris looked down with a smile as she placed a gentle hand on the top of Blade's head and the whispering words of her child echoed loudly in her ears, "I love you mummy."

"LETICIA!"

The look on Lita's face upon hearing her name screeched from her mother's mouth was priceless to Hugo. Between Chris and Hugo, Lita could see her mother approaching in a furious manner and immediately cringed when Queen yelled her name again. Lita gave an apologetic smile to the Lightfellow family as she waved to Blade and then took off at break-neck speed to escape her mother's wrath, "See you tomorrow Blade!"

The Lightfellow's watched in amusement as Queen rushed by them and pursued young Lita across the castle grounds. Lita was quite the slippery one, often using buildings to get out of her mother's reach and in a last ditch effort the child ran up the stairs to the main square. Blade giggled when she heard Queen yell in the distance, "You are in so much trouble when I get my hands on you!"

* * *

Two men stood on a hill in the distance, one dressed in all black with a look of anticipation on his face and the other dressed in all white with a soft smile in place, "Are you ready?"

Yuber glanced over his shoulder at the soldiers ready for a bloodbath. Each and every one of them was ready for some revenge, "Hee…hee…time for some fun."

In the blink of an eye the two men vanished with an army in tow. Where once thousands of men stood, nothing but the breezy wind and green grass of the valley remained.

* * *

"She sleeps with it! How can she sleep with it?"

Sasarai had to smile at his nephew's antics, the young man was jealous of an egg that Athena absolutely refused to let go of, "Calm down Lucian, there's no need to overreact."

Lucian glared at his uncle before crossing his arms in a huff, "Uncle she brings that thing everywhere with her. Including training and that thing is a distraction."

"Hmm…so the egg was promoted from an 'it' to a 'thing.' Or was the egg demoted?"

Lucian saw the smirk on his uncle's face as well as the amused grin he was trying to hide, "It's not funny."

Sasarai stood up calmly as he gave a sigh, "Listen Lucian, I know you don't like the idea that Athena has grown attached to something Futch gave her but you have to stop."

Lucian threw his hands up in defeat as he sat on the floor and temporarily gave up his pacing to heed his uncle's words, "You're right, it's just that I helped raise her. I changed her clothes and gave her baths."

Sasarai squatted down before his nephew and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "I've grown attached to my little one too. I'm surprised she remembers Futch, she has such an exquisite memory."

Lucian looked up from the floor to answer his uncle but Sasarai seemed to be otherwise occupied with something else, "Was that an explosion?"

* * *

It was apparent, however, that Lita inherited her mother's looks. When Lita got older it would be a beautiful but deadly combination, especially if she inherited her mother's attitude. Geddoe winced inwardly at the thought of that just as Queen entered the room. There was a look of pure fire in his wife's eyes and Lita looked up at him sheepishly before he caught on to the situation. Lita had gone off gallivanting again without telling her mother, "You are in so much trouble."

Geddoe caught Jacques peeking around the bookcase with Aisleen executing the exact same motion before Aila smacked them both upside the head for being nosy. Both mumbled a quiet apology before returning to a tome on the Karaya Clan, Aisleen very carefully reading out loud with her father correcting her words every so often, "Daddy when can I use a bow?"

Both Aila and Jacques gave their daughter a questioning look before aiming said look at Lita. The other girl quickly looked away as both Lita's parents mouthed a quiet apology. Jacques ruffled Aisleen's hair as Aila offered her a smile, "When this is over your father and I will teach you."

Aisleen smiled brightly at her mother's words before moving her attention back to the book. Geddoe was just setting Lita on the floor when Queen got within arm's reach and began to lecture her young one. "How many times have I told you stay where I can see you? How many times have I told you to keep out of dangerous situations? What am I supposed to say to Chris if Blade were injured? Lita, you know better and yet you continue to disobey me."

Lita took her mother's wrath like a champ if Geddoe had to say so. She didn't flinch or cower at her mother's words and Lita remained silent until her mother finished, "I'm sorry mom. I'll be more careful. I'll apologize to Aunt Chris and I'll be more cautious with Blade."

Geddoe watched this all with a smile on his face, Lita was a brilliant child and he knew that she would never let anything happen to Blade. Queen, quite possibly, was overreacting in a way that most mothers do and if Chris had expressed any concern Hugo had not mentioned anything. The two of them spoke often of the stories the girls would tell them and they were actually quite accurate. Though that is to say, Lita is often quite proud of her adventures and Blade is simply fearful of lying in any way, shape or form to her mother.

Geddoe stood when Queen hugged Lita tightly and simply asked her to be more careful. Queen wasn't mad, she was just overly cautious and felt a sense of responsibility for any injury Blade might acquire while in Lita's company. As Geddoe leaned down to pick Lita up a loud explosion was heard in the distance followed by an earthquake. Fearing the absolute worst, Geddoe handed Lita to Queen instructing that she and Aila were to head for the manor elevator with the children. Jacques and Geddoe rushed out of the manor to see what had caused the explosion.

* * *

Hugo awoke to the sound of someone banging on his door. Slowly opening his eyes, Hugo noticed Chris and Blade completely knocked out. Hugo rubbed his eyes as the banging continued and mumbled curses under his breath as he got up to answer the door. Upon opening it, Hugo vaguely saw Nash on the other side of the door and if looks could kill the spy would be dead, "What the hell do you want blondie?"

"Hugo, we've got trouble. They're here."

All of Hugo's anger vanished upon hearing that one statement. Hugo gave a quiet sigh as he glanced over his shoulder, "Chris and I will be out shortly."

Nash gave a quick nod before telling Hugo that all of the children were being taken to the underground basement. Hugo thanked the man quickly before shutting the door and set to wake Chris for the inevitable battle.

* * *

Blood and death, that's what Hugo could smell before he even left the manor. Chris had taken Blade to the underground safe-house and they parted briefly with a kiss. Hugo watched them fondly as they entered the elevator when another explosion resounded from outside. Hugo took that as his sign to get moving.

Hugo rushed out the front door and stopped at the top of the stairs. They hadn't even been fighting for an hour and bodies littered the ground. Most of them were enemies but there were allies as well, "Hugo!"

Hugo turned around to see Percival running towards him in his old Zexen armor that had bloodstains across it, "Do you know when the reinforcements will arrive?"

Percival gave a quick nod, slightly out of breath as he replied, "Lucian and Sasarai teleported out of here. They'll teleport troops back into the area."

Hugo nodded his head in approval before turning in the direction of the battle as Percival called out to him once more, "Let's teach these bastards its bad luck to mess with a man's family!"

Hugo smirked at his comrade's statement as he drew his dagger. Percival and Hugo then took off side by side into the fray as they gave their war cry.

* * *

Queen ducked out of the way of an enemy's oncoming horizontal slash before charging, she made two quick diagonal slashes to his chest before executing a front kick to the soldiers abdomen. Queen didn't see another enemy soldier approaching from the rear and wouldn't be able to counter attack in time. Just as she fully turned around to defend herself an arrow whizzed by her hear and hit the soldier right between the eyes.

The soldier fell backwards from the impact of the arrow to his forehead and hit the ground with a thump. Queen looked over her shoulder to see Yuiri offering her a two fingered salute to which the mercenary returned before returning to the fray.

Aila and Jacques, along with many other archers were stationed on the rooftops in order to have clear sight of their enemies and allies.

* * *

Thomas was sliced through his right shoulder; the impact from the hit knocked the sword out of his hand and pushed him to the ground. The enemy soldier laughed as he raised his sword for the killing blow. Thomas closed his eyes as he waited for the final blow that would take off his head but it never came.

Upon opening his eyes, Thomas looked up to see another sword had crossed over in front of him to block the incoming attack. Thomas didn't think he'd ever be so happy seeing that regal Zexen armor worn by the famous Captain, "Chris!"

Chris kicked out at her opponent's right hand quickly knocking the sword from it. The Captain followed the attack up by slamming the back of her fist into the enemy's face and using the lip of her blade to cut into his cheek. The soldier's head whipped to the left from impact and before he fell to the ground Chris lunged forward, thrusting her sword into the man's throat until the hilt met his flesh. Chris withdrew her sword as she turned right to execute a spin kick aimed at the soldiers head.

The enemy fell lifelessly to the ground as Chris turned towards Thomas and lent the young man a hand. Thomas stood with a groan and winced slightly as Chris used her True Water Rune to seal up his wounded shoulder. When Chris finished sealing up the wound she gave Thomas a rough pat on the back, "Be careful and try not to stress that shoulder too much."

Thomas thanked Chris as he grabbed his sword off the ground and headed in the opposite direction of the knight. Chris ran into a group of soldiers, blocking and parrying their attacks before thrusting her sword into their chest or throat. Chris kept fighting, hoping and praying that Hugo and her friends were safe.

* * *

Borus and Leo were back to back, surrounded by the enemy but fighting them off as if they had the advantage. Leo swung his mighty axe at an opponent, hitting the soldier between the neck and shoulder, "Damn it all! Well looks like this is it old buddy."

Borus glanced over his shoulder briefly as he smirked and took in the sight of incoming soldiers. The younger knight had to silently agree with his comrade, at this rate the two of them would burn out and die from exhaustion. Borus tightened the grip on his sword as he slashed another soldier across the throat severing the carotid artery with a growl, "Hey Borus?"

Borus and Leo kept defending themselves from incoming soldiers, the blonde haired knight calling over his shoulder as he kicked his opponent in the left arm successfully breaking it, "What is it now?"

Leo swung his axe from low to high hitting the enemy soldier in the chin before giving a loud laugh, "Look at the bright side. At least you won't ever see Lilly again!"

Borus grinned slightly at his friend's statement as he parried another attack and then cut off that same arm before his opponent could strike. The two of them started laughing at the thought of never having to see Lilly again, "Even though I'm happy about never seeing my spoiled little wife again, if this is how our last moments are to be spent then let's kill as many of these bastards as we can!"

Borus could feel Leo's enormous form standing literally right behind them, their surrounding opponents had managed force them together from the constant push. The two knights prepared for the endless onslaught and as the first soldier charged their defense a fireball wiped out the soldiers that surrounded them. Borus and Leo looked around expecting to see Hugo, "Do you two need help?"

Elliot and Alanis walked out of the smoke that was the cause of the explosion, each of them grinning like maniacs. Leo laughed as he slapped Elliot on the back almost sending him straight to the ground, "Thanks Elliot! You and your girl really saved our asses!"

Borus tipped his head in appreciation towards Alanis and Elliot as he thanked them. Then Alanis put on that innocent smile as she approached the two knights, "Even if that means spending a few more years with your wife?"

Borus gave a sigh as his shoulders slumped, backing away just slightly for an enemy soldier to pass him and trip over his feet. Borus proceeded to impale his sword in the back of the soldiers head as he replied to the young mage, "Never repeat what I said about my wife…ever."

Leo laughed obnoxiously as he grabbed an enemy soldier by the throat and threw him into a group of infantry men, "If Lilly found out she would torment you for the rest of your life!"

Alanis and Elliot quickly joined Leo and Borus in combat decimating any soldier that came within their radius and then some.

* * *

They were winning, or so it appeared that way as Hugo looked around the battle field with the rain beating down on him softly, every now and then disarming an enemy before sending him to the afterlife. Hugo, however, couldn't find Chris on the battlefield and the last person to have seen her was Thomas but that had been a couple hours ago.

Hugo whistled loudly to call for Fubar, the griffon showed up just in time with a whirlwind that knocked some of the opposing soldier's unconscious before landing next to his owner. The griffon let out a loud screech as Hugo jumped on his back, "Let's go Fubar. We need to find Chris."

Fubar gave a softer cry as he took to the skies, when they were high enough Hugo noticed that their numbers seemed suddenly fewer than just a little big ago. Hugo glared down at the field as he continued his search, 'What could have wiped out our men that fast?'

Hugo noticed a set of distinctive Zexen armor on the battlefield laying face down in the mud. Fubar, sensing his masters distress, dove down to land next to the body. Before Fubar even touched the ground Hugo shot off his back. As he got closer his eyes widened in shock as he took in the limp form of Percival. He kneeled down next to his brother's body and shook the knight gently, "Percival! Damn it, snap out of it! You're not dead…your wife would kill me if I let that happen. So, wake up please Percival."

Hugo sighed in relief when a silent but audible groan came from the man and Percival started moving ever so slightly. Hugo helped the man turn over on to his back and saw the smirk plastered on the knight's muddy face, "Aww Hugo…I didn't know you cared."

Hugo shook his head with a laugh and wiped some of the mud from Percival's face, "If you can joke then you can't be hurt that badly. Who did this to you?"

Percival gazed up at the man in bewilderment and frowned at the expression, "How could you have missed it? There were hundreds, literally hundreds of Yuber's. They came from nowhere and massacred the men, almost got me too."

Hugo glared out at the battlefield in hopes of catching Yuber within his sights before helping Percival sit up, "By the Spirits! I didn't think I was injured this badly."

Hugo burst out into laughter; he really couldn't help it, even with Percival glaring at him like that. The knight was clutching at his injured arm with a wince causing the Chief to immediately act preparing to use his healing wind, "I'm sorry Percival. Hearing you say Spirits instead of Goddess shows how much you've changed."

Percival stood up with Hugo's assistance and started massaging his newly healed arm. Percival rotated it a little, wincing in pain as he did so, it would have to do until they could rest up and find a real medic, "Thanks Hugo. I'll go assess the losses; you try to find the real Yuber."

Hugo agreed with a nod of his head as he sent Fubar back up to the sky to look for Chris. Just as Fubar left Percival and Hugo were met with four Yuber clones, each of them with that sickening smirk on their faces. Percival and Hugo had their weapons at the ready as the clones gave an empty laugh, "Well, well what do we have here? The Flame Chump and the wannabe Grasslander."

Just as Hugo and Percival were about to spring into action a deafening scream broke out before yelling out a curse. The brothers exchanged shocked looks as it was both Chris and Yuiri in the distance. The clones smirked as the spoke together, "Looks like the real Yuber is having fun with your women."

The two warriors exchanged a brief understanding look before Percival sprinted in the direction of the girls leaving Hugo to deal with the Yuber clones. Hugo returned the clones' smirk as he dashed towards his first opponent.

* * *

Percival arrived just in time to see Yuber thrust his sword into Chris' hamstring and backhand Yuiri simultaneously. Percival watched in slow motion as Yuber withdrew his sword from Chris' thigh and used it to impale Yuiri through the abdomen. Yuber watched with a sickening grin as Yuiri's body slid off the blade and collapsed to the ground as she slipped into unconsciousness.

Chris concentrated a healing spell to help stop Yuiri's bleeding as the wound in her thigh slowly began its reconstructive process. Yuber sneered down at the two women, almost wanting to laugh at the Silver Maiden's attempt to save a life before he took hers, "That pesky bitch can't get in our way now. Blade, are you ready to watch your mother die?"

Chris nearly choked as she looked over her shoulder and saw her daughter frozen in fear at the sight of Yuber. The Silver Maiden could clearly make out the tears on Blade's face as Yuber set out to deliver the final blow. Yuber's shadow covered her body as she begged Blade to run away and instead the child came towards her, "Get away from here!"

As Chris finished her sentence one of Yuber's swords was thrust into her left hand piercing it to the ground and as his other sword came down for the killing blow a ball of fire slammed into his chest knocking him away. Percival snapped out of his stupor and slammed into Yuber sending the demon to the ground, "Mummy!"

Percival glanced over his shoulder to see Chris pulling Yuber's weapon out of her hand and Blade rushing in their direction. As Yuber stood back up he growled in frustration at being diverted from his task once again but from a mere child this time. Yuber attempted to rush Blade as she made it to Chris' side but Percival was there to parry the demons attacks and divert his attention to someone more interesting, "Get them out of here Chris!"

Chris winced as she stood on her bad leg, she had sealed the wound but it was still sore and she had no time to completely seal the wound in her hand. Chris clutched Blade to her chest threatening to ground her for an eternity and briefly berating her for never listening to instructions. When Chris released Blade, Percival was still matching Yuber blow for blow but that wouldn't last for much longer. Chris kneeled down to pick up Yuiri, slinging her over her shoulders in a firemen's carry and took hold of Blade's hand in her left. Without looking back Chris ran in the direction of the manor in hopes of finding medical assistance and a shelter to hide Blade in temporarily.

Yuber smirked at the sight of his prey fleeing his presence as he defended himself from Percival's incoming attacks, "Tell me Zexen, does it hurt? Knowing I killed your wife and mother of your child."

Percival narrowed his eyes in anger as his sword strikes became more powerful, forcing Yuber to actually defend himself rather than simply avoiding offensive strikes.

* * *

Chris nearly tumbled as she slipped on the mud in her run towards the manor. Yuiri was still unconscious, Blade was trying to keep up and Chris was utterly tired. Not to mention her left hand was pounding in pain. Chris had to stop when she heard Blade crying out for her to slow down, "My legs hurt…"

Chris kneeled on the ground to lay Yuiri on her back, thankful for the rest as the recently healed muscle in her leg was also pounding. Chris calmly beckoned Blade to her and the child collapsed into her arms just before clutching to the front of Chris' breastplate. Chris sat back on her haunches as she wrapped Blade in a tight embrace, making sure to survey the battlefield so as not to encounter a surprise attack. Chris' breathing slowed considerably as she rubbed Blade's back in soothing circles in an effort to ease the child's cries, "Mummy I'm sorry. I was just worried about you…I was just worried…"

If it were at all possible Chris' arms tightened their hold on Blade as she listened to her repeat over and over again how worried she was. Chris kissed Blade's forehead softly then pulled back just slightly, "We have to move. Are you okay to run?"

More tears gathered in Blades eyes as she shook her head no and Chris looked about herself for any type of shelter. There was nothing, the closest shelter they had was the manor itself and they would have to run to reach it. Chris checked Yuiri's pulse before getting ready to pick her up and place her over her right shoulder. Before she could even move the body a sinister laugh resounded above her and Blade tried clinging to her as tightly as possible.

Chris' heart nearly stopped beating and her entire body grew tense. Chris slowly looked up to see three Yuber's surrounding her, one clone for each of them and she almost threw up when Yuber crouched down to her level smirking at her. When Yuber reached out to place a hand on Blade's head, Chris quickly smacked it away and was rewarded with his other hand fisting into her hair before yanking back on it.

Yuber had to admire the defiance in the Silver Maiden's eyes; even in the face of death she was resilient. Chris placed one of her hands on the back of Blade's head to hide the child's face in the crook of her neck while her other one kept Yuber from driving a sword into her skull. The tip of the weapon was directly in front of her right eye, "Did you think you could actually get away Captain? Don't worry about your friend, you'll be joining her shortly and your daughter…will be mine when I'm finished with you."

Yuber's left hand clenched in her hair and with a sadistic smirk pulled her head towards the sword that lingered in front of her face. It was quite possibly the scariest thing Chris had ever gone through as Yuber simply vanished just as the tip of the sword was about to pierce her eye. Then the other two clones disappeared and as Chris looked over her shoulder she watched as one by one the Yuber clones vanished, "Chris!"

The Zexen Captain looked up at the sky to see, not only had the rain stopped and that the sun was shining but Bright was flying in for a landing with Futch on his back. As Bright landed the Dragon Knight hopped off and ran towards the three of them quickly kneeling beside them to assess the damage, "Are you alright?"

Chris nodded slowly, tightening her hold on Blade ever so slightly and that was when Futch noticed the child in her arms. He wondered briefly if the child was hurt before checking on Yuiri, "Her pulse is weak, but she's hanging in there."

Chris actually cried tears of joy upon hearing the information as well as the sound of battle stopping in the distance. Not only that but she was alive, Blade was nestled deep into her chest and she could hear Hugo calling out for her before he embraced her. Hugo kissed Chris softly on the lips before pulling away just slightly to ask if she was alright, "I'm fine."

Yet the tears continued to fall as she subconsciously clutched the child hidden in her arms and Hugo had to wipe those tears away as they were endless, "Then why are you crying sweetheart?"

Chris could not speak, only sobs escaped her lips and she ever so slightly relaxed her hold on Blade. Hugo's gaze was diverted towards Futch, however, when the man explained what was happening, "Turns out Albert has a special power of his own. I don't know if it's a rune or not but he was responsible for all those illusions of Yuber."

Hugo tilted his head questioningly at Futch, "But I thought illusions couldn't hurt people."

Futch gave a shrug with a shake of his head, "Maybe Albert found a way to make it possible. The illusions vanish when the individual is defeated, although Albert just surrendered."

Hugo made a sound of acknowledgement as Futch turned his attention to Chris. The woman was still rather upset about the events that she just encountered. Futch smiled softly at the Zexen Captain, "Is the child alright?"

Hugo turned his curious gaze back towards Chris who was looking down at the child she held protectively in her arms. It was then that he realized the child was his own and not an allies. Suddenly Chris' tears, her sobs and her detachment from the reality of the situation all made sense. His young hellion had managed to scare the living daylights out of Chris, she was probably so angry she couldn't speak without crying, "Percival! He was fighting the real Yuber. Hugo he's injured, you have to help him please…"

Hugo had a set look of determination on his face as he gave Chris another kiss on the lips just as Blade removed her face from the crook in her mother's neck and looked up into Hugo's eyes questioningly. Hugo smiled down at his young heir before kissing her on the forehead, "Always getting into trouble with your mother aren't you?"

Hugo ruffled Blade's hair softly before taking off in a full sprint towards the direction Chris had pointed him in. Futch then picked up Yuiri and placed her on Bright's back before turning towards Chris, "Would you like me to take you to the manor?"

Chris shook her head at the request to which Futch nodded and climbed on the back of his dragon. With a loud whistle, Bright took to the skies and sped in the direction of the manor to seek out medical assistance for Yuiri. Chris slowly released her hold on Blade finally allowing the child to stand on her own feet. Chris gently placed both of her hands on Blade's cheeks and wiped away the stray tears. Blade turned her head to kiss her mother's wounded hand, Chris watched in awe as her left hand slowly healed itself and Blade smiled up at her, "Mummy I can kiss away your boo boo's too."

* * *

Percival had been seriously injured and Hugo called Fubar to help get him to the castle. Yuber had been present briefly but at the sight of Hugo and the diminishing army as well as clones the demon decided to flee. Thanks to the reinforcements that arrived with Futch, Chief Dupa, Sgt. Joe and Yumi, the remaining soldiers from Albert's army were taken to the empty cells or escorted to Brass Castle for confinement.

Yuiri survived her injury but was advised that she would never have children again; Chris never left the woman's side as she went through the recovery. Alanis, Yumi and a few others did nothing but tend to the wounded for several hours. Leo, Nash and Joker were in charge of the large working party that was responsible for the disposal of the deceased.

After everyone had been either healed or buried and the rights of passage for the deceased recited, Geddoe called for one final meeting. Though as usual the women did not attend said meeting, though it was to spend immeasurable amounts of time with the children, no one dared question the authority.

After the meeting, Hugo followed Percival to his room silently and before the knight entered his chambers he turned to the Karaya warrior, "What is it Hugo? It better be quick, because I want plenty of time to worship my wife tonight."

Hugo rubbed the back of his head with a playful grin on his features, "Too much information Percy, however, I did come to worship the both of you."

Percival went pale at Hugo's statement, slightly stumbling over his words as he asked Hugo what he meant by worship. Hugo turned red from embarrassment because what was going through Percival's head certainly wasn't what the young man was aiming for. Hugo gave a shake of his head, "I just want to speak with the both of you."

Percival sighed in relief before opening his door and allowing the young warrior into their room. Hugo had to bolt out of the way when Athena came screeching towards them, Percival picked her up quickly and walked towards the bed to sit with Yuiri, "Hugo! To what do we owe this honor?"

Hugo stood before them both and then kneeled slowly with a smile, "I am the one that should be honored. Thank you for what you've done. Yuiri, you saved Chris by pushing her out of the way and Percival you risked your life fighting Yuber so that she and Blade could get away. I am eternally grateful."

Hugo then proceeded to bow until his forehead touched the ground shocking the couple before him. Yuiri then joined the warrior on the floor encouraging Hugo to sit up and when he did the older Chieftain hugged him tightly in tears, "Hugo we are family. This is what we do for each other we watch out for one another, never forget that."

The two Chiefs broke their friendly embrace and smiled at one another before Percival handed Hugo a sleeping Athena, "Do me a favor? Put her in the nursery?"

Hugo gave a nod of complete understanding before getting up to head to the nursery. When Hugo got there he placed Athena in her bed and went over to give Blade a good night kiss before heading back to his own room.

When he opened the door to his room, Hugo was greeted with the most pleasurable sight in his life, Chris lie naked atop their bed beckoning him to join her. Hugo shut the door with a smile and didn't leave his room until the next night.

* * *

A/N: So how was that? Tactics are not my thing, but hand to hand combat i can explain in detail if need be. I wanted to put a little bit of family orientation in their to show how the children are growing and what not. As I've previously stated this is the last chapter but the epilogue that I should be posting by the end of this week will wrap up 'Alls Fair In love and War.' I will also be posting drawing's of my OC's here: worlds-apocalypse . deviantart . com

Right now only Blade is there but I'll be adding, Lita, Athena and one of Chris w/ Blade. Thank you for your time, I've enjoyed writing this story


	9. A Small Measure of Peace

Disclaimer: I do not own Suikoden III or any of its character's. It all belongs to Konami. So don't sue me.

Authors Note: This is the final part of Alls Fair in Love and War, so please enjoy these last bits.

Readers information: "quotation marks" (Talking)**  
**

* * *

**Epilogue: A Small Measure of Peace**

Time would continue onward as days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. Chaos and disorder erupted at the end of the war when the Council Chambers were discovered to be a bloody mess. The senior diplomats of Vinay del Zexay lay in pieces scattered across the walls and floor. During the process of refurbishing the Council chambers, the Zexen Knights set up poll booths as a means to monitor the voting of a new, singular official. A temporary means of governing the Federation until honorable and loyal men or women could be chosen to handle the affairs of Zexen accordingly. It was no surprise to the public when the ballots were counted to hear that Lady Chris, their very own Silver Maiden, would temporarily hold the title of Consul.

After accepting the new title of Consul, Lady Chris arranged an official Peace Treaty between the Federation and the Grasslands. That is not to say it was easy, as many other forms of documentation were required before anything official could be announced. On the day of the signing, Zexen nobles and many clan members gathered around in celebration. After each of the Chiefs, Lady Chris and her Mighty Six signed the official document a wedding was to take place.

It was reminiscent of the day Percival and Yuiri were married, with almost all of their allies present and peace throughout the land. Of course Yuiri was the Maid of Honor and Percival was the Best Man, with Salome being the man that would give Chris away. It was very traditional, in a sense that Chris did wear a wedding gown and Hugo wore his formal Karaya attire. Athena was coordinated enough to be the little flower girl and Blade was especially delicate with the rings.

Chris and Hugo exchanged vows, they exchanged rings, they were bound by an intricately woven Karayan sash when they joined hands and at the end of it all they finally exchanged a rather passionate kiss. They smiled into the kiss before pulling away to take in the cheers from their allies, comrades and friends. Hugo swiftly picked up Blade and hugged her tightly with a kiss on the cheek before passing her off to Chris. The crowd had to awe at the sight of Chris with her little girl as she squeezed Blade tightly to her chest and covered her face in kisses before whispering in the child's ear.

Since Chris was the new official leader of the Zexen Federation, as well as Captain of the Zexen Knights and Hugo was the Chief of the Karaya Clan, they knew they wouldn't be able to live together. So the newly married couple left Blade with her godparents and departed on a three week honeymoon trip to an undisclosed location.

When Chris and Hugo arrived back from their trip, they mutually agreed that Blade would live with her mother in Vinay del Zexay but would be allowed to travel on the weekends to visit Hugo. On Blade's sixth birthday Hugo decided to give her a 10 week old black wolf, against Chris' wishes, which she named Fenrir. The animal would most definitely grow into a rather large beast incapable of being house trained, or so was Chris' reasoning as to her disapproval.

Since the wedding, aside from the three weeks she stayed with the Fraulein's, Blade never saw Athena again. On top of that, Chris was crushed at the sight of Blade crying her eyes out when Lita had to leave with her parents back to Harmonia, promising to visit as soon as she could. Blade eventually became friends with Hunter Lesaurus and one of the Redrum twins, Simon. The other twin, Leona, was equally comparable to her mother and that in itself was a nightmare.

Lucian and Sasarai decided to stay within the Grasslands just outside Alma Kinan village. Percival was even nice enough to help them build their own little cabin; unfortunately Lucian was still jealous of the egg…the dragon. The egg hatched at last into a dragon, its scales a mix of brown and green with golden eyes. Athena named him Demon because of his fierce look even though he was just a big cold-blooded cuddly dog…at least around Athena.

Geddoe and his gang returned to their mercenary branch located deep within the mountains. Taking on even more jobs within Holy Harmonian territory and getting paid lots of money to complete the missions assigned to them. Jacques and Aila finally got to teach Aisleen how to use both a traditional and composite bow. Lita had taken it upon herself, with the aid of any book on lethal combat, to learn how to use a bladed lance. Queen had to tend the girl's self inflicted wounds after disappearing for hours on end. Nash returned with them in order to deliver a message to an advisor of Holy Harmonia, stating the Bishop Sasarai and his nephew would not be returning to their home country…likely ever if they had a say in it.

Thomas and Cecile were engaged with a constantly changing wedding date. Yumi and Louis, as well as Melville, Elliot and Alanis had decided to settle at Budehuc Castle. Alanis worked in the rune shop with Jeane, Melville worked next door as a merchant and Elliot worked as an appraiser. The three of them lived together, though they all had separate rooms and more often than not the neighbors could hear yelling break out over shattered objects.

* * *

He couldn't find Albert, he didn't know if Futch ended up killing the strategist or if he simply fled to Harmonia with his tail between his legs and licking his wounds. Pain...absolute agonizing pain, he crawled on the floor towards a dark void that he created. When he finally reached it, he started rubbing his face against its smooth, dark, cold surface of the egg. If he had been a cat, he would have purred in content.

"Soon…you'll be here soon my little pet and then…when you finally emerge from your resting place…all the world will be destroyed and those fools…those fools will finally feel the full wrath of a demon's power. Their stars will burn out one by one and their Legacy will end."

The bloodcurdling and vile laughter echoed throughout the corridors of the hidden ruins, the laugher of a bloodthirsty father awaiting the birth of his spawn.

* * *

**Final A/N: **This Epilogue was written for the purpose of writing a sequel. Not sure if I'll put it up though. The main couplings throughout this story were Hugo/Chris, Percival/Yuiri and Geddoe/Queen; I'd also like to note that this was my party for the final battle against Luc. I also threw in some obvious couples such as Jacques/Aila, Thomas/Cecile, Roland/Nei and Watari/Ayame (at least I think they came off as lovers.) Some that may have surprised people were most likely Elliot/Alanis, Louis/Yumi and Leo/Elaine.

Overall I had an excellent time writing this story, wish I had spent more time on it years ago but alas life happens.


End file.
